La marquise rebelle
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Lady Lita Hansford se vera involucrada en un triangulo amoroso, confundiendo el amor con una efimera pasión, provocando ser la discordia entre dos hombres, la envidia de las mujeres, ganándose el sobrenombre de "la marquise rebelle."
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: He aquí nuevamente una de las historias de mi invención que ya tenían tiempo rondando mi mente. Espero que les guste y para las lectoras que no saben o a las que si saben igual aquí les señalo algunos puntos importantes:**

**El marquesado de Bristol si existe, desde hace ya varios años (la que quiera saber con exactitud busque información en la amiga Wikipedia o con San Google) pero aquí yo he decidido no nombrar a personajes históricos y dar por echo en la ficción que uno de los personajes de la trama ostenta el titulo de marquesado (y lo aclaro antes de que alguien me diga que en tal año el marques de Bristol era ****Frederick Hervey)**

**Icworth House es pues, la finca de la cual han sido propietarios los Hervey, pero aquí hasta la casita es usada de escenario de mi fanfic hahaha.**

**En fin, no hay mas que decir, ahora a leer.**

**La marquise rebelle.**

**Prologo.**

**Año de 1857, Ickworth House.**

Dentro del despacho de la mansión Ickworth, cuyas paredes y alfombras estaban decoradas con ricos colores vino tinto, se encontraba sentado tras su imponente escritorio de fina caoba él Marques de Bristol, Andrew Hansford, riendo una y otra vez al leer la carta de su prometida, la señorita Lita Miller.

"¿Tan graciosa es la carta que te ha escrito la señorita Miller, Andrew?" Preguntó Darien, quien no sólo era el administrador de los bienes de Andrew, sino también su amigo, pues ambos se conocían desde niños y si acaso, Andrew era mayor sólo por dos años.

"Demasiado, permíteme que te la lea." Dijo Andrew carraspeando para tratar de controlarse y empezar a leer. "Estimado Lord Hansford…

"_Estimado Lord Hansford: Antes de decirle los motivos de la presente, le agradezco sus intenciones de querer desposarme, es todo un honor para mi que un hombre de su clase desee tomar por esposa a esta simple plebeya, pero antes de que usted tome tal decisión y empiecen a correr las amonestaciones creo que es conveniente que me sincere con usted, para que así, sin engaños usted decida si soy la mujer conveniente para una persona de su clase social._

_Debo confesarle que debido a un accidente en mi tierna infancia perdí la dentadura y además soy tuerta, algo que supongo mi padre el señor Joseph Miller no le ha dicho pues cree conveniente para sus beneficios propios está unión, así que mi Lord como creo que usted no merece ser engañado le reitero que no soy una belleza. Por otro lado, quisiera confesarle en secreto, que creo usted guardara como el caballero que es, que he estado con otros hombres (creo que usted me entiende… ¿verdad?) algo que no saben mis padres pero que creo usted merece saber._

_Finalmente, si no desea contraer nupcias conmigo entenderé su cambio de parecer y le imploro por favor que no le hable a mi padre sobre eso que le mencione, le causaría un gran dolor y seria una deshonra para los Miller._

_Atte:_

_Lita Miller._

"¿Eso te escribió la señorita Miller?" Sorprendido Darien.

"Tú has visto antes a la señorita Miller, Darien." Dijo Andrew. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi prometida era fea?... ¿Tan arruinado estoy que me tengo que conformar con la jugosa dote de una fea?"

"No es para nada fea." Dijo Darien. "He visto a las dos hijas de Joseph Miller y te aseguro que ninguna de las dos es fea."

"Pues yo quiero ver a la señorita Miller en persona." Dijo Andrew. "Preparemos el viaje a Londres."

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una habitación decorada con fino mobiliario de caoba, se encontraba Lita Miller sentada frente a una mesita que estaba frente a su ventana, mientras una y otra vez remojaba la pluma en el tintero para escribir las palabras en aquella carta. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, creyendo que podría ser su madre y que no tendría tiempo de esconder la carta pero entonces miró entrar a su hermana Molly.

"Molly, debiste decirme que eras tú." Dijo Lita. "Ya casi termino la carta… ¿Podrías ayudarme a entretener a mamá cuando vallamos al pueblo?... Quiero darme una escapada rápida para ir al correo."

"Eso será en otro momento Lita." Dijo Molly. "Papá me mando decirte que bajaras… Lita, tu prometido está aquí."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lita sintiendo como la sangre le bajaba a los pies. "Eso no es posible, el marques vive en Bristol… él no puede estar aquí."

"Pues está aquí y tienes que bajar a conocerlo. Padre lo ha ordenado." Dijo Molly tomándola de la mano.

"¡No ire y no ire!" Exclamó Lita apartándose de su hermana. "No me quiero casar con ese hombre y n…

"Baja en este mismo momento Lita." Escuchó Lita la voz de su madre, una hermosa mujer tan parecida a ella, de grandes ojos verdes y cabellos castaños la cual tenia una edad que rondaba entre los 35 y los 40 años.

"Mamá, pero…

"Nada Lita. Lo ha ordenado tu padre y vas a bajar.

Lita no pudo negarse a las órdenes de su madre. Sabia que si se negaba, de cualquier manera su padre subiría a su recamara y la obligaría a bajar así que con manos temblorosas de que su plan se viniera abajo bajó las escaleras y llegó a la sala, donde miró a su padre platicando con un hombre de gran altura, porte varonil, cabellos rubios y vestido elegantemente el cual aunque le daba la espalda, dedujo era joven y por tanto el marques.

"Aquí estoy padre." Interrumpió Lita la charla que los dos hombres habían tenido sobre plantación de algodón y negocios y entonces miró a aquel hombre girándose para clavar sus profundos ojos azules en ella, como si la revisara mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Lita por un momento, al recordar la carta que días atrás le había echo llegar al marques, sintió como se ruborizaba, temía que fuera a delatarla frente a su padre y entonces no quería imaginar al castigo al que la sometería su padre de enterarse. Mas entonces, antes de que ella o su prometido pudieran decir algo, Joseph se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo obligándola a acercarse.

"No seas tímida hija." Dijo Joseph Miller. "Él es tu prometido, el marques de Bristol y Conde de Wessex, lord Andrew Hansford."

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo, Andrew tomó la mano de Lita y le besó el dorso suavemente, así como hace un caballero con una dama y después levantó su rostro, clavando sus ojos en los orbes esmeraldas de aquella mujer que lejos de ser como ella se describía en la carta le parecía una criatura hermosa, de grácil belleza, facciones finas, caballos castaños y lo que mas atrajo de ella: sus grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban retadoramente, sin apartar la mirada como haría otra señorita de clase.

¿Qué si estaba loco por sentirse atraído por aquella mujer tan atrevida?... ¡Probablemente así seria, así se lo diría su tía o su primo!... Mas sin embargo su situación financiera no estaba como para que le pusiera algún pero a la chica y ante todo, tenia que reconocer que para bien o para mal encontraba algo interesante en aquella jovencita tan hermosa como atrevida, que distaba de ser como muchas de las tantas señoritas aburridas de sociedad que ya conocía.

"Un placer conocerla señorita Miller." Dijo Andrew. "Es usted hermosa."

"Él placer es mio lord Hansford." Respondió Lita sintiendo un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia. Estaba segura de que el marques había recibido su carta y eso podía notarlo al ver la mirada cínica y burlona que le dedicaba bajo esa fachada de caballerosidad.

"Creo señorita Miller que dado que vamos a ser marido y mujer me gustaría poder llamarla Lita y que me llame Andrew." Dijo el marques. "¿Estarías de acuerdo?"

Sí Lita había soportado sus precensia, su mirada burlona sobre ella, lo que no pudo soportar fue escuchar por boca de él que al parecer no se había quitado la idea de tomarla por esposa y fue entonces que no pudo contener su rabia y fingir que le agradaba conocerlo:

"No me agrada la idea." Dijo Lita llenándose de valor e ignorando a su padre que palidecía. "Honestamente no me quiero casar con usted, es usted un desconocido y olvídese de que vallamos a ser marido y mujer algún día."

"Lita, mi hija siempre un tanto bromista." Dijo Joseph Miller mientras su rostro pasaba por toda la gama de rojos ya existente, mirando apenado a Andrew.

"¡No estoy bromeando padre!" Se quejó Lita. "A mi nadie me ha preguntado si quiero casarme con este señor."

"¡Disculpate con tu prometido Lita!"

"¡No viene al caso disculparme cuando no me he arrepentido de lo que le he dicho!" Dijo Lita, sabiendo que seguramente su padre la reprendería cuando estuvieran a solas, pero sintiéndose dueña de su destino al poder decir lo que pensaba, sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma al defender lo que quería, como siempre lo había echo.

"¡Es una orden!"

"¡Dije que no!" Dijo Lita dándose media vuelta y abandonando la sala.

Andrew hubiera querido echarse a reir, algo extraño, puesto que cualquier otro hombre en la situación de él se hubiera sentido ofendido, humillado, pero él no podía mas que encontrar graciosa a aquella joven tan altanera y de pronto, le pareció como si Lita fuera un reto interesante, demasiado interesante para su gusto. Después de todo, nunca había mujer que se le resistiera, ni las meretrices ni incluso las mujeres de los altos círculos sociales londinenses con las que tenían encuentros casuales así que Lita Miller no seria la excepción.

"Lord Hansford… espero que disculpe las groserías de mi hija… la verdad no sé que…

"No se preocupe señor Miller." Dijo Andrew. "En efecto su hija no me conoce, quizá necesito ganarme su confianza, pero no se preocupe por mi parte no he perdido interés de tomarla por esposa, claro si es que usted no ha cambiado de parecer."

Andrew notó como los ojos de Joseph se iluminaban, mirándolo como si fuera un dios pagano al cual alabar y entonces lo escuchó hablar:

"Por supuesto que no he cambiado de parecer Lord Hansford." Dijo Joseph Miller. "Para nosotros es un honor que tenga interés en una de nuestras hijas, aun cuando Lita no ha mostrado el mejor comportamiento."

"Ya lo asimilara." Dijo Andrew mirando a un cuadro que colgaba de la pared en el que habían sido dibujadas las dos hijas de Joseph Miller. Ambas eran hermosas, de eso no había duda, pero la belleza dulce e inocente de Molly quedaba opacada ante el porte altanero y la mirada vivaz de Lita.

¿Sobre el comportamiento de su prometida?

En verdad no le importaba mucho, Joseph Miller quería emparentar con la nobleza, él quería una dote cuantiosa con la cual poder mantener sus propiedades así que se casaría con Lita Miller. Quisiera o no quisiera ella, ya estaba decidido, Lita Miller seria su esposa en cuatro meses y también seria su mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

**N/A: Hola chicas, pues bien, aquí tengo lo que es el prologo de este proyecto el cual espero en verdad les guste. Como pueden ver es corto, pero por eso mismo es un prologo y no se preocupen que ya hare mas largos los demás capítulos a partir del uno, de hecho ya los tengo hechos, tengo 10 capítulos adelantados y para que sepan de que va la trama aquí les pongo unos adelantos de lo que se vendrá en esta historia.**

_**Una marquesa rebelde…**_

Todos en el salón propiedad de los Miller murmuraban, algunos en susurros criticaban la mala elección del marques, hasta que de entre los invitados apareció Joseph Miller, el padre de la novia y se acercó a su hija tomándola del brazo.

"¡Te ordeno que te comportes y respetes a tu marido Lita!... ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese para con…

"¡Usted no me ordena nada Joseph Miller!" Exclamó Lita sin importarle que la atención de todos estuviera presente en ella. "¡Recuerde que para bien o para mal ahora soy la marquesa de Bristol, así que usted padre deje de darme ordenes que eso a usted ya no le corresponde. Le dije que si me obligaba a casarse se atuviera a las consecuencias!" Lita se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos de amargura y burla. "¡Qué!... ¿Acaso van a hablar del comportamiento poco decoroso de la marquesa?... ¿De la mala elección del ridículo marques de Bristol?... ¡Pues me importa muy poco lo que la sociedad de hipócritas aquí presente piense o diga!... ¿Por qué saben una cosa?... ¡Me case a la fuerza, me case obligada por la ambición de Joseph Miller que me vio como un objeto de compra-venta mas que como a su hija…

_**Enamorada y que lucha por lo que quiere…**_

"Lita… amiga, es sólo algo que pudo haber pasado, no quiere decir que sea así." Dijo Amy. "Mira amiga, si Sapphire está bien y te ama entonces te aseguro que no tardara en dar contigo. Él sabia quien era él hombre con él que estabas comprometida y que ahora es tu marido, todo mundo sabe quien es el marques de Bristol y donde están sus dos propiedades principales, si él te ama entonces te buscara y…

"Tal vez no lo sabe." Dijo Lita. "Él puede pensar que yo me resigne y que acepte mi matrimonio como muchas mujeres terminan aceptándolo, pero no es asi, yo no amo a mi marido, lo quiero lejos de mi, no lo soporto… me aterra la idea de que cualquier día me pida que cumpla con mis obligaciones como esposa y entonces yo no podre soportar que él me toque…

_**Sin importarle los convencionalismos sociales…**_

Andrew no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, siempre terminaba así, riéndose a costillas de Lita.

"¿Pues que quieres que piense Lita?" Le preguntó él y de nuevo su voz fue interrumpida por un ataque de risa ante la cara de rabia que ella ponía. "Nunca he visto que te comportes como una dama desde que te conozco. Sí por algo te distingues es por hacer escándalos y estar en boca de la sociedad… ¿Sabias que en todo Londres ya te llaman _La marquise Rebelle_"…

_**Ni a quien tenga que enfrentarse…**_

"¿Ahora seguirás ostentando ser la marquesa?" Se burló Lita. "¡Mira maldita meretriz barata, mas te vale no volverte a cruzar en mi camino o para la siguiente te sacare los ojos!... Ya te diste cuenta de que no ocupo a John o a alguien que me defienda… ¿Verdad?... Así que si quieres seguir manteniendo tu cara hermosa que tanto le agrada a mi marido mas te vale no volver a faltarme al respeto."

Lita pasó por un lado de John que se encontraba interponiéndose entre ambas y le metió una sonora bofetada a Serena.

"Ya escuchaste, mantente alejada." Le advirtió Lita…

_**Se vera envuelta en un triangulo amoroso…**_

Andrew la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le robó un beso; un beso al que ella intentó resistirse pero al cual terminó cediendo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaban, abriendo la boca para permitir que él la recorriera, que la saboreara, sintiendo en su cuerpo un extraño calor abrasador recorriéndola, una ardiente necesidad de que su marido fuera mas lejos.

"Por supuesto que no hay punto de comparación." Le dijo Andrew con un tono de burla en su voz. "¿Y sabes porque no lo hay mi lady?... Porque si yo fuera ese hombre te hubiera llevado a mi lado mucho antes de que te hubieran obligado a casarte con un hombre que no amas y pasaría hubiera pasado encima hasta del mismo rey con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Seria yo quien iría a buscarte en vez de esperar a que tu tuvieras que buscarme, por eso no hay punto de comparación…

_**Confundiendo así el amor…**_

Lita se le quedó mirando un momento, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Su mente se debatía entre creer y no creer, pero al final su corazón de mujer enamorada le ganó a la razón y cuando sintió los labios de Sapphire estrechándose sobre los suyos ella no pudo más que responderle con la misma entrega y pasión.

"Te amo." Susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

"Y yo a ti mi vida."

Ambos se volvieron a besar, como si se hubieran olvidado de todos y de todo, mas entonces la magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta que se abría y rápidamente se separaron…

_**Con la pasión…**_

"Y veo que usted a descubierto mi sucio secreto mi Lord" Respondió Lita con voz traviesa al comentario de su marido que había descubierto como a ella le gustaba usar poca ropa interior o nada.

Andrew la levantó en brazos, atrapando de nuevo sus labios en un beso, llevándola a la amplia cama donde la dejó acostada de espaldas, admirando la blanca piel que se pegaba a las curvas de su delicioso cuerpo, recorriendo con su mirada su largo cuello, sus senos redondos de pezones rosados, su cintura pequeña, las caderas ensanchadas, aquellas piernas largas y torneadas que en combinación con su mirada traviesa y a la vez inocente le hacían desear tomarla.

"Y me encantas sin ropa." Susurró el con voz lujuriosa mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a besar la piel de su cuello. "Eres tan hermosa que es un desperdicio que tengas que usar ropa, si por mi fuera te tendría siempre desnuda."

_**Pero sólo al amor de uno de los dos tendrá que elegir…**_

"Sapphire." Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, aferrando sus manos delicadas al cabello de Sapphire, queriendo llorar de puro placer al sentir como él la levantaba de la cintura, deseando enredarle las piernas en el cuerpo e imaginarse como seria su virilidad lo cual al mismo tiempo le llevó a pensar en el sexo con Andrew, sin poder siquiera poder distinguir en que momento pensaba en uno y en el otro, pero sabiendo que deseaba a Sapphire con todo su ser…

Ambos se habían olvidado de todos y de todo, él había dejado de lado en ese momento a su esposa, había decidido olvidarse también de que estaba en la mansión de quien ahora era el marido de Lita y ella por supuesto, aunque había tratado de luchar contra sus deseos también al ceder a la pasión había decidido dejar de pensar por un momento en Andrew, había decidido dejar de pensar en los peligros que implicaba que alguno de los sirvientes o su mismo marido la descubrieran comportándose como una mujer adultera, como una mujer de poca moral; mas entonces ambos para su sorpresa escucharon el trote de algún caballo que estaba cerca, lo cual a él lo obligó a dejarla de pie y separarse de ella, ambos respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como el miedo en ellos se apoderaba aun mas de ellos cuando escucharon la voz de Andrew llamándola:

"¡Lita!"

_**¿Cuál será el indicado?**_

_**¿Sera capaz la marquesa de elegir sólo a uno de los dos?**_

_**Descubrelo en esta apasionante historia de amores y odios,**_

_**De mentiras, envidias, secretos y profundos rencores.**_

_**No te lo pierdas.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Señorita Miller

**La marquise rebelle.**

**Cap. 1. Señorita Miller.**

**Pluckley, Condado de Kent, Inglaterra… Enero de 1958.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Lita hubiera conocido ya a su prometido, él honorable y distinguido marques de Bristol y Conde de Wessex sir Andrew Hansford, ¿Qué si le agradaba la idea?... ¡Por supuesto que no le agradaba para nada! Una y otra vez le había implorado a su padre para que desistiera de que la casara, había solicitado a su madre que le diera su apoyo, había hecho incluso una huelga de hambre por varios días, pero al final nada había resultado y así como había comenzado a comer había dejado de rogar, de suplicar, pues sabia que esa no era la manera en que lograría que se cancelara su compromiso y había optado por fingir resignación y por aceptar las visitas esporádicas que su prometido le hacia en Londres. Mas sin embargo, para su fortuna, Andrew tenía deberes con los que cumplir como marques y Conde, además de atender algunos negocios en los que se estaba iniciando en el comercio del algodón y las telas por lo cual muchas veces viajaban a Bristol, a Wessex, a Bath o a la India, dejando de visitar a Lita.

En cuanto a la estancia de Lita en Londres, la cual había durado cinco meses, debido a que su padre habia comprado una propiedad ahí para que al marques se le facilitara visitarla y para también llevar a Molly a los bailes de debutantes y así conseguirle un buen marido había terminado, pues su Joseph Miller tenia también negocios que atender en el pueblo de Pluckley, donde estaba ubicada la residencia de los Miller y ya no tenían la preocupación de tener que seguir en la búsqueda de un futuro marido para Molly, pues en uno de los tantos bailes de sociedad a la cual solían llevarlas, un joven comerciante de nombre Nicholas Jones se había mostrado interesado en cortejar a Molly y al parecer estaba demasiado interesado, pues incluso ya había quedado en ir hasta Pluckley en la semana entrante tan sólo para visitarla.

¡Que envidia sentía de Molly!... De verdad que sentía mucha envidia, pues su hermana estaba demasiado feliz con aquel joven que comenzaba a cortejarla, pidiendo en sus rezos que no perdiera el interés y que tan pronto como fuera propicio pidiera su mano, a diferencia de ella, que comprometida con un hombre que ostentaba titulo nobiliario, no había noche en la que pudiera dormir ante el miedo que le provocaba el que los planes se le escaparan de las manos y que se viera obligada a tener que aceptarlo como esposo. Mas sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, habían vuelto a Pluckley lo cual facilitaría las cosas, pues no tendría que soportar las visitas tan frecuentes de Andrew, en tanto que eso facilitaría sus planes de huida, pues en Pluckley, la mansión Miller estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, teniendo por únicos vecinos a los Anderson, que era la finca mas cercana, a diferencia de Londres donde vivían en una zona bastante bulliciosa lo cual facilitaría sus planes de huida con Sapphire, corriendo menos riesgos de ser vista por alguien.

"Como extrañaba estar en casa." Dijo Lita cuando bajó del carruaje, ganando que con su comentario su padre posara sus orbes color marrón en ella. "Londres es una ciudad preciosa papá pero Pluckley es como estar en casa, en mi casa."

"Pues aprovecha el tiempo que te queda en Pluckley Lita." Dijo Joseph Miller. "Porque dentro de dos meses, cuando contraigas nupcias con el marques tengo entendido que te llevara por alguna temporada a Londres y otras tantas a Bristol y a Wessex y con lo ocupado que seguro estará tu marido, dudo que vengas frecuentemente a Pluckey."

A Lita le dio escalofrió la sola idea de pensar en tener que estar lejos de Pluckley en compañía de Andrew, no es que se negara a vivir en otro lugar de Inglaterra o del mundo, pero sabia que alejarla de Pluckley seria tanto como alejarla de Sapphire, pues ahí era donde ellos se habían conocido, pero inmediatamente desechó la idea de su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Pues entonces cuando sea la esposa del marques le pediré que alguna vez me traiga a casa."

"No será necesario que le des esas molestias a tu marido Lita." Respondió Joseph Miller. "Con el negocio de telas que tú prometido y yo estamos haciendo seguramente viajare muy frecuentemente a Londres o al menos eso espero."

Lita volteó en dirección hacia donde se podía distinguir la finca de los Anderson, la cual estaba no muy lejos de la de los Miller y en la cual había pasado los años de su infancia jugando en compañía de Amy, una jovencita de su edad quien ahora estaba casada, viviendo en Canterbury desde hace un año, fecha en la que precisamente había conocido a Sapphire.

_1 años atrás…_

_Lita se encontraba dentro del salón de eventos en la propiedad de los Anderson aquella noche que se celebraba la boda de su amiga Amy, una hermosa jovencita de 19 años de largo cabello azulado y ojos color celeste, quien en medio de la pista y esbozando una falsa sonrisa de felicidad bailaba el vals con quien desde hace algunas horas se había convertido en su marido, un hombre fino y elegante el cual tendría entre 50 y 55 años de edad._

_Lita no podía evitar sentirse culpable, pues sabia que de no haber sido por aquel accidente que ella de manera indirecta provocó, seguramente su hermano Anthony estaría vivo y entonces seria él quien se estuviera casando con Amy y no aquel viejo._

_Poco a poco las jóvenes casaderas se fueron incorporando a la pista de baile en compañía de hombres que solicitaban bailar algún vals con ellas, mas Lita en ese momento pocas ganas sentía de bailar con caballero alguno, pues en ese momento no había nada mas en su mente que aquella horrible sensación de culpa la cual seguramente la acompañaría toda su vida por lo cual buscó una de las puertas que daban hacia el balcón y salió deseando sentir el aire fresco acariciar su rostro en aquella noche de luna llena en la que veía como su amiga estaba condenando su vida a vivir al lado de un hombre que no lo amaba y todo por culpa de ella que había ocasionado el accidente donde había muerto Anthony._

"_Querido hermano, donde quiera que estés perdóname" Susurró Lita volteando hacia el firmamento lleno de estrellas, sintiendo como una traicionera lagrima salía de sus ojos, rodando por sus suaves mejillas._

_Lita estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos acariciaban sus hombros desnudos, pero poco a poco se percató de que alguien ponía una gabardina sobre sus hombros._

"_¿Sabe señorita?... Quisiera ser una de sus lagrimas, nacer en sus ojos, vivir en sus mejillas y morir en sus labios."_

_Lita rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos, odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero sobre todo odiaba que invadieran su espacio, su intimidad, así que se quitó la gabardina entregándosela a su dueño, mirándolo retadoramente._

"_Pues entonces usted nunca nacería porque yo nunca lloro." Respondió ella, sintiéndose ruborizada de que hubieran descubierto aquel momento de debilidad._

_Lita miró como aquel hombre esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida, una sonrisa que le robó el aliento._

"_Bueno, hagamos de cuenta que yo no vi nada." Dijo él. "Mi nombre es Sapphire Black y soy medico-cirujano de la real armada británica… ¿Cuál es su nombre hermosa damisela?"_

_Lita esbozó una sonrisa, encontrando agradable y atractivo a aquel joven del cual Amy tantas veces ya le había hablado, pero sin mencionar lo atractivo que era. Lita se olvidó entonces de los sentimientos de tristeza y culpa que la embargaban, sintiéndose como hipnotizada ante aquel apuesto caballero que además de todo era primo de Amy._

"_Mi nombre es Lita Miller." Respondió ella. _

_Sapphire tomó su mano, besándole suavemente el dorso, un beso que a ella le hizo estremecerse pese al guante blanco que se interponía entre los labios de Sapphire y la piel del dorso de su mano._

"_Encantado de conocerla entonces señorita Miller, mi prima muchas veces ya me había hablado muchas veces de su mejor amiga, la señorita Lita Miller, pero jamás me había mencionado que fuera una doncella tan hermosa." Dijo él. "¿Me permitiría tener el honor de bailar algún vals con usted?"_

_Lita respondió ante la propuesta de Sapphire con un "Sí", pasando aquella noche bailando única y exclusivamente con Sapphire, conversando por largas horas hasta que aquel baile en honor de la boda de Amy terminó, prometiéndose que se verían al siguiente día en algún lugar del bosque que dividía la propiedad de los Miller de la finca de los Anderson._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"¿Acaso no piensas entrar a casa Lita?" Escuchó la voz energía de su padre que la hizo volver a la realidad, a aquella realidad en la cual estaba comprometida con otro hombre, destinada a casarse y a pasar sus días con quien no amaba, lejos de su amado Sapphire

"Claro que si padre." Respondió Lita, siguiendo a sus padres y a su hermana que se dirigían a entrar a casa, donde al llegar fueron recibidos por el mayordomo.

-0-0-0-

**Bristol, Inglaterra.**

Andrew abrió las puertas de su despacho donde inmediatamente encontró a Darien, quien como le había dicho una de las doncellas a su servicio, lo estaba esperando puntualmente.

"¿Cómo está tu tía, amigo?" Preguntó Darien, quien al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteó hacia atrás.

"No muy bien." Respondió Andrew. "De nuevo ha tenido una recaída… ¿Sabes?... Esto no me gusta nada. Hace casi un año mi pobre prima Minna quedó viuda, sin siquiera tener descendencia y ahora mi tía enferma, creo que ha sido demasiado para la pobre, está demasiado agotada.

Andrew se dirigió al lugar detrás de su escritorio y se sentó en la silla acolchonada, quedando frente a su amigo.

"Lo siento Andrew."

"No te preocupes." Respondió. "Espero pronto tía Catherine se recupere, al menos me gustaría que estuviera presente el día de mi boda con la señorita Miller."

"Y hablando de… ¿Cómo vas con la fiera?" Preguntó Darien. "Por lo que veo ya has logrado domarla en los últimos meses… ¿Verdad?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario de Andrew, en efecto, aunque su prometida al principio lo había rechazado y lo había tratado de manera poco cortes con el paso de los meses ella había cambiado su actitud altanera e incluso le había permitido que la visitara y le diera obsequios cuando ambos estaban en Londres e incluso había permitido que la acompañara a caminar a solas por el jardín de la mansión de los Miller; mas Andrew no se creía un tonto como para creer su repentino cambio y su extraña emoción ante la boda que cada día estaba mas cerca.

_Dos meses atrás…_

_Andrew como de costumbre llegó a la finca de los Miller en Londres donde como cada noche concurría a visitar a su prometida, mas esa noche era distinta, pues aquella era una noche en la cual él le entregaría el anillo de compromiso a Lita, aquel que había elegido para ella._

_¿Qué si no se hartaba de aquella mujer que siempre era tan grosera con él?... Pues por extraño que pareciera, lejos de molestarlo a veces hasta encontraba divertido su comportamiento altanero, encontraba interesante a una mujer distinta a las demás que lejos de mirarlo con devoción por su atractivo físico o por su titulo nobiliario lo miraba con desinterés, mas ese desinterés para él era un reto delicioso, pues se había prometido así mismo hacer que ella sucumbiera ante sus encantos, convertirla en su esposa y por supuesto llevársela a la cama, aunque claro, para eso ultimo tendría que esperar al menos a hacerla su esposa, porque aunque ella no quisiera se casaría con ella, pues jamás dejaría ir la cuantiosa dote que Lita Miller representaba._

"_Josephine dile a Lita que baje a recibir a su prometido, por favor." Dijo con voz enérgica Joseph a una de las doncellas a su servicio. "Y dile también que no quiero escándalos."_

_La doncella asintió y rápidamente dejó la sala donde Andrew se quedó en compañía de su futuro suegro, esperando a que Lita se resistiera a hacer acto de presencia o que llegara a regañadientes, mas para su sorpresa, al verla entrar en la sala, ataviada con un vestido en color verde claro que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, ella le regaló una sonrisa, denotando en su rostro una expresión de sumisión y buenos modelas, un comportamiento propio de una dama._

"_Buenas tardes Lord Hansford, es un honor tenerlo por aquí." Respondió ella. "¿Sabe?... Lamento mi comportamiento para con usted en días anteriores. En realidad le debo confesar que estoy nerviosa ante la idea de tener que casarme y dejar la casa de mis padres, me aterra un poco no regresar a Pluckley y no conocerlo… ¿Podría usted aceptar mis disculpas?"_

_Andrew al igual que Joseph se puso de pie, se acercó a su prometida y tomó su mano, besándole el dorso suavemente._

"_Disculpas aceptadas señorita Miller." Respondió él regalándole una sonrisa. "Comprendo que le de un poco de temor alejarse de la casa de sus padres, estar lejos de Pluckley e incluso no conocerme bien, pero deme una oportunidad de conocerla, de visitarla cada día mientras usted y yo estemos en Londres y entonces yo le prometo que cuando sea mi esposa la tratare como una dama lo merece… ¿Acepta Lita Miller?"_

"_Por supuesto que acepto." Respondió Lita esbozando una sonrisa. _

"_Entonces, en vista de que usted no se opone a nuestro compromiso, me gustaría con el permiso de sus padres darle un obsequio." Dijo Andrew quien de una de las bolsas de su gabardina sacó un pequeño estuche de terciopelo negro el cual abrió frente a los ojos de su prometida, mostrándole un anillo con una piedra esmeralda en el centro y rodeado de pequeños diamantes._

"_¡Es precioso!" Exclamó Lita. "Es una joya exquisita."_

"_Y es para usted." Dijo Andrew sacando de la cajita el pequeño anillo, tomando después la mano izquierda de su prometida, deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular, el cual le quedó a la perfección. "¿Le gustaría entonces ser mi esposa, señorita Lita Miller?"_

"_Claro que si, sir Hansford, para mi seria todo un honor." Respondió ella._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"Pues mas que domarla, lo que nosotros tenemos es un juego de apariencias." Dijo Andrew. "Ella finge que está feliz con nuestro matrimonio, finge ser la mujer sumisa, pero sé que no lo es, sé que está actuando así porque cree que de alguna manera le conviene y yo finjo creerle porque también me conviene. De hecho sé que Joseph Miller estaría encantado de comprometerla con un noble que no tenga problemas financieros y yo por supuesto de no ser porque estoy en banca rota no me casaria ni con ella ni con nadie." Andrew hizo una pausa y después continuó hablando. "Lo que si es que tengo que mantenerla vigilada, Lita Miller no se me puede escapar de las manos, no al menos hasta que no tenga su dote y no sé que es lo que ella este tramando, pero le guste o no se casara conmigo."

"¿Sera que tiene algún amante?" Preguntó Darien.

Andrew se puso de pie, caminando hacia el amplio ventanal dentro del despacho donde se miraba el jardín de Ickworth house.

"Probablemente, de otra manera no veo que rechace la idea de casarse conmigo." Dijo Andrew. "Pero no me importa que no me ame, mientras ella finge que todo está bien yo fingiré que le creo, y por supuesto la mantendré vigilada."

-0-0-0-

**Febrero de 1958… Pluckley, Condado de Kent.**

Un mes había pasado ya desde que Lita regresara a su casa, en Pluckley y un mes era el que faltaba para su boda con Lord Andrew Hansford. Durante ese mes Andrew había acudido hasta Pluckley a visitarla una sola ocasión, quedándose por tres días y ella había agradecido para sus adentros que el viaje fuera corto, pues su compañía no le era muy grata, así mismo también durante ese mes que había transcurrido se la había pasado en mas de una ocasión con la modista que estaba ya por terminar su ajuar de novia, tan sólo dándole los últimos retoques y por supuesto recibiendo cartas de Sapphire que después ella respondía, cartas en las que él le hablaba de lo mucho que la amaba, pero en las que también le advertía de la vida difícil a la que ella se tendría que enfrentar en caso de querer huir a su lado, mas nada de eso a ella le importaba y cuando supo que él iba a Pluckley, acordaron encontrarse donde siempre lo hacían, en un lugar del bosque alejado de la propiedad Miller, en un lugar estratégico que era el refugio de ambos.

"¡Sapphire, mi amado Sapphire!" Gritó Lita al verlo de pie bajo la sombra de aquel árbol de grueso tronco donde siempre se encontraban. "¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe!" Exclamó ella, sintiéndose feliz luego de tres meses en que no lo había visto, primero porque a ella la habían llevado a Londres, y después porque él estaba en la India.

"¡Mi querida Lita!" Exclamó él corriendo a su encuentro, levantándola en brazos y besándola apasionadamente, como si quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido entre ambos. "¡No sabes la falta que me has hecho, estas cada día mas hermosa!" Sapphire la dejo de pie, atrayéndola hacia si en un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello castaño de ella. "Extrañaba el sonido de tu voz, el olor de tu piel, tus besos, ha sido tan difícil estar sin ti… me aterraba la idea de no verte mas."

"Aquí estoy a tu lado amor mio." Respondió Lita, quien de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás, queriendo cerciorarse de que a su alrededor nadie estuviera mirándola. "¿Cuándo es que tenemos que partir de Pluckley?... ¿Tienes varios días para quedarte?... ¡En un mes es la boda y me aterra tener que casarme con ese marques tan pedante y odioso!... ¿Sera que esta misma noche escapamos?"

Sapphire de nuevo la estrechó en un abrazo, atrapando los labios de Lita en un beso tierno, apasionado, abriéndose paso en su boca para devorarla, para aspirar el delicioso sabor de su saliva que ya tanto extrañaba, sintiendo el fuego de la pasión recorriendo sus cuerpos.

"Esta misma noche huiremos mi amada." Le respondió él cuando sus labios apenas se hubieran separado. "Viajaremos hasta Londres y de ahí tomaremos una crucero que nos llevara a la India… ¿Estas segura de que quieres venir conmigo?"

"Sí." Respondió Lita con alegría. "¡Si quiero, si quiero!"

"Sólo debes tener presente algo." La miró él con una inescrutable seriedad que ella pocas veces había visto en su rostro, con una seriedad que le asustaba. "No podrás vivir con los lujos que hasta ahora has tenido, tendrás que acostumbrarte al estilo de vida de un capitán de la real armada Británica, y otra cosa… ¿Sabes lo que implica que huyamos juntos?" Lita no dijo nada y Sapphire decidió continuar hablando. "Sabes perfectamente el poder y la influencia que tiene tú prometido en toda Inglaterra y sus alrededores, lo que le haremos será una afrenta para su honor, así que no dudo que quiera tomar represalias, incluso hasta puedo ser destituido de mi cargo… ¿Aun así quieres estar a mi lado Lita Miller?... Porque de ser necesario tendré que buscar otra manera de ganarme la vida, y el estilo de vida que tu llevas puede cambiar radicalmente… ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?"

"¡Si quiero!" Respondió Lita. "No me importa si vivo en una choza con tal de estar a tu lado Sapphire. Esta noche huiré contigo y no te preocupes por nada, si eres destituido de tu cargo entonces buscaremos la manera de ganarnos la vida, yo incluso podría vender mis joyas a buen precio, incluso trabajar, de ser preciso podemos huir a América."

Sapphire de nuevo volvió a besar a Lita, apasionada y arrebatadoramente, ahogando sus gemidos, despertando en ella esa sensación de ardor recorriéndola cada que él la besaba y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos masculinas por sobre la fina cintura de ella a través de la tela del vestido, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detenerse, ella provocaba en él un deseo animal cada que la tenia cerca y poco a poco sus labios abandonaron su boca para susurrar palabras cariñosas en su oído y seguir su camino abajo, dejando un sendero de húmedos besos desde la sensible piel de su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, lamiendo algunas veces, mordiéndole la piel en otras ocasiones como si quisiera llenarse de ella, como si quisiera devorarla.

"¡Sapphire!" Susurró ella entre gemidos, cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciando su espalda baja… ¿En que momento le había desabotonado el corsett?... No lo sabia, pues en ese momento sólo estaba consciente de lo que su cuerpo le pedía, y ya nada le importaba, nada la iba a detener, nada iba a impedir que ese día, que en ese momento ella se convirtiera en su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, pues era sólo en sus brazos en los que quería estar y era sólo a él a quien su cuerpo siempre querría entregar.

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Las horas habían transcurrido desde que Lita de nuevo se separara de Sapphire, acordando que esa noche, cuando en casa todos estuvieran durmiendo, entonces ella iría a su encuentro para juntos huir del destino que a ella su padre ya le había trazado y que ella se negaba a aceptar. Durante el resto del dia ella poco habia salido de su habitación, tan sólo llegar se había puesto un vestido muy recatado que perfectamente cubría las marcas que su amado le había hecho en el cuello y en el nacimiento de los senos, marcas impropias para una dama y que pondrían en alerta a sus padres de haber sido vistas.

Así mismo, en el resto del día, todo había transcurrido con normalidad, o al menos ella fingía ser parte de esa normalidad, de esa misma rutina del ir y venir de los días pues nadie imaginaba que esa noche, cuando todos estuviera durmiendo, entonces ella estaría empacando sus cosas, esperando el momento idóneo para huir de su destino.

"Como extrañare mi habitación" Susurró Lita cuando terminó de escribir la ultima palabra en aquella habitación que había sido suya y que a esas horas de la noche sólo se encontraba iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana y por la pequeña flama que estaba sobre su pequeña mesita cercana al balcón.

Finalmente, terminando de redactar aquella carta, se puso de pie y tomó su equipaje, echado un ultimo vistazo a aquella que desde la infancia había sido su habitación, a aquellas paredes que habían sido testigo de sus juegos infantiles, de sus tristezas, del sentimiento de culpa que sintió cuando su hermano Anthony murió, de aquella alegría que sintió cuando conoció a Sapphire y la misma tristeza y rabia que sintió cuando su padre a él le negó su mano, pero no había tiempo para nostalgias, así que rápidamente y tratando de caminar sigilosamente para no cometer el mas mínimo de los ruidos salió de aquella habitación sin saber si algún día volvería a verla y recorrió el largo pasillo que daba escaleras abajo, sin poder evitar que las traicioneras lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos al mirar cada rincón de aquella casa, al ver en la sala unos cuadros de sus padres, de su hermana y de su querido hermano Anthony… ¡Oh Anthony, cuanta falta le hacia ese hermano suyo que siempre habia sido su apoyo!... Seguro sí él estuviera con vida jamás hubiera permitido que la comprometieran con un hombre que ella no amaba, pero Anthony ya no estaba y entonces ella se las tenia que arreglar sola.

Algunos minutos después Lita ya estaba fuera de casa, alejándose cada vez mas con cada paso que daba, sintiendo las lagrimas que hacían arder sus ojos ante lo que dejaba atrás, la sensación de nostalgia entremezclada con el sentimiento de miedo de que fueran a darse cuenta y que fueran tras ella y al mismo tiempo la esperanza y alegría al saber el futuro que le esperaba al lado de su amado Sapphire, mas cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontrarían aun Sapphire no estaba ahí esperando por ella.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, uno seguido tras otro y Lita comenzaba a desesperarse al ver como la flama de la pequeña vela que sostenia se iba consumiendo poco a poco… ¿Dónde estaba Sapphire?... ¿Por qué aun no llegaba a su encuentro?... ¡Se suponía que él debía estar ahí antes que ella!... ¿Y si por ese retraso alguien los descubria?... Trató de tranquilizarse asi misma, diciéndose que todo estaba bien, que seguro Sapphire habia tenido un pequeño contratiempo y que en un par de horas estarían juntos, muy lejos de Pluckley, en algún lugar donde nunca nadie los encontraría mas entonces pronto comenzó a escuchar el trote de caballos en dirección desde la mansión Miller, enseguida los gritos de su padre llamándola con aquella voz ensordecedora que hasta al mas estoico de los hombres alteraría y ante el temor de ser descubierta, y de que a Sapphire que seguro vendría en su encuentro le sucediera algo, comenzó a correr, mas jamas podría competir contra el trote de un caballo, pues pronto se dio cuenta de que los caminos estaban cerrados y se vio acorralada entre varios de los hombres al servicio de su padre que se interpusieron a su paso.

"¡Quítense de mi camino, déjenme pasar!" Pidió con voz suplicante, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba con fuerza del brazo y al girarse se encontró con la mirada severa de su padre que le propinó una sonora bofetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al piso sentada.

"¡Que sea la ultima vez que intentas huir Lita!" Le gritó su padre, mirándola con furia. Lita no pudo más que sentirse humillada al ser golpeada frente a los hombres al servicio de su padre, de cierto era que esa no era la primera vez que la golpeaba, como su padre decía, ella de alguna u otra manera siempre se lo ganaba, pero no le gustaba que lo hiciera delante de otras personas. "¡Ahora mismo nos largamos a casa!" La tomó Joseph del brazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie. "¡Y escúchame muy bien Lita, que sea la ultima vez que intentas hacer algo como esto, porque entonces la próxima vez no te golpeare, la próxima vez entonces yo mismo me encargare de matar a tu querido Sapphire!"

"¿Qué le hiciste a Sapphire maldito demonio?" Preguntó Lita con rabia en su voz, temerosa de que no hubiera llegado, de que alguien le hubiera echo daño. "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Nada." La miró severamente su padre. "¡Pero escúchame bien Lita, de aquí al día de tu boda permanecerás encerrada en casa y bajo vigilancia y al primer intento de huida te juro que yo mismo matare a ese gusano!... Y seguro que al señor Hansford no le desagradara nada la idea si te atreves a manchar su honor."

Lita no dijo nada mas, por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo ante su padre y se quedó en silencio, dejando que las lagrimas de frustración y rabia salieran de sus ojos… ¡Cuánto sentía que odiaba a Joseph Miller!... En efecto nunca antes se había llevado muy bien con él, entre su padre y ella siempre habían existido conflictos por su comportamiento tan inadecuado para una dama, mas nunca le dio importancia, pero ahora era distinto, ahora se trataba de Sapphire… ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre la obligara a tener que casarse con un hombre que no amaba?... ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre se encargara de llevarla por el camino de la infelicidad?... Aun recordaba cuando Sapphire había ido a pedir permiso para cortejarla, jamás habría esperado que su padre se opusiera a que ella fuera cortejada por un capitán de la real armada británica, pero entonces su padre ya tenia planes de emparentar con un hombre de mas renombre que un capitán, con Andrew Hansford.

En cuanto a su madre y a su hermana, a ellas también en ese momento sentía odiarlas, por un lado, Ellen, su madre era una mujer callada y sumisa que siempre tenia un "Sí" para su marido, asi no estuviera de acuerdo, en cuanto a su hermana Molly, ella había sido desde siempre una replica de su madre, el ejemplar perfecto de lo que debe ser una dama.

-0-0-0-

**Marzo de 1858, Londres, Inglaterra.**

Aquel día Lita se encontraba ya vestida con su elegante ajuar de novia, un hermoso vestido en color blanco de seda y encaje y por supuesto el velo que supuestamente cubría su rostro, pero que no ocultaba la expresión de tristeza de su rostro y las lágrimas que ella dejaba escapar libremente de sus ojos.

"No llores hija." Dijo su madre, quien se encontraba dentro de la habitación junto con una de las doncellas que se encargaban de arreglar su vestuario para aquel día en que dejaría de ser Lita Miller para convertirse entonces en la Lady Lita Hansford marquesa de Bristol. "Si tú quisieras podrías ser muy feliz, es sólo cuestión de que…

"¿Y tú eres feliz con papá?" Le preguntó Lita retadoramente, a lo cual su madre se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Pues lo soy."

"Eso no suena muy convincente." Dijo Lita esbozando una sonrisa amarga.

"¿Podrías dejarme a solas un momento con mi hija Catriona?" Pidió Ellen Miller a la doncella, quien enseguida y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. "Hija querida, créeme que me duele por lo que estas pasando, pero también sé que es algo normal por lo que muchas mujeres alguna vez pasamos."

"¿Estas queriendo decir que para una mujer es normal tener que ser infeliz, ser una estúpida mujer abnegada obedeciendo a un tirano por marido?" Preguntó Lita. "¡Por supuesto que eso no es normal Ellen Miller, mírate, desde que te conozco nunca te he visto sonreír, nunca te he visto mirar a papá con devoción sino con miedo!"

"¡Cállate!" La hizo callar su madre, quien dejó escapar unas lagrimas, como si todo aquello que Lita decía fuera cierto. "Me gustaría darte algunos consejos para tu noche de bodas, es preciso que tu marido no se de cuenta de que tú…

"¿De que no soy doncella?" Río Lita con amargura. "Creo querida madre que eso no tendrá tiempo de comprobarlo, no se lo permitiré y si se atreve a querer ponerme una mano encima entonces le arrancare esa parte del cuerpo de la que e siente tan orgulloso."

"Te espero afuera Lita, veo que no tiene sentido hablar contigo."

Después de que su madre saliera Lita se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su tocador, dejando escapar un sollozo desgarrador que salía desde las profundidades de su alma, preguntándose donde estaría su amado Sapphire, porque no habría llegado aquel día.

¿Le habría mandado alguna carta para siquiera comunicarse con ella?... Eso no ni siquiera podía saberlo, pues desde aquel día en que su padre la descubrió huyendo de la mansión en Pluckley la mantuvo encerrada en su habitación y para asegurarse de que no se encontrara con Sapphire, a los pocos días habían regresado a Londres donde al igual que en Pluckley estuvo encerrada y bajo vigilancia hasta el día presente que era hoy, hasta el día de su boda, mas ella no era la única que había sufrido, pues también se había encargado de hacerles la vida imposible a sus padres portándose grosera con su prometido, como ultima esperanza de que él desistiera del matrimonio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Se puso de pie, caminando dentro de la habitación de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana de su habitación.

¿Seria factible saltar por la ventana?... Probablemente, pero tampoco quería terminar con su vida, no cuando algo dentro de si le decía que Sapphire estaba con vida… ¿Ver la ventana como una manera de huida?... Imposible, no había manera de huir, cada rincón de la mansión estaba bajo vigilancia…

**Escenas del próximo episodio**

"_¡Usted no me ordena nada Joseph Miller!" Exclamó Lita sin importarle que la atención de todos estuviera presente en ella. "¡Recuerde que para bien o para mal ahora soy la marquesa de Bristol, así que usted padre deje de darme ordenes que eso a usted ya no le corresponde. Le dije que si me obligaba a casarse se atuviera a las consecuencias!" Lita se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos de amargura y burla. "¡Qué!... ¿Acaso van a hablar del comportamiento poco decoroso de la marquesa?... ¿De la mala elección del ridículo marques de Bristol?... ¡Pues me importa muy poco lo que la sociedad de hipócritas aquí presente piense o diga!... ¿Por qué saben una cosa?... ¡Me case a la fuerza, me case obligada por la ambición de Joseph Miller que me vio como un objeto de compra-venta mas que como a su hija!"_

_-0-0-0-_

"_Lita por favor." Trataba de tranquilizarla su madre. "No llores hija. Mira, es tu obligación cumplirle a tu marido. Al principio dolerá un poco, puede ser molesto, pero es la manera en que tú le podrás dar hijos."_

"_¡No quiero!" Lloraba Lita, sintiendo que a cada minutos que pasaba el miedo se iba apoderando mas y mas de ella. "¡No lo amo madre, por favor, no me dejes sola!" Pedía Lita, quien se postró a los pies de su madre, suplicándole que no la dejara sola con Andrew. "¡Por favor madre, hare lo que quieras, pero ayúdame, no me dejes, yo no quiero estar con ese hombre, no lo amo!"_

_-0-0-0-_

_Lita miró como Andrew esbozaba una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas retorcidas y cínicas que había visto en él durante las pocas veces que lo había visto desde que se había formalizado el compromiso, y al ver que no había miedo en su mirada sintió como el pánico le erizaba la piel, quería demostrarle que ella era capaz de todo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él llegó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tomó fuertemente del brazo arrebatándole aquel pedazo de vidrio cortado con el que intentaba defenderse._

"_¿Dónde dejaste tu valentía querida esposa?" Se burló Andrew y con una mano le tomó las dos, colocándoselas por detrás mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la tumbaba sobre la cama, para después él tumbarse encima de ella y colocarse entre sus piernas. "¿Qué me decías?" Le preguntó Andrew metiéndole la mano por debajo de la bata, tocándole la pierna. "¡Eres mi esposa y te voy a hacer cumplir!"_

**N/A: Chicas, aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo de "La marquise rebelle", como ustedes saben me gusta ser constante con las publicaciones, pero últimamente he estado muy exhausta con mi trabajo, además tuve que aprender a manejar auto a fuerzas, no sabia ni manejar automatico, pero aprendi a manejar estándar… ¡Me daba tanto miedo!... Sí, se que suena tonto, pero eso me hacia estar sin hambre, somnolienta y sin ganas de escribir… ¿Pero que creen?... Aquí está el nuevo capitulo y ya no dejare de publicar, pues de esta historia tengo 10 capitulos adelantados ya.**

**Chicas, gracias por apoyarme, mi querida Maga, mi amiga Lucely y por supuesto a mi querida amiga Ana, a las tres las adoro y lo saben, son muy especiales para mi, antes de que se me olvide, también muchas gracias a Dani Lp por leerme del foro de "Fans de Patty Ramírez de Chiba".**

**Próxima semana habrá próximo capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Lady Lita Hansford

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 2. Lady Lita Hansford.**

**Marzo de 1858, Londres, Inglaterra… Abadía de Westminster.**

A las afueras de la Abadía de Westminster las personas de la alta sociedad de Londres se congregaban para celebrar el enlace nupcial entre el Marques de Bristol Andrew Hansford y quien dentro de horas seria su esposa, la señorita Lita Miller, que pese a no ser hija de una familia noble como lo era Andrew, era proveniente de una familia cuyo jefe de familia a base de esfuerzos fue acumulando una fortuna colocándose como uno de los hombres mas ricos no sólo del condado de Kent (que era de donde era proveniente la familia Miller) sino también de todo Inglaterra.

Mucho se había murmurado sobre el enlace nupcial entre el actual marques de Bristol y la señorita Miller en las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense, algunos se habían esperado que el Marques escogiera por esposa entre las jóvenes casaderas hijas de familias nobles pero para nadie era un secreto que tras la muerte del anterior marques, cuando Andrew era un niño, la fortuna de los Hansford se había ido perdiendo por lo cual llegó un punto en el que Andrew al asumir el marquesado no podía sustentar sus propiedades por lo cual había optado por la salida mas fácil y conveniente: casarse con una joven cuya familia le ofreciera una cuantiosa dote y que estuviera interesada en emparentar con un noble como él lo era.

De pronto se observó la carroza adornada con lirios del valle en color blanco anunciando que dentro venia ya la novia por lo cual los invitados que aun estaban afuera entraron a la Abadía donde él novio estaba dentro desde que había llegado, esperando en su lugar a la que pronto seria su esposa.

El carruaje donde iba la novia se detuvo de pronto frente a la Abadía de donde bajaron la madre y la hermana menor de la novia, después su padre quien esperaba impaciente a que su hija bajara del carruaje para dirigirse al altar donde la entregaría al que en adelante seria su esposo.

"Te ordeno que bajes en este mismo momento Lita." Dijo Joseph enérgicamente, tratando de quebrantar la voluntad de su hija a quien a la fuerza había tenido que obligar a subir al carruaje.

"Padre por favor." Habló Lita en un tono de voz suplicante mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos cayendo por sus mejillas. "No me quiero casar con ese hombre, no lo amo, no me obligue por favor."

Joseph miraba desesperado que los invitados ya se estaban adentrando y que la marcha nupcial esperaba a entrar para que al final la reluciente y elegante novia protagonista de aquel enlace entrara, pero Lita se negaba y Joseph que conocía de sobra lo rebelde que podía ser su hija la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"¡Escúchame bien Lita Miller!" Le habló enérgicamente. "¡En este mismo momento te vas a bajar y vas a entrar en…

"¡No me casare!" Lo interrumpió Lita.

"¡No me interrumpas!" Le habló Joseph entre dientes. "¡Escuchame bien Lita!... Deberías antes que nada agradecerme que te haya buscado por marido a un hombre que no sólo te dará riquezas y él estilo de vida al que estas acostumbrada sino que además de ello al casarte con él te dará un estatus social mas alto del que tienes… ¿Es que acaso no comprendes la magnitud de lo que significa ser la marquesa de Bristol?"

"¿Y usted no puede comprender que no amo a ese hombre?... ¿Qué no soportare la idea de que me toque, de que…

"¡Calla!" La interrumpió Joseph Miller. "No quiero un berrinche mas Lita. Soy tu padre y tienes que obedecerme. En este mismo momento bajaras del carruaje y te casaras con el marques. Y te advierto, si te atreves a hacer un escandalo y manchar el apellido Miller ante la sociedad entonces no me tentare el corazón y te mandare a un convento en América de donde nunca saldrás hasta que mueras!"

Lita de pronto dejó de llorar y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Sabia perfectamente que su padre era capaz de cumplir su palabra de enviarla a América donde seguramente jamás podría volver a rencontrarse con su amado Sapphire, donde no seria libre hasta el ultimo de sus días y entonces se preguntó que seria lo peor que le pudiera ocurrir en ese momento.

Por una parte, bien en la iglesia podía negarse a contraer nupcias con el marques pero su padre entonces la embarcaría rumbo a América y ella pasaría su vida en un convento esperando hasta el día de su muerte, olvidándose de ella como su hija, y ahí, tan lejos, seguro nunca mas podría volver a ver a su amado Sapphire, no podría saber nunca que era lo que había sucedido con él, pues aunque se las ingeniera para escapar, por si sola no podría reunir el dinero suficiente para volver a Inglaterra y por ende jamás podría localizar a Sapphire, ni siquiera saber si acaso él habría muerto… ¿Y como iba a localizarlo si él siempre estaba en constante cambio?... Lo había conocido cuando había estado de paso como miembro del ejercito en Pluckley pero después lo habían trasladado a Londres y en este momento él estaba en la India, así que bien podrían transferirlo a otro lugar y después si el la buscaba seguro su padre haría todo lo posible porque no la encontrara, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que estuviera herido, o de que… de que alguna fatalidad peor hubiera ocurrido que evitara el encuentro de ambos.

Por otro lado, si se casaba con el marques, tenia entendido que se quedaría a vivir con él en Londres, salvo que cambiara de parecer y se la llevara a Bristol pero de cualquier manera, se encontrara con Andrew en Londres o en Bristol o en cualquier lugar de Inglaterra, si Sapphire estaba con vida, como ella quería creer, al saber que había contraído nupcias con el marques en cualquier momento podría buscarla y llevarla a su lado.

¿Los riesgos de casarse con el marques?... El único riesgo era que él la obligara a cumplir con sus deberes como esposa, algo que ella no soportaría, pero en ese momento si sopesaba casarse o no casarse con el marques, le resultaba peor que al no casarse su padre la mandara tan lejos que no pudiera volver a ver a Sapphire por lo cual sin decir nada y sin limpiarse las lagrimas de los ojos bajó del carruaje donde su madre y su hermana se acercaron intentando limpiar sus lagrimas.

"Hija, no llores, veras que con el tiempo…

"Él amor no se obliga madre." Dijo Lita mirándola con rabia contenida. "Me están condenando a ser la mujer mas infeliz, así que no me hable del tiempo porque el tiempo no hará que ame al hombre que tanto desprecio."

Lita de mala gana tomó el brazo de su padre y después de que el abad y la corte nupcial entraran dentro de la Abadía, al fin hizo Lita su entrada nupcial del brazo de su padre ignorando las miradas de todos los invitados que en ese momento se centraban en ella, contemplando su elegante vestido en color blanco, odiando a su futuro marido que vestido con uniforme militar en color azul marino esperaba por ella en el altar mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa mientras ella a cada paso que daba sentía un profundo dolor en su alma al ver que quien la esperaba en el altar no era el hombre que ella amaba.

Andrew, al tener a su novia frente suyo le levantó el velo, contemplando su cabello castaño peinado en unos cuantos bucles que llevaba sueltos, adornándolo tan sólo con lirios blancos en la cabeza y aquel hermoso rostro de finos rasgos entre los que destacaban sus grandes orbes color esmeralda. Supo al verla que había estado llorando, sabia él de sobra que Lita Miller no quería casarse con él y por un momento al ver la tristeza en su mirada sintió un poco de pena, pero se dijo así mismo que no era momento de sentir pena, pues aquel matrimonio con Lita Miller conllevaba consigo recibir una cuantiosa dote y después de todo convencido de su atractivo físico estaba seguro de algún día lograr que aunque su esposa no lo amara, al menos se le entregara con placer en la cama.

"Te odio." Le dijo Lita entre dientes y entonces Andrew al escucharla olvidó por un momento la pena que había sentido por ella y quiso echarse a reír, mas se contuvo, pues no era el momento preciso para hacerlo.

La ceremonia comenzó, entre palabras del abad que hacia mención de pasajes bíblicos a los que nadie prestaba atención pues la mayoría estaban entretenidos en comentar sobre la joven novia que en vez de estarse casando parecía estar en un funeral al encontrarse no derramando precisamente lagrimas de felicidad, sino sollozando abiertamente, con un dolor que parecía salir desde el fondo de su alma.

Algunos minutos después, el abad incitó a los novios a que se tomaran de las manos y comenzó con la pregunta de rigor al novio:

"Lord Andrew Hansford, Marques de Bristol y conde de Wessex… ¿Acepta a la señorita Lita Miller como su esposa? ¿Promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida?"

"Sí. Acepto."

El abad entonces clavó sus ojos en Lita, haciéndole la misma pregunta.

"Señorita Lita Miller…¿Acepta al señor Andrew Hansford? ¿Promete serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de su vida?"

Lita se quedó en silencio y de nuevo el llanto se apoderó de ella. Volteó hacia la puerta de la Abadía, deseaba que por esa puerta entrara Sapphire y la sacara de ahí llevándosela a su lado, pero eso no ocurría. Él abad volvió a repetir la pregunta, pero Lita se negaba a responder, ignorando la mirada severa de su padre, las murmuraciones de los invitados y el rostro de su prometido que parecía suplicarle con la mirada que aceptara.

Queria gritar "No", pero entonces la idea de que su padre la enviara a un convento lejos de Inglaterra le aterró y de ahí sacó las fuerzas para aclararse la garganta y responder:

"Sí. Acepto."

"Ustedes han declarado su consentimiento ante la iglesia. Que el señor en su bondad fortalezca su consentimiento para llenarlos a ambos de bendiciones. Lo que dios este día ha unido, no debe separarlo el hombre." Dijo el abad.

Él abad siguió hablando un poco mas, haciendo hincapié en como debe ser un matrimonio perfecto, diciendo discursos que en cada ceremonia se repiten una y otra vez hasta que dijo la tan esperada frase "Él novio puede besar a la novia", pero entonces cuando Andrew se acercó a Lita y la tomó de la barbilla para besarla ella se separó de su lado y sin importarle lo que la sociedad pudiera murmurar salió a grandes zancadas de la iglesia, ignorando las habladurías de los invitados por su comportamiento.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de uno de los majestuosos salones de las propiedades de la propiedad de Andrew en Londres, se acababa de dar el brindis por la felicidad del Marques y la Marquesa de Bristol, unidos en recién matrimonio, evento al cual no sólo habían asistido los familiares de los novios sino también la familia real de Inglaterra pues al ser boda del marques estaban invitados a ese evento que por meses había estado en boca de todos. No obstante, a pesar del protocolo que debían de seguir no sólo los invitados, sino también los novios, la ahora marquesa, Lady Lita Hansford no era precisamente un buen ejemplo de comportamiento, pues durante el momento en que se hacia el brindis no había dejado de llorar como si casarse con el marques de Bristol fuera lo peor que le hubiera pasado.

Poco a poco los invitados se fueron acercando a la pista de baile para danzar al son del vals y entonces, Andrew se acercó a su esposa que estaba en un rincón del salón.

"Querida esposa." Le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa. "¿Me concederías el honor de esta pieza?"

Lita levantó su vista y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"No me da la gana de concederle nada Lord Hansford." Respondió ella.

Andrew soltó a una carcajada que a ella la indigno y la hizo rabiar.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Preguntó ella, pero Andrew no le respondió y la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"No me importa si no me amas Lita." Le dijo él. "Pero eres mi esposa y al menos en sociedad te vas a comportar como tal. Así que vamos a la pista a bailar y mas te vale que sonrías."

"¡Dije que no me da la gana de concederle nada!" Gritó Lita soltándose de Andrew y haciendo que los músicos dejaran de tocar y los invitados se volvieran hacia ella.

Todos en el salón propiedad de los Miller murmuraban, algunos en susurros criticaban la mala elección del marques, hasta que de entre los invitados apareció Joseph Miller, el padre de la novia y se acercó a su hija tomándola del brazo.

"¡Te ordeno que te comportes y respetes a tu marido Lita!... ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese para con…

"¡Usted no me ordena nada Joseph Miller!" Exclamó Lita sin importarle que la atención de todos estuviera presente en ella. "¡Recuerde que para bien o para mal ahora soy la marquesa de Bristol, así que usted padre deje de darme ordenes que eso a usted ya no le corresponde. Le dije que si me obligaba a casarse se atuviera a las consecuencias!" Lita se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos de amargura y burla. "¿Qué?... ¿Acaso van a hablar del comportamiento poco decoroso de la marquesa?... ¿De la mala elección del ridículo marques de Bristol?... ¡Pues me importa muy poco lo que la sociedad de hipócritas aquí presente piense o diga!... ¿Por qué saben una cosa?... ¡Me case a la fuerza, me case obligada por la ambición de Joseph Miller que me vio como un objeto de compra-venta mas que como a su hija!"

Andrew, quien debería estar enojado por las palabras ofensivas y el mal comportamiento de su esposa ante la sociedad no pudo evitar romper con el protocolo y estallar en sonoras carcajadas que dejaron perplejos a los invitados. Ciertamente el comportamiento de Lita era vergonzoso, pero poco le habían importado a él en su vida las convenciones sociales pese a formar parte de la nobleza.

En cuanto al hecho de que su esposa no lo amara, la verdad era que le tenia sin cuidado, para él Lita sólo había significado una dote con la cual poder salir de aquel estado de banca rota y poder ser el aristócrata acaudalado que sus antepasados habían sido siempre.

Las horas pasaron lentas, mas antes de lo esperado, cuando los invitados se hubieran retirado, Lita fue conducida a la recamara nupcial por una de las mujeres que habían estado al servicio de los Miller por años y su madre, ayudándole a vestirse con una bata de seda en color rosa sujeta por dos tirantes y cepillándole los cabellos rizados, mientras ella sentada frente al tocador no dejaba de llorar, mirando la que ahora seria su habitación.

"Lita por favor." Trataba de tranquilizarla su madre. "No llores hija. Mira, es tu obligación cumplirle a tu marido. Al principio dolerá un poco, puede ser molesto, pero es la manera en que tu le podrás dar hijos."

"¡No quiero!" Lloraba Lita, sintiendo que a cada minutos que pasaba el miedo se iba apoderando mas y mas de ella. "¡No lo amo madre, por favor, no me dejes sola!" Pedía Lita, quien se postró a los pies de su madre, suplicándole que no la dejara sola con Andrew. "¡Por favor madre, hare lo que quieras, pero ayúdame, no me dejes, yo no quiero estar con ese hombre, no lo amo!"

"¡Hija, él es tu marido, tienes que cumplir con tu obligación. Todas las mujeres pasamos por eso!"

"¡Madre, por favor por lo que mas quiera!" Hablaba Lita entre sollozos y con voz temblorosa. "¡Por favor, por favor!"

De pronto se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrirla la doncella de cámara que estuviera ayudando a Lita a vestirse para su noche de bodas, tanto la doncella, como Hellen Miller y Lita miraron a Andrew que estaba al pie de la puerta y después se abría paso en la habitación.

"¡Déjenme a solas con mi esposa por favor!"

Lita, al ver como la doncella y su madre salían de la habitación dejándola a solas con Andrew, sintió tanto miedo como el que no recordaba haber sentido antes en su vida; sentía como sus manos sudaban y el corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho. Sabia que aunque ella luchara contra Andrew, si él se lo proponía, podía doblegarla, forzarla y hacerla suya a la fuerza, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente, a darse por vencida y entonces, armándose de valor tomó un jarrón con flores que se encontraba en una mesita redonda dentro de la mesa y lo quebró, mirando amenazadoramente a Andrew.

"¡Intente acercarse Lord Hansford y no sabe de lo que soy capaz!" Dijo Lita amenazándolo con el pedazo de vidrio que sostenía en su mano. "¡Atrévase a ponerme una mano encima, inténtelo y soy capaz de cortarle esa parte del cuerpo que tiene entre las piernas y de la que se siente tan orgulloso!"

Lita miró como Andrew esbozaba una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas retorcidas y cínicas que había visto en él durante las pocas veces que lo había visto desde que se había formalizado el compromiso, y al ver que no había miedo en su mirada sintió como el pánico le erizaba la piel, quería demostrarle que ella era capaz de todo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo él llegó rápidamente hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tomó fuertemente del brazo arrebatándole aquel pedazo de vidrio cortado con el que intentaba defenderse.

"¿Dónde dejaste tu valentía querida esposa?" Se burló Andrew y con una mano le tomó las dos, colocándoselas por detrás mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la tumbaba sobre la cama, para después él tumbarse encima de ella y colocarse entre sus piernas. "¿Qué me decías?" Le preguntó Andrew metiéndole la mano por debajo de la bata, tocándole la pierna. "¡Eres mi esposa y te voy a hacer cumplir!"

Lita comenzó a forcejear con Andrew, intentando defenderse, pero él le colocó las manos por encima de su cabeza y se las ingenió para levantarle la bata. Lita supo lo que enseguida vendría, sabía que la haría suya, no quería que la viera llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad ante él, no quería suplicar, pero entonces una traicionera lágrima salió de uno de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué me decías querida esposa?" Continuó Andrew. "¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?... ¡Pues esta noche serás mía y te hare pagar el escandalo que hiciste frente a los invitados!"

Lita no pudo seguirse conteniendo, aquello que pretendía hacerle su marido era la peor de las humillaciones que nadie le pudiera hacer. Desde que había conocido a Sapphire, había imaginado que su primera vez seria con él, que estaría entre sus brazos y que él seria su único hombre, pero entonces, al saber que Andrew le iba a exigir sus derechos de esposo, al escuchar su risa burlona y triunfal su fuerza se resquebrajó y cuando menos se dio cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos.

"¡Déjame por favor!" Pidió Lita entre sollozos. "¡Por favor, te lo suplico!"

Andrew al escuchar su voz suplicante se detuvo y se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

"¿Y porque habría de detenerme?" Le preguntó mientras entre sus manos tomaba su rostro. "¿Sólo porque tú me lo pides?... ¿Crees que lo mereces después de haberte comportado como lo hiciste?"

"¡Por favor!" Suplicó Lita entre lágrimas.

Andrew se puso de pie y de entre las bolsas de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo blanco que tiró sobre la cama.

"¡Límpiate las lagrimas!" Le ordenó Andrew. "¿Acaso creaste que iba a tomarte a la fuerza querida?... ¡Por supuesto que no niña, no eres la única mujer sobre la tierra!... Tú serás mía, pero no sere yo quien te forcé, serás tú quien no se resistirá a mi y me pedirás que te caliente la cama."

Lita hubiera querido gritarle que no, que jamás le pediría que estuviera en su cama, pero después de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, después de que había amenazado con hacerla suya a la fuerza, el miedo aun estaba latente y tomó el pañuelo limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"¡Te odio!" Le dijo, pero ya no con la misma altanería, sino con un dejo de miedo en su voz. "¡Eres un salvaje!"

"¡No me importa que me odies!" Le dijo Andrew. "Entiéndelo bien niña. Tú padre te ofreció por esposa porque bien que quería emparentar con una familia noble y yo acepte por la cuantiosa dote que representas, porque eso eres para mí, tan sólo una dote, así que tampoco te amo. Y con tu permiso, voy a festejar mi noche de bodas."

"¡Sinvergüenza!" Le gritó Lita.

Andrew volteó a verla y esbozó una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez que Lita se hubiera quedado dentro de la habitación, corrió y la cerró con llave, sintiendo como poco a poco el miedo desaparecía y se tranquilizaba poco a poco. Esa noche Andrew no había reclamado sus derechos de esposo, pero bien podía cambiar de parecer cualquier día, quizá mañana, quizá en las siguientes horas, así que tenia que urdir un plan antes de que a su marido se le ocurriera querer reclamar sus derechos.

"Dijo que iba a festejar su noche de bodas." Pensó para si misma. Sí algo sabia de su ahora marido, a quien poco conocía, era que era muy dado a tener amoríos a veces con chicas de la servidumbre, con doncella hermosas tanto de baja y alta clase social e incluso con mujeres casadas y que por si fuera poco era asiduo a acudir a los burdeles donde acudían los hombres de las altas esferas de la sociedad londinenses.

Pensó que quizá Andrew se descuidaría esa noche, que buscaría calor y placer mundano en la cama de otra mujer, así que Lita pensó que no podía perder el tiempo. Si quería huir de él entonces tenia el tiempo contado por lo cual rápidamente abrió su guardarropa y sacó un vestido sencillo en color rosa pálido y rápidamente se despojó de la pijama para vestirse con aquel vestido. Sabia que si quería huir no debía perder el tiempo, así que rápidamente tomó una capa en color café que puso sobre sus hombros y tomando tan sólo para llevar en su equipaje dos vestidos, un espejo y un cepillo creyó que seria suficiente para su huida.

"Por donde huir." Pensó para si misma. La sola idea de abrir la puerta le daba miedo. Le aterraba que al abrirla su marido estuviera ahí afuera y entrara a la habitación para forzarla a cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa; incitada entonces por un impulso se asomó por el balcón que daba a su habitación, considerándolo como su medio de salir de la Mansión Hansford y entonces miró que allá afuera estaba Andrew platicando con el hombre a su servicio que solio conducir su carruaje.

¿Acaso tendría planes de salir?.

No lo sabia, pero entonces sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Andrew subió al carruaje y este se alejó conducido por uno de sus empleados.

No había mucho que pensar. Lita sabia que posiblemente si pretendía salir por la entrada principal habría hombre de la guardia del marques que se lo impidieran. Quizá Andrew hubiera ordenado que la vigilaran como su padre lo había hecho en los días previos a su boda y antes que correr riesgos, decidió bajar por el balcón, apoyando los pies en los barrotes del techo y ayudándose con las enredaderas que colgaban de la mansión y la cortina que rápidamente había atado al balcón hasta al fin llegar abajo.

"Listo." Habló para si misma tratando de tranquilizarse una vez que estuviera abajo. Rápidamente entonces tomó su pequeño equipaje y corrió hacia donde sabia se encontraban las caballerizas. Para su suerte no había nadie que cuidara de los caballos, pero aun así no podía demorarse y rápidamente abrió la primera puerta donde se encontraba un caballo purasangre en color negro. "Hola, no tengas miedo." Dijo Lita acariciando el lomo del caballo. "No pretendo robarte, tan sólo te tomare prestado para que me lleves hasta el puerto."

Lita al ver que el caballo no se ponía agresivo y que parecía notarse manso, no lo pensó mucho y subió al caballo, saliendo de ahí sigilosamente y entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola comenzó a cabalgar a todo galope hasta alejarse cada vez mas y mas de la mansión Hansford.

No sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría su marido en darse cuenta de que había desaparecido. No sabia si mandaría a buscarla con todos los hombres de su guardia para obligarla a volver a su lado pero no había mucho que pensar y no se detuvo en ningún momento, sintiendo en su corazón como cada vez estaba mas cerca de su amado Sapphire.

"Querido Sapphire pronto estaremos juntos." Pensaba para si misma.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de uno de los burdeles mas lujosos llamado "Le petite mort" donde solían reunirse hombres mayores y algunos también jóvenes de las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense, en medio del escenario las hermosas mujeres de la vida galante, vestidas con vestidos de escote revelador bailaban en el escenario el can can, baile atrevido y provocativo para sus clientes masculinos que concurrían asiduamente al lugar para ser escuchados y buscar los placeres de la carne que las jóvenes del lugar a cargo de Madame Trista podían darles para hacerles olvidar los problemas que pudieran tener.

Una vez que el baile cesara, las jóvenes bajaron del escenario dirigiéndose a los clientes, a excepción de la estrella principal del burdel, una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azul claro ataviada en un vestido color azul rey que molesta se alejó en un rincón de aquel salón.

"Serena." Se acercó a ella Trista. La madura dueña del burdel que a pesar de tener una edad que oscilaba alrededor de los 40 y 45 años aun tenía rasgos de belleza en su rostro pálido y en aquel cabello negro en el cual algunas pocas canas brillaban. "Ve a atender a los clientes. No te pago para que estés de adorno."

Serena volteó y recorrió de pies a cabeza a la mujer que estaba ataviada en un vestido en color negro con rojo.

"Aun no llega Andrew." Dijo Serena. "¿Lo ves por un lado Trista?... Porque yo no y te recuerdo que soy su exclusiva. Su favorita… ¿Acaso quieres que se moleste por no atendérsele como le gusta?"

"Serena." Volvió a tomar Trista la palabra. "Sé que eres la favorita del marques y que sueles ser tu quien lo atiende cuando él está en Londres. Pero te recuerdo que este día es su noche de bodas así que lo mas seguro es que no vendrá por aquí."

Serena iba a decir algo pero entonces sus ojos en los que se reflejaba la rabia se iluminaron cuando vio entrar por la puerta del lugar al marques que como siempre iba vestido elegantemente tal como los hombres de su circulo social. Serena no se hizo esperar y antes de que él la encontrara (pues era obvio que la buscaba con la mirada) se acercó a él.

"¡Andrew!" Lo llamó por su nombre, como siempre solio hacerlo, pues aunque Trista y el resto de sus compañeras se dirigían a él como Lord Hansford, a ella sí le permitía llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

"¡Serena!" Exclamó Andrew que se acercó a ella y besó el dorso de su mano como si fuera todo una dama de sociedad a quien tuviera frente a él. "¿Cómo está la mujer mas hermosa de "Le petite mort"?"

"Esperando por ti como siempre." Respondió Serena mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios. "Aunque por un momento pensé que no vendrías… ¿No me digas que tan pronto te aburrió tu marquesa?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa al recordar los acontecimientos vividos durante ese día con su esposa y posó sus ojos en Serena.

"Algo asi." Dijo Andrew. "La verdad no hay mujer que pueda complacerme tanto como tu lo haces." Le dijo. "Vamos a tu habitación."

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las jóvenes que trabajaban en el burdel hasta llegar al dormitorio de Serena, donde tan pronto llegar Andrew la desnudó y se desnudó así mismo, dándole placer a Serena y llenándose de placer al estar en la cama con aquella mujer que desbordaba pasión y lo volvía loco como ninguna otra en el burdel lo podía hacer, repitiendo una y otra vez sus demostraciones de pasión que sentían el uno por el otro hasta que extasiados de placer durmieron algunas horas."

"¿Serena?" Balbuceó Andrew quien horas después despertó. Mirando a su amante de todas las noches completamente desnuda.

"¿Qué sucede Andrew?" Preguntó Serena que tan sólo escuchar la voz de Andrew despertó.

"Ya me voy." Dijo Andrew poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse rápidamente. "Mañana te…

"¿Tan rápido te vas?" Preguntó Serena. "¿Cuál es la prisa?"

"Mañana tengo cosas que arreglar con mi administrador. Tú sabes, sobre los negocios que tengo con mi suegro que por cierto mañana parte para Pluckley."

Serena rápidamente se vistió y acompañó a Andrew hasta afuera del dormitorio, donde como siempre se despidieron con un beso pasional y Andrew aun estando afuera y sin importarle que sus compañeras que pudieran estar despiertas a esa hora lo vieran, tocó su cuerpo con ansiedad, como sabia hacerlo él para dejarla extasiada.

"¡Andrew!" Escuchó tras de él una voz conocida y entonces al voltear, Andrew reconoció a su suegro que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones donde seguramente había comprado las caricias de una de las jóvenes de ese burdel. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó con espanto.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa; aquella pregunta le parecía tonta, pero no iba a decirle eso a su suegro.

"¿No es ovbio?" Le respondió Andrew con una pregunta. "Vine a lo mismo que usted vino suegro." Joseph Miller no dijo nada y por el contrarió se ruborizó lo cual hizo que Andrew no pudiera reprimir una carcajada. "Suegro, lo veo por la mañana para que entonces pueda partir con tranquilidad a Pluckley… ¿De acuerdo?"

-0-0-0-

Lita seguía cabalgando, poco le faltaba para llegar al puerto de Londres donde tomaría el primer crucero que la llevara a la India donde podría encontrarse con su amado Sapphire que esperaba se encontrara con vida. Mas de pronto, escuchó como el caballo relinchó, Lita trató de no soltarle las riendas del animal al cual trataba de controlar para no caer pero en un momento ya no pudo mas y cayó del caballo golpeándose en la cabeza.

"Sapphire, mi Sapphire." Balbuceó entre quejidos, sintiendo como cada rincón de su cuerpo dolía y como la vista se le nublaba poco a poco.

-0-0-0-

Lita sentía como si a cada movimiento que trataba de dar le doliera todo el cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos, tenia la vista nublada, no sabia donde estaba hasta que poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando y a la primera persona que miró frente a ella fue a su marido que clavaba sus grandes ojos azules en ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Escuchó que le preguntaba.

"¿Qué haces usted aquí conmigo?" Le preguntó Lita de mala gana. "¡Largase de mi habitación!"

"Te recuerdo querida esposa que esta también es mi habitación, porque la que tú llamas tu habitación es parte de la Mansión Hansford y si bien te recuerdo la Mansión Hansford es mia." Dijo Andrew. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Lita trató de incorporarse, pero el hecho de tan sólo querer sentarse hizo que un dolor recorriera su pierna derecha.

"No hagas fuerzas." Le dijo Andrew. "Estas lastimada y si das un mal movimiento podrías lastimarte mas. Él medico se ha ido hace poco pero ha recomendado que guardes reposo."

"¿Y mis padres?... ¿Ya regresaron a Pluckley?... ¿Cómo se supone que me encontró usted?" Preguntó Lita.

"Muchas preguntas a la vez milady." Dijo Andrew. "Arregle unos asuntos que tenia pendientes con tu padre. Ellos estuvieron aquí muy temprano en la mansión esperando que te pusieras de pie para despedirte de ellos, porque como sabes hoy regresan a Pluckley, pero al darnos cuenta de que no salías mande a una de las doncellas a que entraran a tu cuarto y entonces nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas." Andrew hizo una pausa y se puso de pie, dando vueltas alrededor de la habitación. "Tus padres estaban muy avergonzados. Pensaron que habías huido con tu amante, estaban apenados conmigo aunque si te soy sincero a mi me daba igual." Continuó hablando Andrew. "Hasta llegue a pensar que por la afrenta que me ibas a hacer pasar en sociedad tus padres me iban a dar una fortuna mas cuantiosa." Dijo Andrew con una sonrisa.

"¡Es usted un cínico!" Exclamó Lita.

"Lo se." Respondió. "Y eso me hace encantador."

"Además de imbécil."

"El caso es que mandamos a buscarte. En realidad lo que me puso mal fue que Thor hubiera desaparecido de las caballerizas y no que tú te fugaras." Dijo Andrew que después clavó sus ojos azules en los orbes esmeraldas de Lita y movió negativamente la cabeza. "Mala elección la que hiciste. Thor es un caballo muy salvaje y difícil de controlar y ahí tienes las consecuencias. Te encontramos, llamamos a un medico y bueno, nadie se dio cuenta de que tratabas de huir. Pero veámosle el lado positivo, para contrarrestar su vergüenza tus padres me dieron un poco mas en la dote."

"¿Es lo único que le interesa verdad?" Preguntó Lita molesta. "¡La maldita dote!"

Andrew posó sus ojos sobre ella y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No tiene por qué ser así. También podría estar interesado en otras cosas que tú pudieras darme."

"¡Depravado!"

"¿Y no es lo mismo?" Le respondió Andrew. "¿De que te espantas sin en tu carta me dijiste que no eras virgen?" Lita iba a decir algo, pero de nuevo Andrew le ganó la palabra. "Por cierto, yo me retiro. Tus padres entraran para que te despidas de ellos."

Tan pronto como Andrew saliera de la habitación, entraron en ella los padres y la hermana de Lita, reprendiéndola y reprochándole sobre lo que había hecho, una discusión acalorada en la cual se escucharon mas que nada palabras de reproche tanto por Joseph Miller y la que ahora era marquesa de Bristol y una despedida poco emotiva entre madre e hija.

"Cuidate mucho hermana." Dijo Molly que era la última que quedaba en la habitación. "Por favor hermanita, busca ser feliz. Tu marido es joven, guapo y muy amable, por favor no arruines tu vida."

"No te prometo nada Molly." Le respondió Lita. "No amo y no amare nunca a Andrew. Espero que tú si seas feliz si ese hombre que te corteja pide tu mano."

Ambas hermanas se dieron un abrazo y después Molly salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Lita que al ver partir a su familia se echó a llorar en silencio. Sentía rabia y rencor contra su padre que la había visto como un objeto de compra-venta y la había obligado a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, sentía rabia con su madre que sumisa y callada no la había defendido ni la había apoyado para que no se casara con un hombre que no amaba y sentía rabia contra Andrew que ambicioso había aceptado aquel matrimonio, pensando sólo en sus beneficios y no en los sentimientos de ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Escuchó de pronto la voz de su marido que entraba en la habitación.

"¿Crees que puedo estar bien cuando se me ha obligado a casarme con un hombre que no amo?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa.

"Ya lo creo que no." Dijo Andrew. "Por lo pronto preocúpate por recuperarte. Cuando te recuperes, entonces si quieres irte a buscar a tu amante hazlo, pero para la próxima no se te ocurra tomar a un caballo tan salvaje como Thor. Te mandare a una doncella para que te ayude en lo que sea que ocupes o por si te sientes mal."

"Odioso." Respondió Lita mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que la noche anterior le había regalado su marido, pero al darse cuenta lo lanzó con rabia al piso. "¡Te odio estúpido marques!"

**Adelantos del próximo episodio…**

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas.

"No me ha tomado como su mujer." Confesó Lita. "Bueno, durante la noche de bodas entró a la habitación, creí que me forzaría… pero sólo me asustó y después me advirtió que seria yo quien le pidiera estar mi lecho… ¡Estúpido!... Como si yo quisiera estar con él."

-0-0-0-

"¿Sabes Lita?... Afuera hace un clima muy agradable." Se acercó él a la cama y la levantó en brazos.

"¿Qué haces imbécil?... ¡Suéltame idiota!"

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó de nuevo sobre la cama.

"No pensaba hacerte nada Lita. Sólo pensé que quizá querrías tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín, pero si quieres quedarte aquí encerrada entonces ese es tu problema." Andrew se quedó en silencio un momento y caminó hacia la salida. "Espero que te recuperes pronto y entonces no habrá problema de que te vallas con tu amante. Te veo después querida."

-0-0-0-

Lita le entregó su mano a la joven gitana, quien comenzó a mirar con detenimiento las líneas de su mano y a tocarlas con la punta de sus suaves dedos.

"Ha sido usted una señorita a la cual no le gusta someterse a las reglas… que se revela y siempre lucha por lo que quiere, aun cuando valla en contra de la sociedad... Veo que ahora en su presente algo la acongoja, algo no la deja ser feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la veo a usted cegada… y veo el amor cerca de su vida, aunque usted necesitara abrir su corazón y perder el miedo para luchar por ese sentimiento."

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí está un capitulo mas de "La marquise rebelle"… ¿Les gustó?... Espero que si y gracia a todas ustedes por su apoyo: Lucely, Maga, Anita y por supuesto a mi nueva lectora Lita Wellington.**

**Espero sus comentarios chicas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Beso

**La marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 3. Beso.**

**Finales de marzo de 1858…**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que se había celebrado la boda entre Andrew y Lita, acontecimiento del cual aun se seguía hablando en las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense pero al cual los dos protagonistas de tan escandaloso suceso eran a los que menos les importaba, pues mientras por un lado para nadie era un secreto que él joven marques todas las noches asistia a "Le petit mort" a encontrarse con su amante favorita, su esposa se encontraba en cama, recibiendo la visita del medico cada tres días que iba a revisar como iba su recuperación a causa de los golpes que se había echo al caer del caballo el mismo día de su boda en que intentaba huir.

Durante esos días en que Lita se había pasado en cama, Andrew no había dejado de estar al pendiente de ella en ningún momento, tenia encargado a las doncellas a su servicio que frecuentemente fueran a preguntarle como se sentía, a llevarle la comida, ayudarle a ducharse y a hacer los ejercicios de su recuperaciónm en cuanto a él todos los días había ido personalmente aun cuando ella siempre lo trataba de manera grosera, como si fuera el peor de sus enemigos, dejándole en claro que jamás estaría con él como una esposa tiene que estar con su marido y que tan pronto como se recuperara se marcharía. Durante esos días Lita se había alimentado del recuerdo de su amado Sapphire, algunas veces sonriendo ante la esperanza de pronto estar a su lado, algunas veces llorando de desesperación al saberse encerrada y tan lejos de él, al saber si estaría bien, aburrida, sin nadie con quien hablar hasta que en uno de esos tantos días, Amy, una de sus amigas de la infancia se encontraba de vacaciones en Londres y había aprovechado para ir a visitarla. Al encontrarse solas en la habitación ambas se habían dado un fuerte abrazo, habían manifestado gusto por verse, Amy le había contado sobre su monótona vida marital con aquel hombre que le llevaba 36 años de edad y por supuesto, cuando a Lita le tocó hablar sobre su matrimonio forzado, sobre Andrew, sobre su intento de huida entonces por la expresión de la siempre obediente Amy supo que la regañaría.

"Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez Lita." Le dijo Amy con una expresión de espanto. "Haces un escandalo en tu boda, tratas mal al marques y encima se te ocurre huir… ¿En que se supone que estabas pensando?"

"En que mas voy a pensar Amy." Respondió Lita. "En reunirme con Sapphire. Pensaba tomar el primer crucero a la India y buscarlo en cuanto llegara."

"¿Acaso estas loca?... Sabes perfectamente como es la vida de los hombres de la armada. Un día están de paso en un lugar y al siguiente día pueden estar en otro… ¿Qué hubiera sido si no lo encontraras?... ¡Y luego viajando tú sola en un barco!... Cualquier canalla al verte sola y sin la compañía de un hombre o una carabina podría haber querido abusar de ti!"

"Se defenderme." Respondió Lita. "¿Acaso no recuerdas que Anthony me enseñó?" Dijo Lita refiriéndose a su difunto hermano, quien había fallecido 4 años atrás a la temprana edad de 19 años.

Un silencio profundo se formó entre ambas chicas, aunque a Lita le había dolido la muerta de su hermano (pues siempre había sido mas unida a él que a Molly) sabia que a Amy le había dolido aun mas la muerte de Anthony, pues desde siempre había estado enamorada de él y aunque había sido correspondida, aquel amor había sido efímero.

"Perdon Amy." Rompió Lita el silencio. "No quise hacerte sentir mal." Dijo Lita apenada al ver que de los ojos azul claro de Amy salían un par de lágrimas.

"No te preocupes Lita." Dijo Amy mientras se secaba las lágrimas y recuperaba el control sobre sus emociones. "Sólo fue un momento de nostalgia." Sonrió Amy. "Pero volviendo al tema de tu matrimonio amiga. Disculpa que te lo diga pero creo que no deberías seguir con ese intento absurdo de querer escapar, mira, si tú abandonas a tu marido por ir a buscar a Sapphire corres el riesgo de no encontrarlo… ¿Qué tal si en este tiempo él se hubiera conseguido a otra?... ¿Qué tal si él se resigno a perderte?... ¿Qué tal si…" Amy se quedó en silencio, sabia que la vida de un militar siempre estaba en juego, no quería siquiera mencionar la idea pues ella mejor que nadie sabía lo doloroso que era perder al ser amado.

"Dilo Amy." Dijo Lita. "Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

"¿Qué tal si hubiera muerto?... Entonces… tú estarías sola, probablemente tu marido ya no te querría a su lado… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?... Serias señalada por la sociedad, una mujer divorciada… y no conforme con eso corres el riesgo de que tus padres tampoco te acojan y hasta de manchar el honor de tu familia y que ningún hombre quiera desposarse con tu hermana.

Lita tan sólo de pensar en la idea de que a Sapphire le hubiera pasado algo, de que jamás pudiera volverlo a ver, sintió un profundo vacío, como si le arrancaran el alma; no era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, la sola idea era el principal motivo por el que día tras día y noche tras noche lloraba la no poder saber de Sapphire o estar sana para ir a buscarlo y entonces clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Amy.

"Por supuesto que me aterra pensar en la idea de que algo le pasara a Sapphire, pero en todo caso prefiero saberlo a estar con esta agonía que me mata Amy." Dijo Lita que en silencio comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas. "No comprendo porque no llegó el día en que íbamos a huir."

Amy tomó la mano de su amiga, queriéndole transmitir su apoyo.

"Lita… amiga, es sólo algo que pudo haber pasado, no quiere decir que sea así." Dijo Amy. "Mira amiga, si Sapphire está bien y te ama entonces te aseguro que no tardara en dar contigo. Él sabia quien era él hombre con él que estabas comprometida y que ahora es tu marido, todo mundo sabe quien es el marques de Bristol y donde están sus dos propiedades principales, si él te ama entonces te buscara y…

"Tal vez no lo sabe." Dijo Lita. "Él puede pensar que yo me resigne y que acepte mi matrimonio como muchas mujeres terminan aceptándolo, pero no es así, yo no amo a mi marido, lo quiero lejos de mi, no lo soporto… me aterra la idea de que cualquier día me pida que cumpla con mis obligaciones como esposa y entonces yo no podre soportar que él me toque."

"¿No te toca?" Preguntó Amy sorprendida. "¿A que te refieres con que… ¿Acaso él no visita tu recamara?"

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas.

"No me ha tomado como su mujer." Confesó Lita. "Bueno, durante la noche de bodas entró a la habitación, creí que me forzaría… pero sólo me asustó y después me advirtió que seria yo quien le pidiera estar mi lecho… ¡Estúpido!... Como si yo quisiera estar con él."

Amy esbozó una sonrisa.

"Tienes suerte." Dijo Amy. "¿Sabes?... Nunca le he hablado a nadie de mi noche de bodas… pero fue… bueno, sólo quería que terminara rápido… yo no quería pero él me obligo… y al final decidí que tendría que poner de mi parte para que todo pasara rápido y no fuera tan incomodo."

"¿Cómo es eso?" Preguntó Lita con curiosidad. Durante su noche de bodas, cuando su madre y una doncella la arreglaban para su marido, había escuchado que le decían que era un poco incomodo, que era su obligación para engendrar hijos, que era doloroso pero que si se embarazaba pronto y tenia un hijo varón seguro su marido dejaría de molestarla por mucho tiempo. Muchas eran lo que había escuchado esa noche y tiempo atrás entre las doncellas de la familia Miller, pero nada en concreto.

"¡Lita!" La regañó Amy. "No me apenes."

"Por favor Amy." Habló Lita con voz suplicante.

"Me da vergüenza."

"Pero somos amigas y yo no le diré a nadie."

Lita no tardó mucho en convencer a Amy, asi había sido siempre, desde que eran un par de niñas Amy siempre se había caracterizado por ser la niña tranquila, dulce y obediente mientras que en contraste, Lita se había distinguido por ser siempre parlanchina, extrovertida, aventurera y por supuesto era siempre quien terminaba convenciendo a la dulce Amy a ponerle un poco de "emoción" o como diria Amy, "peligro" a sus juegos los cuales por supuesto mas de una vez les había valido un buen castigo.

"¡Está bien!... Tú ganas" Dijo Amy. "La verdad es que duele mucho. Es incomodo, a los hombres les causa placer pero para la mujer la primera vez es doloroso e incomodo, aun con el paso del tiempo no deja de ser incomodo, pero te acostumbras y es mejor no resistirse porque entonces se torna mas incomodo… La verdad es que odio que llegue cada noche, pero siempre espero porque él termine y se retire." Amy se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. "A veces, cuando he sentido que puedo obtener un poco de placer, entonces algo pasa y todo acaba… pero lo mejor es que no grites. Una mujer decente se queda en silencio."

Lita supuso que para Amy quizá era difícil hablar de eso, por lo cual ya no siguió preguntando.

"Gracias y perdón que te haga hablar de eso."

"No te preocupes Lita." Respondió Amy. "Y que suerte tienes de que te haya tocado un marido comprensivo y que no te obliga a cumplirle. Quizá deberías darle una oportunidad." Amy sonrió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. "Con todo respeto debo decirte que es muy atractivo."

"¿Atractivo?" Río Lita. "Créeme que en lo ultimo que me he fijado es si es o no atractivo."

Ambas siguieron hablando por largas horas, de un momento a otro el tema de la vida marital de ambas quedó de lado y comenzaron a rememorar anécdotas de su infancia, de aquellos juegos infantiles en la mansión de los Miller o de los Anderson (los padres de Amy) hasta que finalmente una de las doncellas apareció en la habitación para informarle a Amy que su marido había llegado y Lita de nuevo quedó sola en la habitación.

Mucho tiempo no paso ahí en su soledad desde que se fuera Amy, pues a los minutos se abrió la puerta y miró a su marido de pie que esbozando aquella sonrisa cínica entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"¿Cómo estas?"

"¿Qué quiere usted aquí Lord Andrew Hansford?"

"¿Acaso no entiendes ingles?" Le regresó él la pregunta a modo de burla. "¿Por qué siempre me contestas mis preguntas con otra pregunta?"

Ambos se quedaron mirándose retadoramente él uno al otro, sin intención de ser ninguno quien primero apartara la mirada, pero aquel silencio incomodo fue él quien lo interrumpió, queriendo dejar de lado las diferencias para llevar un trato al menos cordial.

"¿Sabes Lita?... Afuera hace un clima muy agradable." Se acercó él a la cama y la levantó en brazos.

"¿Qué haces imbécil?... ¡Suéltame idiota!"

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó de nuevo sobre la cama.

"No pensaba hacerte nada Lita. Sólo pensé que quizá querrías tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín, pero si quieres quedarte aquí encerrada entonces ese es tu problema." Andrew se quedó en silencio un momento y caminó hacia la salida. "Espero que te recuperes pronto y entonces no habrá problema de que te vallas con tu amante. Te veo después querida."

"¡No soy tu querida imbécil!" Gritó ella.

-0-0-0-

Una semana después de recibir la visita de Amy, Lita se había recuperado y al fin había podido ponerse de pie para dirigirse al jardín y hasta para salir al pueblo acompañada de una de las doncellas a su servicio y de John, el hombre que se encargaba de conducir el carruaje propiedad de los Hansford.

"Lady Lita, le recuerdo que es preciso que no demoremos mucho." Dijo la joven doncella, una jovencita de cabellos rojos y ojo verdes. "Lord Andrew ha dicho que…

"Lo que el señor haya dicho me tiene sin cuidado Elizabeth." Interrumpió Lita a la joven doncella. "Iremos a la tienda de telas a comprar algo para mandarme a confeccionar unos vestidos, listones y después iremos al correo a depositar una carta para mis padres." Dijo Lita, quien había salido no precisamente porque se muriera de ganas de comprar telas o comunicarse con sus padres, sino mas bien por depositar una carta en el correo, pero una carta que en vez de ser para sus padres estaba dirigida a la India, dirigida a Sapphire.

Después de recibir la visita de Amy, Lita había pensado seriamente en los riesgos que corría si se lanzaba a la aventura de ser ella quien buscara a Sapphire, por lo cual había decidido enviarle una carta y esperar alguna temporada para tener noticias suyas antes de tener que tomar la decisión de buscarlo por ella misma.

Entró al fin en una de las tiendas, con la idea de comprar algunos listones y con ellos regresar a casa, pues extraño seria que regresara sin haber comprado nada, mas cuando estaba entretenida viendo un par de listones escuchó una suave voz femenina que la hizo sobresaltarse:

"¿Le gustaría que le lea la mano señorita?"

Lita volteó y se quedó mirando detenidamente a la gitana frente a ella, una hermosa jovencita de piel blanca, cabellos obscuros y unos extraños ojos de mirada penetrante en color amatista la cual vestía con una falda larga en color morado, blusa en color rojo, en la cabeza un paño color morado .

"Lady Lita, será mejor que nos alejemos, esta mujer podría maldecirnos." Susurró Elizabeth con temor a Lita pero sus palabras no lograron que se asustara o que Lita quisiera salir huyendo, pues aunque acudir a los gitanos para preguntar la suerte o pedir remedios iba en contra de las enseñanzas cristianas en que había sido criada Lita, la curiosidad fue mayor.

"¿En verdad eres gitana?" Le preguntó Lita. "No sabia que ahora en Londres estuviera un campamento de gitanos aquí."

La joven esbozó una sonrisa y agachó la mirada.

"De hecho no hay aquí en Londres un campamento por ahora señorita." Respondió la joven. "Digamos que simplemente me separe del campamento porque no encajo en el mundo de los gitanos, ellos me desdeñan, pero tampoco encajo en el mundo de los payos."

"¿Payo?" Preguntó Lita con curiosidad.

"Así es como los gitanos nos llaman a los que no formamos parte de ellos." Le susurró Elizabeth.

"La señorita le ha dado la explicación correcta." Dijo la joven gitana logrando asustar a Elizabeth. "¿Quiere entonces que le lea la mano señorita?"

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y le entregó su mano.

"Entonces digame mi suerte…quiero saber mi futuro"

Lita le entregó su mano a la joven gitana, quien comenzó a mirar con detenimiento las líneas de su mano y a tocarlas con la punta de sus suaves dedos.

"Ha sido usted una señorita a la cual no le gusta someterse a las reglas… que se revela y siempre lucha por lo que quiere, aun cuando valla en contra de la sociedad... Veo que ahora en su presente algo la acongoja, algo no la deja ser feliz, pero al mismo tiempo la veo a usted cegada… y veo el amor cerca de su vida, aunque usted necesitara abrir su corazón y perder el miedo para luchar por ese sentimiento."

Lita esbozó una media sonrisa, las palabras de la gitana la llenaron de esperanza, la había dejado sorprendida con lo que le había dicho sobre su pasado, sobre su presente y entonces, cuando le habló de lo cerca que estaba el amor en su futuro y sobre la importancia de abrir su corazón y perder el miedo la esperanza de ver a Sapphire una vez mas y estar a su lado la llenó de alegría. Tenia que ser así, tenia que ser cierto, ese amor que estaba cerca sólo podía ser Sapphire y de los miedos de los que hablaba la joven era seguro del miedo que ella sentía a perderlo, a los riesgos que implicaban reunirse a su lado, porque aunque lo negara, él saber que se enfrentaría al desprecio de la sociedad al alejarse con él si le daba un poco de temor.

"¿Pero estaré con mi amor toda la vida?... ¿Si estaremos juntos?"

"Así no funcionan mis poderes señorita." Dijo la joven. "Yo le digo lo que veo, las piezas que el destino pone en su vida pero es usted quien decide como las mueve."

"Entonces estas diciendo que yo soy quien decide que hacer con mi vida."

"Asi es señorita. El destino pone situaciones en su vida y es usted quien decide como moverse en ellas." Le dijo la joven. "Eso si, tenga cuidado, defienda ese amor porque le aseguro que habrá quien quiera interponerse."

Lita sacó unas cuantas monedas que entregó a la joven gitana que tras dar las gracias estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces Lita la llamó:

"Espere."

"¿Se le ofrece algo mas señorita?"

"Mi nombre es Lita Miller." Dijo Lita usando su apellido de soltera y extendiéndole la mano a la joven. "¿Cómo te llamas tú?"

"Mi nombre es Reizel Kellaway." Se presentó la joven. "Pero la gente suele llamarme Rei. Un gusto conocerla señorita Miller."

"Me dijiste que no sigues a los del campamento de gitanos." Dijo Lita tratando de continuar la conversación. "¿Dónde es que vives?... ¿A que te dedicas?... ¿Vives sólo de leer la suerte?"

Reizel esbozó una sonrisa que pronto desapareció de sus labios para entonces tornarse en una expresión de tristeza.

"Naturalmente no se puede vivir tan sólo de leer la mano señorita." Dijo Rei. "Muchos de ustedes los payos juzgan a los gitanos, yo soy rechazada en ambos mundos y… digamos que a veces me dedico a satisfacer a los hombres."

Lita se quedó en silencio, sintió pena de aquella jovencita y no supo en que momento se atrevió a proponerse ayudarla y al mismo tiempo tener a esa joven que bien podría serle de ayuda a futuro:

"¿Te gustaría ser mi ayudante de cámara Reizel?... ¿Te gustaría ser una de las doncellas a mi servicio?" Lita se dio cuenta de como Rei la miraba desconcertada, suponía que no podía creer que le hiciera propuesta tan buena. "Estoy hablando en serio Reizel… ¿Te gustaría ser una de mis doncellas?... Te pagaría muy bien, tendrías comida todos los días, mas que una empleada serias mi amiga y vivirías en la mansión del marques de Bristol… ¿Qué te parece?"

Rei tan sólo escuchar que Lita mencionaba la casa del marques de Bristol abrió los ojos como plato y se mostró sorprendida, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Lita.

"Creo que aquí hay algo mas que tengo que explicarte." Dijo Lita. "Mira, me presente ante ti como Lita Miller, ese era mi nombre hasta hace poco, pero he contraído nupcias con el marques de Bristol y bueno, mi nombre ahora es Lita Hansford, aunque no soy feliz con mi matrimonio." Lita tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó hablando. "¿Te gustaría entonces ser mi doncella de cámara?"

"Marquesa." Susurró Rei sorprendida. "¿Está hablando en serio?... Yo soy una…

"Hablo en serio." Dijo Lita. "Y no me llames marquesa, no soy feliz de ser quien ostente el titulo de consorte del marques. Llámame Lita… ¿Quieres ser mi doncella si o no?"

"Claro que quiero." Respondió Rei emocionada. "Por supuesto que quiero. Muchas gracias Lady… Lita."

"Entonces vallamos a alguna de las tiendas." Dijo Lita. "Escogerás dos vestidos y te llevare a casa para presentarte como mi doncella de cámara, asignarte una habitación, decirte cuales serán tus obligaciones y tus privilegios en esta nueva vida. Después podrás pasar a tu casa para que tomes lo que quieras y te lo traigas a la mansión… ¿Quieres?... No se si tengas algo que te retenga aquí en Londres porque no tengo la certeza de que en algún momento vallamos a Bristol o a alguna otra parte."

"¿Cree que a su marido, cree que al marques le agrade la idea?"

"No tengas miedo Rei." Respondió Lita. "No veo porque él tenga que tener prejuicios absurdos por que yo tenga como ayudante de cámara a una…" Lita se quedó en silencio, no quiso referirse a Rei como una de esas mujeres que se dedican a vender placer y caricias a los hombres, pues le había caído demasiado bien como para referirse a ella de esa manera. "Perdon Rei, pero si mi marido no tiene prejuicios para comprar los placeres que le dan las mujeres de algún burdel entonces no veo porque valla a tener pretexto que poner para que yo te contrate a mi servicio. Así que tu no te preocupes por nada y déjalo todo en mis manos."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, aquella joven gitana le había agradado y le había inspirado deseo de ayudarla pero debía aceptar que el hecho de tenderle su mano era también en parte por el deseo egoísta de satisfacer una necesitad: molestar a su marido, molestarlo tanto hasta que maldijera haberla tomado por esposa.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del despacho de la mansión Hansford se encontraba Andrew sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras que del otro lado, más bien precisamente frente a él, se encontraba Darien hablándole sobre los gastos que se habían hecho en el ultimo bimestre y las ganancias que se habían obtenido de los negocios de la plantación de algodón.

"Como puedes ver Andrew todo marcha perfectamente bien y el negocio va viento en popa." Comentó Darien. "Así que dos bimestres mas seguro triplicaremos el dinero invertido." Darien hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Y todo sin duda, gracias a la dote que te dio Joseph Miller."

Andrew se puso de pie y caminó hacia el amplio ventanal donde justo miró el carruaje llegar a la mansión y a John ayudar a bajar del carruaje a Lita, a Elizabeth y a una joven vestida con indumentarias típicas de las mujeres gitanas.

"Mi querida mujercita no pierde el tiempo de molestarme." Dijo Andrew soltando una carcajada dentro de su despacho, al verla como caminaba a la entrada de la mansión con altivez, con aquel porte elegante que causaba miradas por donde quiera que ella pasara.

"¿Qué sucede Andrew?" Preguntó Darien desconcertado. "¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?"

"En un momento lo veras amigo." Respondió Andrew caminando hacia la silla frente a su escritorio, sentándose de nuevo. "Mi mujer no pierde tiempo en hacerme rabiar. Creo que después la dote me ha costado demasiado cara." Continuó hablando Andrew. "Primero cuando estábamos comprometidos me desdeñó, después en la boda no perdió la oportunidad de querer hacerme quedar en ridículo, después trató de llevarse a Thor en su huida, ahora que ha estado enferma tampoco ha sido muy amable y ahora intenta molestarme de nuevo."

"Pues así como te ríes mas bien parece que encontraras divertido todo lo que tu mujer hace."

Andrew siguió carcajeándose hasta que de nuevo recuperó la compostura.

"En eso tienes razón. No te voy a negar que el día de la boda casi me da un ataque de risa en plena misa." Dijo Andrew. "Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por al menos yo mantener la compostura, aunque no te voy a negar que durante la fiesta si me molestó su actitud, aunque si lo pienso con la cabeza fría en parte yo tengo la culpa, ella no me ama y me advirtió que no era su deseo casarse conmigo, yo sin embargo acepte por la dote que su padre ofrecía."

"¿Se ha sabido algo sobre su amante?" Preguntó Darien.

"Nada." Respondió Andrew. "En verdad te diré que me da un poco de pena. Honestamente pienso que si ese hombre tanto la amara ya estuviera aquí o la hubiera raptado. Digo, supongo que ese hombre debe saber con quien se iba a casar Lita y todo mundo sabe donde me encuentro viviendo."

La conversación de ambos amigos se vio interrumpida, pues entonces se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta del despacho, una de las doncellas a la que Andrew hizo pasar para informarle que la marquesa estaba en la sala y quería conversar con él.

-0-0-0-

Lita se encontraba en la sala, con Rei sentada a su lado, conversando sobre trivialidades hasta que entonces apareció Andrew acompañado de Darien.

"Buenas tardes señor Shields." Se dirigió Lita a Darien, poniéndose de pie cuando miró entrar a Andrew y a Darien. "Buenas tardes Lord Andrew Hansford." Se dirigió Lita a su marido. "Deseo presentarles a la señorita Reizel Kellaway, mi nueva ayudante de cámara."

"Un placer conocerla señorita Kellaway." Se acercó Andrew, quien galantemente tomó su mano y le besó el dorso como si estuviera ante una princesa o una duquesa.

"Él gusto es mio mi Lord."

"No seas timida." Dijo Andrew. "Si trabajaras para los Hansford mas vale que te vallas acostumbrando y dejes la timidez de lado." Andrew volteó hacia atrás, llamando a Darien. "Y como será mejor que conozcas a quienes trabajan a mi servicio entonces te presentare de una buena vez a mi amigo y administrador, el señor Darien Shields."

"Un placer conocer a tan bella dama." Dijo Darien tomándole la mano y besando su dorso. "Un placer conocerla señorita Kellaway."

"Él gusto es mio señor Shields."

Lita quiso sonreír al darse cuenta de como Rei se ruborizaba, por la expresión que miraba en su rostro sabia que le había atraído Darien, pero entonces de nuevo se encontró con los ojos de su marido.

"¿Qué me dices querido?... ¿No pones objeción alguna a que contrate a la señorita Kellaway?"

"No." Respondió Andrew. "Sera tu ayudante de cámara. Es básicamente contigo con quien trabajara así que yo ahí no me meto. Por cierto querida, yo y Darien nos vamos porque tenemos unos negocios que arreglar fuera, así que nos vemos a la hora de la cena."

Lita miró como Andrew salía en compañía de Darien, esperaba que le reclamara haber escogido a una ex meretriz y además gitana para trabajar al servicio de los Hansford, pero el ver su indiferencia le hizo sentirse molesta, rabiosa.

¿Acaso no había alguna manera de que fuera él quien algún día rabiara como ella rabiaba de coraje por su causa?

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que entonces cuando escuchó la voz de Rei se sobresaltó:

"Lady Lita… creo que debería de dejar de retar a su marido."

"¿Retarlo?" Desconcertada Lita. "¿Por qué abría de retarlo?"

"Me doy cuenta Lady… Lita." Dijo Rei. "Me doy cuenta Lita de que tú lo único que buscas es provocar a tu marido, por eso me has traído aquí."

Lita se apenó ante las palabras de Rei.

¿Cómo negarle que el ofrecerle su ayuda había sido en parte por un deseo egoísta?

"La verdad en parte si te he traído aquí por eso." Confesó Lita y tomó las manos de la gitana. "Pero no fue sólo por molestarlo. Aunque no lo creas, también te traje porque me caíste bien y me conmoviste, me dieron ganas de ayudarte. Supongo que debe ser difícil que te hayan expulsado de un grupo a donde has pertenecido siempre, tener que ser señalada por la sociedad, que te cataloguen no sólo como bruja sino también como…

"Dilo Lita." Dijo Rei. "Como una meretriz barata."

"Eso es lo que quería decir."

Ambas jóvenes se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Rei se atrevió a hablar.

"Ya que me has pedido que te hable como si fuéramos iguales y por tu nombre de pila, creo que entonces puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de darte un consejo… ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió Lita.

"Mira, aunque me doy cuenta de que en parte me ofreciste tu ayuda buscando con ello hacer enojar a tu marido, sé que eres buena, veo en ti un aura que me agrada, sé que me ayudaste de buen corazón." Dijo Rei. "Si no me equivoco aunque eres rebelde y te gusta romper las reglas también eres una persona noble y amable, pero no lo estas siendo con tu marido."

Lita no solía hablar mucho de su vida privada, de sus sentimientos, pero Reizel tenia algo que le inspiraba confianza, así que la invitó a caminar por el jardín mientras a grandes rasgos le platicaba a Rei como fue que se había visto obligada a casarse con el marques.

"Como puedes ver Rei, no me case por amor, no amo a mi marido." Dijo Lita. "Por eso no soy amable con él."

"Entiendo que no amaras a tu marido." Dijo Rei. "Pero Lita, yo percibo en él a un hombre noble, de buen corazón, amable, simplemente con el trato que me ha dado ahora que me presentaste con él me doy cuenta. Cualquier otro señor que no ostente ni titulo me hubiera echado a patadas de su casa."

"¿Y por eso tengo que amarlo?... ¿Por qué es amable?"

"No es eso Lita." Dijo Rei. "Recuerda lo que te dije hace rato sobre el amor, tú tienes que aprender a abrir tu corazón, a dejar los miedos. No se si algún día amaras a Andrew, pero creo que no deberías de ser tan grosera con él, cualquier otro marido te abofetearía por tu comportamiento insolente. Sólo piensa un poco… ¿Él te ha lastimado?... ¿Te ha obligado a algo?... ¿Ha sido grosero contigo?... No me contestes, sólo medítalo tú sola, contigo misma."

"Gracias Rei, lo pensare." Dijo Lita. "Creo que seremos grandes amigas."

De regreso a la mansión, Lita seguía conversando con Rei, pero ahora explicándole sobre las obligaciones que tendría como ayudante de cámara, aunque claro sin dejar de meditar en silencio sobre lo que Rei le había dicho.

Durante el casi mes que había pasado desde que había contraído matrimonio no había habido algún momento en que ella ignorara a Andrew cuando le hablaba o en que se hubiera comportado grosera con él. Sí, tenia razón en que Andrew no se había resistido a casarse con ella aun cuando ella se lo había implorado, pero por otro lado tenia que reconocer que hasta el momento Andrew le había tenido paciencia por demás.

¿Qué marido hubiera soportado el escandalo que ella le hizo en la boda sin después darle una tunda?

¿Qué marido no la hubiera obligado a cumplirle como esposa?

¿Qué marido la dejaría salir libremente al pueblo cuando ella ya había tenido un intento de huida?

La respuesta era más que clara, otro en su lugar la hubiera golpeado por su insolencia, le hubiera obligado a cumplir con sus deberes de esposa hasta quedar encinta y la tendría encerrada y vigilada para que no huyera.

No pensaba siquiera poder llegar a tomarle un poco de aprecio a Andrew, verlo como a un amigo, pero al menos trataría de mantener la boca cerrada, de no buscar como hacerlo enojar, siempre y cuando claro él se mantuviera lejos de ella y no la molestara o se burlara de ella en su cara con aquella risa burlona que él parecía tener puesta siempre en la cara.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew acababa de llegar de "Le petite mort" donde había estado dándole rienda suelta a su placer con Serena. Había salido de ahí hasta tarde, muy tarde, alrededor de las 4:00 de la madrugada y al llegar a casa y bajar del carruaje no pudo evitar voltear hacia la habitación donde a esas horas su esposa dormía. No podía evitarlo, mucho mas allá de la jugosa dote que había recibido para contraer nupcias con Lita, cuando supo que seria su esposa también le había incitado la idea de tenerla bajo su cuerpo, recorrerla con sus dos manos, hundirse en su sexo, aspirar el olor de su fragancia y gozar de los placeres que ella podría darle, pues contrario a molestarse o sentirse indignado por saber que no era virgen, la idea de saber que ya tenia experiencia le había motivado pues contrario a los demás hombres de la sociedad a él no le apetecía estar con una mujer virgen que no se moviera ni expresara su placer y si algo percibía en Lita era que ella podía ser una mujer muy pasional.

Bajo del carruaje, entró a la mansión y después subió las escaleras con la intención de llegar a su recamara y dormir pero entonces al cruzar el pasillo se encontró con su esposa que estaba vestida con una bata larga que cubría su cuerpo y sus cabellos castaños sueltos.

"Lita… buenas noches."

Lita se quedó mirándolo un momento, en otra ocasión no le hubiera respondido o le hubiera contestado con una ironía, pero le devolvió el saludo.

"Buenas noches mi Lord."

"¿A dónde vas?

"No lo se." Respondió ella. "Sólo tengo un poco de insomnio."

"¿Pensando en tu amante?" Le preguntó él.

Si Lita pensaba guardar la compostura y no ser grosera con él, sus provocaciones le hicieron olvidarlo.

"Eso es algo que no le importa mi Lord."

"Perdón Lita." Se disculpó Andrew. "Tengo una propuesta para ti." Le dijo.

"Creo que no me interesa ese tipo de propuestas mi Lord." Le respondió Lita ofendida de pensar que pudiera pedirle que le cumpliera como esposa a cambio de un beneficio.

"No te enojes." Se burló Andrew de ella. "Te dije que serás tú quien me pida que caliente tu cama, yo no te lo propondré querida, serás tu quien suplicara."

"¡Depravado!"

Andrew la jaló del brazo y la obligó a entrar al despacho, mientras ella asustada le pedía que la soltara.

"Tranquila, te dije que no te hare nada." Se sentó él frente a su escritorio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"En dos semanas es la boda de mi prima Minna, la baronesa de Ashley, entonces me gustaría que fueras conmigo y que te comportaras a la altura de una marquesa de Bristol." Dijo Andrew. "Sobre tu comportamiento no te preocupes, si te cuesta trabajo contratare a alguien que te de unas clases intensivas de buenos modales."

"¿Qué estas sugiriendo?" Le gritó Lita. "¿Qué no se comportarme en sociedad?"

Andrew no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, siempre terminaba así, riéndose a costillas de Lita.

"¿Pues que quieres que piense Lita?" Le preguntó él y de nuevo su voz fue interrumpida por un ataque de risa ante la cara de rabia que ella ponía. "Nunca he visto que te comportes como una dama desde que te conozco. Sí por algo te distingues es por hacer escándalos y estar en boca de la sociedad… ¿Sabias que en todo Londres ya te llaman _La marquise Rebelle_"

Lita no supo que contestar, él la dejaba sin palabras, le molestara o no tenía que reconocer que su comportamiento en sociedad había dejado mucho que pensar desde el día de su boda.

"No me da la gana de ir." Respondió Lita enojada.

Andrew se puso de pie, no pensaba discutirlo y la miró con seriedad.

"Iras porque yo lo digo y te comportaras como una marquesa de Bristol."

"No si no se me da la gana."

"Entonces te llevare por la fuerza."

"Y yo te hare pasar el peor ridículo de tu vida." Le respondió Lita.

Andrew se acercó peligrosamente a ella, recargándola contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

"¡Sueltame!" Le pidió ella, sintiendo un poco de miedo y… ¿Acaso le estaba gustando tenerlo cerca?

Andrew le metió la mano por debajo de la bata hasta tocar su muslo.

"Iras y te comportaras como una dama, si te rehúsas a ir yo mismo te hare que me cumplas como esposa." Le dijo Andrew.

"¡Y yo te odiare mas!"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y con la otra mano la tomó de la nuca, robándole un beso posesivo y pasional, sintiendo al principio como ella se resistía y después como cedía hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse y aun a pesar de la semioscuridad pudo notar las mejillas de su esposa sonrosadas.

Lita levantó su puño en alto, estaba dispuesta a golpear su cara pero él le detuvo la mano.

"No lo niegues querida, te encantó." Le dijo él.

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"Tú te lo pierdes." Le dijo él. "Pero en fin, como te decía vas a ir conmigo y si me ayudas te ira bien." Andrew se le quedó mirando detenidamente. "Si vas conmigo te prometo que yo mismo te acompañare a la India para que te encuentres con tu amante y te daré el divorcio para que te puedas casar con él… ¿De acuerdo?"

Lita estaba demasiado impresionada para poder responder algo, lo miró salir mientras ella seguía ahí, petrificada, como hipnotizada, sintiendo que él corazón le latia y las mejillas le ardían tan sólo de recordar los labios de él sobre los suyos, su saliva y él sabor de su aliento fresco y un poco acido a causa del embriagador vino que seguro había bebido.

¿Le había gustado que la besara?

No lo sabia, pero instintivamente se llevó los dedos a los labios.

"¡Odioso!" Susurró en voz baja.

"No me desees tanto, si lo pides te puedo besar otra vez." Escuchó la voz de Andrew que la hizo sobresaltarse y al voltear sintió rabia y vergüenza al verlo ahí de pie.

"¡Quítate!" Lo empujó a un lado y caminó hasta su habitación donde tan sólo llegar se encerró bajo llave. "¡Es un maldito odioso!"

**Adelantos del próximo episodio…**

_Lita no pudo seguir hablando, pues de pronto sintió que aquella joven le metía una sonora bofetada._

"_¿Sabes lo que cuesta este vestido idiota?"_

"_¡Tan poco que podría comprarte diez iguales a esos!" Le gritó Lita y le metió un puñetazo en una de las mejillas haciéndola caer al piso._

"_¿Cómo te atreves mujer vulgar?... ¿No sabes quien soy yo?... Soy la mujer del marques de Bristol y te hare pagar cara tu insolencia." Serena pensaba a írsele a los golpes de nuevo, pero entonces llegaron John y Rei a interponerse y evitar que aquella mujer agrediera a Lita…_

_-0-0-0-_

_Andrew la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le robó un beso; un beso al que ella intentó resistirse pero al cual terminó cediendo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaban, abriendo la boca para permitir que él la recorriera, que la saboreara, sintiendo en su cuerpo un extraño calor abrasador recorriéndola, una ardiente necesidad de que su marido fuera mas lejos._

"_Por supuesto que no hay punto de comparación." Le dijo Andrew con un tono de burla en su voz. "¿Y sabes porque no lo hay mi lady?... Porque si yo fuera ese hombre te hubiera llevado a mi lado mucho antes de que te hubieran obligado a casarte con un hombre que no amas y pasaría hubiera pasado encima hasta del mismo rey con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Seria yo quien iría a buscarte en vez de esperar a que tu tuvieras que buscarme, por eso no hay punto de comparación._

**N/A: ¿Qué tal chicas?... Pues bien, este es el tercer capitulo de "La marquise rebelle"… ¿Les gustó?... Espero que si y también espero sus review chicas, sean buenas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Reencuentros

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 4. Rencuentros.**

Lita iba arriba del carruaje en compañía de Rei, pues habían salido muy de mañana para ir a una prestigiosa tienda de ropa para damas donde compraría un vestido apropiado para acudir a la boda de la Baronesa de Ashley para la cual ya faltaba poco mas de una semana. Estaba esperanzada, pues sabia que ese podía ser su gran pase para reunirse con su Sapphire, pues Andrew le había prometido a cambio ayudarla a buscarlo, mas desde aquel día en que se lo había prometido y que también la había besado, no había día en que no hubiera pensado en aquel beso que su marido le había robado y mas de una vez se había asustado al fantasear que la besara de nuevo.

"¿Por qué estas tan seria Lita?" Preguntó Rei, quien ya no vestía mas con la indumentaria típica de una chica gitana, sino ahora con vestidos de señorita de la alta sociedad, mas precisamente con un lindo vestido en color lila.

"¿Perdon?"

"No te conozco mucho pero noto como que estas muy extraña."

"Perdón, es que pensaba."

"¿Se puede saber en que?"

"En el hombre del que te he hablado, aquel del que mis padres me separaron." Respondió ella rápidamente.

El carruaje se detuvo y entonces Lita y Rei bajaron con ayuda de John y se encaminaron juntas a las mas prestigiosas tiendas buscando el vestido perfecto para que Lita acudiera a aquella boda, mas nada había encontrado Lita que le convenciera lo suficiente, todo era hermoso, pero como que ese día no tenia ganas de andar de tienda en tienda y entonces, cuando salía de una de tantas tiendas lo miró a lo lejos. Era él, su amado Sapphire caminando entre la multitud de la gente.

¿Qué más podría significar eso?

Había averiguado que ella no se encontraba en Bristol, la mansión principal de Andrew, sino en Londres y se encontraba ahí por ella, para rescatarla y llevarla a su lado. No se detuvo a pensar mucho, si Sapphire estaba ahí, entonces ella estaba dispuesta a huir con él en ese preciso momento, ya no necesitaba acudir a bodas absurdas para que Andrew le diera a su ayuda, comenzó a correr tras él, ignorando a Rei que corría tras ella, pero de pronto, al querer dar vuelta en una callejuela tropezó con alguien y entonces miró a una hermosa joven rubia que caía al piso sentada. Se debatió entre seguir corriendo tras Sapphire o quedarse a pedir disculpas, pero entonces lo había perdido de vista y las palabras de aquella joven irritada y molesta la hicieron volver a la realidad:

"¿Se puede saber que estabas pensando estúpida?... ¡Has estropeado mi vestido!"

Lita le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero la joven no la aceptó y se puso de pie por si sola.

"Discúlpeme señorita, yo puedo pagar…

Lita no pudo seguir hablando, pues de pronto sintió que aquella joven le metía una sonora bofetada.

"¿Sabes lo que cuesta este vestido idiota?"

"¡Tan poco que podría comprarte diez iguales a esos!" Le gritó Lita y le metió un puñetazo en una de las mejillas haciéndola caer al piso.

"¿Cómo te atreves mujer vulgar?... ¿No sabes quien soy yo?... Soy la mujer del marques de Bristol y te hare pagar cara tu insolencia." Serena se puso de pie y pensaba írsele a los golpes de nuevo, pero entonces llegaron John y Rei a interponerse y evitar que aquella mujer agrediera a Lita.

"¡Mucho cuidado con hacerle daño a la marquesa!" Le gritó Rei.

"¡Hasta que alguien me defiende!" Exclamó Serena sintiéndose orgullosa. "¿Sabe que esta zorra me ha…

"Señorita Serena, mas vale que no se atreva a insultar a Lady Lita Hansford, le recuerdo que ella es la esposa del marques y no querrá perder su amistad con él… ¿Verdad?" Le dijo John quien ya la conocía de tantos días de llevar a su patronal burdel.

"¿John?" Desconcertada Serena quien clavó sus ojos en Lita. "¿Marquesa?"

Lita se dio cuenta de que Serena no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, suponía que no todos la conocían de vista en Londres para ubicarla como la esposa del marques y aunque no amaba a Andrew y no le importaba que tuviera un amorío con cualquier mujer, aquella en especial se había ganado su antipatía y aprovecharía ser la marquesa para humillarla.

"¿Ahora seguirás ostentando ser la marquesa?" Se burló Lita. "¡Mira maldita mujerzuela, mas te vale no volverte a cruzar en mi camino o para la siguiente te sacare los ojos!... Ya te diste cuenta de que no ocupo a John o a alguien que me defienda… ¿Verdad?... Así que si quieres seguir manteniendo tu cara hermosa que tanto le agrada a mi marido mas te vale no volver a faltarme al respeto."

Lita pasó por un lado de John que se encontraba interponiéndose entre ambas y le metió una sonora bofetada a Serena.

"Ya escuchaste, mantente alejada." Le advirtió Lita y después volteó a ver a John. "¿Nos vamos John?"

"Por supuesto Lady Lita."

-0-0-0-

Serena llegó al burdel echando chispas, con el vestido rojo estropeado y manchado de lodo en la parte trasera y con un gran moretón en una de las mejillas a causa del puñetazo que le había arremetido Lita. Sabia que si Trista la veía así se molestaría, pues con aquel moreton adornando su rostro no se veía muy bien lo cual no era bueno para "Le petit mort", pero mas que la rabia de Trista lo que le preocupaba eran las burlas de sus compañeras.

Queria huir, esconderse en su habitación antes de que alguien la viera, pero entonces en su camino se encontró con Victoria, una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados que también trabajaba para el burdel.

"Mira nada mas, creo que esta noche alguien no podrá trabajar… ¿Verdad Serena?"

"¡Apartate de mi camino maldita Victoria!"

"¿Apartarme?" Se burló Victoria. "No puedo, también trabajo aquí."

Serena pasó de lado, pretendía ignorarla, pero de pronto escuchó un comentario de Victoria que la hizo perder los estribos:

"Y decias que la marquesa era tan fea que por eso el marques buscaba tus favores."

"¡Callate estúpida!" La tiró Serena de los cabellos.

Victoria la empujó y la hizo caer al piso, se posó sobre ella y le metió una sonora bofetada a la cual Serena respondió con otra y así, pronto ambas jóvenes estaban rodando en el piso, tirando jalones de cabello y golpeando mientras alrededor sus compañeras estaban haciendo apuestas y gritando el nombre de "Victoria" en señal de apoyo.

"¡Que demonios pasa aquí!" Escucharon de pronto la voz de Trista, la dueña del burdel que las hizo callarse. "¡Serena, Victoria, sepárense!"

Ambas jóvenes se separaron, las dos estaban con los vestidos rotos, con el cabello alborotado, rasguñadas, pero quien peor se miraba era Serena pues además del moretón en su mejilla ahora tenía un rasguño en la otra.

"Definitivamente esta noche no sales a trabajar Serena." Dijo Trista. "¡Estas horrible!... Ya me dijeron como te portaste de agresiva con la marquesa el día de hoy y…

"Pero Trista, fue…

"¡Sabes que odio que me interrumpan Serena!" La hizo callar Trista. "Mas te vale que no se te ocurra volver a agredir a la marquesa, no me importa quien comenzó y quien terminó, aléjate de ella y no intentes agredirla, porque el marques es muy buen cliente y no quisiera perderlo por tu culpa." Trista se les quedó mirando a Serena y a Victoria por un momento. "Y si las dos se quieren matar a golpes mátense, pero no aquí en mi burdel, pero eso si les recuerdo, si quedan muy feas se me van de aquí."

Serena no dijo nada, se sentía demasiado humillada y caminó en silencio a su habitación, escuchando tras ella la burla de sus compañeras entre las que no era nada querida.

"¡Maldita marquesa estúpida, me las pagara!" Susurró mientras dos lágrimas de rabia salían de sus ojos azules. "Esto lo va a saber Andrew y entonces la pondrá en su lugar."

-0-0-0-

La noche había caído en Pluckley, una preciosa noche de luna llena en la cual Lita se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, mirando el amplio jardín de la mansión Hansford mientas una y otra vez miraba la gargantilla de esmeralda y zafiros que muchos meses atrás le hubiera regalado Sapphire como prueba de su amor.

"¿Dónde estarás amor mio?" Pensó Lita en silencio. "¿Estarás esperando el momento oportuno para sacarme de aquí?"

"¿Podemos hablar un momento Lita?"

"¡Andrew!" Exclamó ella asustada. "¿Qué haces en mi habitación?... ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar sin llamar a la puerta?" Lita se molestó al ver como él reía. "¿Qué es gracioso?... ¿Por qué siempre se esta burlando de mi?"

"No me burlo de ti." Le dijo él. "Es sólo que me llamaste Andrew… ¿No te diste cuenta?...Por primera vez no me llamaste mi Lord."

"¡Pues no me di cuenta, así que ahora vallase de mis aposentos!" Dijo Lita apuntando hacia la puerta, pero Andrew no se fue, sólo se quedó de pie ahí y ella sintió como las mejillas se le calentaban al sentir la mirada de él sobre ella." ¿Qué quiere?"

"Sólo te quería preguntar si no te lastimó Serena."

"Serena." Sonrió Lita. "Así que así se llama tu amante."

"Bueno, en algún lugar tengo que conseguir lo que tu no me das." Le respondió él." ¿Qué esperabas?... Yo tengo necesidades." Le dijo y después se acercó a ella, rodeándola entre sus brazos. "Pero si tu quisieras…

"¡Suélteme!" Se apartó Lita. "Mucho cuidado con volverme a tocar."

"No te enojes Lita, tranquila." Él hizo una pausa y se le quedó mirando. "Sólo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te hizo Serena esta mañana. Créeme que yo mismo la pondré en su lugar."

"Es lo menos que esperaba de usted." Respondió Lita. "Que la ponga en su lugar porque donde vuelva a tocarme entonces yo misma le sacare los ojos mi Lord."

Andrew no dijo nada, cada palabra que ella decía hasta cierto punto la consideraba graciosa.

"Bajare a cenar." Dijo Andrew. "No se si te gustaría…

"Sabe que no me apetece comer con usted." Respondió Lita. "Si yo tengo hambre entonces bajare a la cocina y me preparare algo."

Lita miró a Andrew salir de su habitación y entonces corrió a la puerta para cerrarla bajo llave. No sabia que sucedía con ella, pero cada que tenia a Andrew frente suyo no podía evitar recordar aquel beso que le había robado y que se le acelerara el pulso.

¿Qué significaba eso que Andrew le hacia sentir?... ¿Era acaso que le gustaba?... ¿Qué se sentía atraída por él?

Para sus adentros tenia que reconocer que su marido le parecía un hombre bastante atractivo, algo de lo que se había dado cuenta desde que lo conoció pero que paso por alto al estar urdiendo como librarse de ser su esposa y algo que por supuesto había dicho no notar cuando Amy y Rei se lo habían comentado.

¿Podría llegar a amarlo?

Por supuesto que no. Andrew era un interesado, cínico y mujeriego contrario a Sapphire que además de atractivo era romántico, noble y desinteresado; mas si de algo estaba segura era de que quizá de no haber conocido a Sapphire quizá habría estado gustosa de ser la esposa del marques, pues durante su niñez y cuando recién entró en la etapa de la edad casadera siempre había rezado para que al menos el marido que le escogieran sus padres fuera rico y guapo. Más después de haber conocido a Sapphire había conocido también lo que era ese sentimiento llamado amor, ese sentimiento que va mucho más allá de lo físico, un sentimiento que no había sentido por otro hombre por muy atractivo que fuera.

"Deja de pensar en ese estúpido marques." Se reprendió así misma y entonces caminó hacia la mesita que se encontraba cerca del balcón de sus aposentos y después de sentarse, tomando un poco de papel, el tintero y la pluma que siempre estaba ahí comenzó a escribir una carta para Sapphire donde le decía lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Sabía que Sapphire estaba en Londres, que seguro pronto estarían juntos y no habría necesidad de darle una carta, mas ella tenia tantos deseos de verlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle tantas cosas que sentía que la única manera de poder controlar sus ansias por un momento era a través del papel.

-0-0-0-

Serena se encontraba parada frente al espejo mientras con un cubo de hielo trataba de que aquel morete que le había hecho la marquesa desapareciera de su rostro. Desde su habitación podía escuchar el ruido de la música en el salón donde tanto ella como sus compañeras se solían reunir con los clientes, donde ella se solía reunir con Andrew antes de pasar a la habitación, pero esa noche no saldría a trabajar, no con el rostro estropeado.

Miró el reloj que tenia sobre el tocador, Andrew se estaba tardando, siempre solía llegar poco mas de una hora antes que la hora que en ese momento marcaba el reloj.

¿Acaso estaría enojado?

¿Acaso aquella estúpida mujer lo había puesto en su contra?

Tan sólo de recordarla sentía que ardía de rabia. Mucho había escuchado comentar sobre el comportamiento de la esposa de Andrew el día de la boda, había escuchado comentarios sobre que era una mujer hermosa, pero ella no lo había creído pues cada noche Andrew estaba ahí para saciar su deseo carnal; mas ese día había comprobado que la marquesa era una mujer de fina y delicada belleza y eso la irritaba de sobremanera.

Escuchó que de pronto alguien tocaba a la puerta, maldijo pensando que era Trista para regañarla pero al abrir, su mal humor desapareció al ver al pie de la puerta a Andrew.

"¡Andrew, pensé que no vendrías!" Exclamó ella y le echó los brazos al cuello. "¡No sabes el gusto que me da verte, tengo que hablar con…

"No vengo a acostarme contigo ahora Serena." Habló Andrew con seriedad, apartándola sin delicadezas de su lado, algo que nunca antes había hecho con ella.

"Andrew yo…

"Escúchame bien." La tomó del brazo. "Yo la paso muy bien contigo Serena, tenemos conversaciones muy agradables, me encantas en la cama pero no voy a permitir que agredas a mi mujer." Andrew se quedó en silencio, clavando sus grandes ojos azules en ella. "Así que escúchame bien Serena, mantente alejada de mi esposa o de lo contrario terminaremos nuestra amistad… ¿Entiendes?... Tú me agradadas, pero ella es mi esposa y no voy a permitir que nadie la agreda o la ofenda."

"Te lo prometo y perdóname."

"Perdón pídele a mi esposa cuando te la vuelvas a encontrar."

Serena miró que Andrew se dirigía a la salida y lo tomó del brazo.

"¿No te quedaras esta noche?"

"Esta noche no me apetece estar contigo." Andrew abrió la puerta para salir pero antes volteó a verla. "Y por favor no vuelvas a llamarla con ese sobrenombre de marquise rebelle."

"No fui yo quien le puso ese sobrenombre."

"Sólo no quiero escucharlo. Adiós."

Serena al verlo salir tomó un pequeño cenicero que estaba sobre una de las cómodas al lado de su cama y lo lanzó contra el piso queriendo con ello desquitar su rabia. Andrew nunca le había hablado de esa manera e incluso reía a carcajadas cuando ella le contaba de como se burlaba de las damas de sociedad… ¿Por qué entonces ahora defendía a su esposa a capa y espada?... ¿No se suponía que su esposa sólo era un adorno mas en casa?

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de sus ojos y caer por sus mejillas. Ella había sido la amante de Andrew desde hacia varios años, era el mejor amante que había tenido y ella era de entre todas e incluso por sobre Trista la única que podía darse el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre de pila; muchas veces había soñado con ser la marquesa de Bristol, había sido paciente con la esperanza de ser quien ostentara ese titulo… ¿Y ahora otra le quitaba ese privilegio así como si nada?

Lo consideraba injusto, y ahí, en la soledad de su habitación se juró algún día vengarse de la Marquesa.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Poco más de una semana había pasado desde que Lita tuviera aquel encuentro con la amante de Andrew quien la había agredido. Después de eso no había vuelto a encontrarla, aunque por boca de Andrew se enteró del apodo que ya le estaban dando en Londres, "La marquise rebelle", pero no le importaba, pues lo único que tenia en mente era a Sapphire a quien no había vuelto a ver después de aquella ocasión muy a pesar de que todos los días salía con el pretexto de buscar los mejores accesorios para ponerse el día de la boda de la baronesa de Ashley que al fin había llegado.

¿Cómo debía sentirse?

No lo sabía. Lo único que tenia en claro era que después de esa noche seria libre. Andrew no tenía cara de ser un hombre que no cumpliera su palabra así que estaba segura de que podía contar con que se divorciarían de la manera mas discreta posible y que después ella seria libre para amar a Sapphire y estar a su lado. Mas no todo era color de rosa, pues en medio de todo se preguntaba porque Sapphire no había aparecido.

¿Tendría miedo de acercarse a la propiedad de Andrew para sacarla?

Podría ser, aunque estaba segura que mas que miedo era cautela. Seguro Sapphire estaría esperando el momento oportuno pero… ¿Por qué no aparecer en el pueblo como ella aparecía cada mañana?

No tenia la respuesta, temía que las cosas no salieran como ella pensaba pero… ¿Por qué algo tendría que salir mal?

Si ponía las cosas en una balanza tenia que reconocer que hasta cierto punto tenia suerte: el matrimonio no se había consumado, Andrew le había dado un trato digno, estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio procurando que todo fuera lo mas discreto posible y hasta ayudarla a llegar a los brazos de su amado.

¿Debería quejarse?

¡Por supuesto que no!

Se miró una vez mas al espejo, admirando aquel vestido verde cuyo corset se ceñía a su cintura, de falda vaporosa y hombros descubiertos y su cabello semiagarrado con un par de mechones castaños cayendo por sobre su rostro.

"Te vez preciosa Lita." Escuchó la voz de Rei tras ella.

"Gracias."

Lita se dio media vuelta y tomó ambas manos de Rei.

"¿Sabes?... No se si en algún momento tengamos la oportunidad de volver a vernos, pero no me quiero ir sin darte las gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y por leerme las cartas. El que en estas semanas que tenemos me escucharas me ha ayudado a soportar el estar lejos de mi amado." Sonrió Lita. "Te lo digo porque no se si mas tarde o mañana tenga tiempo de verte a solas, pero te prometo que de igual manera hablare con Andrew para pedirle que te de trabajo y en caso de que su respuesta fuera negativa te daré algunas joyas para que puedas venderlas y subsistir por un tiempo."

"No agradezcas nada Lita." Sonrió Rei. "Gracias a ti por tratarme como a un ser humano."

Lita volteó a ver sus maletas, las cuales estaban sobre la cama, dentro de las cuales aun había equipaje que guardar.

"Por las maletas no se preocupe." Dijo Rei. "En caso de que fuera necesario yo se las termino de arreglar."

Lita iba a decir algo, pero entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con su marido que venia galantemente vestido.

"¿Puedes dejarme un momento a solas con la señora, Rei?"

"Como usted ordene mi Lord."

Una vez que Rei saliera, Andrew se acercó a la cama donde miró las maletas a medio empacar.

"Por lo que veo estas ansiosa por irte."

"¿No es obvio?" Le contestó Lita con una pregunta.

Andrew no dijo nada, dio la vuelta alrededor de ella y se colocó por detrás, acercando su rostro al cabello de Lita para aspirar el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo y de su cabello.

"Siempre hueles a rosas." Susurró él.

"¿Acaso eres un perro que todo olfatea?" Le preguntó Lita dándose media vuelta, logrando que el soltara una carcajada.

"¿Sabes?... Creo que cuando te vallas hasta extrañare tus desplantes." Andrew sacó de las bolsas de su gabardina una caja de terciopelo negro la cual abrió frente a los ojos de Lita, mostrándole una gargantilla de Diamantes la cual traía cinco piedras esmeralda en forma de gota: dos a cada lado de la gargantilla y una en el centro, además de un brazalete similar a juego y un par de pendientes de diamantes de esmeralda en forma de gota. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es precioso."

"Es un regalo para ti." Le dijo Andrew. "Quiero que uses estas joyas el dia de hoy."

"No me interesa recibir regalos tuyos." Le respondió ella.

Andrew dejó la caja de terciopelo sobre el tocador y entonces la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la piel del inicio de sus senos.

"¡Dejame!" Suplicó ella.

"Siempre tienes la opción de arrepentirte y no ir a la boda." Susurró él en su oído, lamiéndole después el lóbulo de la oreja, gozando al sentir como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos. "Sólo que sabes cual es el precio de no ir."

"Sabes que iré." Le dijo ella empujándolo. "¡Y no vuelvas a intentar forzarme!"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa burlona que a ella la hizo tanto irritarse como avergonzarse.

"Pues tu cuerpo parecía disfrutarlo."

"¡Depravado, ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra querría estar contigo!" Le gritó Lita. "¡Jamás, no después de haber conocido al hombre que verdaderamente amo, porque quiero que sepas que tú a su lado no eres nada. No tienen punto de comparación!"

Andrew la atrajo de nuevo hacia él y le robó un beso; un beso al que ella intentó resistirse pero al cual terminó cediendo, perdiéndose en las sensaciones que le provocaban, abriendo la boca para permitir que él la recorriera, que la saboreara, sintiendo en su cuerpo un extraño calor abrasador recorriéndola, una ardiente necesidad de que su marido fuera mas lejos.

"Por supuesto que no hay punto de comparación." Le dijo Andrew con un tono de burla en su voz cuando sus labios se apartaran de los de ella. "¿Y sabes porque no lo hay mi lady?... Porque si yo fuera ese hombre te hubiera llevado a mi lado mucho antes de que te hubieran obligado a casarte con un hombre que no amas y hubiera pasado encima hasta del mismo rey con tal de tenerte a mi lado. Seria yo quien iría a buscarte en vez de esperar a que tu tuvieras que buscarme, por eso no hay punto de comparación.

Lita se quedó en silencio, sus mejillas se encendieron y no pudo evitar que la rabia que sentía se le notara. Muchas veces se había preguntado porque Sapphire no habría ido a rescatarla, porque ahora que estaba casada no iba a su lado y se había negado a creer que él no luchaba lo suficiente por ella, razón por la cual las palabras de Andrew la molestaron.

"No tienes nada que decir… ¿Verdad querida?" Le dijo Andrew. "Te doy cinco minutos para que bajes y por supuesto portando esas joyas. Si en cinco minutos no estas en la planta baja entonces subiré, te tumbare sobre la cama, te arrancare ese vestido y te hare mía."

Lita no supo que mas decir, lo miró salir y entonces se le secó la garganta al imaginarse lo que sucedería si no lo obedeciera, al imaginarse que él irrumpiera en la habitación, la tumbara sobre la cama y entonces la besara como la había besado, en que le arrancara la ropa y entonces acariciara su cuerpo desnudo, besando cada rincón de su piel, la sola idea de pensar en todo ello de pronto la hizo sonrojarse y rápidamente se dijo así misma que tenia que pensar sólo en que pronto estaría con Sapphire, así que rápidamente se dispuso a quitarse el brazalete que le había regalado Sapphire y ponerse las joyas que le regaló Andrew, bajando rápidamente a la sala donde él la esperaba y al verla llegar le ofreció su brazo.

"¿Nos vamos milady?"

"Si mi Lord."

-0-0-0-

El carruaje donde Andrew y Lita eran transportados se detuvo a las afueras de la abadía de Westminster donde ya algunas personas de la nobleza y de las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense se encontraban congregadas esperando la llegada de la novia y con ello el inicio de la ceremonia.

"¿Sabes como te tienes que comportar verdad?" Le preguntó Andrew a Lita antes de bajar.

"Sí." Respondió ella. Miró que Andrew estaba a punto de bajar del carruaje, pero entonces lo detuvo. "Espera."

"¿Qué quieres Lita?" Preguntó él con algo de desgano. "Por favor, al menos este día cumple con tu papel de marquesa. Es todo lo que te pido."

"Sólo te quería dar las gracias." Dijo ella, dejando desconcertado a Andrew, pues en el mes que llevaban de casados nunca había escuchado que ella le dijera algo amable. "Sé que me he portado muy grosera contigo, pero te quiero agradecer que no me hayas forzado a… bueno, tu ya sabes y también que me vallas a dejar irme. No tengo como pagártelo."

Andrew tomó las manos de ella, besándolas suavemente.

"Tú padre me pago una fortuna por casarme contigo. Creo que después de todo tienes derecho a sentirte molesta por haber sido obligada a casarte conmigo, aunque no creo merecer el trato que a veces me das." Dijo él. "Sólo se feliz Lita. Espero que ese hombre sepa valorarte, eres una verdadera joya de mujer, no cualquiera defendería su amor como tu lo has hecho… ¿Nos bajamos?"

"Sí."

Andrew bajó del carruaje y entonces cuando Lita iba a bajar no la ayudó tomándola de la mano, sino que la tomó de la cintura y después la puso de pie.

"Listo." Dijo él ofreciéndole el brazo, a lo cual ella con extrañeza lo tomó, pues si algo sabia sobre el protocolo de los miembros de la nobleza era que en el caso de ella que era la esposa del marques le correspondía caminar dos pasos detrás de él y no a su lado. "Quiero que tomes mi brazo y que camines a mi lado."

"Pero el protocolo."

"milady pero si ya has roto el protocolo mas de una vez… ¿Qué mas da que no camines detrás de mi?"

Lita sonrió ante el comentario de Andrew y pronto llegaron hasta donde todos se encontraban reunidos. No entraron, sino que esperaron a que la prima de Andrew llegara y no paso mucho tiempo cuando miraron llegar el carruaje adornado de flores de donde bajó la prima de Andrew, una hermosa joven rubia de ojos azules quien vestía un precioso vestido de novia en color blanco, tomada del brazo de un joven y acompañada de una mujer madura muy parecida a ella. Andrew inmediatamente se acercó, llevando a Lita con él hasta llegar con sus familiares.

"¡Primo viniste!" Lo abrazó Minna en un fuerte abrazo caluroso.

"¿Cómo iba a perderme la boda de mi prima favorita?... No soy tú que ni siquiera fuiste a mi boda."

"Perdónanos Andrew." Se disculpó la mujer de edad madura que acompañaba a la novia. "No sabes en verdad cuanto lamento no haber estado ahí."

"No se preocupe tia." Dijo Andrew. "Lo importante es que ya están aquí y me da gusto que su salud haya mejorado." Andrew volteó a ver a Lita y entonces comenzó a hacer las presentaciones. "Por cierto, no les he presentado a mi esposa, ella es Lita Hansford, mi marquesa."

Tanto la hermosa novia como sus acompañantes rieron ante el comentario de Andrew y entonces Lita se dio cuenta de que al parecer su marido tenia una relación muy estrecha con su familia.

"Lita, ellos son mi familia, quienes me acogieron a la muerte de mis padres." Dijo Andrew. "Mi tía la señora Catherine viuda de March, mi primo el señor Jedite March y mi prima la baronesa de Ashley Mina viuda de Chisholm.

Tanto Catherine como Jedite y Minna manifestaron tener gusto por conocer a Lita, al igual que ella que se expresó con amabilidad.

"Un gusto conocerle baronesa." Dijo Lita al tomar la mano de Minna.

"El gusto es mio y no me llames baronesa, después de todo somos familia y si tuviéramos que guiarnos por los títulos el de marquesa esta muy por encima del titulo de baronesa." Dijo Minna. "¿Te gustaría mejor llamarme Minna, Lita?"

"De acuerdo Minna." Respondió Lita.

"Bueno hermanita, creo que ya es hora de que entres a la iglesia, tu novio debe estar desesperado." Le dijo Jedite

Andrew y Lita se alejaron de la novia para buscar el asiento que les correspondía dentro de la iglesia y esperar a que diera inicio la ceremonia. Al entrar, Andrew buscó el lugar que le correspondía tanto a él como a Lita, en una de las bancas de enfrente como correspondía a los familiares más cercanos a la novia.

Lita al ver al novio quien estaba de espaldas, un apuesto hombre vestido con traje militar en color azul marino, no pudo evitar recordar a Sapphire, pues además del traje militar el hombre tenia mas o menos la misma altura y porte de su amado, además del cabello obscuro. Mas entonces, cuando de pronto se escuchó la marcha nupcial anunciando la entrada de la novia, vio girarse al apuesto novio para comprobar que quien estaba frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que… ¿Sapphire?

Por un momento cerró los ojos, ignorando el ruido de la música que tocaban al entrar la novia, quería pensar que eran imaginaciones suyas, que era tanto lo que extrañaba a Sapphire que ya estaba viéndolo en otros hombres pero entonces la voz de Andrew la hizo salir de aquello que ella quería creer era una pesadilla y abrir los ojos para comprobar la realidad:

"¿Sucede algo Lita?... ¿Te sientes mal?"

"Nada." Respondió Lita aferrándose al brazo de Andrew, algo que hizo inconscientemente, como si buscara que alguien la apoyara en aquellos momentos tan difíciles.

Andrew la notó tensa, supuso que estaba nerviosa al no saber donde estaba su amante, que quizá su expresión de tristeza se debiera a que su sueño habría sido casarse con aquel hombre que él desconocía y tomó su mano.

"Te prometo que después de la boda yo mismo te ayudare a que estés con tu amor… ¿De acuerdo?" Le dijo él con un tono de voz tranquilo. "Por favor quita esa cara, no tengas miedo, veras que todo sale bien."

Lita se limitó a asentir. En ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar que es lo que haría en adelante, miraba a partir de ese momento como si su futuro fuera incierto y prefirió no abrir la boca para decir palabra alguna o creyó que entonces rompería a llorar. Sintió los ojos de Sapphire que se clavaban en los suyos, y lo supo, era él, mirándola ahora con nerviosismo seguramente ante la idea de que ella pudiera hacer algo para impedir la boda.

La novia llegó al altar, donde fue entregada a su futuro marido y la ceremonia transcurrió entre el sermón del abad al que Lita no prestaba atención y los rituales de rigor propio de una boda. Aquello para Lita era como una pesadilla, un mal sueño y las únicas palabras que quedaron grabadas en su mente y se clavaron como una daga filosa en su corazón fue cuando él dijo "Sí, acepto." Creyó que después de ese "Sí" que él daba nada podía ser peor, pero cuando miró a él acercarse a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimas traicioneras salieran de sus ojos y comenzaran a caer por sus mejillas.

"¿Estas bien Lita?" Le preguntó Andrew al darse cuenta de que lloraba. Lita movió la cabeza negativamente, no era capaz de abrir la boca para decir "No" y entonces, sabiendo Andrew que tendrían que esperar a que los novios salieran para después salir ellos como invitados que era decidió tomar a Lita de la mano y salir discretamente por una puerta que estaba a los lados y llegar al carruaje donde inmediatamente subieron. "¿Qué te sucede Lita?... ¿Estas bien?... ¿Por qué lloras?...¿La boda te recordó…

Andrew se quedó en silencio al ver que Lita rompía a llorar. Ciertamente el día de la boda ya la había visto llorar, pero nunca la había visto llorar con tanta tristeza, tan desconsoladamente, sintió pena de verla así e impulsivamente se acercó a ella pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, dejando que ella llorara en su hombro.

"Tranquila Lita, no me gusta verte así." Le dijo él. "Si lo que quieres es separarte de mi sabes que yo no hare problema por eso. Te dejare que seas libre." Andrew sacó un pañuelo que guardaba en una de las bolsas de su gabardina y separó un poco a Lita de él para ver su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas. "¿Quieres que nos vallamos a casa?... Mira, mi oferta de que te vallas sigue en pie, no romperé mi promesa, pero si esto te está haciendo sentir mal entonces podemos…

"Vamos a la fiesta mi Lord." Respondió Lita. "Ya estoy bien. Sólo fue un momento de… tristeza, nostalgia, no lo se."

"¿Estas segura?" Le preguntó él.

"Sí."

"Entonces eso haremos Lita. Iremos a la fiesta, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decírmelo… ¿De acuerdo?"

-0-0-0-

Lita y Andrew se encontraban dentro del salón de la casa que siempre había sido propiedad de los barones de Ashley y la cual ahora pertenecía a Minna por ser quien había comprado dicho que la corona inglesa había puesto en venta.

"¿Entonces fue tu prima quien compró el titulo?" Preguntó Lita después de que Andrew le contara que si bien Minna se había casado con un hombre rico, no era por él por quien había obtenido el titulo de baronesa.

"Así es." Respondió Andrew. "Mira para que me entiendas mejor te explicare un poco. Mi tía Catherine es hermana de mi difunta madre. Ambas eran hijas de un comerciante al cual le iba muy bien, mi madre contrajo nupcias con mi difunto padre y por eso obtuvo el titulo de marquesa. En el caso de Minna no fue ni por su familia ni por su marido que obtuvo el titulo de baronesa. Mi tía Catherine, al igual que mi abuela se casó con un comerciante y en el caso de Minna ella también se casó con un hombre muy rico que al morir la dejó como heredera de todos sus bienes. Fue entonces que a pocos meses de la muerte de su marido, la corona inglesa comenzó a querer vender las tierras y el titulo de baron de Ashleyy y asi Minna invirtió una parte de su fortuna en comprar el titulo y poder convertirse en Baronesa."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa forzada, algo que no paso desapercibido por Andrew.

"¿En verdad no quieres regresar a casa?"

"No." Respondió Lita.

Andrew se quedó mirándola por un par de segundos, deseaba abrazarla y consolarla por la tristeza que seguramente estaba sintiendo, pero él no era muy dado a expresar sentimentalismos y mucho menos delante de tantas personas entre las cuales se encontraban personajes ilustres de la nobleza.

"Andrew querido." Escuchó la voz de su prima tras de él y se dio media vuelta, al igual que Lita, para encontrarse con Minna y su esposo al cual no conocía. "Primita… ¿Es que al fin me presentaras a tu marido?"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Minna, quien después clavó sus ojos en su marido. "Sapphire querido, él es mi primo el marques de Bristol y Conde de Wessex Lord Andrew Hansford y su esposa Lady Lita Hansford marquesa de Bristol y condesa de Wessex." Minna entonces clavó sus orbes azules en Andrew y Lita. "Andrew, Lita, él es mi marido, teniente de la real armada británica, el señor Sapphire Black y ahora por supuesto Baron de Ashley."

"Un placer conocerlo Lord Andrew." Dijo Sapphire estrechando la mano de Andrew y después clavando sus ojos en los orbes esmeraldas de Lita. "Un gusto conocerla Lady Lita." Estrechó la mano de ella, hablándole como si no la conociera.

"Él gusto es mio." Respondió ella.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Andrew se atrevió a hablar.

"Me gustaría que simplemente me llamaras Andrew… ¿Qué te parece Sapphire?... Digo, después de todo vamos a ser familia, vendrías a ser como mi primo."

"Me parece perfecto."

Los cuatro estuvieron hablando sobre trivialidades como el contratiempo que Minna había tenido para llegar a la boda, sobre los nervios de Sapphire como novio primerizo, hasta que Lita, sintiendo que no podía soportar mas estar ahí y fingir que no pasaba nada decidió que tenia que alejarse y estar a solas antes de echarse a llorar.

"Si me disculpan un momento tengo que ir al tocador."

"¿Te sientes bien Lita?" Le preguntó Andrew.

"Sí, ahora vuelvo, no me tardo."

Lita se abrió paso entre los invitados y se dirigió a uno de los salones dentro de la propiedad, donde al llegar se sentó en el sofá que estaba dentro y comenzó a sollozar para darle rienda suelta al dolor. Sabia que no hubiera podido seguir reprimiendo su tristeza, su dolor, se había negado a la oferta de Andrew de regresar a casa tan sólo por enfrentar a Sapphire, pero el ver la indiferencia con que él se dirigía a ella, como si nunca se hubieran conocido la hizo sentirse arrepentida de siquiera haber acudido a la fiesta en honor de la boda de quien ahora era la señora Black.

Siguió llorando, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero entonces escuchó que la puerta del salón se abría y al levantar su rostro se encontró con Sapphire que clavaba sus ojos azules sobre ella.

"Lita." Susurró él.

Lita se puso de pie, caminó hacia donde estaba él y le soltó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué me engañaste?... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no me amabas?" Le reclamó ella entre sollozos mientras con los puños apretados golpeaba su pecho. "¡Yo te amaba y tu solo jugaste conmigo, me usaste!"

"Lita, por favor, tienes que tranquilizarte." La estrechó Sapphire en un abrazo para inmovilizarla e impedir que siguiera golpeándolo.

"¿Cómo pides que me tranquilice?... ¿Cómo Sapphire?... ¡Yo quería huir contigo, yo quería una vida contigo y tu nunca llegaste…

"¡Me case con Minna para estar cerca de ti!" Exclamó él. "¿Acaso no puedes entender eso?... Tienes que escucharme, el dia en que teníamos planeado huir juntos no pude ir a tu encuentro porque caí gravemente enfermo.

Lita se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, una parte de ella, su corazón de mujer enamorada quizá creer en él, pero su razón le decía que eso era falso, que no tenia razón de ser.

"¿Y crees que voy a creerte esa estupidez Sapphire?"

"Tienes que creerme." Le dijo Sapphire. "Enferme de fiebre, no me podía mover y estuve muchos meses en cama, inconsciente, delirando y entonces cuando me recupere supe que tu familia se había marchado de Pluckley, inmediatamente fui a buscarte a Bristol, no tenia idea de que tú marido y tu estuvieran viviendo en Londres… estaba desesperado, no sabia como encontrarte y entonces se me presentó la oportunidad de casarme con Minna y cuando supe que era prima de tu marido mire en ella la oportunidad de poder estar cerca de ti. Sabes que tu marido es un hombre muy poderoso, que si te raptara conmigo siendo yo un simple teniente seguro nos daría búsqueda, a mi podría hasta matarme y a ti podría hacerte incluso lo mismo para limpiar su afrenta… ¿Y quien diría algo?... ¿Quién haría justicia?... ¡Nadie Lita, tu marido es un hombre muy poderoso que seguro tiene como comprar al parlamento!"

Lita se le quedó mirando un momento, unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Su mente se debatía entre creer y no creer, pero al final su corazón de mujer enamorada le ganó a la razón y cuando sintió los labios de Sapphire estrechándose sobre los suyos ella no pudo mas que responderle con la misma entrega y pasión.

"Te amo." Susurró ella con voz entrecortada.

"Y yo a ti mi vida."

Ambos se volvieron a besar, como si se hubieran olvidado de todos y de todo, mas entonces la magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta que se abría y rápidamente se separaron…

**Avances del siguiente episodio…**

_. "Andrew supo desde el principio que yo no lo amaba. Le dije que amaba a otro hombre, a un militar que estaba en la India pero no le dije tu nombre. En este tiempo intente reunirme contigo en la India pero tuve un accidente y… El caso es que Andrew se casó solo conmigo por la dote. Él está dispuesto a dejarme ir después de está noche." Dijo Lita. "Ni siquiera se ha consumado nuestro matrimonio y… ¡Sapphire, después de que termine esta fiesta yo seré libre y entonces podremos estar juntos!_

_-0-0-0-_

_Lita esbozó una media sonrisa, se acercó a Andrew y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en los labios; mas que un beso, un suave roce que apenas pudo sentir pero que hizo que las mejillas se le calentaran y que deliciosas sensaciones comenzaran a recorrer todo su cuerpo; pues aunque ciertamente no amaba a Andrew, no podía negar que las dos veces en que la había besado le había gustado y se había quedado con las ganas de sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos una vez mas._

_¿Pensaría Andrew que era una atrevida?_

_Quizá sí, pero él decía que no le importaba y aun así… ¿Qué mas daba?... La había aceptado por esposa aun cuando ella le había dicho no ser virgen._

**N/A: Chicas, pues bien, aquí estoy una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo… ¿Les gusta?... Espero que si y gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo: Lucely, Maga, Lita Wellington y a mi amiga corazón de diamante.**

**Saludos también a los lectores silenciosos (no sean tímidos, dejen un review, eso lo agradecemos mucho los escritores de fanfics)**

**Atte:**

**Made.**


	6. Chapter 6 Amor y Deseo

**La marquise rebelle.**

**Cap. 4. Amor y Deseo.**

Lita y Sapphire se quedaron como petrificados, habían escuchado cuando se habría la puerta, sabían que alguien estaba detrás y el miedo no se hizo esperar mas los segundos pasaron y nadie entraba en la habitación.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Sapphire dos pasos al frente. "¿Hay alguien ahí?"

Sapphire sabía que no había otra opción, que no quedaba mas que enfrentarse a quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta y en dos zancadas llegó y la terminó de abrir dándose cuenta de que no había nadie. Volteó a un lado del pasillo y al otro. Estaba solos, no había nadie cerca.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó Lita con nerviosismo.

"Nadie." Respondió él y de nuevo volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero ahora bajo llave. "No es preciso que nos vean. Voy a salir por la ventana y me las ingeniare para entrar al salón sin que nadie se de cuenta. Argumentare que salí a tomar un poco de aire. Tú te quedaras un buen rato y después saldrás. Le dices a tu marido que estabas en el tocador, en el balcón o donde tú quieras."

Lita lo miró con extrañeza, esperaba que ahora que estaban juntos él le propusiera que en ese momento buscaran la manera de huir para después ella explicarle que Andrew la dejaría ser libre y entonces él podría dejar a Minna, mas lo que escuchó de su boca no le agradó y frunció el ceño molesta.

"Escúchame bien Sapphire." Dijo ella. "Mi marido sabe que si no me quería casar con él es porque…

"¿Le dijiste que tú y yo tuvimos algo que ver?" Le preguntó con un tono de miedo en su voz.

"¡No!" Exclamó Lita. "Dejame hablar." Lita tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar de nuevo. "Andrew supo desde el principio que yo no lo amaba. Le dije que amaba a otro hombre, a un militar que estaba en la India pero no le dije tu nombre. En este tiempo intente reunirme contigo en la India pero tuve un accidente y… El caso es que Andrew se casó sólo conmigo por la dote. Él está dispuesto a dejarme ir después de está noche." Dijo Lita. "Ni siquiera se ha consumado nuestro matrimonio y… ¡Sapphire, después de que termine esta fiesta yo seré libre y entonces podremos estar juntos!... No es necesario que sigas casado con la baronesa."

"No digas tonterías Lita, no podemos hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Lo retó ella. "¿A que le tienes miedo?"

Sapphire se quedó pensativo y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente, dándole argumentos de lo inconveniente que seria para ambos huir en ese momento.

"No será tan fácil. Es posible que tu marido ni siquiera piense en cumplir su palabra y sólo te haya mentido… En todo caso si estuviera pensando en cumplir su palabra… ¿Crees que pensaría lo mismo si sabe que ese hombre al que amas es el esposo de su querida prima?... ¡Por supuesto que no Lita!"

"¿Entonces que sugieres?" Preguntó Lita molesta. "¿Jugar a ser el barón de Ashley por tiempo indefinido?... ¿En verdad tanto miedo tienes de lo que pueda hacernos mi marido?... ¡Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde!"

"Lita yo…

"Conmigo es todo o es nada Sapphire." Dijo ella. "¿Tanto miedo tienes de mi marido?... Bien, entonces aprovechemos la distracción de todos que están en la fiesta y larguémonos hasta el fin del mundo en este preciso momento… ¿A dónde?... No me importa.

"Lita pero entiende que puede ser…

Lita le propinó una sonora bofetada.

"Conmigo pretextos no." Le dijo Lita. "¿No quieres dar el todo por mi?... ¡Pues entonces se muy feliz mi querido Baron de Ashley!"

Lita salió de la habitación y entonces discretamente volvió al salón y se acercó a Andrew que se encontraba conversando animadamente con su tía y con Minna.

"Ya estoy aquí Andrew."

"Hasta que vuelve mi marquesa." Dijo Andrew pasando un brazo por alrededor de la cintura de ella. "¿Te sientes mejor querida?"

Lita asintió y entonces Catherine y Minna se sonrojaron al ver las atenciones que Andrew tenia para con ella.

"Andrew querido, creo que no es propio que tengas esas demostraciones de afecto para con tu esposa." Susurró Catherine. "No se ve bien de parte del marques de Bristol."

Andrew se limitó a sonreír ante el comentario de su tía, a pesar de que su tía no tenia nada que ver con el marquesado, siempre había aconsejado a Andrew sobre el buen comportamiento de un marques en publico, algo que a Andrew poco le importaba.

"Créame que no me importa mucho mi querida tía." Dijo Andrew. "Sólo quiero que mi esposa este bien. De hecho quizá nos marchemos temprano, ha estado un poco indispuesta… ¿Verdad querida?"

Minna esbozó una sonrisa y clavó sus ojos en los de Lita.

"Quiza sea que Lita está embarazada." Comentó Minna. "¿No será que pronto habrá un heredero al marquesado de Bristol?"

Lita se ruborizó, el comentario era absurdo, no podía estar creciendo en su vientre un hijo de Andrew pues no se había consumado el matrimonio.

"Quiza." Se adelantó a responder Andrew, algo que Lita no desmintió. "Ahora si me disculpan, nosotros las dejaremos solas." Dijo Andrew volteando a ver a su esposa. "Querida… ¿Me concederías el honor de esta pieza?" Le preguntó cuando uno de los vals de moda comenzó a ser tocado.

Lita no dijo nada, esbozó una sonrisa y por toda respuesta tomó la mano de su marido y se dirigió con él al área del salón donde los invitados se encontraban danzando, donde ellos estuvieron bailando poco menos de una hora.

"¿Te gustaría irte a casa?" Le preguntó Andrew, dándose cuenta de que al parecer ella no estaba comoda. "Creo que quizá seria bueno que descanses. Se te ve muy decaída."

Lita volteó a verlo a los ojos y asintió pues no soportaba mas seguir en esa fiesta donde tenia que ver a su amado Sapphire como marido de la novia. Sus planes de irse lejos ya no importaban, ya no tenían sentido, había perdido todas las ilusiones y por tanto no tenia que aguantar estar en esa fiesta para adquirir una libertad que ya sin Sapphire no le valdría de nada.

"Entonces nos iremos." Le dijo él. "Nos despediremos de mi prima y después nos iremos… ¿Te parece?"

Lita no quería tener que volver a pasar por tener a Sapphire de frente y soportar que él la tratara como a una desconocida, como si entre ellos no hubieran tenido nunca nada que ver y entonces miró a Andrew con ojos suplicantes:

"¿Tenemos que esperar hasta que el vals termine para despedirnos de tu prima y su marido?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y discretamente buscaron una salida, encontrándose con su primo quien estaba afuera conversando con una jovencita.

"Jedite… ¿Te puedo molestar un momento?"

"Tú diras Andrew."

"Mi esposa está un poco indispuesta." Dijo Andrew. "Queríamos esperar a que el vals termine pero ella se siente mal… ¿Podrías despedirnos de mi tía y de Minna?"

"Por supuesto." Sonrió Jedite. "Si tu esposa se siente mal será mejor que la lleves a casa. No es bueno que este en un lugar donde no se sienta cómoda."

"Muchas gracias primo.

-0-0-0-

Durante el trayecto de la mansión de la baronesa a la mansión Hansford, Lita había estado sumida en un profundo silencio que Andrew respetó sin atreverse a interrumpir hasta que llegaron a la mansión y él la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Estando ya dentro de la mansión, Lita le dio las buenas noches a Andrew y subió escaleras arriba, entrando en su habitación, donde al fin a solas tiró las maletas de la cama y se echó a llorar.

¿Qué haría ahora?

No lo sabía. Durante el tiempo que había estado sin saber de Sapphire había sobrevivido alimentándose de su recuerdo, esperanzada a que en algún momento estarían juntos porque él la amaba tanto como ella a él.

¿Se tendría que ir de la mansión Hansford?... ¿A dónde iría ahora?

Naturalmente ya no tenia caso viajar a la India a buscar a Sapphire ni a ningún lado. En cuanto a irse de la mansión de su marido, aun no lo sabia, no sabia si él querria que se fuera, si ya no la quería a su lado y en todo caso seguramente sus padres no la recibirían de buena gana en la casa paterna puesto que ella había sido educada como toda buena dama de sociedad para estar al lado del hombre que le tocara por marido hasta que la muerte los separara.

Su mente era un cumulo de preguntas que hacerse sobre a donde dirigir su vida, se sentía sola, como si estuviera en un callejón obscuro y sin salida. Sentia que si no hablaba de lo que le estaba sucediendo entonces explotaría y entonces decidió que iria a la habitación de Rei para ver si estaba despierta y hablar con ella, pero para su sorpresa, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Andrew que estaba de pie frente a ella.

"Mi Lord… ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"¿Estas bien?" Lita no dijo nada y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Él no sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo, ¿porque estaba triste?, ¿acaso no debería estar feliz porque se iría como ella lo deseaba?, sin duda no tenia la respuesta, pero al verla así, en ese estado de tristeza en un deseo por querer consolarla la estrechó entre sus brazos. "No llores así milady." Le susurró él. "¿Qué es lo que te aflige?... ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?"

Lita no respondió, siguió llorando y él no la separó de su lado, queriendo de alguna manera aliviar su dolor.

"Ya pronto te iras Lita. Estarás al lado del hombre que amas y serás muy feliz."

"¿Podemos hablar un momento?" Levantó Lita su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos azules de su marido.

"Claro." Respondió Andrew. "¿Quieres que vallamos a mi despacho o me vas a permitir entrar a tu habitación?"

"Después de todo esta es tu casa… ¿No?... Tienes derecho a entrar libremente a cualquier habitación."

"Pero eso a ti no te importa, siempre me echas de tu lado." Le dijo él y se le quedó mirando por un par de segundos. "¿Sabes?... Prefiero ver a la Lita que me maltrata y es grosera. No me gusta ver tus ojos tristes."

Lita lo invitó a entrar dentro de la habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras que Andrew se quedó de pie frente a ella.

"Sientate." Le pidió ella.

"¿Quieres que me siente en tu cama?"

"Todo lo que vez aquí es tuyo… ¿No es así?"

"Pero mientras estés viviendo aquí esta habitación es tuya." Dijo Andrew tomando su mano en un impulso por apoyarla ante un dolor que él no sabia que lo causaba. "¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Lita?"

Lita se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. No sabia que palabras usar para decirle que no tenia a donde ir, que ya no huiría con su novio pero sin tener que decirle porque. No sabia como pedirle que la dejara quedarse en la mansión después de todos los desplantes que le había hecho. Sabia que él le preguntaría porque razones había cambiado de opinión, y claro, mas al fin decidió que ya no había mucho que hacer, que no había porque luchar, que ya no había nada que arriesgar y decidió pedirle que le permitiera quedarse en la mansión, inventando claro, un argumento absurdo para que no descubriera sus razones:

"No estoy segura de querer irme." Dijo ella con seriedad. "¿Sabes?... Creo que si mi…" Lita iba a decir _mi novio _pero se detuvo. "Creo que si él de verdad me amara me hubiera llevado a su lado. Antes de que nos casáramos se presentó la oportunidad y el esgrimió muchas absurdeces para no llevarme a su lado, unos meses antes de nuestro boda, cuando yo regrese a Pluckley lo mire y quedamos en que esa misma noche huiríamos, pero él no llego por mi y mi padre me llevó de regreso a Londres.-Lita hizo una pausa y rompió en llanto. "Pero él no hizo nada para llevarme a su lado, no me busco, no vino por mi."

"Eso mismo te dije yo en la tarde antes de irnos a la boda." Dijo Andrew. "¿Es por eso que estas así?" Lita asintió y Andrew, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces durante ese día la estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello. "Perdóname, no quise lastimarte."

Lita levantó su rostro y buscó la mirada de Andrew, que en la semioscuridad de la habitación parecía brillar.

"¿En verdad crees que si el me amara estuviera aquí por mi?"

"¿Quieres que te responda con honestidad?" Lita asintió y entonces él tomó una bocanada de aire para darle una respuesta honesta que seguro le dolería. "La verdad eso que te dije es lo que realmente pienso. Si ese hombre te amara hubiera buscado la manera de llevarte a su lado antes de la boda. Al menos eso hubiera echo yo si estuviera en su lugar, te hubiera llevado a mi lado donde nadie jamás nos encontraría a donde pudiera ser libre para amarte."

Lita se ruborizó ante las palabras de Andrew… ¡Como le hubiera gustado que fuera Sapphire quien le hablara de esa manera!

"No tienes por qué disculparte." Dijo Lita. "Aunque muchas veces me había pasado por la mente no lo quería aceptar. Tambien Amy me había dicho algo similar cuando vino de visita." Lita hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Papá seguro no me querrá de nuevo en casas… eso mancharía el apellido de los Miller y podría causar problemas en el compromiso de Molly." Lita se puso de pie, estaba nerviosa, sabia que no podía regresar a la casa de sus padres, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para pedirle a Andrew que la dejara quedarse. "¿Podria quedarme aquí?... No tengo a donde mas ir.

Andrew se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Lita.

"Puedes quedarte siempre que quieres Lita." Le respondió él. "Después de todo eres mi esposa."

"Y te prometo que si tu me permites quedarme aquí yo me esforzare por ser una buena esposa y me comportare a la altura de una marquesa" Dijo Lita deseando que no se le ocurriera en algun momento querer abandonarla o devolverla a la casa paterna. "Te prometo que ya no seré grosera contigo, perdóname por todos los desplantes que he hecho. Estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi papel como marquesa y…" Lita se ruborizó ante lo que estaba pensando. "Hasta podría cumplirte como esposa."

Andrew se le quedó mirando un momento y después soltó una risa socarrona que a ella le hizo sentirse mas apenada y ruborizarse. Sabia que no era propio de una mujer decente sugerir eso, ni aunque fuera a su marido, pero lo dicho ya estaba dicho y no había como cambiarlo.

"No pienses mal de mi, yo no soy una…

"No tengo ningún tipo de prejuicios para con una mujer liberal." Dijo Andrew. "Pero no es necesario que me hagas favores de ese tipo para poder quedarte en mi casa. Ni siquiera te lo pediría."

Andrew seguía riéndose, y Lita al verlo reír de esa manera y con lo sensible que se encontraba a causa de Sapphire se sintió dolida. No es que quisiera cumplir con su deber de esposa, pero ya era bastante con saber que Sapphire la había cambiado por otra como para ahora encima tener que pasar por la humillación de ser rechazada por su esposa cuando ella prácticamente se le estaba ofreciendo.

"Perdon." Respondió ella con tristeza. "De verdad que soy una inútil que no sirve para nada y mi única gracia es haber tenido una buena dote. Para mi padre yo siempre fui la hija malquerida, seguro hubieran preferido que muriera yo y no mi hermano, el hombre que decía amarme tanto no dio el todo por nuestro amor y tú me tomaste por esposa sólo por la dote que implicaba casarte conmigo. Ni siquiera me deseas como deseas a las meretrices."

Andrew la tomó de la barbilla con una de sus manos y con la otra le removió unos mechones de cabello y le limpió las lágrimas.

"No digas eso Lita." Le susurró con voz aterciopelada. "Tus padres te aman, quizá suelen quejarse mucho de ti porque no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres, porque eres rebelde y luchas por lo que quieres… ¿Pero te digo una cosa?... Eso precisamente es tu encanto." Le dijo Andrew. "Eres una mujer única y si ese hombre no supo dar el todo por ti, entonces no se merece tus lagrimas. Eres también una mujer hermosa y deseable, la verdad es que me encantas… pero no te quiero obligar a hacer algo que no quieras."

Lita esbozó una media sonrisa, se acercó a Andrew y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso suave en los labios; mas que un beso, un suave roce que apenas pudo sentir pero que hizo que las mejillas se le calentaran y que deliciosas sensaciones comenzaran a recorrer todo su cuerpo; pues aunque ciertamente no amaba a Andrew, no podía negar que las dos veces en que la había besado le había gustado y se había quedado con las ganas de sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos una vez mas.

¿Pensaría Andrew que era una atrevida?

Quizá sí, pero él decía que no le importaba y aun así… ¿Qué mas daba?... La había aceptado por esposa aun cuando ella le había dicho no ser virgen.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa. Estaba consciente de que ella no lo amaba y por supuesto él tampoco la amaba, pero si había algo seguro era que su esposa le gustaba tanto por su hermosura física como por su carácter y si algo el sabia era que aunque ella tampoco lo amara al menos si se encendía con sus besos y eso lo había comprobado las dos veces que la había besado a la fuerza y había sentido como ella por momentos cedía a la pasión. No lo pensó mucho, tenerla ahí, dispuesta a entregársele, aspirar su aroma hizo que la sangre se le calentara y entonces estrechó sus labios contra los de ella, besándola al principio suavemente e intensificando el beso cuando sintió como ella correspondía con pasión a aquel beso y le echaba sus brazos femeninos alrededor del cuello.

Las manos de Andrew cayeron por sobre los hombros femeninos de su esposa, acariciando suavemente y después deslizándolas mas abajo, comenzando a aflojar el corset del vestido que le permitían descubrir su suave piel.

El beso se vio interrumpido por la falta de aire y de los labios de Lita emergió un gemido de placer al sentir las manos masculinas de su esposo acariciando la piel de su delicada espalda. Andrew esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar aquel sutil gemido que a ella le provocó un sonrojo.

A pesar de que su esposa decía ser una mujer liberal y sin escrúpulos, su experiencia de hombre conocedor le hacia saber que no era tan experimentada como presumía, pero eso contrastando con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el placer que trataba de reprimir y su hermosura provocó en Andrew una ansiedad por saborearla, una ansiedad y deseo que no había sentido por otra mujer y acercó su boca a uno de sus oidos, susurrándole palabras ardiente mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja y poco a poco la iba desnudando, dándose cuenta de que a su esposa al parecer no le gustaba usar mucha ropa bajo el vestido como correspondía a una mujer decente.

"Veo que no le gusta usar mucha ropa milady." Susurró Andrew mientras con sus manos le iba acariciando la piel ya desnuda.

"Y veo que usted a descubierto mi sucio secreto mi Lord" Respondió Lita con voz traviesa al comentario de su marido que había descubierto como a ella le gustaba usar poca ropa interior o nada.

Andrew la levantó en brazos, atrapando de nuevo sus labios en un beso, llevándola a la amplia cama donde la dejó acostada de espaldas, admirando la blanca piel que se cernía a su delicioso cuerpo, recorriendo con su mirada su largo cuello, sus senos redondos de pezones rosados, su cintura pequeña, las caderas ensanchadas, aquellas piernas largas y torneadas que en combinación con su mirada traviesa y a la vez inocente le hacían desear tomarla.

"Y me encantas sin ropa." Susurró el con voz lujuriosa mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, comenzando a besar la piel de su cuello. "Eres tan hermosa que es un desperdicio que tengas que usar ropa, si por mi fuera te tendría siempre desnuda."

"¡Andrew!" Susurró Lita con lujuria, enredando sus brazos alrededor de la ancha espalda masculina mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gritar al sentir aquel delicioso placer que le provocaba sentir su lengua ardiente lamiendo su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo su sensibilizada piel y sus manos masculinas recorriendo las curvas de su cuerpo.

La boca de Andrew abandonó su cuello, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos en su clavícula donde después mordía, estimulando con sus manos uno de sus los pezones haciendo que ella por toda respuesta le encajara las uñas en la espalda ante la necesidad de que le diera algo que su cuerpo pedia a gritos y que ella aun desconocia.

Andrew al sentir las uñas de ella encajándose en su espalda dejó escapar de su garganta un gruñido de placer, sabia que eso y el cuerpo sudoroso de su esposa retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo no era mas que la respuesta al placer que ella trataba de reprimir y entonces en su boca tomó uno de sus redondeados senos, mordiéndolo, lamiendo la areola y después el pezón palpitante que al contacto de su lengua comenzó a endurecerse mas.

Lita al sentir la lengua de él saboreando su pezón apretó su cabeza contra su seno. Nunca había pensado que los senos pudieran tener otra función pero le encantaba y quería que no se detuviera, quería algo mas y entonces sintió como él le mordia el pezón provocándole un dolor placentero que la hizo gemir una y otra vez, olvidándose de que una mujer decente no debía hacer ruidos en la alcoba.

Para Andrew los gemidos de ella eran como un estimulo que le hacían sentir que la sangre se le calentaba, que le provocaba, que le incitaba a devorar sus senos con ansiedad y a estrujar con sus manos las curvas de aquel cuerpo caliente por el deseo.

"¡Me encantas!" Le susurró sorprendido de que aun le quedara voz. "¡Eres tan deliciosa, tan perfecta!"

Lita, aunque inexperta, querida darle el mismo placer que recibía y dejándose llevar por la euforia del momento deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa masculina, jalando con tanta fuerza que algunos botones comenzaron a caer dejándole sentir la piel del duro torso de su marido.

"Así que eres una fierecilla." Susurró Andrew mirándola a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que había dejado de reprimirse y sacaba a la mujer pasional que llevaba dentro. "Es así como me encantas mi diosa." Dijo él en sus labios, besándola nuevamente en los labios mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde su cintura pequeña hasta las caderas y después a los muslos humedecidos.

Lita sintió de pronto uno de los dedos de él deslizándose sobre su altar de venus, aquel lugar prohibido e instintivamente movió sus caderas ante el deseo de que él apagara el ardor de su cuerpo, de que el satisficiera aquella ardiente necesidad que su cuerpo pedía.

Andrew abandonó los labios de su esposa, se hincó sobre la cama y con la experiencia que tenia de años en las artes amatorias se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa y de sus zapatos, llenándose de orgullo masculino al notar la mirada sorprendida de su esposa al posarse sobre su bien dotado miembro viril que palpitaba de deseo por ella.

"¡Oh dios!" Exclamó Lita sorprendida y sonrojada al ver la perfecta desnudez masculina de su marido, o mas bien precisamente al ver la tira de bello rubio que recorría bajó su ombligo y más abajo él dotado miembro masculino. Apenada desvió su mirada, mas entonces de nuevo sintió el calor del cuerpo de su marido que ahora estaba desnudo, su duro torso frotándose contra sus senos, sus vigorosos brazos que la aprisionaban, sus labios besando sus mejillas y lo que le provocaba mas placer, su gruesa y húmeda virilidad frotándose contra su sexo que le hacia pronunciar su nombre con lujuria.

"¡Andrew, si…quiero ser tu mujer!"

"¿A si?" Le preguntó él con un tono de voz cargado de lujuria, de deseo, de locura mientras seguía frotando su miembro viril contra el sexo de su esposa que prometía recibirlo. "Pues hace poco no decías lo mismo." Susurró el mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con una de sus manos le retorcía un pezón y con la otra le acariciaba sus suaves curvas, frotándose contra ella, abriendo con su miembro viril los labios vaginales de su esposa.

"¡Me encantas!" Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, deslizando sus delicadas manos desde la ancha espaldas de su esposo hasta más abajo, apretándole los gluteos ante la ansiedad de querer sentirlo. "¡Te deseo!"

Andrew clavó sus orbes azules en los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión de su esposa, recorriendo con la mirada sus finas facciones, su frente perlada de sudor y sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Le llenaba de orgullo masculino que fuera ella quien pidiera por él, quien clamara por sus caricias, que fuera ella, quien desde hace tiempo era la dueña de sus fantasías quien le pidiera tomarla como su mujer y entonces con una envestida se clavó en él estrecho y húmedo sexo de su esposa, descubriendo una barrera que le indicaba que nunca nadie había estado ahí antes, algo que comprobó cuando al seguir empujando sintió que algo dentro se rasgaba y miró un gesto de dolor en el rostro de su esposa acompañado de un quejido.

Los ojos de Lita se humedecieron al sentir aquella intrusión en su intimidad y como respuesta ante el dolor clavó sus uñas en la espalda masculina. Dolía, pero era un dolor placentero en el que los primeros quejidos de dolor fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer que comenzaron a salir de su garganta, gemidos que Andrew escuchó complacido, apretando los dientes al sentir como las paredes vaginales abrazaban su hombría.

"Me encantas." Susurraba Andrew en su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y susurrándole otras palabras lujuriosas mientras se clavaba una y otra vez en el sexo de Lita, cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo presión en sus caderas mientras sus manos acariciaban las suaves curvas del cuerpo femenino y sentía como en respuesta ella temblaba bajo su cuerpo.

Lita quería darle el mismo placer que él le daba y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por los brazos vigorosos de su esposo, después por su ancha espalda, llenándose de placer al darse cuenta de que el disfrutaba de sus caricias. Sintió los labios de él que se apartaron de su oído, atrapando sus labios en un pasional beso que ahogó sus gemidos, abriendo la boca para recibirlo, aspirando su aliento y atreviéndose a morder los labios masculinos.

Andrew al sentir los dientes de su esposa encajados en su labio inferior protestó contra su boca, pero le encantaba, le encantaba ser él quien descubriera ese lado salvaje de su marquesa en la cama y por toda respuesta retorció uno de sus pezones sintiendo como ella abría su boca y dejaba escapar los gemidos que había estado ahogando.

"Sabia que lo disfrutarías." Susurró él, aferrándose a las caderas de su esposa, clavándose cada vez con mas fuerza mientras se perdía en las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaba sentir las manos de ella recorriéndolo, sus orbes clavados en los suyo, su cuerpo sudoroso a causa del placer que le daba y la manera tan deliciosa en que levantaba sus caderas para recibirlo.

Lita gemia y gritaba con cada envestida en su sexo, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando, pero de pronto sintió una extraña necesidad en su cuerpo que sabia sólo Andrew podía saciar, como una extraña anticipación a un placer desconocido y de pronto sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar involuntariamente, provocándole sentir un delicioso y placentero calor abrasador que nacia en su vientre expandiéndose por cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola gritar, provocando que ante tanto placer algunas lagrimas involuntarias escaparan de sus ojos. La imagen del rostro de Lita al alcanzar la cúspide del placer fue algo que Andrew supo quedaría grabado por siempre en su memoria como la imagen mas pura y fiel del erotismo, le llenaba de placer saber que sólo él era el dueño de ese recuerdo, de ese momento y poco después él sintió como su miembro palpitante se convulsionaba, derramando su semilla caliente dentro del cuerpo de su esposa mientras dejaba escapar de su garganta un profundo gruñido de placer.

Lita sintió como él se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y para sus adentros tenia que reconocer que cumplir con su papel de esposa lejos de parecerle una incomoda tortura como su madre y Amy le habían dicho, le había gustado, le había dejado satisfecha y con una sensación de éxtasis muy a pesar de que no amara a Andrew y le encantaba estar así, en el silencio de su habitación, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo, teniéndolo aun dentro de ella, aspirando su olor varonil, su olor a humedad y placer. Andrew, por su parte, se negaba a salir de su delicioso cuerpo sudoroso, complacido al recordar que era ella quien le había pedido hacerla suya, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, del calor de su cuerpo y ese delicioso olor a rosas que siempre emanaba de ella.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasaron así, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que Lita, perdida en sus pensamientos de pronto sintió a Andrew moviéndose y miró como levantaba su rostro, permitiéndole ver en medio de la semioscuridad sus orbes azules y una sonrisa retorcida que a ella sintió que le robaba el aliento y le hacia sentir el corazón golpeteando contra su pecho, una deliciosa sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera cuando Sapphire le sonreía.

"Eres tan hermosa." Le susurró él suavemente mientras con el dorso de una de sus manos le acariciaba una de las mejillas.

"Y me esforzare por ser también una buena esposa." Respondió ella acariciando su rostro y después enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio.

"Y yo te prometo que te enamoraras de mi." Andrew se acercó sus labios y de nuevo comenzó a besarla, al principio suavemente, después tornándose posesivo y abriéndose paso en su boca para saborearla y llenarse de su sabor mientras sus manos comenzaban a explorar de nuevo su precioso cuerpo.

Lita se estremeció al sentir como él abandonaba sus labios para besar su cuello, utilizando también sus dientes para morderla mientras con el dorso de su mano le acariciaba la curva de uno de sus senos y después con lengua jugueteaba alrededor del pezón, estimulándola y enseguida lamiéndoselo, succionándolo y mordiendo mientras con la otra mano le daba placer en el otro pezón. Sintió como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias de su marido, el deseo desbordándose por su cuerpo y la deliciosa sensación de como la virilidad tibia de él crecía dentro de su sexo, llenándola poco a poco con su grosor.

Andrew de nuevo comenzó a moverse dentro de su sexo, clavándose una y otra vez mientras como una fiera salvaje estrujaba su cuerpo, aspiraba su aroma y devoraba sus labios, su cuello, sus senos, llenándose de placer al escucharla gemir y gritar, al sentirla retorcerse bajo su cuerpo mientras con sus frágiles brazos se aferraba a su espalda.

En algún momento el incontrolable placer que recorría sus cuerpos, los hizo gemir y gritar dentro de aquella habitación testigo de la pasión que sentían el uno por otro hasta quedar agotados y satisfechos.

Despues de algunos minutos ambos se encontraban relajados, ella tumbada de espaldas en la cama, con una media sonrisa de placer dibujada en su rostro, mientras él estaba acostado de costado al lado suyo, con uno de sus brazos aprisionándola por la cintura. Él dirigió su vista a una de las sabanas que cubría ahora sus cuerpos y sonrió con satisfacción en su ego de hombre al ver la mancha de sangre que había quedado como prueba de que él había sido el primero en la vida de su esposa.

"Valla y decía que usted ya había conocido a muchos hombres milady." Susurró él con un tono sarcástico en su voz, ganándose una mirada de fingido reproche por parte de Lita.

"No se me ocurrió algo mejor que decir." Respondió Lita. "Cualquier hombre en su sano juicio hubiera desistido de casarse con una mujer que ha perdido su virtud."

"Pero yo no soy cualquier hombre milady." La besó él en una de sus mejillas. "Que haya sido o no el primero me tiene sin cuidado. Y si te soy honesto no me apetecía mucho la idea de una mujer virgen e inexpresiva." Lita lo miró con extrañeza, pensando que quizá ella no lo satisficiera, mas entonces Andrew se acomodó de nuevo entre sus piernas y acercó sus labios a su oído. "Pero tu me encantas."

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y entonces Lita se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que quizá podría sonar inapropiada, pero que no podía estarse tragando:

"¿Lo haremos todos los días?" Le preguntó, ganándose una mirada maliciosa de Andrew que la hizo ruborizarse. "Es decir, no pienses que soy una…

Las palabras de Lita murieron en la boca de Andrew que atrapó sus labios en un suave beso.

"¿Por qué mejor no dices que te encanta y que deseas que te haga el amor todos los días?"

"¡Andrew!" Susurró ella apenada, mas los besos de él pronto acabaron con su pena y de nuevo se encontraban enredados el otro al otro, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos, gritando y gimiendo de placer sin pensar en nada más que no fueran ellos dos y la ansiedad con que sus cuerpos se necesitaban y se deseaban.

**Avances del siguiente episodio…**

_Lita estaba perdida en aquella deliciosas sensaciones, acariciando con ansiedad los brazos de su esposo y la ancha espalda, levantando su pelvis para frotarse contra él ante la necesidad de su cuerpo que aun a pesar de adolorido clamaba por sentirlo hundirse dentro de ella, mas aquel momento de pasión se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría acompañado por los canturreos de Elizabeth por las mañanas:_

"_Lady Li…_

_Elizabeth se quedó sin palabras cuando al abrir la puerta miró a su señor sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, besándola con ansiedad y a ella correspondiéndole con ardientes caricias, momento que se interrumpió cuando ambos se percataron de que ella estaba dentro y clavaron sus ojos en ella:_

"_¡P… Perdón… Lord…_

"_¡Elizabeth, lárgate ahora mismo!" Le pidió Andrew entre jadeos, no solía hablarle de esa manera a sus sirvientes, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran solo con su esposa…_

_-0-0-0-_

_Lita miró como en el rostro de su marido se dibujaba una sonrisa retorcida, una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras sus ojos la recorrían con malicia, con deseo, con lujuria, como si con la mirada la estuviera desnudando. Dio unos pasos queriendo huir a un lugar donde no tuviera que sentir su mirada penetrante pero de pronto Andrew se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, diciéndole algo que la hizo apenarse:_

_"Si no puedes caminar bien entonces quédate en la cama con las piernas abiertas para mi."_

_"¡Andrew, no seas tan descarado!" Le dijo ella con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza. "¿Qué acaso no te da vergüenza?"_

**Notas Finales: Hola chicas, pues como ven, aquí esta un capitulo mas de "La marquise Rebelle"… ¿Les gustó?... Yo espero que si y por cierto, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por su apoyo, sobre todo a Cinthya y Lucely que siempre me dejan su review y bueno, como ustedes saben y ya es mi costumbre, cada que un nuevo lector me deja review le mando un mensaje de agradecimiento, en este caso quiero dejarle un mensaje por este medio a ROSA DE GUADALUPE quien al parecer no tiene cuenta en FF pero se atrevió a dejarme un review.**

**Bien Rosa de Guadalupe (que nombre tan chistoso parece nombre de telenovela de televisa), comprendo que quizá no te guste la historia, comprendo que lo que uno hace no siempre le va a gustar a todos, pero si te aconsejaría que cuando vallas a dejar un review dando a conocer que algo no te agrada, que algo te parece malo des buenos fundamentos del porque te parece malo, bien, para comenzar me dices que no he aprendido, que te decepciono, pero me parece que mas carente es tu manera de expresarte que los errores e incoherencias que pueda yo tener en esta historia… ¿Qué es lo que debo de aprender?... ¿Por qué no te gusta?... Comprendo que quizá a muchos no les guste lo que escribo y así como yo reconozco que tengo mucho que aprender como escritora creo que tú tienes mucho mas que aprender como a la hora de dar una critica.**

**Saludos:**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Delicioso deber

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Capitulo 6. Delicioso deber.**

Andrew abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que ya había amanecido, pues la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver su ropa y la de su esposa en el piso, pero sobre todo al verla ahí, durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sentir sus frágiles brazos abrazándolo y el roce de su delicioso cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas.

Antes de Lita nunca había estado con mujeres vírgenes, pues le apetecían las mujeres con experiencia ya fuera alguna hermosa meretriz de algún burdel o mujeres tanto solteras como esposas insatisfechas que estaban dispuestas a complacerlo en todos los sentidos. Mas sin embargo, Lita a pesar de virgen había superado sus expectativas, antojándosele como la mujer mas erótica y sensual que nunca antes hubiera tenido entre sus brazos, pues su hermosura física contrastante con su inocencia y esa pasión que desbordaba le parecía una mezcla exquisita, deliciosa.

La vio moverse, no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro a pesar de estar dormida y al verla así su virilidad reaccionó sintiendo la ardiente necesidad de besarla de nuevo, de saborear su cuello, su boca, sus deliciosos senos, aspirar su aroma, perderse en sus esmeraldas y clavarse en el dulce botón de su placer; mas verla así, tan hermosa le hacia pensar en siquiera perturbarla, querer dejar que siguiera durmiendo, mas cambió de parecer al escuchar que en la profundidad de sus sueños susurraba su nombre con lujuria:

"A… Andrew."

¿Estaba soñando con él?

Eso sin duda era obvio pero…

¿Qué era lo que estaba soñando?

Andrew no creyó tan difícil descifrar que estaría soñando, pues al ver aquella sonrisa en su rostro supuso que el sueño era demasiado agradable, mas él podía hacer que la realidad fuera mas agradable que aquel sueño y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su esposa hasta llegar a su espina dorsal haciendo que sus ojos verdes se abrieran al nuevo dia susurrando su nombre con placer.

"Andrew."

"¿Asi que estabas soñando conmigo?" Le preguntó Andrew mientras apretaba sus glúteos.

"¡No!" Respondió ella ruborizándose al recordar que precisamente en su sueños había estado reviviendo lo que habían echo la noche anterior.

Andrew la obligó a girar sobre la cama, siendo ahora ella quien estaba acostada de espaldas, aprisionada por le peso de su cuerpo.

"Mentirosa." Le susurró él mientras clavaba sus orbes azules en los ojos color esmeralda de ella. "¿Por qué no aceptas que estabas teniendo un sueño muy delicioso conmigo?" Le preguntó en un susurro mientras con una de sus manos le sujetaba sus dos delicada manos por encima de la cabeza clavaba sus dientes en el fino cuello mientras con su otra mano le acariciaba su monte de venus sintiendo como se humedecía, preparándose de nuevo para recibirlo. "¿Vas a negarlo?" Le preguntó mientras con uno de sus dedos abria los pliegues vaginales y comenzaba a frotar el centro de su placer femenino, haciendo que de la boca de ella escaparan suaves gemidos de placer.

Lita de nuevo se sintió dominada por él. Luchaba con sus manos por soltarse de su agarre sin lograrlo… ¿Cómo era posible que él con una sola mano estuviera inmovilizándole a ella sus dos manos?... Quería también recorrer con ansiedad los brazos y el torso masculino, que se clavaba dentro de su sexo, que hiciera presión contra sus caderas adoloridas pero tampoco quería gritar como una cualquiera a esas horas de la mañana cuando seguramente el personal que laboraba en la mansión Hansford ya se estaba despertando.

"¿Vas a negarme que te encanta?" Escuchó la voz varonil de su marido retarla, queriéndola obligar a aceptar cuanto le gustaba lo que él le hacia en el lecho nupcial, ella estaba dispuesta a no decírselo, poniendo primero su papel de mujer decente por sobre el placer promiscuo pero al sentir sus dedos frotándose rápidamente contra su sexo no soportó mas y entre incontrolables gemidos y gritos de placer lo aceptó…

¡M… Me encanta, me encantas tú!

Andrew sonrió con satisfacción al verla doblegada, atrapó los labios de Lita en un beso fiero, pasional mientras le soltaba las manos para él con las suyas comenzar a acariciar los puntos mas sensibles del delicioso cuerpo femenino: sus grandes senos en los cuales estaban sus pezones rosados, su frágil y delicada espalda mientras con su miembro ya palpitante de deseo por ella frotaba su monte de venus sintiendo como se humedecía.

Lita estaba perdida en aquella deliciosas sensaciones, acariciando con ansiedad los brazos de su esposo y la ancha espalda, levantando su pelvis para frotarse contra él ante la necesidad de su cuerpo que aun a pesar de adolorido clamaba por sentirlo hundirse dentro de ella, mas aquel momento de pasión se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó que la puerta se habría acompañado por los canturreos de Elizabeth por las mañanas:

"Lady Li…

Las palabras de Elizabeth murieron en sus labios cuando al abrir la puerta miró a su señor sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, besándola con ansiedad y a ella correspondiéndole con ardientes caricias, momento que se interrumpió cuando ambos se percataron de que ella estaba dentro y clavaron sus ojos en ella:

"¡P… Perdon… Lord…

"¡Elizabeth, lárgate ahora mismo!" Le pidió Andrew entre jadeos, no solía hablarle de esa manera a sus sirvietes, pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que lo dejaran solo con su esposa.

Elizabeth agradeció que su señor estuviera cubierto con una sabana de la cintura baja hacia abajo, impidiéndole ver algo mas que el torso masculino o la desnudez de su señora y sin decir nada cerró la puerta.

"¡Que vergüenza!" Susurró Lita, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían. "¿Qué pensaran ahora las doncellas de…

Sus palabras murieron en su boca, pues Andrew atrapó sus labios en un beso, recorriéndola con sus manos ardientes que le hicieron olvidar el momento bochornoso y de nuevo ceder ante la ardiente pasión que había descubierto podía sentir por él. Con cada caricia ella gemía, con cada vez que con sus dientes mordían su blanca piel, logrando que ella gritara presa del éxtasis cuando sintió su grueso y palpitante miembro viril golpear en su sexo, clavándose profundamente.

-0-0-0-

En el pasillo del ala norte de la mansión Hansford, mientras Lita y Andrew estaban en la habitación dándole rienda suelta a la pasión, se encontraba Elizabeth quien avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojadas le contaba a tres de las doncellas el momento bochornoso que había pasado al encontrar al marques en el lecho de la marquesa.

"¡Que bochorno tan grande Elizabeth!" Exclamó una de las doncellas. "¿Ahora con que cara veras a lady Lita?"

Las tres seguían comentando ese momento bochornoso, reprendiendo a Elizabeth por haber entrado sin tocar a la habitación de Lita cuando además el trabajo de doncella ayudante de cámara le correspondía a Reizel.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" Se acercó Reizel al darse cuenta de que discutían. "¿No deberían estar trabajando?" Rei clavó sus ojos en Elizabeth, dándose cuenta de que algo había ocurrido. "¿Qué hiciste Elizabeth?"

"Hay Rei…yo…

"Tú que."

"Me pareció extraño que no fueras a la habitación de Lady Lita para ayudarla a vestirse y entonces decidí ir para averiguar si se lo ofrecía algo, pero la encontré con…" Elizabeth se quedó callada, buscando las palabras apropiadas para referirse a lo que había visto pero Rei soltó una sonora carcajada que dejó desconcertada tanto a Elizabeth como a las demás doncellas.

"Ya lo imagino. Encontraste a Lady Lita en brazos de Lord Andrew." Comentó Rei sin dejar de reírse. "Elizabeth, te recuerdo que aquí la ayudante de cámara de la Lady Lita soy yo, ese es mi trabajo y por algo no me presente esta mañana a su habitación. Mejor encárgate de los deberes que te corresponden que yo me encargo de los míos."

Elizabeth asintió y entonces para bochorno tanto de ella como de las otras dos doncellas, a excepción de Rei, del fondo del pasillo, más precisamente proveniente de la habitación de la marquesa se empezaron a escuchar gemidos que fueron tornándose mas ruidosos, convirtiéndose en gritos en los que la marquesa pronunciaba con lujuria el nombre de su marido.

"¡A… Andrew, me encantas!"

Pronto se comenzaron a escuchar también los roncos gemidos de él, salidos desde lo profundo de su garganta, acompañados de palabras lujuriosas que a cualquier mujer decente hubieran ofendido por ser propias para una meretriz, pero que lejos de eso a la marquesa parecían agradarle, pues siguió gritando y gimiendo con mas fuerza.

"¡Por dios la marquesa grita como una meretriz!" Comentó Elizabeth.

"¡Que bochorno!... ¡Que indecencia! "Dijo otra.

"No tiene nada de malo que una mujer exprese su placer." Comentó Rei. "¿Por qué creen que los burdeles están llenos de hombres?... Para ellos no hay nada peor que una mujer inexpresiva."

"¡Rei!" Exclamó Elizabeth espantada.

"Bien, ya estuvo bueno de chismorreos." Dijo Rei. "A trabajar que hay mucho que hacer todavía. Regresen a sus labores que yo me voy a las mías."

"Ni que fueras el ama de llaves." Comentó una de las doncellas.

"Pero si no trabajan le diré a la marquesa."

Cada una de las tres doncellas se dispersó por la mansión, dirigiéndose a cumplir con sus labores, aunque en el fondo, dentro de si el morbo les daba deseo de querer quedarse para seguir escuchando los gritos de placer de su señora.

Mucho sabían desde antes que su señor era muy dado a tener amoríos con meretrices de finos burdeles, con mujeres solteras, casadas y viudas de los altos círculos de la sociedad lo que les hacia suponer que debía ser muy bueno en lo que hacia, demasiado bueno, algo que ahora quedaba comprobado con los gritos de la marquesa y que aunado a su porte varonil y atractivo físico muy en el fondo de sus pensamientos las hacia fantasear, aunque jamás fueran a aceptarlo.

-0-0-0-

Lita se encontraba acostada en la amplia cama de su habitación después de algunas horas de haber estado cumpliendo con su delicioso deber de esposa. Andrew tenia ya bastante que se había retirado, no sin antes besarla en los labios, pedirle que durmiera si estaba cansada y prometiéndole que regresaría a la hora de la comida pues tenia algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar con Darien sobre el negocio de la plantación de algodón.

El recuerdo de lo que había hecho anterior con su marido aun estaba latente en la mente de Lita, haciendo que su dolor por el matrimonio de Sapphire quedara un poco opacado. Para sus adentros reconocía que había sido sumamente delicioso y que ansiaba que la noche llegara para de nuevo cumplir con su deber de esposa; mas por otro lado estaba apenada preguntándose si las doncellas habían escuchado sus gritos, preguntándose que pensaría Andrew de ella por haber estado gritando… ¿Pero porque él debía de pensar algo de ella?... Después de todo era el mismo quien le había provocado gritar, gemir y decirle que le encantaba, que lo deseaba, mas eso no quitar que estuviera un tanto arrepentida.

Sabia que en algún momento tenia que ponerse de pie, que tenia que vestirse y bajar pero…

¿Con que cara vería a Elizabeth?

Hubieran o no escuchado sus gritos el personal que laboraba en la mansión si algo era seguro era que Elizabeth a alguien le contaria lo que había visto. Una y otra vez se dijo en silencio que la noche anterior debía haber cerrado la puerta bajo llave, pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Mas lo que mas le preocupaba era Andrew:

¿Con que cara lo miraría ahora?... ¿Cómo seria capaz de bajar al comedor a la hora de comida y verlo a los ojos cuando ella no se había comportado como una dama en la cama?

Sabia que en algún momento tenia que enfrentar a Elizabeth, a sus doncellas, a Andrew, pero no era capaz de siquiera pensarlo. Por otro lado, a pesar del gozo que había sentido entre sus brazos, por momentos no podía evitar recordar a Sapphire, las promesas de amor que muchos meses atrás le había echo y el dolor que había sentido cuando la misma noche anterior lo había visto casándose con otra.

Sin duda dentro de si tenia sentimientos encontrados, pero si algo era seguro era que se había acostado con Andrew por despecho, por querer empezar a cumplir con su papel de esposa para quedarse a su lado, aunque finalmente había terminado gustándole, había terminado convirtiéndose en una adicta a ese deber que tenia como esposa.

Decidió entonces que se levantaría, que se vestiría y después bajaría para pedirle a una de las doncellas que le preparara un baño caliente, mas entonces, cuando intentó moverse sintió como sus caderas y sus muslos dolían, pero sobre todo era en su sexo donde dolía, como si aun lo tuviera dentro. Se puso de pie y entonces escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta:

"¿Puedo pasar Lita?" Escuchó la voz de Reizel del otro lado de la puerta.

Lita titubeó un poco, estaba apenada, pero después de todo se dijo que Rei había sido una meretriz, no tenia porque espantarse y tomó pijama poniéndosela y después ordenándole que entrara.

"Buenos días Lita… ¿Cómo estas?"

Lita se ruborizó al ver a Rei frente a ella. Ni como ocultar lo que había sucedido, pues su ropa de la noche anterior estaba tirada en el piso, así como la gabardina de Andrew y en la cama la sabana manchada con su sangre.

"Supongo que bien." Sonrió Lita con timidez.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a las maletas de Lita, sacando la ropa para acomodarla en el guardarropa, pues si algo era seguro era que Lita ya no se iría de la mansión Hansford. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, haciendo su labor, respetando el silenció de Lita que estaba sentada al borde de la cama, hasta que se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

"Lita, creo que seria bueno que te preparara un baño… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Rei. "No falta mucho tiempo para que Lord Andrew aparezca por aquí a la hora de comida y entonces supongo querrás estar linda para él."

Lita dejó escapar una risita nerviosa al escuchar el comentario de Rei, sabia que no tenia caso ocultar lo que seguro ya sabía y decidió abordar el tema:

"¿Te comentó algo Elizabeth?"

"Si usted se refiere a que la encontró con su marido, sí." Respondió Rei. "De hecho las doncellas estaban muy entretenidas en el pasillo escuchando tus gritos de placer Lita...

"¡Que pena!"

"Pero no te apenes Lita, que delicia que tu marido te haga gozar." Dijo Rei. "No todas las mujeres de sociedad que contraen matrimonio tienen la suerte de conocer lo que es el placer que puede dar un hombre que sabe como tratar a una mujer en la cama."

"¡Rei, no digas eso!"

"Es la verdad." Dijo Rei. "Además a los hombres les encanta una mujer expresiva… ¿Por qué crees que los burdeles están llenos de ellos?"

"¿Entonces crees que no debo sentir pena de verlo?" Preguntó Lita. "Es que no sé que sentir Rei, la verdad es que aunque no lo amo me gustó cumplir con mi deber." Siguió hablando Lita, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían de pena. "Pero tengo vergüenza verlo a la cara, no es correcto que una mujer grite o… ¿Cómo voy a verlo a los ojos Rei?"

"Tú no te preocupes Lita." Le dijo Rei tomándola de las manos. "Si algo es seguro es que precisamente eso le ha encantado de ti a tu marido, no por algo esta mañana lo vimos salir con una sonrisa de satisfacción que al parecer dicen las empleadas no le habían visto desde hace mucho. Te voy a mandar a preparar un baño con esencia de rosas y mientras te bañas yo ordenare la habitación y te preparare el vestido mas lindo para que lo deslumbres. Veras que tu marques no necesitara mas visitar esos burdeles teniéndote a ti."

Lita se tomó un baño y después decidió vestirse con un elegante vestido en color verde claro el cual era de falda vaporosa, ceñido a su fina cintura y dejando a la vista sus hombros y el inicio de sus senos redondeados, después se peinó sus cabellos ondulados dejándolos sueltos y cuando al fin estuvo lista abrió él pequeño alhajero donde guardaba sus joyas, mirando aquel brazalete de zafiros y esmeraldas que Sapphire le había regalado meses atrás, por un momento lo tomó en sus manos, pero pensó que ya no era momento de usarlo, no sabia que hacer con él, pero eso en otro momento lo decidiría, así que tomó su anillo de compromiso y lo puso en su dedo anular, como señal de que al fin aceptaba ser la marquesa de Bristol, la señora Hansford.

"¿Está bien Lita?" Escuchó que Rei le preguntaba, sacándola de su ensoñamiento. Por un momento pensó en contarle sobre Sapphire, confesarle que el esposo de la prima de Minna era nada mas y nada menos que él hombre que amaba, aquel con el que pretendía irse, pero decidió que ese seria su secreto, ya Rei sabia que ella amaba a otro hombre, Andrew también lo sabrían, pero decidió que nadie sabría que ese hombre era Sapphire; era lo mejor para que su matrimonio funcionara.

"Sí." Respondió Lita.

Ambas siguieron conversando sobre trivialidades, mientras acomodaban la ropa hasta que la charla se vio interrumpida cuando una de las doncellas tocaba a la puerta.

"Señora, la comida está por servirse. El marques ha llegado y la está esperando en el comedor."

"Muchas gracias Meg. En un momento bajo." Respondió Lita sintiéndose nerviosa, al saber que de nuevo volvería a verlo fuera de la alcoba, lo que significaba tener que enfrentarlo.

¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera?

¿Cómo se comportaría?

Sentía sus mejillas ruborizarse y sus manos sudar tan sólo de pensarlo, pero no había marcha atrás, tenia que salir y dar la cara. Se dispuso a dirigirse fuera de la habitación, pero al dar unos cuanto pasos se dio cuenta de que sus piernas todavía dolían, de que aun sentía la sensación de tenerlo dentro y de que le costaba trabajo mantenerlas cerradas.

"Lita, tienes que caminar bien." Le dijo Rei.

"Eso intento." Respondió Lita

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba sentado a la cabecera del lujoso comedor en el cual había un lugar para Lita al lado derecho de él. La mesa estaba ya servida con deliciosos platillos como ensaladas de distintos tipos de vegetales, rebanada de pan, pavo y ganso y una botella de vino, los cuales Andrew había mandado preparar pues quería lo mejor para su primera cena con su esposa.

Los minutos pasaron, se estaba desesperando al no verla aparecer, suponía que quizá el pudor o el estar avergonzada por no haberse comportado la noche anterior como una dama era la razón por la cual lo pudiera estar evitando, pero cuando apenas se había puesto de pie para ir a buscarla la miró entrar en el comedor y al verla ahí, vestida con aquel vestido que en vez de mostrar sus hombros y su fino cuello (como acostumbraba) los tapaba con un vestido de cuello alto esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose orgulloso al recordar las marcas que había dejado en su cuello y en sus senos.

"Buen dia mi Lord." La escuchó decir, notando nerviosismo en su voz además de sus mejillas sonrosadas y la manera en que ella desviaba su mirada para evitar verlo, distinto a las tantas veces en que lo había retado.

"¿Mi Lord?" Preguntó Andrew mientras en unas cuantas zancadas se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la mano, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez portaba su anillo de compromiso y su argolla de matrimonio. "Precisamente anoche me llamabas Andrew y no mi Lord." Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa retorcida, haciendo que Lita se sonrojara aun más y comenzara a titubear.

"¡A… Andrew!" Exclamó ella. "No estamos solos, aquí está Charlotte… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?" Le preguntó Lita molesta, recordándole que en el comedor estaba la doncella encargada de servirles la comida.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andrew haciéndose el inocente. "Yo no dije nada, sólo dije que prefería que me llamaras Andrew. Digo, después de todo ayer quedamos en que haríamos lo posible por llevarnos bien… ¿Acaso no recuerdas la noche anterior?"

"¡Andrew!" Exclamó ella, mirándolo entre furiosa y apenada.

"No se preocupe milady." Le dijo él. "Vamos a comer, he mandado preparar esta comida especialmente para ti y de postre tenemos tarta de cerezas. Alguna vez cuando fui a casa de tus padres había escuchado que era tu favorita."

"Gracias."

A Andrew no le pasó desapercibido que ella caminaba con dificultad, y eso le hacia sentirse orgulloso al recordar el placer que le había provocado, mas no dijo nada y al llegar a la mesa le abrió la silla galantemente para que se sentara.

La cena transcurrió aparentemente tranquila, Andrew hablándole sobre sus negocios de la plantación de algodón, sobre planes que tenia en mente de llevarla a pasar alguna temporada en Bristol durante el verano y quizá después ir a Wessex. Lita por su parte se mostró interesada en la platica, haciéndole preguntas sobre los negocios, sobre Ickworth House, sobre cualquier trivialidad, mas dentro de todo no podía evitar imaginarse a Andrew desnudo, preguntándose si él estaría pensando en las formas de su cuerpo lo cual le provocaba no ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada y comer poco, haciendo que ella se pusiera aun mas nerviosa cuando dejó de hablar sobre sus negocios y propiedades para querer tener una conversación mas intima con ella:

"¿Te sientes bien milady?"

"S… Sí." Respondió Lita queriendo mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"Pues yo no lo creo." Dijo Andrew buscando su mirada, queriendo clavar sus ojos en los orbes esmeralda de ella, pero era imposible, pues ella clavó sus ojos en el plato, negándose a darle la mirada. "¿Por qué evitas verme?" Le preguntó él esbozando una media sonrisa.

Lita no supo que decir, no podía seguir comiendo mas y se puso de pie, no sabiendo si huir de Andrew o quedarse ahí parada para evitar que él viera como caminaba.

"¿No vas a seguir comiendo?" Le preguntó él.

"No tengo hambre. Muchas gracias por todo."

Lita miró como en el rostro de su marido se dibujaba una sonrisa retorcida, una sonrisa llena de malicia mientras sus ojos la recorrían con malicia, con deseo, con lujuria, como si con la mirada la estuviera desnudando. Dio unos pasos queriendo huir a un lugar donde no tuviera que sentir su mirada penetrante pero de pronto Andrew se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, diciéndole algo que la hizo apenarse:

"Si no puedes caminar bien entonces quédate en la cama con las piernas abiertas para mi."

"¡Andrew, no seas tan descarado!" Le dijo ella con una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza. "¿Qué acaso no te da vergüenza?"

"¿Usted hablando de vergüenza milady?" Le preguntó. "Creí que esa palabra no la conocía."

Andrew subió las escaleras llevando a Lita en brazos y tan pronto llegar a habitación la dejó de pie frente al tocador, haciendo presión contra ella mientras le iba desabotonando el vestido y el corset al mismo tiempo que iba besando la suave y blanca piel de su cuello que iba quedando al descubierto.

Lita, quien tenia las manos apoyadas en el tocador, sintió un delicioso calor abrasador recorriendo su cuerpo, un rubor en sus mejillas a causa en parte de pena y del placer que la estaba recorriendo. Él mirar a través del espejo como Andrew la estaba devorando la blanca piel de su fino cuello lo cual le provocó morderse los labios para evitar esbozar un gemido de placer, mas entonces, a travez del espejo miró las pupilas azules de su marido oscurecidas que se clavaban en sus ojos:

"Ese vestido era horrible." Le susurró Andrew con lujuria, excitándose al ver frente al espejo los pezones rosados de su esposa que comenzó a estimular, llenándose de placer con el placer que ella reflejaba en sus ojos, en su lucha por reprimir expresar ese placer. "Y a mi me encanta verte desnuda." Siguió hablando mientras sus ojos la recorrían, mirando con orgullo las marcas que había dejado la noche anterior en su cuello y en sus senos. "¿Quién te hizo esto querida?" Le susurró mientras lamia y después succionaba una parte de su fino cuello donde estaba una marca.

"E… Esas marcas me las hizo el honorable marques de Bristol." Respondió Lita, sorprendida de que aun le quedara voz. "¿Lo conoce usted?" Le preguntó mientras le dedicaba una mirada traviesa."

"Así que el marques de Bristol." Susurró Andrew con voz entre cortada mientras le echaba el cabello hacia enfrente, deslizando su lengua ardiente por la espina dorsal de su amada, sintiendo como su suave piel comenzaba a humedecerse por él y para él. "¿Y usted permitió que el marques le hiciera eso milady?... ¿Por qué lo permitió?"

"¡Porque el señor marques me encanta!" Se atrevió Lita mientras un delicioso escalofrió la recorría al tener tal atrevimiento y al sentir la lengua húmeda de su marido acariciar su espina dorsal.

A Andrew pareció calentársele la sangre cuando la escuchó hablar de aquella manera, terminó de bajarle el vestido y las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda y de nuevo se puso de pie, tomándola en brazos para tumbarla de espaldas en la cama donde rápidamente se posicionó entre sus piernas, clavando sus ojos en los preciosos ojos de ella.

"¿Qué me diste para tenerme así?" Le preguntó mientras recorría su desnudez.

"No lo se." Respondió Lita, quien dejándose llevar por el deseo comenzó a pellizcarse los pezones con sus dedos, sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes azules de su marido.

Andrew se desabotonó la camisa que fue a parar al piso, dejando a la vista de Lita el duro y bien formado torso desnudo que con la luz del día se podía apreciar mejor, y al verlo así, no pudo mas que quedarse boquiabierta, recorriendo su cuerpo que le parecía como si fuera el cuerpo de algún dios griego, siguiendo su vista mas abajo, hasta que en su vientre miró la mata de vello rubio perdiéndose bajo su pantalón. Ansiaba poder tocarlo, sentir su cuerpo duro y tibio frotándose contra el suyo, aquellos brazos vigorosos apretándola con fuerza y entonces dejó de tocarse los pezones para con sus manos tocar el cuerpo de su marido, pero antes de que sus manos pudieras siquiera rozar su piel, él le tomó ambas manos con las suyas, aprisionándoselas a cada lado de la cama mientras con su barbilla y sus labios comenzó a acariciarle la curva de sus senos, atrapando después el pezón en su boca para saborearlo y morderlo.

Lita comenzó a gemir, a gritar el nombre de Andrew al sentir como devoraba sus senos y después iba dejando un camino de húmedos besos en su vientre. Sintió en algún momento la lengua de él recorriendo su monte de venus, nunca le pasó por la mente imaginarse la lengua de Andrew paseándose en ese lugar de su cuerpo, pero le estaba gustando y de pronto, cuando se detuvo un dejo de decepción le hizo abrir los ojos, encontrándose con la frente de Andrew perlada de sudor y su mirada cargada de deseo.

"Te quiero saborear aquí." Escuchó que le decía con voz profunda mientras le clavaba un dedo en su sexo, arrancándole gemidos al frotarle el botón de su dulce placer.

Lita sintió que de nuevo el ardor recorría su cuerpo, mas antes de poder siquiera decir algo, antes de siquiera poder gemir, sintió la boca de Andrew besando su sexo, su aliento quemándole y después la lengua ardiente saboreando los pliegues de su intimidad, el botón de su placer, arrancándole gemidos y gritos, mientras ella con sus puños se aferraba a la colcha de la cama hasta que sintió alcanzar la cúspide del exquisito placer..

Andrew sintió el dulce sabor del orgasmo de su esposa en su boca, y con deleite lo saboreó, deslizando su lengua por sus muslos, notando como de nuevo la pasión en ella se encendía. Abandonó después sus muslos y de nuevo comenzó a besar su abdomen, sus senos, su cuello, su boca y cuando la sintió de nuevo entregada al placer se hundió con una profunda embestida, dejando escapar un gruñido al sentir como el sexo cálido y estrecho de Lita lo recibía.

Lita le enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello, metiendo sus manos por entre el cabello rubio. Sintió los labios de él atrapando los suyos en un beso fiero que ella correspondió y se entregó a las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaba sentir sus manos grandes paseándose por su cuerpo, su duro torso frotándose contra sus senos y lo que mas le gustaba, aquella sensación que la hacia desbordarse de placer al sentir como él se clavaba una y otra vez en su sexo.

De un momento a otro él aceleró el ritmo, envistiéndola cada vez con mas fuerza; ella en respuesta se aferró a su espalda con sus brazos, rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas, queriendo sentir su grosor en toda su plenitud y de pronto, entre gemidos y gritos de placer ambos alcanzaron la deliciosa sensación del placer-

Pasados algunos minutos sintieron como sus cuerpos se relajaban poco a poco, él seguía aun dentro ella, rodeándola entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras al oído con las que le decía lo mucho que le gustaba, lo mucho que la deseaba:

"Me encantas completita, eres deliciosa."

"Y usted a mi señor marques." Le respondió ella.

Andrew con mucho pesar al fin salió de su cuerpo y ella sintió entonces algo liquido y caliente saliendo de sus entrepiernas.

¿Qué era aquello?

No lo sabia, pero estaba segura de que era algo de Andrew y se sentó en la cama mirando aquel líquido semitransparente, mas entonces una carcajada de Andrew la hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

"¿Por qué te quedas así querida?" Río Andrew quien se agachó para de las bolsas de su pantalón sacar un pañuelo. "¿No se supone que usted mi querida marquesa que ha estado con muchos hombres debería saber que es eso?"

"¿Te vas a burlar de eso toda la vida?" Le preguntó ella con un tono de reclamo en su voz.

Andrew regresó a la cama y con el pañuelo limpió los restos de semen en los muslos y en el sexo de Lita, lanzándolo después al piso y acostándose a un lado de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

"No me estaba burlando de ti milady." Le dijo él mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas. "Es que me encantas, eres tan inocente y a la vez tan apasionada, con ese rostro tan angelical pero a la vez con esa sonrisa maquiavélica, tan burlona y tan perfecta."

Lita le regaló una sonrisa y después recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Al estar así, entre sus brazos, escuchando las palabras que él le dedicaba, al recordar que antes no la había juzgado por pensar que no fuera virgen, al pensar en los momentos en que la había consolado o la manera en que la había cuidado cuando había caído del caballo, sin buscar obligarla a cumplir con su deber de esposa en algún momento, le hizo sentir una extraña sensación al estar entre sus brazos…

¿Cómo podía llamarle a aquello que sentía?

No lo sabias, pero lo único que le quedaba claro era lo que sentía: le gustaba estar entre sus brazos, aspirar su aroma masculino, escuchar su voz, que la besara, eso le gustaba mucho, que la besara, pero sobre todo que le hiciera el amor. Le gustaba además de eso, la seguridad que sentía entre sus brazos y escuchar cuando la llamaba "mi marquesa" o "milady".

"¿Qué te gusta?" Preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio en el que ambos se encontraban sumergidos.

Andrew le tomó la barbilla y se le quedó mirando a los ojos, no entendiendo a que se refería, que es lo que quería.

"¿A que te refieres?" Le respondió con una pregunta.

"Te quiero conocer mejor." Le dijo Lita sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. "Me gustaría saber que le agrada a mi marido el marques de Bristol… ¿Qué te gusta comer?... ¿Hay algún postre que te guste?... ¿Algún platillo en especial?"

Andrew la tumbó sobre la cama y de nuevo se acomodó entre sus piernas.

"Mi postre favorito es…" Le dijo mientras con su mirada recorría su cuerpo. "Lo que mas me gusta es comerme a mi marquesa."

-0-0-0-

Rei, quien se dirigía a la puerta principal de la mansión Hansford para ir a comprar algunas telas y encajes que Lita le había encargado, se encontró con Darien al abrir la puerta y al verlo ahí, tan galante, le regaló una sonrisa que el correspondió.

"Muy buenos días señor administrador… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?" Le dijo con voz amable.

Darien la recorrió con la mirada, antojándosele como la mujer más hermosa en que sus ojos se habían posado. Antes ya la había visto vestida con la indumentaria propia de las mujeres gitanas, que fue con la que lo hipnotizó y ahora, vestida como una señorita, le causaba la misma sensación de deseo por recorrerla, por saborearla.

"¿Me podría usted leer la mano linda señorita Reizel?" Le respondió él con otra pregunta.

Rei le tomó la mano y movió el rostro negativamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Me parece que hoy no está de suerte." Le dijo Rei. "Veo que tiene que regresar a su casa porque el marques no pretende atenderlo pronto."

"Entonces, usted y yo podríamos…

"Podríamos nada." Dijo Rei alejándose de él. "Yo aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

"¿Te seguirás negando?"

"Sí." Respondió Rei. "Al menos o aquí. No querrás que se den cuenta… ¿Verdad?"

_**Avances del siguiente episodio…**_

"_No me importa lo que diga la sociedad." Dijo Andrew con voz entrecortada una vez que sus labios se separaran por la falta de aire. "Tú eres mi marquesa, la marquesa que yo amo." Lita no supo que decir ante las palabras de Andrew, pero al escucharle decir un te amo, sintió una sensación de alegría y plenitud, un delicioso calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el corazón de su marido y amante._

_¿Acaso ella estaba también sintiendo amor?_

_No lo sabia, pero le encantaba aquello que Andrew le hacia sentir a su alma y a su cuerpo._

"_Y si quiere niños." Dijo Andrew mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. "Pues entonces no te preocupes, pronto quedaras embarazada, quiero que me des una niña tan preciosa como tú, con tu color de ojos."_

_-0-0-0-_

"_Mira Lita, sé que Andrew es feliz contigo, que no tiene necesidad de buscar a las meretrices porque tú le encantas, porque eres una mujer ardiente, apasionada, pero si quieres tenerlo mas loco por ti entonces te diré algo que puedes hacer en la cama para volverlo loco."_

"_¿Algún hechizo?" Preguntó Lita._

"_No es necesario ningún hechizo. Tú lo has conquistado con tu encanto." Dijo Rei. "Sólo te diré algunos de los secretos de las cortesanas. Te diré que hacerle a tu marido, para que lo derritas de placer… ¿Qué te atrevas a hacerlo?... No lo se, pero podríamos comenzar a ensayar una vez que lleguemos a Londres._

"_¿Ensayar?" Preguntó Lita._

"_Ensayar." Dijo Rei quien entonces tomó un plátano que estaba en la charola donde estaba el desayuno de Lita. "Y mi primera lección será con el plátano."_

**Notas Finales: Hola chicas, como siempre muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus review, sobre todo a mis queridas Maga y Lucely que siempre están al pie del cañon apoyándome, a mi tocaya Sailor Gaby y por supuesto, sin desmeritar a los que leen en las sombras, pero claro jajaja, no podemos dejar de mencionar a "La Rosa de Guadalupe" (que nombre tan ñoño jajaja).**

**Mira Guadalupe, por supuesto que estoy enterada de ese programa… ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo si es inevitable que escuche los comerciales cuando al llegar del trabajo la televisión de mi casa está prendida?... Pero bueno, creo que despues de todo eso no te va ni te viene, en fin, a lo que realmente me causa motivo de gracia, tus review de erucdita en el tema de la buena critica, desglosemoslo por partes.**

"_Hola querida espero que actualizes pronto porque la verdad todavia me decepcionas digo__ "_

_**Dices que no te gusta mi fanfic pero lo curioso es que estas ansiosa porque actualice pronto, no se porque tengo la ligera impresión de que mi fanfic te encanta o al menos te hace rabiar porque pongo a tu adorada Serena de mala y por eso lo lees (¿se fija chicas?... Aquí a la virgen María, a no, no, era a la Lupe, le gusta la mala vida… ¿Quién en su sano juicio lee algo que no le gusta?... A si, claro, los críticos literarios para dar su punto de vista, pero bueno, la diferencia es que ellos si critican con buenos argumentos… ¿o no?**_

" _¿Tienes que poner siempre a el mismo persona como el de Serena Tsukino como villana? ¿Acaso no hay otros personajes que lo puedan ser? ¿O realmente no tienes un ingenio para escribir?"_

_**Haber… ¿No tengo ingenio porque siempre pongo a Serena de mala?... Entonces supongo que las demás escritoras del fandom que siempre la ponen de protagonista tampoco tienen ingenio porque siempre ponen de protagonista a Serena… ¿Sera ese un buen argumento de mi parte?**_

" _pero piensa con mas claridad necesitas aprender mucho,no tomes esto como un insulto,yo no insulto yo solo escribo a mi parecer y de las criticas buenas o malas se aprende a ser algo mejor sin ofenderte espero que no me decepciones la proxima vez"_

_**Y lo malo de este review es que ni siquiera me dices que es lo que no tengo que aprender… ¿Acaso será que tengo que aprender a no poner a Serena de mala o ponerla de protagonista?... No hago fanfics de ella porque la verdad estoy asqueada de ese personaje pero tampoco critico a quien escribe de ella ni pienso que las que ponen a las otras sailor de malas sean malas escritoras, pero yo a lo que vuelvo, me dices que tengo que aprender… ¿Pero que tengo que aprender?... ¿A redactar?... ¿A ser coherente en la trama?... Lo gracioso es que en ese fragmento se ve tu rabieta de fan obsesiva haciendo chile con la cola porque puse a su favorita de mala, ay pobrecita.**_

"_y la verdad si no me gusta una historia no veo el motivo de que te ofendas"_

_**En ningún momento me he ofendido virgencita, digo Lupe, al contrario, yo agradezco una critica cuando es constructiva, cuando me hacen hincapié en detalles de ortografía como lo ha hecho Leonor de Eboli o cuando me hacen alguna critica en cuanto a la trama, como lo ha hecho Wolfgang, ellos en su momento me han hecho ver cosas que debería de mejorar y no me he enojado con ellos pero tu critica la verdad que es muy pobre.**_

"_lei otras historias de otros autores medias parecidas a las tuyas y me agradan pero no todo es tiene que ser bueno,estas acostumbrada a que uno le gusten tus hisotrias que no aceptas una opinion critica y no hay nada que tengo aprender."_

_**Haber mis historias no me gustan pero otras parecidas a las mías te agradan… ¿No es como que contradictorio?... a… ¡Bingo!... Te gustan porque seguro la protagonista es Serena, mira nada mas que opinión tan subjetiva de la lupe y lo que dices al final… ¿Así que no tienes nada que aprender?... Hasta soberbia la Lupe, chiquita, en esta vida el ser humano siempre tiene algo que aprender, pero en fin Lupe, ya te di mucho de mi tiempo, espero aprendas a hacer una buena critica o mínimo copia una en google o en otra parte.**_

_**Bien, saludos a todas, también a la virgen del Tepeyac hahahah.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Amores que duelen

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap.7. Amores que duelen.**

**Julio de 1858.**

Aquel día caluroso de principios del mes de Julio se cumplían cuatro meses desde que Lita hubiera contraído nupcias con Andrew y por tanto se hubiera convertido en la marquesa de Bristol y condesa de Wessex. Cuatro meses en los que si bien al principio Lita sufrió pensando una y otra vez en su desdicha, en huir con Sapphire; los últimos poco mas de dos meses los había pasado en armonía en compañía de su marido, luego de que tras desilusionarse de Sapphire hubiera decidido asumir su papel de esposa, descubriendo que aunque su matrimonio hubiera sido concertado, podía encontrar felicidad que al principio se había rehusado a tener.

De cierto era que no amaba a su marido, o al menos no estaba segura de ello, pero tras decepcionarse de Sapphire y decidir asumir su papel de esposa e intentar ser feliz con ello, se había dado cuenta de que a diferencia de muchas mujeres ella era muy afortunada: se había casado con un hombre que no sólo poseía un titulo nobiliario y era atractivo, sino que además de todo había perdonado sus altanerías del pasado, que lejos de ser autoritario le dejaba opinar, tener voz, con él que podía conversar de casi cualquier cosa, que sabia satisfacerla en la cama sin espantarse cuando ella expresaba con gemidos su placer y mas que por sus palabras, sino por sus acciones al tratarla como a una dama le hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento que aun no sabia definir.

¿Seria amor lo que estaría comenzando a sentir por Andrew?

No lo sabia, aun no tenía la seguridad de que fuera amor lo que estuviera comenzando a sentir por Andrew, pero si era un sentimiento distinto del que había tenido por Sapphire. Lo que sentía por Andrew era distinto, era una sensación de sentirse completa cuando estaba a su lado, una sensación de ternura y pasión cuando la abrazaba, cuando la besaba o cuando cada noche estaba sobre su cuerpo haciéndola vibrar de placer, haciéndola sentir mujer.

¿Era eso amor?

No lo sabia con certeza, pero mientras tanto estaba comenzando a ser feliz y que mejor si esa felicidad era con su marido, un hombre que además de tratarla como a una dama, sabia complacerla y era extremadamente atractivo.

En cuanto a sus sentimientos por Sapphire, de cierto era que no lo había olvidado. Durante esos pocos mas de dos meses en que había decidido asumir su papel de esposa y de marquesa de Bristol no todo había sido felicidad y placer en los brazos de Andrew; pues Sapphire, como su primer amor que había sido, muchas noches había aparecido en sus sueños y venia a sus pensamientos, haciéndole sentir como si le arrancaran el alma, pero esos sentimientos de dolor poco a poco fueron siendo desplazados por la felicidad que comenzaba a sentir al lado de Andrew, por aquella sensación de plenitud y de deseo cada que estaba a su lado.

En definitiva no había olvidado a Sapphire y tal vez nunca lo olvidara, pero si algo era seguro era que su recuerdo aparecía ahora pocas veces en su mente y cuando aparecía poco a poco había comenzado a dejar de doler cada vez menos.

Durante esos dos meses, para su fortuna no había vuelto a ver a Sapphire, pues sabia que él se había ido de luna de miel con su esposa y en lo que se refería a ella y Andrew, una semana después de la boda de Minna y Sapphire, se habían ido a pasar tres semanas a Wessex y él tiempo restante a Bristol, lugares de donde ella era ahora Condesa y Marquesa respectivamente. Esos últimos dos meses, alejados de la sociedad londinense, habían sido para ellos como tener la luna de miel que no habían tenido, pasando el tiempo juntos, conviviendo como pareja, conociéndose, dándole rienda suelta a la pasión que sentían al estar juntos y buscando de todas las maneras posibles darse placer él uno al otro.

"¿De que es este pastel?" Le preguntó Andrew a Lita, después de que tras la doncella retirara los platos de la cena, ella se dispusiera a servirle una rebanada de aquel pastel.

"Es de pétalos de rosa." Le respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa. "Lo he preparado especialmente para ti."

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y tomó una de las manos de Lita besándole suavemente el dorso. Meses atrás había quedado la Lita grosera y altanera que lo retaba, que a sus comentarios con groserías respondía, para mostrarle que tras esa apariencia engreída y altanera había una dulce, tierna, delicada y sensual mujer que en el fondo de su corazón deseaba amar y ser amada con intensidad, una mujer con decisión firmeza, con voluntad propia, que poco a poco había ido ganándose un lugar en su corazón y haciendo que él dejara de buscar el placer en mujeres fuera de casa, prometiéndose para si mismo serle fiel y esforzarse para que ella llegara a amarlo como él creía la estaba comenzando a amar.

"Prueba." Dijo ella ofreciéndole una rebanada que había tomado con una cuchara, poniéndola sobre sus labios. "Prueba y dime si te gusta."

Andrew abrió la boca, aceptando aquel bocado de pastel de sabor exquisito. Nunca antes le había apetecido comer algo que fuera preparado con pétalos de rosa, pero por Lita era capaz de hacerlo y al final decidió que le había gustado tanto como los otros muchos postres o platillos que durante aquella estancia en Bristol le había preparado.

"Es delicioso." Respondió él. "Como todo lo que haces."

"Gracias." Respondió ella.

"Sabes que no es necesario que cocines si no lo deseas." Dijo Andrew. "Lo ultimo que deseo es enfadar a mi marquesa."

"Cocinar es algo que me encanta." Respondió Lita. "Siempre me ha gustado."

"Y lo haces de maravilla."

Ambos siguieron conversando de trivialidades, riendo sobre alguna tontería, mirándose con complicidad, como lo hacen dos amigos que también son amantes, como lo hacen dos personas que sin necesidad de muchas palabras saben lo que piensa y quiere el otro, perdidos en la mirada del otro, disfrutando de aquella velada, de su compañía, hasta que entonces Lita notó algo que le preocupaba a Andrew, algo que le ocultaba, que seguramente aun no quería decirle.

"¿Te sucede algo Andrew?" Le preguntó ella. "Te noto extraño, ¿Te ha dicho Darien algo que te desagradara en la carta que te envió?"

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa. Sin duda su esposa estaba aprendiendo a conocerlo, a descifrar cada una de sus emociones, cada uno de sus sentimientos y su manera de actuar. No pensaba ocultarle lo que ocurría, no tenia caso, así que se decidió a hablar con la verdad, después de todo, no podría seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo.

"Pues en efecto Darien me ha dado noticias que no son muy buenas." Le respondió Andrew. "Mi tía Catherine al parecer ha caído gravemente enferma y…" Andrew hizo una pausa y después decidió continuar hablando. "Bueno, tú sabes que ella ha sido como una madre para mi. Darien me comentó que él medico que la atiende no le da muchas esperanzas de vida, así que es preciso que regresemos a Londres. Lita, no hubiera querido arruinarte este viaje pero…

Las palabras de Andrew murieron cuando de pronto Lita se puso de pie y se paró detrás de él, enredándole los brazos alrededor del cuello y hablándole sobre su opinión al respecto:

"Lo comprendo." Respondió ella. "No te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy bien y en otra ocasión podemos volver a viajar. Si tu tía está enferma tal vez será mejor que regresemos a Londres" Dijo Lita, tratando de tranquilizar a su marido.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, se puso de pie y entonces estrechó a Lita en un abrazo. En un principio había temido decepcionarla con aquella noticia, que no quisiera volver, pero una vez mas confirmaba que pese a ver sido altanera y grosera con él al principio de su matrimonio, Lita era una mujer dulce, noble, comprensiva, de buenos sentimientos, aunque terca, dura y obstinada cuando se trataba de defender sus ideales.

"Gracias por comprenderme Lita." Respondió Andrew. "Si te parece bien, pasado mañana partiremos."

"Entonces que así se haga Andrew." Dijo Lita, aunque en el fondo, aunque no lo dijera, la idea de regresar a Londres no le agradaba en absoluto.

Desde que hace dos meses ella y Andrew habían partido de Londres, con el propósito de tener la luna de miel que no habían tenido y que ella fuera presentada en Bristol como Marquesa y en Wessex como condesa, había sido como cortar de tajo sus ilusiones para con Sapphire para decidirse a ser feliz con su marido, por lo cual la idea de regresar a Londres no era de su agrado, pues sabia que de alguna manera u otra, al regresar de nuevo se encontraría con él, temía que el verlo le reavivara aquellos sentimientos que ahora parecían estar quedando atrás con la presencia y las atenciones de Andrew.

Aunado al nerviosismo al saber que de nuevo se encontraría con Sapphire, también había muchas cosas mas que la preocupaban, como el echo de recordar que Andrew antaño había tenido por amante a una meretriz, a la que tenia que reconocer, temía que volviera a frecuentar.

¿Acaso eso eran celos?

Sí, estaba segura de que eran celos. Le hacia rabiar pensar en tener que compartir la atención de Andrew con otra. Que fueran celos porque lo amara, no lo sabia, pero eran celos y si aun no lo amaba, entonces estaba segura de que si Sapphire no se atravesaba de nuevo en su camino, entonces un día terminaría perdidamente enamorada de Andrew.

Por si fuera poco, también tenia que enfrentarse de nuevo a la sociedad londinense, a aquellos que si bien de frente la respetaban como señora, a sus espaldas la llamaban "marquise rebelle" debido al comportamiento que había tenido aquella vez en su boca.

¡Como se arrepentía de haberse comportado de esa manera!

¿Pero entonces ella como iba a saber que Sapphire la abandonaría?... ¿Cómo iba a saber que podría llegar a tener sentimientos que podrían ser confundidos con amor por su marido?

Sabia que no tenia caso arrepentirse, no tenia caso pensar en lo que debía o no debía haber echo y que tenia que enfrentarse a todos esos fantasmas que la esperaban y que después de dos meses la alcanzaban cuando se encontraba viviendo en armonía y felicidad al lado de su marido. Mas no le quedaba remedio, tenia que partir con Andrew y hacer frente a la socidad (que esperaba con suerte ya se hubiera olvidado de su escandalo), a la ex amante de Serena (a la que quería muy lejos de su marido) y a Sapphire (a quien sabia que tendría que ver por ser esposo de Minna).

Lita estaba tan sumida en sus pensamiento, pensando en lo que se venia con su regreso a Londres, que se sobresaltó cuando de pronto Andrew la levantó en brazos.

"¡Andrew!... ¿Qué haces?"

Andrew le regaló una sonrisa que a ella le provocó un cosquilleo en el estomago, se acercó a sus labios, besándola posesiva y arrebatadoramente, dándole como siempre una pequeña probada de lo que sabia que le daría en la cama.

"Le quiero hacer el amor milady." Le susurró Andrew. "Tengo ganas de desnudarla, de besar su cuerpo. Tengo ganas de hacerle un hijo."

"¡Entonces hágame un hijo mi señor marques, hágamelo!" Le respondió Lita con voz lujuriosa, ignorando a las doncellas a su servicio que estaban sonrojadas al escuchar aquellas muestras de pasión entre sus señores.

Andrew no esperó mas, rápidamente salió del comedor y con ella en brazos subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la recamara que compartía con ella. La pasión entonces no se hizo esperar, la ropa de ambos comenzó a caer y entonces sus cuerpos que ardían por el otro se encontraron, frotándose piel contra piel, expresando su deseo con besos y arrebatadoras caricias, gritando y gimiendo al sentir el delicioso éxtasis que les provocaba unirse el uno al otro, como marido y mujer.

Las horas pasaron, ambos haciendo el amor hasta la saciedad, hasta sentir que alcanzaban los limites del placer, hasta que el agotamiento hizo presa de ellos y terminaron abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo la tibieza y el sudor de sus cuerpos.

"¿Le preocupa algo a mi marquesa?" Preguntó Andrew mientras acariciaba el cabello castaño de su esposa.

"No es nada." Respondió Lita.

Andrew supo que Lita le mentía, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos había aprendido a conocer sus gestos: la manera en que se arqueaban su ceja izquierda cuando mentia, su mirada cuando estaba triste y la manera en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba excitada o bien, también cuando estaba nerviosa; levantó entonces el rostro de su esposa con el dorso de su mano y al ver sus orbes esmeraldas confirmó que en verdad algo estaba callando, algo que la tenia nerviosa y preocupada.

"No me mientas… ¿Qué te preocupa?"

Lita al encontrarse con los orbes azules de su marido, se arrepintió una vez mas de los escándalos que alguna vez le había hecho, de lo mal que se había comportado cuando lo conoció y en el presente se sentía mal por no decirle que Sapphire era el hombre con el que ella pensaba reunirse cuando lo abandonara.

¿Pero para que decírselo?

¿Para que arruinar lo que tenia con Andrew al ponerle cara y nombre al hombre por el que lo pensaba abandonar?

Una cosa era que Andrew fuera un hombre liberal, que en un principio no le hubiera importado la idea de pensar que ella no fuera virgen, de que aceptara que ella se fuera por otro; pero pese a todo eso, Andrew era hombre y ningún hombre toleraría saber que tiene tan cerca a su rival.

"¿No me lo vas a decir?" Insistió Andrew.

"Es sólo que tenemos ya cuatro meses de casados y aun no quedo embarazada." Dijo Lita. "¿Te imaginas que pensara la gente?"

Andrew soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que decía Lita, le parecía muy tierna al escucharla hablar así, sobre la preocupación por no haberle dado aun un hijo y entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos.

"No te preocupes por eso milady, además, te recuerdo que hasta hace poco mas de dos meses tú no me permitías hacerte el amor… ¿Cómo entonces ibas a embarazarte pronto?"

Lita esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar la manera tan relajada en que Andrew le hablaba, sintió la piel ponérsele de gallina al sentir su tierna mirada sobre ella y una de sus manos acariciando una de sus mejillas.

"Pero aun así, dos meses sin haber quedado embarazada es mucho, además cuando regresemos a Londres la sociedad va a empezar a preguntarse cosas y…

Lita no pudo seguir hablando, pues sus palabras murieron en los labios varoniles que atraparon los suyos en un beso fiero, salvaje y posesivo, un beso que ella correspondió con la misma intensidad, embriagándose con el sabor de su marido, con el olor de su cuerpo, con la sensación de sentirse tan frágil y tan protegida entre sus brazos.

"No me importa lo que diga la sociedad." Dijo Andrew con voz entrecortada una vez que sus labios se separaran por la falta de aire. "Tú eres mi marquesa, la marquesa que yo amo." Lita no supo que decir ante las palabras de Andrew, pero al escucharle decir un te amo, sintió una sensación de alegría y plenitud, un delicioso calor abrazador recorrer su cuerpo y su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, latiendo al mismo ritmo que el corazón de su marido y amante.

¿Acaso ella estaba también sintiendo amor?

No lo sabia, pero le encantaba aquello que Andrew le hacia sentir a su alma y a su cuerpo.

"Y si quiere niños." Dijo Andrew mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. "Pues entonces no te preocupes, pronto quedaras embarazada, quiero que me des una niña tan preciosa como tú, con tu color de ojos."

"¿Una niña?" Preguntó Lita extrañada, pues sabia de sobra que los hombres siempre ansiaban tener un hijo varón, eso era lo que siempre había escuchado en su padre, en sus tíos, en todos los hombres de su familia.

"Sí." Dijo Andrew clavando sus orbes azules en los de ella, mientras con su miembro viril hacia presión en su sexo. "Dije que quiero una niña, preciosa como su madre."

Andrew clavó entonces su miembro viril en el sexo de su esposa, llenándose de placer al sentir como era recibido por su estrecha y húmeda intimidad, deleitándose al ver la expresión del más exquisito placer en su rostro y entonces comenzó a clavarse una y otra vez en su sexo, haciéndola gritar, gemir, sudar, retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo. Quería llevarla mas allá de los limites del placer, hacerla olvidar sus preocupaciones y si se podía, embarazarla esa noche, dejar su semilla en el vientre de ella y que en poco tiempo le diera un pequeño retoño, si se podía, una linda niña.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Dentro de su recamara, Lita conversaba con Rei mientras esta le apretaba el corset que como toda dama debía llevar bajo el elegante vestido. Era aun muy de mañana, pero desde el día anterior habían planeado que partirían rumbo a Londres por lo cual tanto Lita como Andrew y los sirvientes estuvieron de pie mas temprano de lo normal.

"¿Te preocupa algo Lita?" Preguntó Rei.

"La verdad si." Dijo Lita dándose media vuelta, tomando el vestido de algodón en color dorado que estaba sobre la cama para ponérselo. "Son muchas cosas las que me preocupan." Lita hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Me preocupa que en Londres nadie haya olvidado el escandalo que hice el día de mi boda con Andrew, me preocupa no ser una buena esposa y me preocupa que mi marido vuelva a buscar a esa amante que tanto satisfacía sus necesidades de hombre." Confesó Lita, omitiendo, claro, hablar sobre sobre Sapphire, pues aunque confiara en Rei, ese era su secreto y era mejor que no lo supieran mas personas además de ella y Sapphire.

"¿Eso es todo Lita?" Preguntó Rei, clavando sus grandes orbes amatistas que parecían adivinar todo en los ojos de Lita. "Hay algo mas… ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Respondió Lita. "También me preocupa que durante estos dos meses que he estado…" Lita se ruborizó y continuó hablando. "Bueno, tu entiendes, ahora que he estado con mi marido. Me preocupa el echo de que no he quedado embarazada, de que pueda desesperarse."

Rei esbozó una sonrisa, y con la confianza que ya le había dado Lita para hablarle con familiaridad e incluso aconsejarla, se atrevió nuevamente a decirle lo que pensaba al respecto:

"Si no es mucho atrevimiento Lita, me gustaría darte un consejo." Dijo Rei, parándose tras su ama que ahora se había sentado en la silla frente al tocador para que le peinara los cabellos.

"Tú diras." Dijo Lita, mirando por el reflejo del espejo a Rei quien estaba tras ella peinándole el cabello.

"Sé que no hace mucho tiempo me contrataste para ser tu doncella de cámara." Dijo Rei. "Contigo es con quien tengo mas trato, mas que con el señor marques, pero de lo poco que lo he tratado me he podido dar cuenta de que es un hombre bueno, noble de corazón y no sólo por su titulo nobiliario, respetuoso, un buen marido e incluso me atrevo a decir que te ama." Rei hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "No lo traiciones Lita, confía en él, sé que tú también estas comenzando a amarlo, no lo traiciones, porque una traición es algo que seguro él no soportaría y mira que eres muy dichosa al tenerlo por marido, la mayoría de las mujeres casi siempre se ven obligadas a casarse con hombres que no aman, que incluso las ven como meros objetos que sólo sirven para darles hijos, obedecer y callar, no en el caso tuyo que has conseguido a un hombre que se nota que te ama y que te trata como a una dama dentro y fuera de casa, así que cuida eso Lita."

"¿Por qué me dices eso?" Preguntó Lita con cierto nerviosismo, recordando que pronto vería a Sapphire, temiendo que él de nuevo le provocara aquellos sentimientos que parecían haberse estado apagando en esos meses alejada de él y conviviendo con Andrew.

"Te lo digo porque si bien recuerdo tú hasta hace poco querías irte a la India a buscar al que fue tu novio." Dijo Rei. "En cuanto a lo de la meretriz." Rei esbozó una sonrisa. "Por eso no te preocupes, si eres una esposa fiel, entregada y apasionada como hasta ahora, entonces puedes tener a tu marido a tus pies, contento contigo y sin la necesidad de que valla a buscar el calor en otra. Ahora que si eres atrevida y haces cosas impropias de una dama en el lecho conyugal, entonces lo volverías aun mas loco de placer."

Lita se quedó intrigada al ver la manera maliciosa en que hablaba Rei, al ver aquella sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía que en el pasado, Rei había estado con otros hombres, por lo cual seguro no tenia escrúpulos y seguro habría hecho muchas cosas impropias de una dama para tenerlos contentos.

"¿A que te refieres exactamente que haga?" Preguntó Lita, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. "Bueno, he hecho algunas cosas como… desnudarme completamente cuando estoy con Andrew o… gritar cuando él me toca."

Rei soltó una carcajada que dejó desconcertada a Lita y la hizo avergonzarse aun más.

"Pero Lita, si desnudarte cuando estas con tu marido es algo normal." Rei de nuevo comenzó a carcajearse hasta que pudo guardar la compostura y seguir hablando. "Bueno, es normal que uno sienta deseos de desnudarse cuando está con un hombre que le gusta, que ante el placer uno gima y grite, eso a los hombres les encanta… ¿Sabe porque los hombres buscan a las meretrices?"

"Porque ellas hacen cosas impropias." Respondió Lita.

"Porque les dan placer." Dijo Rei. "Porque les gustan las mujeres ardientes, no las mujeres frías que muchas veces tienen en cama. Aunque si algo hay que aceptar es que en parte muchos hombres son los culpables de la falta de ganas de sus esposas, porque ellos no se esfuerzan en complacer a una dama y se dejan caer sobre el cuerpo femenino cual costal de papas para en tres minutos terminar con sus necesidades. En pocas palabras Lita, vivimos en una sociedad hipócrita, por un lado a las mujeres se nos exige comportarnos como damas incluso a con el propio marido, pero en parte los hombres buscan a las meretrices porque comportarse tener a una mujer que se comporta como una dama en la cama les parece aburrido."

"¿Y que puedo hacer?" Preguntó Lita. "Bueno… mi madre y mi amiga Amy me decían que estar con el marido era doloroso, incomodo, pero si te confieso un secreto a mi me encanta estar con Andrew."

"¿En verdad te gusta estar con tu marido?" Preguntó Rei con cierto sarcasmo en su voz. "No, si no me había dado cuenta Lita." Rei soltó de nuevo una carcajada y después continuó hablando. "Eso es algo que todos sabemos Lita… ¿O a que crees que le atribuimos que hagas tanto ruido cuando el marques entra en tu cuarto?"

"Me apenas Rei." Dijo Lita. "Pero la verdad es que me gusta mucho conversar contigo."

"Mira Lita, se que Andrew es feliz contigo, que no tiene necesidad de buscar a las meretrices porque tú le encantas, porque eres una mujer ardiente, apasionada, pero si quieres tenerlo mas loco por ti entonces te diré algo que puedes hacer en la cama para volverlo loco."

"¿Algún hechizo?" Preguntó Lita.

"No es necesario ningún hechizo. Tú lo has conquistado con tu encanto." Dijo Rei. "Sólo te diré algunos de los secretos de las meretrices. Te diré que hacerle a tu marido, para que lo derritas de placer… ¿Qué te atrevas a hacerlo?... No lo se, pero podríamos comenzar a ensayar una vez que lleguemos a Londres.

"¿Ensayar?" Preguntó Lita.

"Ensayar." Dijo Rei quien entonces tomó un plátano que estaba en la charola donde estaba el desayuno de Lita. "Y mi primera lección será con el plátano."

Lita miró como Rei pelaba el platano y después se lo metia a la boca, sacándoselo lentamente, volviéndolo a succionar, después lamiéndolo a los lados, otras veces lamiéndole la punta, rozándolo a veces con los labios y encajándole suavemente los dientes. No comprendía lo que Rei estaba haciendo, ni que tenia que ver el plátano con aquella primera lección, pero estaba dispuesta a aprender.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Andrew abrió los ojos, encontrándose entonces con su esposa que aun dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su torso, su delicado brazo por sobre su abdomen y con una de sus piernas torneadas entre las suyas. La ropa estaba esparcida en el piso, lo cual le recordaba la noche anterior en que llegando al fin a Londres después de tan largo y ajetreado viaje desde Bristol, se había encerrado en el cuarto con su esposa, donde con ansiedad ella había comenzado a desvestirlo ante la apremiante necesidad que decía sentir de querer tenerlo cerca, de querer tenerlo muy dentro de ella.

Sabia que estaba cansada, pues el viaje había sido largo y agotador. No quería despertarla, se miraba tan hermosa así, desnuda y durmiendo entre sus brazos que tampoco le apetecía a él apartar de su lado su exquisito cuerpo femenino para tener que salir de la cama, aunque si bien recordaba, tenia que ir a visitar a su tía Catherine y ella le había dicho que tan pronto amaneciera, si él despertaba primero, entonces la despertara.

La sintió entonces removerse entre sus brazo y en pocos segundos miró sus preciosos orbes color esmeralda que se clavaban en los suyos. Se sentía tan feliz así, viéndola cada mañana cuando él despertaba, esperar a que ella abriera sus ojos para que fuera a quien primero viera por las mañanas, poder sentir la suavidad de su piel, aspirar su fragancia, que entonces, estaba seguro de que ya no podría concebir una vida sin su adorada marquesa a su lado.

"Buenos días Andrew." Respondió ella. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien… ¿Y tú?"

"Feliz de amanecer con mi marquesa." Andrew metió su mano por entre los cabellos de ella, acariciándole la nuca y entonces acercó el rostro de ella al suyo para besarla suavemente en los labios. "Me encantas."

"Y tú a mi." Dijo Lita, quien se apartó de su marido y se sentó al borde de la cama, dejando a la vista de él su espalda larga y delgada. "Aunque supongo que ya va siendo hora de que nos levantemos. Aun tenemos que bañarnos y…

Andrew no la dejó hablar, pues de pronto la tomó de la cintura y la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas mientras con sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaba.

"Creo que aun tenemos tiempo para nosotros… ¿No lo cree así milady?" Le susurró Andrew al oído mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja y con sus manos comenzaba a acariciar los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, aquellos lugares donde la hacia enloquecer, gritar y gemir de placer.

"Sí." Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, mientras sentía como poco a poco el placer que le provocaba Andrew la iba dominando, arrebatándole la voluntad, placer que ella manifestó encajando sus uñas en la espalda varonil, dejándose llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones que su marido sabia provocar en ella.

Temía tener que enfrentarse a la sociedad de Londres, a la ex amante de Andrew, pero sobre todo, tenia miedo de enfrentarse a Sapphire, tenia miedo de que al verlo sus sentimientos por él de nuevo tomaran fuerza; por lo cual sentir a Andrew sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor, dedicándole palabras cariñosas que la hacían estremecerse, hizo que por un momento sus temores desaparecieran.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Andrew y Lita se encontraban arriba del carruaje que era conducido por uno de los hombres a su servicio, después de que salieran de casa para dirigirse a hacer una visita a la señora Catherine.

Lita sabia que aquella mujer había sido como una madre para su marido, que lo había educado luego de que sus padres murieran, que le dolía y le preocupaba lo que a su tía le pudiera pasar, eso era algo que notaba en su mirada y en ese silencio sepulcral en que se había mantenido desde que poco antes de abordar el carruaje, Darien hubiera llegado para decirle que la salud de su tía se había complicado un poco mas. Por su parte, ella sabia que de alguna u otra manera Minna tendría que presentarse en algún momento, sólo esperaba que tardara un poco mas, o que al menos no se viera obligada a tener que encontrarse con Sapphire, mas eso era algo poco probable, pues al ser ahora el esposo de Minna, tendría que estar ahí para apoyarla.

"¿Tú prima Minna está en Londres?" Preguntó Lita rompiendo el silencio en el que ambos habían estado sumidos.

"No lo se." Respondió Andrew. "Pero si no es así, supongo que debe estar de llegar en cualquier momento. Supongo que Jedite le habrá escrito para informarle que tía Catherine está enferma."

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Lita se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la propiedad perteneciente a la tia de Andrew en Londres. Él fue quien primero bajó del carruaje y después galantemente la ayudó a ella a bajar para dirigirse a la mansióndonde fueron recibidos por una de las doncellas y por Jedite que como anfitrión les dio la bienvenida.

"Primo, Lita, disculpen que haya interrumpido su viaje, se que estaban teniendo la luna de miel que no habían tenido al principio de su relación pero…

"Olvídate de formalidades Jedite." Lo interrumpió Andrew. "Sabes que tía Catherine es como una madre para mi, jamás me perdonaría ni te perdonaría si a ello algo le hubiese pasado y tu no me hubieras avisado… ¿Cómo está ahora?... ¿Puedo pasar a verla?"

"No." Respondió Jedite. "Ahora el medico está con ella. Es preciso que esperes hasta que el medico salga de la habitación."

"Lo entiendo." Dijo Andrew.

Mientras el medico estaba dentro, Jedite estuvo hablándole a Andrew de como la salud de su madre había ido empeorando poco a poco, con los días, hasta que al fin ya no pudo sostenerse en pie y entonces la enfermedad le llevó a pasar cada uno de los días siguientes en cama, delirando, hablando como si se estuviera despidiendo, suplicando por ver a Minna y a Andrew.

Lita, por su parte, se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en que en cualquier momento por esa puerta entrara Sapphire acompañando a su mujer y como si le hubieran leído la mente, Andrew preguntó por su prima.

"¿Y Minna?" Preguntó Andrew. "¿Cómo está Minna?... ¿Ya le informaste?"

"De hecho ella y su marido ya están en Londres." Respondió Jedite, provocando que a Lita le diera un vuelco al corazón. "Ella y su marido han llegado justo hace dos días, se vieron obligados a suspender su luna de miel en Italia." Jedite hizo una pausa y siguió hablando. "De hecho mi hermana está devastada, le a afectado saber que mamá está enferma y eso en su estado es algo que me preocupa."

"¿En su estado?" Preguntó Andrew.

Jedite iba a decir algo, pero entonces entró en la sala una de las doncellas detrás de la cual venia Minna, caminando del brazo de su marido.

"¡Andrew!" Exclamó Minna con emoción en su voz al ver a su primo. "¡Que gusto verte!"

"Prima." Se dirigió Andrew a ella estrechándola en un abrazo. "¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Andrew. "Por lo que veo el matrimonio te ha sentado muy bien. Te vez preciosa."

"Gracias primo." Respondió Minna. "No sabes cuanto gusto me da verte. Mamá está muy enferma, sabes que ella te quiere como si fueras su propio hijo. Desde que llegue no ha dejado de preguntar por ti ni estando despierta ni estando dormida." Minna clavó sus ojos entonces en Lita y se separó de Andrew para acercarse a saludarla. "Lita… ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Fue bueno ese viaje a Bristol?"

"Sí." Respondió Lita, intercambiando algunas palabras de cortesía con Minna, palabras que no sabia como podían salir con fluidez de su garganta, cuando el saber que estaba en la misma habitación con Sapphire le ponía nerviosa, le robaba el aliento y hacia que sus mejillas se encendieran y las manos le sudaran.

Lita quiso alargar la conversación, deseaba poder salir huyendo para no tener que enfrentarse a Sapphire, pero como era propio de un caballero, después de saludar a Andrew, él se acercó a saludarla.

"Lady Lita… ¿Cómo ha estado?" Le preguntó él mientras le tomaba la mano para depositarle un beso.

"Muy bien." Respondió Lita, sorprendida de si misma al no perder el autocontrol y poder hablar sin que se le cerrara la garganta. Sabia que por cortesía tenia que preguntarle como estaba, intercambiar un par de palabras, pero para su suerte, el medico llegó a la sala acaparando la atención de todos, incluida la de Sapphire que por educación tuvo que fingir prestar atención al medico, aunque de vez en cuando volteara a verla.

"La señora está muy enferma." Dijo él medico. "Le he dejado algunos remedios que aliviaran su dolor, pero aun asi deben estar preparados para lo peor. Ella está muy débil, así que no resistirá mucho."

Minna comenzó a sollozar y su hermano entonces la atrajó hacia él dándole un abrazo, mientras que Andrew tomaba su mano en señal de apoyo.

"¿Podemos pasar a verla?" Preguntó Andrew.

"Claro." Respondió él medico. "La señora no ha dejado de preguntar por sus hijos. Verlos a los tres le hara bien."

Despues de que el medico se fuera, Andrew, Minna y Jedite subieron las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba descansando Catherine, dejando solos a Lita y Saphire quienes se quedaron en la sala, mirándose al uno al otro, pero no de la misma manera, pues mientras ella lo evitaba y quería huir de su lado, él la miraba con insistencia, como si quisiera entablar conversación, tenerla cerca.

"¿Cómo has estado Lita?" Preguntó él.

"Creo que eso ya se lo respondi cuando llegó señor baron de Ashley." Respondió Lita. "Ahora con su permiso, yo me dirijo a la cocina. No es propio que una dama este a solas con un hombre, menos si ese hombre es casado."

Lita iba a salir de la sala, mas Sapphire fue mas rápido que ella y en unas cuantas zancadas la alcanzó y la tomó fuertemente del brazo, haciéndola virar y que ella se detuviera, encontrándose en la mirada del otro.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere señor baron?" Preguntó Lita.

"No me hables asi Lita." Dijo él. "Tú actitud me lastima."

"Eso es algo que usted debio pensar antes." Respondió Lita. "Ahora con su permiso."

Lita agradeció que al salir de la sala una de las doncellas se atravesara en su camino, pues asi Sapphire tuvo que dejar de seguir insistiendo en querer hablar y ella se dirigió con la doncella a la cocina, argumentando el pretexto de querer ayudar en la preparación de alimentos para la hora de la comida.

-0-0-0-

Despues de algunas horas de haber llegado, Lita y Andrew se encontraban en el comedor de la mansión donde tras comer el plato fuerte, estaban compartiendo el postre, el cual era un pastel de petalos de rosa que había sido preparado por Lita, mientras conversaban sobre la salud de Catherine, sobre negocios y sobre los viajes que tanto Minna y Andrew habían hecho con sus respectivas parejas.

"Bueno, dejando de lado las cosas malas." Dijo Minna. "Me gustaría mucho felicitarte Lita, este pastel es exquisito."

Lita, quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio, agradeció el cumplido, y entonces sintió como Andrew le tomaba la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

"Mi esposa cocina de maravilla." Respondió Andrew, llenándola aun de mas halagos. "No sólo sabe hacer pasteles, sino que sabe preparar todo tipo de platillos y lo hace con gusto. Sin duda soy muy afortunado de tenerla por esposa, mi marquesa es mucho mas que una cara bonita que presentarle a la sociedad."

"Eso sin duda Andrew." Respondió Minna. "Y bueno, hablando de buenas noticias, hay algo que tengo que decirles." Sonrió Minna. "Bueno, Jedite ya lo sabe, pero ustedes aun no." Dijo Minna mirando a Lita y luego a Andrew. "Estoy embarazada."

Lita sintió como si aquella noticia la desarmara, como si le robara el aire, como un golpe bajo a su orgullo, a su amor propio. Durante aquel viaje había creido olvidar a Saphire, incluso al verlo de nuevo creyó que con un poco de esfuerzo podría mantener bajo control lo que alguna vez había sentido, pero aquella noticia, el saber que Minna le daría un hijo al hombre con el que ella alguna vez soñó casarse le hizo darse cuenta de que seguía amando a Sapphire, de que aun añoraba lo que algún día habían tenido.

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo…**_

"_Si no te dolió mi ausencia mucho menos creo que te duela mi desprecio." Respondió Lita. "Ahora por favor te voy a pedir que me dejes tranquila. Yo soy ahora la señora Hansford, marquesa de Bristol y condesa de Wessex, le debo respeto a mi marido y también lo amo, asi que ahora mismo lárgate o yo misma hare que te saquen a patadas."_

_Sapphire esbozó una sonrisa, dentro de si algo le decía que aun Lita lo amaba, que no había dejado de tener sentimiento por él y entonces, sin que se lo esperara, la tomó de la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Ella al principio luchó por separarse de su lado, pero entonces se dejó arrastrar por la pasión y terminó cediendo al probar de nuevo aquellos labios que en muchas veces había añorado, aquellos labios que besaban con pasión y que siempre recordaría como su primer beso._

**Notas Finales: Hola chicas, pues bien, aquí he terminado un capitulo mas el cual como siempre espero sea de su agrado. A cada una de ustedes que me han poyado se los agradezco: Maga, Lucely, Lita Wellington, Sailor Gaby, Yannin, Jahy Kino y por supuesto también a mi querida Mars Fan, Diana, quien espero siga por aquí y me alegre el día con sus reviews. **

**Gracias también al lector silencioso y por supuesto no puedo dejar de agradecerle también a la Rosa de Guadalupe (y no es sarcasmo) por tomarse su tiempo, chica, si no deseas leer mas estas en todo tu derecho y de hecho lo comprendo puesto que yo no leo algo que no me guste y veo que el tipo de historias que yo hago no son de tu gusto.**

**En fin, nos vemos en el próximo episodio y por supuesto no se olviden de leer Pasión Obscura que hoy también está actualizado.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Cenizas de un amor

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap 8. Cenizas de un amor.**

La copa de vino que Lita sostenía cayó de sus manos tras escuchar esa noticia, rompiendo con las muestras de felicitaciones que Andrew y Jedite le prodigaban a Minna por haber quedado embarazada, centrándose ahora en ella que al dejar caer la copa había provocado que la atención de todos recayera sobre ell.

"Lita… ¿Qué te sucede?" Le preguntó Andrew quien pasó una de sus manos por alrededor de sus hombros. "Estas pálida… ¿Te sientes mal?... ¿Quieres que mande traer a un medico para que venga a verte?"

"No." Respondió Lita haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. Aunque creía que podría olvidar fácilmente a Sapphire, acababa de descubrir que no seria tan sencillo, no menos si lo estaba viendo a diario; y sabía que sufriría viéndolo con otra, sabiendo que esa otra le daría los hijos que ella siempre soñó darle. "Sólo me dio un mareo. No es nada grave." Dijo Lita con seriedad.

"Creo que entonces deberíamos traer a un medico." Dijo Sapphire con un dejo de preocupación. "Nunca está demás una revisión de rutina. No deberías de dejar pasar de lado ese mareo."

Lita al escuchar la voz de Sapphire sintió ganas de abofetearlo, de gritarle y reclamarle por no haber luchado por su amor, por no haberla raptado cuando había podido, por no haber huido con ella él día de la boda de Minna, por estar al lado de otra mujer y haberla dejado de lado a ella si importarle que ella hubiera luchado y peleado con su marido al principio de su matrimonio por estar a su lado.

Sintió los ojos ardiéndole, las lagrimas le quemaban los ojos y amenazaban con salir, un dolor agudo en la garganta, en la cabeza, en las sienes y apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, como queriendo hacer un esfuerzo por no perder la compostura o echarse a llorar.

"No creo que deberías preocuparte tanto cuñado." Dijo Jedite. "Quizá fue sólo eso, un simple mareo, o quizá sea otra cosa, algo que le preocupe a Lita." Jedite clavó sus orbes azules en los de Lita y entonces le preguntó. "¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No es nada." Respondió Lita con voz apenas audible, desviando su mirada a un punto perdido en la pared. Sentía que si miraba a los ojos a alguien entonces descubrirían su rabia, su frustración y se echaría a llorar.

"Pienso yo que no deberías de descartar una visita al medico Lita." Dijo Minna. "Nunca está demás. Aunque tampoco es preciso que te alarmes, un desmayo puede deberse a muchas cosas. Incluso a veces a cosas hermosas como el aviso de un embarazo." Minna hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa. "¿No estarás embarazada Lita?"

Lita clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Minna. Sabia que esa joven amable y de miraba dulce no era culpable de que Sapphire la hubiera abandonado, de que no estuviera con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir rabia contra ella, como si fuera una ladrona que le hubiera robado algo importante en su vida, como si le hubiera arrebatado el lugar que le correspondía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan cruel como para poner a Sapphire tan cerca de ella pero sin poder estar a su lado como su esposa?

No tenia respuesta a ello, pero si algo le quedaba claro era que desde su punto de vista la vida estaba siendo muy dura con ella. Primero obligada a casarse con un hombre que no amaba, después sufriendo por no saber nada de su amado, pensando que quizá hubiera muerto en combate, que alguna tragedia le hubiera pasado y ahora, para rematar, tener que soportar convivir con él y no precisamente como esposa, tener que soportar el mantener una relación cordial con quien ocupaba ese lugar de señora Black, el lugar que ella siempre tanto había anhelado.

"No creo estar embarazada." Respondió Lita.

Un silencio se formó entre los presentes, nadie dijo nada, fue como si se formara un ambiente incomodo que entonces Andrew rompió cuando retomó la palabra.

"Creo que será mejor que yo y mi mujer nos retiremos. Puede que este cansada por el ajetreado viaje desde Bristol, así que me la llevare a casa. Tal vez necesite descansar."

Lita se puso de pie, sintiendo como las piernas le tambaleaban, no porque se sintiera mal físicamente, sino por la molestia que le causaba estar ahí frente a Sapphire teniendo que comportarse como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si tan sólo fuera parientes políticos, mas antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Andrew la levantó en brazos, sin importarle romper con las reglas de etiqueta, ni lo que opinaran sus familiares de la manera de levantar a su esposa.

"¡Pero Andrew querido!" Exclamó Minna ruborizándose. "¿Qué clase de escena es esa?... Así nos apenas."

"No dejare que mi mujer tenga que caminar hasta el carruaje." Dijo Andrew. "Prefiero cerciorarme yo mismo de que ella llegue bien y sin lastimarse hasta que estemos en casa.

"Andrew, creo que no es necesario." Dijo Lita. "Así avergüenzas a tu familia."

Andrew sonrió, mirando los grandes ojos verdes de su esposa, sus mejillas sonrosadas.

"Créame esposa mía que nunca me ha importado el que dirán."

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Sapphire se encontraba acostado dentro del dormitorio que compartía con Minna, luego de que después del ajetreado día, llegaran a casa para poder al fin descansar.

Durante todo el dia, no había momento en que hubiera dejado de tener presente a Lita, en que se pudiera sacar su imagen de su mente y la preocupación de saber cual era su estado de salud. Recordaba que en ese momento, cuando había visto caer la copa de su mano y su rostro palidecer, había querido correr a su lado, abrazarla, ser él quien la tuviera entre sus brazos y no Andrew, pero no podía, no debía, no era propio ni correcto.

¿Habría hecho lo correcto con Minna?

Al principio pensaba que si, aun ahora lo pensaba, pero el ver a Lita muy de vez en cuando le hacia arrepentirse de haber tomado aquella decisión y le hacia sentir culpable por no haber cumplido de huir con ella aquel dia de enero, cuando ella aun estaba soltera.

Pues bien, en cierta manera, cuando había visto por primera vez a Lita en Pluckley, en la iglesia de Saint Nicholas, se había acercado a ella dejándose llevar por su hermosura física como solía hacer anteriormente con cuanta joven le gustaba. Le había endulzado el oído con palabras de amor y de matrimonio, aprovechándose de su inocencia, de su ingenuidad, de su apasionamiento y sus ganas de amar; mas por circunstancias ajenas a él, ella nunca se le había entregado como mujer, al principio por temor a deshonrar a su familia, y después, cuando le tomó confianza, porque nunca se había prestado un momento en que ella pudiera ausentarse por mucho tiempo o corría el riesgo de ser buscada y encontrada por su padre.

Poco a poco aquel que empezó como un juego del militar de paso por querer seducir a la doncella virginal, se fue tornando serio, una necesidad de querer verla a diario, de querer al menos escuchar el sonido de su dulce voz o darle un beso casto de él se fue apoderando; una necesidad y un deseo que se vio incrementado cuando supo cuan grande era la fortuna de los Miller y también así la fama de la cuantiosa dote que el padre ofrecía a cambio al hombre que se desposase con su hija, la cual hasta entonces era famosa por haber desdeñado a caballeros de los mas altos estratos de la sociedad londinense e incluso a extranjeros.

Creyó entonces Sapphire que en Lita podía encontrar la felicidad plena y total, pues haciendo uso de su atractivo físico, siempre se había prometido conseguir por esposa a una mujer de la alta sociedad, no una noble (eso ya era demasiado soñar), pero si a la hija de alguna familia acomodada de la sociedad con la que el pudiera emparentar y así de riquezas poderse llenar.

Había llegado entonces el momento en que se decidió a pedir la mano de Lita, suponiendo que por su grado de capitán del ejercito Británico, seguramente su padre aceptaría y que entonces él seria muy feliz teniendo a una esposa hermosa, que le provocaba sentimientos de lujuria, pasión y deseos de proteger, que además era rica; mas la suerte no estuvo de su lado, y cuando había decidido entonces pedir la mano de Lita, se había enterado por ella, que un día sin mas, su padre le había dicho que había concertado su matrimonio con un hombre que ella ni siquiera conocida. Con el marques de Bristol.

Las ilusiones de Sapphire por estar al lado de Lita entonces se vinieron abajo, mas al saber por boca de ella y por comentarios de la sociedad del pequeño pueblo de Pluckley, que Joseph Miller se caracterizaba por ser muy duro, veraz y enérgico en sus decisiones. Sabia que pese a ostentar un alto rango en el ejército de Británico, contra la posición de un noble no podía competir, y el miedo de raptar a Lita y huir con ella de él se fue apoderando.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la hubiera para llevarla a su lado?

Ganas no le faltaban, pero tomando en cuenta la fortuna de Joseph Miller y las muchas influencias del marques de Bristol, seguramente lo tomarían como una afrenta, lo buscarían y en el mas grave de los casos con solo chasquear los dedos el marques podía haber echo que lo quitaran de su rango, que ni siquiera le dejaran el rango de teniente, que fuera expulsado entonces de la armada Británica.

¿Qué hacer entonces?

Se había torturado mucho aquella noche en que había quedado con Lita de encontrarse en el bosque y huir con ella, pero tras meditarlo y permitiendo que la avaricia le ganara al amor, decidió dejar plantada a Lita, con la esperanza de que ella la olvidara y de él también poder olvidarla con Minna a quien había conocido tres meses atrás y lo había deslumbrado con su belleza desde el primer instante, fue así que decidió cortejar a Minna, quien entonces ya era viuda y correspondía a la atracción que él sentía y decidió que se casaría con ella, ganándose no solamente a una esposa hermosa sino también el titulo de barón de Ashley.

Asi, tras tratar a Minna y enamorarla pidió su mano, creyendo que podría llegar amarla y olvidar a Lita, mas el destino cruel quiso jugarle una jugarreta pues poco antes de que se llegara la boda de Lita, él se enteró que su prometida estaba emparentada con el marques de Bristol, que habían crecido juntos, como hermanos, Minna le comentó que viajaría a Londres para estar presente en la boda de su primo, que lo quería llevar como invitado, pero tuvo la suerte de que Catherine tuviera complicaciones de salud y el viaje fuera cancelado.

¿Esconderse de Lita?

Entonces supo que no podría ser así para siempre, mas tampoco quería cancelar el matrimonio en puerta con Minna, que le cambiaria su estatus social para convertirse de un respetable capitán de la armada británica, en un caballero noble: El barón de Ashley.

"¿Sucede algo mi amor?" Escuchó de pronto la voz de Minna y el ruido de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse tan pronto como se había abierto.

Sapphire clavó sus orbes azules en su esposa, la cual a pesar de estar gran parte del día cuidando a su madre y sufriendo los achaques propios del embarazo, mostraba una entereza envidiable.

"Nada." Respondió Sapphire. "Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado."

Minna se le quedó mirando y esbozó una sonrisa que a él le hizo sentirse culpable por engañarla con el pensamiento, por estar deseando a otra mujer que no era ella.

"¡Que gracioso!" Exclamó Minna. "Es como si tu fueras quien sintiera los achaques del embarazo."

Minna caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde, a un lado de él, se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos azules, regalándole una de sus dulces sonrisas y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de él hasta robarle un beso suave y tierno. Sapphire, quien hasta entonces había estado pensando en Lita, se dejó llevar entonces por la lujuria, pues pese a que no amara a su esposa eso no significaba que no le tuviera cariño y la deseara, y comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el níveo cuello de la joven, por sus hombros desnudos y lentamente comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido, descubriendo una vez mas su suave piel.

-0-0-0-

En medio de los jardines de espesos arboles, aquella noche de luna llena, una pareja estaba dándole rienda suelta a la lujuria, aprovechando que a esas horas seguramente todos debían dormir dentro de la mansión y que no había peligros de que la pasión que se desataba cuando estaban juntos fuera descubierta por quienes no deberían de saber sobre lo que había entre ellos.

La joven, que sintió entonces la explosión del delicioso orgasmo quizá gemir de placer, pero sus gritos fueron acallados por la grande y poderosa mano de su amante que la obligó a callar sus gritos y en la cual ella encajó sus dientes ante la apremiante necesidad de querer gritar ante las deliciosas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

De pronto, entonces sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, el semental caliente de su amante derramándose en su intimidad, escuchó un ronco gemido saliendo de la garganta de él y sintió como se dejaba caer en su pecho desnudo, rozando piel contra piel, rodeándola en sus vigorosos brazos.

"Eres perfecta." Susurró él, depositando un suave beso en aquellos labios.

"Eso lo se." Respondió ella.

"¿Tienes que ser siempre tan arrogante Rei?"

Rei lo apartó de su lado y en medio de la oscuridad tomó sus prendas, vistiéndose rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede Rei?... ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

"No es conveniente que nos vean juntos Darien." Respondió ella. "Aun no es tiempo… ¿Entendido? Además no creo que al marques le agrade saber que nos estamos encontrando en medio de la oscuridad, en los jardines de su casa. Se muy bien que eres su amigo, pero tampoco debes abusar de su confianza."

Darien se molestó ante las palabras de aquella mujer y la tomó bruscamente del brazo. Desde que la había visto en la mansión Hansford por primera vez, cuando Lita la llevó para presentarla como su doncella de cámara, había quedado prendado de ella. Pronto había comenzado a cortejarla, incluso durante los mas de dos meses que había partido a Bristol para atender a la marquesa dondequiera que fuera, él había hecho de vez en cuando visitas a Andrew, siempre con el pretexto de estar cerca de ella, de siquiera verla, pero ella parecía seguir empecinada en querer rechazarlo, en querer mantener aquel amor oculto de todos, desdeñando su propuesta de hacerla su mujer delante de toda la sociedad tan sólo por seguir siendo la doncella personal de la marquesa.

Cierto que trabajar como parte del servicio de los marqueses de Bristol era algo a lo que muchas personas, sobre todo jóvenes, aspiraban, poder formar parte del grupo elite al servicio de los Bristol, pero él podía ofrecerle una vida mucho mejor como su mujer que ser la doncella personal de la marquesa.

¿Por qué se rehusaba a aceptarlo?

No lo sabia, pero estaba dispuesto a saber sus motivos. Aunque eso significa escuchar de sus labios lo que tanto temía.

"¿Por qué sigues empecinada en querer ser parte del servicio de los Hansford?" Le preguntó Darien. "¿Sabes?... A veces me parece excesiva la lealtad que tienes para con la marquesa." Darien hizo una pausa, no quería decirlo, pero sencillamente ya no podía seguirlo callando. "¿No será que mas bien ese exceso de lealtad es hacia el marques?"

Rei clavó sus orbes color amatista en los de su amante, sintió en ese momento ganas de abofetearlo, de darle un golpe bajo en medio de la entrepierna, pero se tragó su coraje y se limitó a curvar sus labios en una sonrisa burlona que rayaba en lo diabólica.

"Puede ser." Respondió Rei. "Es un hombre muy atractivo. Sobre todo para las meretrices, que aun fuera de ese mundo de perdición no dejamos de ser lo que somos."

Darien sintió aquello como un duro golpe a su orgullo masculino, a su amor propio. Él se había enamorado de Rei casi desde el momento en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella. ¿Y ella? Ella sin duda parecía aferrarse a querer seguir siendo la mujer que vendía sus caricias a los hombres por unas cuantas monedas.

De cierto era que la fortuna de Darien era cuantiosas, mas nunca comparable con la de Andrew quien además poseía tierras y titulo nobiliario. Sin duda era Rei una mujer muy ambiciosa.

"¿Pues sabes una cosa?" La miró Darien con ira contenida en medio de aquella obscuridad. "Andrew adora a su esposa. Jamás cambiara a su mujer, que es una dama distinguida y de buena familia por una…" Darien se quedó en silencio, sintió los orbes amatistas que se clavaban en los suyos con fuerza. "En todo caso si necesitara buscarse una amante, si se aburriera de Lita, él tiene a Serena."

Rei no dijo mas nada. Sus palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo de su alma y levantando su mano le arremetió una sonora bofetada y después se alejó caminando con tranquilidad en medio de la espesura del jardín hasta llegar a la mansión. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Sus palabras habían dolido a su orgullo, la habían herido, la habían humillado y eso era algo que no le perdonaría.

Al entrar a casa y querer dirigirse a la planta alta para entonces ir a su habitación, se encontró con Lita quien venia bajando las escaleras. Al verla ahí, entonces se olvidó de la humillada que la había hecho sentir Darien y notó en el rostro de la marquesa una expresión de tristeza, melancolía y rabia.

"Rei… ¿Qué haces despierta?"

Rei esbozó una sonrisa. Por supuesto que no le diría que había estado en el jardín con el administrador de los bienes de los Bristol, asi que respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

"La verdad es que no podía dormir Lita." Respondió Rei. "¿Y tú Lita?"

"La verdad es que tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño." Dijo Lita mientras caminaba hacia abajo y entonces Rei se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a seguirla. "Iré a prepararme un te. Quizá me ayude a dormir… ¿Quieres uno?"

"Claro." Respondió Rei.

-0-0-0-

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Lita y Rei llegaran a la cocina, donde habían preparado te de pétalos de rosa y se sentaron frente a la pequeña mesita de la cocina, degustando de aquel te mientras conversaban sobre chismorreos que corrían en Londres que para ninguna de las dos era importante, pero que les ayudaba a olvidar sus respectivas penas hasta que entonces, Rei fue quien decidió cambiar el tema para indagar en lo que podría preocupar a su señora.

"¿Qué te sucede Lita?... ¿Aun sigues preocupada por lo que me comentaste antes de que regresáramos a Londres?"

Lita se pensó si decirle o no sobre Sapphire, no sabia si decirle que él esposo de la prima de Andrew era aquel hombre del que ella se había enamorado y que de nuevo, al volverlo a ver, había removido sentimientos en su corazón que ella creía dormidos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero aquel tema era algo de lo que ella no quería hablar, algo que quería enterrar como si nunca hubiera existido, que nadie lo supiera, pero aquel dolor y rabia que le provocaba verlo la estaba matando, necesitaba hablar con alguien o sentía que se ahogaría hasta que de tanto pensarlo decidió que le confiaría su secreto a Rei, después de todo, la conocía desde hace poco mas de tres meses, era la doncella a su servicio y podía estar segura de que Rei era una mujer discreta que guardaría su secreto.

"La verdad es que estoy preocupada por algo mas aparte de lo que te comente." Dijo Lita clavando sus orbes esmeraldas en los ojos de Rei.

"¿Quieres decirme que es?" Preguntó Rei. "Sabes que puedes confiar en mi."

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire. Desde que había escuchado a Minna decir que Sapphire le iba a dar un hijo había estado sintiendo que explotaría, pero ya no podía mas y entonces una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos, resbalando por su mejilla.

"He vuelto a verlo Rei."

"¿A quien?"

"Tú sabes a quien me refiero." Respondió Lita. "Lo he vuelto a ver a él. Al hombre que era mi novio desde antes que me casara con Andrew."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Rei. "¿Dónde es que lo viste?"

Lita no se pudo seguir conteniendo y dejó escapar un sollozo de su garganta.

"Él hombre que era mi novio mucho antes de casarme con Andrew es el esposo de Minna." Confesó Lita. "Por eso después de la boda de Minna yo decidí que no dejaría a Andrew, porque Sapphire ya no era mio y yo no tendrías mas a donde ir. Sapphire me puso muchos pretextos, según se casó con ella para estar cerca de mí, para estar a mi lado, pero yo no le creo, es un cobarde. Si me amara tanto como decía no me hubiera abandonado a mi suerte." Lita hizo una pausa, las lagrimas y los sollozos no le permitían hablar fluidamente, hasta que de nuevo recobró la compostura. "Por eso estuve mas que feliz cuando Andrew me pidió que nos fuéramos a Bristol, quería estar lejos de todo y de todos y por eso no quería regresar a Londres."

"¿Estas hablando del esposo de la prima del marques?" Preguntó Rei sorprendida.

"Sí." Respondió Lita. "De él es de quien te estoy hablando. ¿Sabes? Hoy que lo volví a ver acompañado de su esposa me entere de que esperan a su primer hijo y me dio mucha rabia, yo muchas veces soñé con formar una familia con Sapphire, con darle los hijos que ahora esa le va a dar."

"Pero tú estas casada Lita."

"¡Lo se!" Explotó Lita. "Sé que estoy casada con Andrew, que él no merece que yo tenga sentimientos por el imbécil de Sapphire. Cuando estábamos lejos, en Wessex, después en Bristol, entonces creí que me estaba enamorando de él, me hace sentir cosas que no había sentido" Lita hizo una pausa. "Pero ahora ya no lo se. Ahora ya no estoy segura de amarlo como creía que estaba comenzando a amarlo."

"Pero él no se merece que tu lo traiciones." Dijo Rei con seriedad en su voz. "No hagas una locura de la que puedas arrepentirte Lita. Mira, honestamente y aunque te duela te lo diré. Ese hombre, Sapphire, no te ama. Si te hubiera amado de verdad entonces te hubiera llevado a su lado antes de la boda o incluso el mismo día que se volvieron a ver cuando todo mundo estaba festejando su casamiento con Minna… ¿Por qué no lo hizo si tanto amor dice tenerte?"

"Él dice que Andrew es muy poderos y que seguramente hubiera tomado represalias."

"No lo creo." Respondió Rei. "No me parece que él marques sea de esa clase de hombres. ¿Acaso no te iba a llevar a la India para que te reunieras con tu amor?... ¿Acaso no te respetó y te esperó hasta que tú te le entregaste como mujer? No argumentes tonterías Lita, porque tu misma sabes que eso no es cierto. Eres una mujer casada y tú marido no se merece que lo traiciones."

Lita clavó sus ojos en los orbes color amatista de Rei. No comprendía porque le decía eso cuando ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en serle infiel a Andrew.

"No soy tonta Rei." Respondió Lita. "No pienso traicionar a mi marido y mucho menos por un hombre que no merece la pena, ni mi dolor, ni mis lagrimas, ni mi amor."

Rei se puso de pie y se colocó las manos en la cintura, mirándola determinantemente.

"Sé que soy sólo una doncella de cámara. Pero por el aprecio que siento por ti y por el señor marques, si me permites te quisiera dar un consejo." Rei hizo una pausa y se le quedó mirando. "Habla con tu marido, confiésale eso que me ha confesado a mi."

"Pero quizá entonces se pondría celoso, podría enojarse porque no se lo dije desde el principio. Podría pensar muchas cosas."

"Lita, debes saber que en esta vida no hay mentira que se pueda ocultar para siempre." Dijo Rei. "Y en una pareja no hay peor enemigo que la desconfianza. Es mejor que Andrew se entere por ti a que se entere de otra manera. Si eso pasa, entonces él podría sentirse lastimado, herido en su orgullo de hombre enamorado y sería difícil que de nuevo confiara en ti. Así que yo te aconsejo que le hables con la verdad, además se nota que él te adora."

Lita se quedó pensativa, analizando las palabras que Rei le había dicho. Andrew la amaba, de eso no le quedaba duda, se lo había demostrado muchas veces con sus detalles, con sus miradas, cada noche cuando le hacia el amor y la vez que le había dicho que la amaba, que ella era la marquesa que él amaba.

Aquel te amo que Andrew le había susurrado, le había hecho estremecerse, adoraba sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, sus manos acariciándola con suavidad, otras veces estrujándola como un salvaje ansioso por poseerla, le gustaba su olor, el sabor de sus besos, su masculinidad, él tenia esa capacidad de hacerla vibrar, de llorar de puro placer. ¿Pero entonces porque sentía tanta rabia al mirar a Sapphire con otra? Seguramente porque en el fondo, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, lo seguía amando. Mas sin embargo para ella y Sapphire era demasiado tarde, así que lucharía por sacárselo de la mente y ser feliz con Andrew.

Se despidió de Rei, dejándola sola en la cocina y después subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, donde al abrir la puerta miró a Andrew sentándose sobre la cama y clavando sus ojos en ella cuando la miró entrar.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, caminando hacia ella.

"Estaba en la cocina." Respondió Lita. "No podía dormir y me fui a preparar un te."

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa, puso sus manos por sobre los delicados hombros de ella y se acercó a su rostro para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella se olvidó entonces de sus preocupaciones, entregándose apasionadamente a aquel beso, embriagándose del sabor de su marido y le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello, deseando sentirlo cerca, llenarse de él.

Las manos de Andrew fueron deslizando los delgados tirantes de aquella bata en color rosa que final cayó a sus pies, dejándola completamente desnuda y él no perdió tiempo, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer que tanto le enloquecía. Lita al sentir como los toqueteos de su marido quemaban su piel, entonces se pegó a él, sintiendo su palpitante erección aun bajo el pantalón de su pijama.

Andrew la tomó en brazos, la depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama y se termino de desvestir, para como cada noche besar su cuerpo, sentir el roce de la suave piel de su amada, darle placer que era su propio placer y hundirse en la tibieza y estrechez de su sexo.

"¿Qué le sucede a mi marquesa?" Preguntó Andrew después de mucho tiempo de que acabaran de hacer el amor, cuando ambos se encontraban recostados, abrazados el uno al otro.

"Nada." Respondió Lita.

Andrew la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos en medio de la oscuridad en que se encontraba la habitación.

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo Andrew. "Estas así desde que llegamos de casa de mi tia Catherine. Mas precisamente desde que Minna dijo que estaba embarazada."

Lita se asustó cuando Andrew le dijo haberse dado cuenta de que le había afectado el embarazo de Minna. Le aterraba pensar que estuviera sospechado que tenia sentimiento impropios para con Sapphire, pero para su suerte, Andrew estaba lejos de pensar eso.

"Sé que estas preocupada porque no has quedado embarazada y que quizá te afecte saber que Minna que se casó mucho después que tú ya este esperando un hijo." Andrew hizo una pausa y con uno de sus dedos delineó los finos labios de Lita. "Pero a mi eso no me importa, no quiero que te preocupes por eso, a mi también me gustaría tener hijos, pero no son algo necesario. Contigo soy muy feliz."

Lita no pudo evitar que una lágrima traicionera escapara de sus mejillas. Andrew tenía la capacidad de hacerla estremecerse con dulces palabras que no sonaban melosas, como así también tenia la capacidad de hacerla arder dedicándole palabras subidas de todo, cuando estaban a solas. Él merecía que ella lo amara incondicionalmente, pero no podía evitar sentirse confundida.

"No llores amor." La estrechó él entre sus brazos. "Eres mi marquesa, te amo."

Andrew besó sus lagrimas, haciéndola olvidar todo rencor y entonces, estando entre sus brazos, sintiéndose tan plena cuando estaba con él, se prometió amarlo, serle fiel y confesarle lo que en el pasado había existido entre ella y Sapphire, pero claro, no lo haría esa noche, no acabaría con ese mágico momento para hablar de algo que seria tan incomodo para él como para ella.

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

Después de aquel día en que Lita se había enterado de que Minna estaba embarazada de Sapphire, había inventado mas de un pretexto para evitar tener que presentarse en la mansión de la tía de Catherine, pues sabia que inevitablemente ahí siempre se encontraría con Minna y con Sapphire, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Andrew había procurado visitar a su tía todos los días, dándose un tiempo cuando salía para arreglar sus asuntos de negocios y para su suerte no se había quejado de que ella no se ofreciera para ir a visitarla, pues incluso había hecho que un medico la examinara debido al mareo que había tenido, y aunque le había dicho que estaba bien de salud, le había pedido que se quedara a descansar en casa, que no se agitara, queriéndola cuidar y proteger como se cuida a una muñeca de porcelana.

Lita sabia que de un momento a otro tendría que ir a visitar a Catherine, pues era su obligación moral como esposa de Andrew, pero por lo pronto estaba queriendo evitarlo y se dedicaba a pasar los días en casa, preparando platillos y postres para su marido o por el contrario saliendo a caminar por el pueblo.

"¿Qué dice la carta de tu hermana?" Preguntó Rei. "¿Alguna buena noticia?"

Lita guardó la carta en un pequeño cofre que tenia en su tocador y le devolvió una sonrisa a Rei a través del espejo, quien estaba tras ella peinándola.

"Me comenta que se ha comprometido con un joven de una de las familias mas ricas de Pluckley." Dijo Lita. "La boda será dentro de un año, pero lo mejor de todo es que mi hermana ama a ese joven."

Lita se puso de pie para dirigirse a la sala, pues apenas el día anterior, su querida amiga Amy, quien para variar tenia 5 meses de embarazo, había pasado a saludarla rápidamente al enterarse de que de nuevo estaba en Londres y habían quedado de que ese día iría a visitarla.

"¿Cómo me veo?"

"Preciosa." Respondió Rei.

Lita salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja de la mansión. Estuvo esperado durante más de una hora a que Amy llegara, pero al ver que no aparecía, entonces decidió salir a dar un paseo por el jardín, encargándole a Rei que esperara en la sala para que le diera las mejores atenciones a Amy en caso de que de un momento a otro llegara.

El clima afuera era caluroso, pero soportable, propio del mes de julio que es de los primeros meses del verano. Lita puso su mente en blanco, mirando los grandes arboles del jardín, las mucha especies de flores que Andrew había mandado plantar en primavera para que florecieran. Nunca antes se había puesto a caminar por ese precioso jardín, poco lo había valorado, le pareció entonces un lugar hermoso para relajarse, para ir a caminar y porque no, sentarse a leer algún libro dejando que el aire jugueteara con sus cabellos, mas entonces, mientras estaba paseando, se sobresaltó al sentir unos brazos fuertes que la tomaban de la cintura y le aprisionaban.

"¿Por qué me rehúyes ma belle?" Escuchó Lita que susurraban a su oído. No le fue difícil saber quien era, conocía ese olor, esa voz. Era Sapphire, él era el único que la llamaba _ma belle._

Rápidamente se apartó de su lado, dándose media vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Por qué me evitas Lita?... Me duele mucho tu desprecio."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa amarga y burlona. ¿Cómo podía decir que la necesitaba y que le dolía su desprecio cuando él la había abandonado? Cuando no había luchado por ella, para tenerla a su lado.

"Si no te dolió mi ausencia mucho menos creo que te duela mi desprecio." Respondió Lita. "Ahora por favor te voy a pedir que me dejes tranquila. Yo soy ahora la señora Hansford, marquesa de Bristol y condesa de Wessex, le debo respeto a mi marido y también lo amo, así que ahora mismo lárgate o yo misma hare que te saquen a patadas."

Sapphire esbozó una sonrisa, dentro de si algo le decía que aun Lita lo amaba, que no había dejado de tener sentimiento por él y entonces, sin que se lo esperara, la tomó de la cintura y atrapó sus labios en un beso. Ella al principio luchó por separarse de su lado, pero entonces se dejó arrastrar por la pasión y terminó cediendo al probar de nuevo aquellos labios que en muchas veces había añorado, aquellos labios que besaban con pasión y que siempre recordaría como su primer beso.

_**Adelantos del próximo episodio…**_

_Sapphire posó sus manos sobre su cintura, deseando poderle arrancar la tela para descubrir su desnudez con la que tantas veces había fantaseado, abandonando la boca de Lita para posar después sus labios sobre el oído de ella, susurrándole palabras de amor y poco a poco dejando un sendero de besos en su fino cuello, succionándole la piel algunas veces, disfrutando al escuchar los gemidos de placer que ella dejaba escapar, disfrutando del delicioso olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo, de la indescriptible sensación de placer y éxtasis de sentirla suya, de sentirse como su dueño._

"_Sapphire." Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, aferrando sus manos delicadas al cabello de Sapphire, queriendo llorar de puro placer al sentir como él la levantaba de la cintura, deseando enredarle las piernas en el cuerpo e imaginarse como seria su virilidad lo cual al mismo tiempo le llevó a pensar en el sexo con Andrew, sin poder siquiera poder distinguir en que momento pensaba en uno y en el otro, pero sabiendo que deseaba a Sapphire con todo su ser._

**Notas Finales: Chicas, aquí está un capitulo mas de "La Marquise Rebelle"… ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Les gusta?... Espero tener sus comentarios y muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que me apoyan: Maga, Lucely, Lita Wellington, Jahy Kino, Diana, Sailor Gaby y por supuesto también a Ross Kou que anda ahora por estos rumbos del Mako mundo haha.**

**En respuesta a tu comentario Sailor Gaby, pues bueno, no es que menosprecie a Rosa de Guadalupe, es sólo que me exaspera la gente que no critica con buenos argumentos. **

**Saludos a todas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	10. Chapter 10 Pasiones prohibidas

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 9. Pasiones Prohibidas.**

Lita estaba perdida en las deliciosas sensaciones que le provocaba aquel beso de Sapphire, tenia que reconocerlo, durante meses había extrañado sus labios que siempre la habían besado de manera apasionada, rayando en lo impuro en los momentos en que como ese, él se abría paso en su boca y ella le permitía encontrarse con su lengua. ¿Estaba bien o mal lo que hacia? Definitivamente estaba mal, lo sabia, pero no podía evitarlo, Sapphire era una necesidad a sus sentidos a la cual no se podía resistir tan fácilmente y ante su lucha por recuperar la cordura terminó cediendo cada vez mas al placer, sintiendo como él la arrinconaba al grueso tronco de un árbol, aprisionándola en un abrazo, pegándose contra su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir los latidos del corazón de quien antes fue su novio provocándole que un calor abrasador recorriera su cuerpo, sintiendo la necesidad de un poco mas, de hacer con él lo prohibido, preguntándose como seria que él la desnudara, sentir el roce del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, sus manos recorriéndola, sus labios besando su cuerpo, haciéndole lo mismo que le hacia Andrew.

Sapphire posó sus manos sobre su cintura, deseando poderle arrancar la tela para descubrir su desnudez con la que tantas veces habia fantaseado, abandonando la boca de Lita para posar después sus labios sobre el oído de ella, susurrándole palabras de amor y poco a poco dejando un sendero de besos en su fino cuello, succionándole la piel algunas veces, disfrutando al escuchar los gemidos de placer que ella dejaba escapar, disfrutando del delicioso olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo, de la indescriptible sensación de placer y éxtasis de sentirla suya, de sentirse como su dueño.

"Sapphire." Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa, aferrando sus manos delicadas al cabello de Sapphire, queriendo llorar de puro placer al sentir como él la levantaba de la cintura, deseando enredarle las piernas en el cuerpo e imaginarse como seria su virilidad lo cual al mismo tiempo le llevó a pensar en el sexo con Andrew, sin poder siquiera poder distinguir en que momento pensaba en uno y en el otro, pero sabiendo que deseaba a Sapphire con todo su ser.

Ambos se habían olvidado de todos y de todo, él había dejado de lado en ese momento a su esposa, había decidido olvidarse también de que estaba en la mansión de quien ahora era el marido de Lita y ella por supuesto, aunque había tratado de luchar contra sus deseos también al ceder a la pasión había decidido dejar de pensar por un momento en Andrew, había decidido dejar de pensar en los peligros que implicaba que alguno de los sirvientes o su mismo marido la descubrieran comportándose como una mujer adultera, como una mujer de poca moral; mas entonces ambos para su sorpresa escucharon el trote de algún caballo que estaba cerca, lo cual a él lo obligó a dejarla de pie y separarse de ella, ambos respirando agitadamente, sintiendo como el miedo en ellos se apoderaba aun mas de ellos cuando escucharon la voz de Andrew llamándola:

"¡Lita!"

"¡Andrew!" Susurró Lita asustada, volteando en la dirección desde donde se escuchaba la voz de su marido y después volteando a ver a Sapphire. "¡Vete, largo de aquí Sapphire, mi marido te puede ver!"

Sapphire sin siquiera decir mas nada se retiró, echándose a correr por entre los espesos arboles en otra dirección distinta desde donde se escuchaba el caballo de Andrew acercándose, dejando a Lita sola, quien comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Andrew para evitar que estuviera cerca de Sapphire, mas entonces, al encontrarse de frente con él, montando su caballo purasangre, sintió que las piernas le temblaban al pensar en la posibilidad de que los hubiera visto, al sentir los ojos de él recorriéndola, temiendo que encontrara vestigios de la baja y prohibida pasión por la cual ella se había dejado llevar.

"Andrew." Susurró ella, asustada al mirar una extraña seriedad en el rostro de su marido y su mirada que siempre era cínica, alegre y vivaz con un extraño dejo de tristeza que pocas veces dejaba ver. Temió entonces que Andrew hubiera visto a Sapphire, de que de alguna manera se hubiera enterado de que estaban juntos y su miedo se hizo aun mayor cuando lo miró desmontar del caballo y dirigirse a ella. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó ella temerosa, queriendo de alguna manera limpiarse de su culpa.

Andrew clavó sus ojos en ella, inescrutable, sin mostrar una de sus sonrisas.

"Mi tía Catherine a muerto." Susurró Andrew.

Lita al escuchar aquello sintió que él alma le volvía al cuerpo, agradeciéndole a dios, a la suerte o a cualquier fuerza superior que su pequeño desliz inmoral no hubiera sido descubierto y que no fuera la causa de la tristeza que entonces veía en Andrew… ¿Por qué que hubiera sido de ella si entonces la hubiera encontrado en brazos de Sapphire, dejándose toquetear de aquella manera? Definitivamente no estaba muy segura de lo que hubiera sucedido, en la situación de cualquier otro hombre seguro golpearía a su mujer hasta el cansancio por inmoral, mas aunque no creía capaz a Andrew de tocarla, aunque lo sabia liberal y que en un principio la había aceptado aun creyendo que no era virgen, aun así no dejaba de ser hombre y seguramente consecuencias negativas hubiera traído que la encontrara de aquella manera con Sapphire.

"Tengo que preparar todo para la ceremonia fúnebre." Interrumpió Andrew sus pensamientos. "Jedite salió por la mañana a arreglar algunos asuntos de negocios y bueno, Minna está destrozada, me preocupa que esta noticia pueda a afectar su salud ahora que está embarazada."

Lita entonces pareció darse cuenta de que había estado siendo una egoísta, pues de cierta manera le había producido tranquilidad saber que Andrew no la había descubierto, mas al sentir esa tranquilidad había dejado de lado por un momento el echo de quien había muerto era una de las personas mas queridas para Andrew, la mujer a la que él quería como su madre… ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?... ¿Cómo podía tener aquellos sentimientos de felicidad cuando a su marido le causaban uno de los masa grandes dolores?... Se sintió entonces como la peor de las mujeres, sintió arrepentimiento por haberse dejado siquiera arrastrar por la pasión en un momento y entonces al ver el brillo en los ojos de Andrew, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar y ante un deseo por querer hacerlo feliz, por borrar sus tristezas lo abrazó, sintiendo como él le correspondía.

"Yo lo siento tanto Andrew." Dijo ella con una mezcla de verdadera sinceridad y de culpa por no haber prestado mucha atención a la salud de la mujer que para Andrew era como su madre, por no haberla ido a visitar en los últimos días para preguntar por su salud y por supuesto también, arrepentimiento por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. "Perdóname Andrew, sé que soy la peor de las esposas." Lita sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello, abrazándola con fuerza, de alguna manera sentía que había una fuerza superior que le llevaba a poder sentir los sentimientos de Andrew y en aquel momento de alguna manera creía sentir su dolor y desconsuelo.

"No digas eso" Le dijo Andrew. "Eres la mejor esposa, la que jamás hubiera imaginado tener." A Lita le pareció encontrar en su voz algo que le indicaba que su marido lloraba en silencio, pero también sabia que él no era un hombre al que le gustara mostrar dolor, vulnerabilidad, así que siguió abrazada a él, queriéndole dar su apoyo, guardándole silencio y fingiendo no darse cuenta.

"Perdóname por no haber estado pendiente de tu tía en estos últimos días, se lo mucho que la querías… que debí estar al tanto… que incluso debí acudir para ayudarle a Minna a cuidar de la señora Catherine." Le dijo Lita. "Te amo." Le susurró Lita, sin siquiera pensarlo, algo que salió de sus labios de manera espontanea, sin siquiera planearlo. ¿Acaso ya estaba enamorada?, ¿y entonces que era lo que sentía por Sapphire?

Andrew, quien efectivamente había dejado escapar algunas lagrimas en silencio, queriendo desahogar su dolor pero sin parecer débil de carácter ante los ojos de su esposa, sintió como si aquel "te amo" salido de los labios de su marquesa fueran una caricia para su alma, una luz esperanzadora en la obscuridad en la que parecía encontrarse sumido en ese momento y entonces se limpió las lagrimas traicioneras que había dejado escapar de sus ojos, levantando con una de sus manos el rostro de Lita por la barbilla, hasta encontrarse con el brillo de sus ojos color esmeralda, perdiéndose en ellos.

"Y yo te amo tanto mi marquesa." Le susurró él. "Te amo de una manera en que jamas imagine que se podría llegar a amar a una mujer."

Lita sintió su corazón estremecerse al escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de Andrew, era algo que jamás hubiera esperado escuchar de él, de aquel hombre que cuando recién había conocido le pareció un ambicioso, egoísta y lujurioso, que solo pensaba en si mismo pero el cual no dejaba de sorprenderla cada día, demostrándole que bajo esa fachada había un hombre apasionado, que también podía tener tantos sufrimientos como alegrías, demostrándole que era capaz de amar y entregarse sin reservas a aquel amor aunque no lo expresara con palabras, como muchos hombres no lo hacían, como Sapphire no lo había hecho pese a decirle muchas veces con palabras el supuesto amor que no estaba segura de que sintiera por ella.

Andrew sintió las manos de Lita acariciando su rostro y entonces ella lo sorprendió al echarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, atrapando sus labios en un beso suave y tierno que él correspondió de la misma manera.

"¿Sabes?" Susurró él cuando sus labios se separaron, perdiéndose en los orbes color esmeralda de su esposa. "Nunca he sido muy religioso, pero le agradezco a dios que te haya puesto en mi camino, nunca antes había sido tan feliz y creo que sin ti esto me seria mas difícil de soportarlo… ¿Vamos a casa?... La verdad es que no quiero dejar a Minna sola, de cierta manera me necesita, o al menos quiero cuidar de ella en lo que llegan Jedite o su marido."

Lita, quien por un momento había estado logrando quitarse la sensación de culpa, sintió como de nuevo el remordimiento regresaba a su mente cuando escuchó que Andrew mencionaba a Minna… ¿Por qué tenia que recordarle por todos los medios su desliz?... Pero tampoco podía echarle la culpa a Andrew, de cualquier manera al ser primo de Minna estaria expuesta a encontrársela en cualquier momento y por tanto también a Sapphire.

"¿Minna está en casa?" Preguntó Lita sorprendida.

"Sí." Respondió Andrew, quien tomó a Lita de la mano y decidió sentarse en el pasto, como si hubiera decidido querer pasar un momento mas a solas con su esposa antes de ir con Minna, recargando su espalda contra el tronco de un grueso árbol, invitándola a que se sentara junto a él, rodeándola entre sus brazos, precisamente en aquel árbol donde minutos atrás Lita había estado recargada al sucumbir ante aquel momento de pasión prohibida. "Esta mañana como siempre pase a la casa de mi prima para cerciorarme de que mi tía estuviera mejor, cuando llegue Minna estaba histérica porque mi tía se había puesto mal, estaba sola en casa, solo con la doncella y apenas acababa de enviar por el medico." Andrew hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire, en verdad se notaba que le dolía hablar de aquello. "Entre al cuarto de mi tía, la encontré teniendo uno de esos ataques, seguí las recomendaciones que él medico me dio y entonces cuando parecía que se normalizaba, en uno de esos momentos me dijo que me quería mucho, tanto como a Minna y a Jedite, me dijo que me deseaba toda la felicidad y la dicha que mis padres nunca tuvieron y también me suplicó que cuidara de Minna, que siempre velara por ella y por su hijo, y yo se lo prometí, después de todo tía Catherine fue como la madre que nunca tuve y después de esa promesa que le hice una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro y su corazón dejó de latir."

Lita hasta entonces poco conocía de la infancia de Andrew, lo único que sabia era lo que la sociedad inglesa conocía y rumoraba, que la anterior marquesa de Bristol (la madre de Andrew) había huido con su amante cuando Andrew tenia tan solo cuatro años, un escandalo que recorrió hasta él ultimo rincón de Inglaterra y que rebasó fronteras y que al parecer a causa de aquel abandono el marques Arthur Hansford (el padre de Andrew) se había encerrado en su dolor, entregándose al vicio de la bebida y de las relaciones extramaritales con mujeres de todos los círculos sociales de la sociedad londinense, muriendo tres años después de que huyera su esposa; aquello hasta antes de conocer a Andrew siempre había sido un chismorreo del que todos hablaban y que poco le importaba, incluso aun hasta entonces no había sentido curiosidad, pero de pronto se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado Andrew y se imaginó lo mucho que pudo haber sufrido, lo doloroso que quizá hubiera sido.

"Andrew." Susurró Lita.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Nunca has vuelto a saber de tu madre?" Preguntó Lita con cierta curiosidad, pero temerosa de que aquella pregunta pudiera ser incomoda para Andrew. "Digo… nunca me has hablado de ella…aunque…

"Aunque sabes lo que la gente cuenta, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Andrew.

"Lo siento." Respondió Lita. "Si no me quieres hablar de eso no es necesario."

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, acunando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos.

"No es tu culpa saberlo, después de todo ser quien soy conlleva tener que cargar a cuestas que mi vida no sea tan privada como quisiera y que sea mas comentada de lo que yo desearía. Mira, la gente habla muchas cosas, los chismorreos de boca en boca cambian la originalidad de la historia de la libertina marquesa Rose Hansford" Dijo Andrew refiriéndose a su madre. "Pero yo a pesar de la corta edad que tenia sé que tan culpable fue mi padre como mi madre de que la relación se desgastara." Lita no dijo nada, sabia que Andrew quería hablar sobre su pasado y así lo dejó que lo hiciera hasta que decidiera callar o hasta que sintiera que se desahogaba. "Yo honestamente tengo pocos recuerdos de mi madre, pero de lo poco que recuerdo, si algo te puedo decir es que Rose Hansford no era una mujer feliz dentro de su matrimonio, casi siempre estaba de mal humor, discutía con mi padre y para saciar ese mal humor se la pasaba saliendo casi a diario en compañía de su doncella de cámara, dando paseos y en las noches saliendo a bailes en compañía de mi padre, recuerdo que pese a su mal humor a veces tenia gestos de cariño para conmigo, aunque solía exasperarse también con felicidad. Pasado algún tiempo ella comenzó a mostrarse extasiada de felicidad, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ella y ahora comprendo cual era el motivo de su felicidad, que como todo mundo sabe era el comerciante de telas cuyo nombre era Edward Pherson… ¿Sabes?... Incluso en una ocasión cuando yo estaba jugando en el jardín la encontré abrazada a Edward, besándose apasionadamente, ella se dio cuenta rápidamente, se asustó, pero habló conmigo y me convenció de que se habían besado accidentalmente y de que no le dijera nada a papá. Yo por supuesto le guarde el secreto, los días pasaron, entonces había momentos en que ella se notaba excesivamente feliz, en otras llorando desconsoladamente, un día entonces decidió que yo y ella daríamos un paseo temprano, se portó excesivamente cariñosa conmigo, me dijo lo mucho que me quería y entonces al siguiente día ella ya no estaba en casa, papá estaba encolerizado, dolido, muchas veces lo escuche hablar de la traición de Edward y de mi madre, de algunas cosas que le habían robado, la buscó incansablemente y no la encontró."

"Que doloroso debió haber sido eso para ti." Dijo Lita.

"Lo fue." Dijo Andrew. "Me sentía traicionado por mamá, sentía rabia contra Edward, era como si el me la hubiera quitado, sentía como si para ella fuera mas importante Edward que yo."

"¿Fue entonces que fuiste a vivir con tu tia Catherine?"

"Sí." Respondió Andrew. "Después de que mi madre se fuera a mi padre poco yo le importaba, ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol y en el placer carnal y momentáneo que le podían dar una y otra mujer, entonces creí que yo le importaba poco, era como si para él la vida sin Rose se hubiera terminado, algo que no puedo comprender… ¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien cuando se la pasan peleando como perros y gatos como ellos lo hacían?... Fue entonces que tía Catherine le pidió llevarme a su lado y él accedió argumentando que no le era fácil hacerse cargo de mi, a partir de que tía Catherine me llevó a su lado entonces ya no lo volví a ver hasta tres años después cuando él murió y bueno, el resto de la historia ya lo sabes, mi padre me dejó en bancarrota, con tan poco fortuna que me era imposible poder sostener mis propiedades."

"¿Nunca supiste mas de tu madre?" Preguntó Lita.

"Sí." Respondió Andrew. "Hace 9 años, cuando yo tenia 16 años tía Catherine me comentó que dos años después de la muerte de mi padre, cuando yo entonces tendría ya 9 años, le llegó una carta proveniente de América, era una carta de mamá donde le confesaba que tenia una hija de dos años con Edward, le confesaba que había huido al saber de su embarazo y que para evitar que papá la encontrara ella y Edward habían cambiado hasta de nombre, le preguntaba por mi, en la carta le decía que me echaba de menos, que no había día en que no me recordara y que se arrepintiera de haberme abandonado, pero que si se quedaba seguramente papá al descubrir su infidelidad hubiera matado a Edward y de paso quizá también la hubiera obligado a separarse de mi lado y la hubiera echado a la calle con la hija de Edward por el puro placer de vengarse por su traición."

"¿Y porque no regresó por ti entonces?" Preguntó Lita, sintiéndose un poco molesta al saber que aquella mujer había abandonado a Andrew, que había abandonado a su hijo. "Después de que tu padre murió podría haber regresado."

"Aun a pesar de que papá había muerto eso no eximia a Edward del delito de robo y de otros delitos que se le imputaban que bien podrían llevarlo a prisión." Dijo Andrew. "En realidad nunca terminare de comprenderlo, pero tía Catherine me dijo que desde entonces ya no supo mas de ella."

"¿Nunca has pensado en ir a América a buscarla?" Preguntó Andrew. "¿No te daría curiosidad verla o conocer a tu hermana?"

"No." Respondió Andrew. "Creo que si ella se hubiera interesado un poco en mi entonces me hubiera llevado a su lado, no le guardo rencor ahora, sencillamente su vida me es indiferente, tengo pocos recuerdos de ella y poco a poco Catherine de alguna manera fue desplazándola y convirtiéndose en una madre para mi. Con el paso de los años, tía Catherine me contó que mi madre conocía a Edward mucho antes de conocer a papá, que desde entonces eran amantes, pero que entonces cuando mamá conoció a mi padre se deslumbró ante la idea de tener mas riquezas de las que ya había tenido y por supuesto el titulo de marquesa, asi que terminó casándose con él, me ha comentado mi padre era muy posesivo, demasiado celoso, que siempre la amenazaba con apartarme de su lado si ella cometía adulterio. La relación se deterioró y bueno, pues mi madre terminó sufriendo, pero de nuevo lo encontró en su camino y no desaprovechó la oportunidad."

Lita al terminar de escuchar el relato de Andrew no pudo evitar pensar en cuan similar le parecía su historia a la de Rose Hansford, al igual que ella, pese a que Rose se hubiera casado por su voluntad y ella se hubiera casado obligada… ¿Las diferencias entre ambas?... Quizá ninguna, desde el punto de vista Rose había sido una mala mujer al hacer sufrir al hombre que amaba casándose con otro, al haber engañado a su marido y al haber abandonado a su hijo; pero ella tampoco era una blanca paloma, se sentía tan desgraciada como Rose Hansford, pues pese a haber sido honesta con Andrew al principio, al final había terminado por darle una oportunidad, Andrew había terminado por ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón y ella habia estado a punto de engañarlo.

"Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado." Le susurró Lita y se acercó a su mejilla, dándole un beso.

"Gracias Lita." Dijo Andrew mientras se ponía de pie y ayudándola a ella a ponerse de pie. "Gracias por escucharme, nunca suelo hablar de esto con nadie. Ahora vayamos a casa, necesito arreglar todo esto, además no quiero dejar a Minna sola."

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Catherine viuda de March hubiera muerto y apenas uno desde que hubiera sido sepultada en los confines de la mansión perteneciente a Minna como baronesa de Ashley, donde había decidido que seria sepultado el cuerpo de su madre y a donde había decidido también que se sepultarían en adelante sus descendientes.

Aquellos dos días habían sido en definitivamente pesados, demasiado ajetreados para cada uno de los miembros de la familia March, pues encima de tener que sobrellevar con el dolor de la perdida de Catherine, así mismo también habían tenido que preparar la ceremonia fúnebre y dar orden de que se les enviara invitación a quienes en vida habían sido allegados a Catherine March y por supuesto también habían sido invitados los miembros de la nobleza inglesa al haber sido dicha mujer, madre de quien ahora era baronesa de Ashley y tía de quien por nacimiento había heredado el marquesado de Bristol y el condado de Wessex.

"Es tan extraño no tener a mamá." Dijo Minna con tristeza, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los elegantes sillones de la sala lúgubre de su mansión acompañada de su marido quien estaba a su lado y por supuesto también de su hermano así como de Lita y Andrew quienes en todo momento la habían estado apoyando. "¿Saben?" Dijo Minna. "Ella deseaba mucho conocer a su nieto."

"Animo prima." Dijo Andrew, quien se encontraba sentado en otro de los sillones, a un lado de su mujer, a quien estaba tomándole la mano. "Recuerda que debes de cuidarte, las tristezas pueden afectar a tu bebe."

"Eso es cierto." Apoyó Jedite. "Tienes que ser fuerte hermanita para que mi sobrino este bien. Todos vamos a cuidar de ti… ¿Escuchaste Sapphire?" Dijo Jedite llamando la atención de su cuñado, quien hasta entonces había estado callado, sumido en sus mas profundos sentimientos.

"Claro Jedite." Respondió Sapphire, mirando a Minna y tomando una de sus manos. "Cuidare muy bien de mi esposa y de mi hijo."

Lita no pudo sentirse incomodada ante las palabras de Sapphire, le dio rabia ver que la tomaba de la mano, que jurara protegerla como se protege a una mujer que se ama cuando a ella le había prometido mucho tiempo atrás estar a su lado, cuidarla, amarla y respetarla, cuando aun volviéndose a encontrarla, ya ahora ella casada, dos días atrás había ido a buscarla para ofrecerle un amor que por lo visto no estaba dispuesto a darle totalmente.

¿A que estaba jugando Sapphire? Hasta hace dos días, precisamente el mismo que había muerto Catherine, la había buscado para profesarle el amor que supuestamente sentía, la había atrapado entre sus brazos, la había besado y acariciado de una manera tan deliciosa que a ella la hubiera echo cometer un grave error… ¿Para que lo hacia?... La respuesta era sencilla, lo hacia por el puro placer de saberse aun amado por ella, para alimentar su propio ego machista, aun cuando no estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por ella.

"Ahora vengo." Se puso Lita de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" La cuestionó Andrew, buscándola con la mirada.

"Al jardín." Dijo Lita lo primero que se le ocurrió, pues ni siquiera había planeado a donde ir, tan solo se había puesto de pie con el objetivo de huir de la mirada de Sapphire y de todos los sentimientos de amor, rabia, dolor y desilusión que en ella causaba. Lita se dio cuenta de como todos la miraban con extrañeza, pues ya era de noche, una hora no muy propia para que ella saliera a merodear sola por los jardines de la mansión de Minna. "Supongo que tal vez a Minna le haría bien tomar un te que tranquilice sus nervios. He visto que en el jardín tienen muchas plantas y Rei me ha enseñado los beneficios que algunas de ellas pueden tener sea para algún dolor, o algunas otras para dormir o tranquilizar los nervios."

"¿Y tu crees en el remedio que pueda darte una bruja, Lita?" Le preguntó Jedite, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto burlona. "No sabia que tenias creencias paganas."

"Rei no es ninguna bruja." Le respondió Lita con molestia, el comentario de Jedite le había parecido de mal gusto, la había hecho enojar, quizá mas de lo que debiera, aunque el hecho de que un comentario la ofuscara mas de lo necesario sólo podía deberse al malestar que le provocaba la presencia de Sapphire. "Además no hable de creencias, sólo hable de que algunas infusiones o tés son buenos remedios para ciertos malestares físicos o para los nervios.

"Te acompañare" Le dijo Andrew. "Afuera está demasiado obscuro como para que estés caminando sola."

"Andrew, por favor, estamos en la casa de Minna, pero mira, para que estés mas tranquilo no iré afuera." Le respondió Lita. "Tan sólo iré a la cocina, seguro ahí deben de tener algo con que preparar alguna infusión para Minna. Ahora con su permiso."

Andrew no insistió más, pues el echo de que Lita fuera a la cocina no implicaba peligro alguno, ahí estaría acompañada de la cocinera, además de que era un lugar donde a él poco le gustaba entrar como no se tratara para buscar algo de comida.

"Me da gusto que tu mujer y tú ya se estén llevando mejor Andrew." Comentó Jedite, llamando la atención no solo del implicado, sino también de Minna y sobre toda la de Sapphire.

"¿Estabas teniendo problemas con Lita, Andrew?" Preguntó Sapphire, sin importarle que la pregunta sonara un tanto impropia, pues aun era mayor su curiosidad por cerciorarse de que Lita no amaba a su marido que sus ganas de guardar el buen decoro y las apariencias.

"¡Sapphire, por favor!" Reprendió Minna a su marido, sintiéndose apenada por su comentario.

"No te preocupes Minna." Esbozó Andrew una sonrisa. "¿Para que ocultar lo que ya toda Inglaterra sabe?... Así como tú y yo sabemos que Jedite siempre será un indiscreto incorregible, así es como sabe toda Inglaterra del escandalo que hizo mi marquesa el día de nuestra boda. Para nadie es un secreto que nuestro matrimonio fue un contrato muy conveniente tanto para mi como para su padre, un compromiso que ella no estaba obligada a aceptar pero que la obligaron a cumplir… ¿Pero eso ya que mas da?... Con los meses yo y Lita hemos comenzado a llevarnos bien."

Sapphire no pudo evitar sentirse herido ante las palabras de Andrew, de cierto era que él no había tenido el valor para luchar por el amor de Lita, que había decidido dejarla ir y no dar lucha por su amor al ver lo conveniente que era la boda con Minna, pues el ser su marido lo convertía en barón de Ashley además de que, por si fuera poco, lo hacia estar cerca de Lita y poder tenerla, o al menos eso había creído él hasta poco antes de casarse con Minna, pero tan orgullosa como era Lita seguramente no aceptaría de manera tan fácil, pero al final esa lucha por hacerla caer, por vivir aquel amor clandestino valdría la pena y entonces en la clandestinidad él la amaría y la gozaría como se goza lo que por efímeros momentos se puede tener, después de todo, si de algo estaba seguro Sapphire era de que él no le era indiferente a Lita, de que aun sentía algo por él, pues de eso se había percatado cuando días atrás la había buscado y ella había respondido con pasión a sus besos.

-0-0-0-

Lita quien como siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana, lo que era su voluntad, había ido hasta la cocina pero no precisamente para quedarse a conversar con las cocineras o para preparar el te, sino para salir fuera de la mansión por la puerta trasera y comenzar a caminar por entre los jardines de la mansión perteneciente a Minna.

¿Qué estaba obscuro?... Así era, aquella era una noche cálida, de luna llena, una noche un tanto sofocada en la que por un momento había decidido escapar de todos y de todo para poder caminar y rencontrarse consigo misma, poder pensar y quizá con suerte poder dejar escapar todos aquellos sentimientos que tan infeliz la hacían.

¿Por qué tenia que haberse encontrado con Sapphire cuando ella había estado empezando a ser tan feliz con Andrew?... ¿Por qué Sapphire era capaz de querer despertar aquellos sentimientos que ella creía podían dormir cuando él no estaba dispuesto a dar el todo por ella?... ¿Y Andrew?... ¿Estaba siendo buena mujer para Andrew?

Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, durante los dos días anteriores había procurado en ningún momento separársele a Andrew, en parte para darle su apoyo ante la perdida de su tía, en parte también para evitar que Sapphire esperara un momento para acercarse a ella y de nuevo querer hacerla caer en tentación; mas no soportaba mas, quería estar lejos de Sapphire, lejos de todos, de todo.

"¡Maldito!" Susurró Lita en voz muy baja, mas para si misma, mientras recargaba una de sus manos en el tronco de un árbol. "¡Desgraciado, canalla, infeliz!"

Rabia, no podía evitar ese sentimiento apoderándose de ella, celos de que fuera Minna quien en su vientre llevara un hijo del hombre que ella tanto había amado y que aun amaba, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por tener esos sentimientos cuando ya a Andrew le había dicho que lo amaba, cuando le había dado una oportunidad para hacerlo feliz y para ella darle la dicha que se merecía… ¿Qué era mentira?... ¡Por supuesto que no era mentira!... Sentía ya en su corazón algo muy especial por Andrew, vibraba cuando estaba bajo su cuerpo, cada que él la tocaba, cada que la besaba, cada noche y día en que la hacia suya, se estremecía con cada detalle que tenia, con cada palabra cariñosa y los momentos en que no estaba a su lado lo echaba de menos… ¿Pero y Sapphire?... Por él sentía también algo especial, era un amor que había estado ahí desde antes de que apareciera Andrew, un amor que había quedado truncado y que ahora aparecía en su vida para hacerla sentirse confundida… ¿Pero porque sentirse confundida?... ¿Acaso no era sencillo decidir a quien amar?... ¿No debería de sencillamente amar y ser feliz con Andrew e ignorar a Sapphire que era un hombre casado y que nada bueno traería a su vida?

Una lagrima traicionera se asomó por uno de sus ojos, resbalando por su pálida mejilla, pero ella rápidamente la limpió con el dorso de su mano pues no lloraría, no se permitiría llorar por quien no lo merecía.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar cuando de pronto en medio de la obscuridad distinguió una silueta, era la presencia de un hombre que la había asustado, era la precensia de Jedite.

"¡Jedite!... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Jedite esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa maliciosa que a Lita la molestó, que le provocó sentirse incomodada.

"¿Acaso no le habias dicho a mi primo que sólo irias a la cocina?" Le preguntó Jedite, moviendo la cabeza negativamente de un lado a otro. "Por lo que veo eres una gran mentirosa, prima."

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire, tratanto de contener la rabia que le provocaba aquel hombre.

"¿Acaso a ti tengo que darte explicaciones?" Le respondió Lita con otra pregunta. "No hago nada malo con salir a caminar, además tu no eres mi marido y no tengo porque darte explicaciones."

Jedite soltó una sonora carcajada que dejó perpleja a Lita, definitivamente aquel hombre era extraño, demasiado para su gusto.

"¿Sabes?" Habló Lita. "No me agradas nada, para mi gusto te metes demasiado en lo que no te importa y ahora me retiro, no es correcto que una dama este a solas con un hombre."

Lita apenas había avanzado unos pasos cuando escuchó la voz de Jedite que la hizo detenerse.

"¿Y desde cuando le importa a Lady Lita Hansford el buen comportamiento y el decoro?... Por lo que yo tengo entendido querida prima, no le das mucha importancia a los convencionalismos sociales… ¿Sabes?... Es tan gracioso escucharte hablar de lo que no es correcto en una dama."

Lita se dio media vuelta, encarando a Jedite.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Esbozó Lita una sonrisa forzada. "¿Te desagrado?... ¿O acaso tu vida es tan aburrida que tienes que estarte metiendo en la de los demás?... No creas que no me he dado cuenta de como me miras y te advierto, ten mucho cuidado conmigo porque no soy una doncellita indefensa, se defenderme como una fiera, con uñas y dientes y si sigues incomodándome yo misma me defenderé y le diré a Andrew para que te ponga en tu lugar."

Jedite recorrió a Lita con la mirada, posando su vista en el nacimiento de los senos de ella y de pronto la tomó fuertemente del brazo, acercándose a ella para robarle un beso a la fuerza, un beso que no duró mucho pues ella le encajó la punta de su tacón en uno de sus pies y cuando este la soltó le propinó un puñetazo en una de sus mejillas.

"¡Esto lo va a saber Andrew!"

Lita se dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia la mansión, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Andrew para que pusiera en su lugar a aquel imbécil, pero no había avanzado mucho cuando Jedite la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo girar bruscamente, quedando frente a frente.

"¡Mas te vale que no se te ocurra decirle nada!" La miró Jedite amenazadoramente. "Después de todo… ¿A quien crees que le creería?... ¿A su primo a quien conoce desde la infancia o a una mujer de moral ligera que para nada es una mujer ejemplar?... ¡Mucho cuidado Lita, a mi no me andes con amenazas o quien saldrá perdiendo eres tú!"

Jedite empujó fuertemente a Lita, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y que cayera sentada en el piso, haciéndola sentir terriblemente humillada, más sus palabras le asustaban, le hacían que una fuerza superior a ella la obligaran a no defenderse, a quedarse callada.

"¡Eres tan poco hombre!"

"Y tú tan parecida a una meretriz barata."

"¿Lita?... ¿Lita?" Escuchó Lita su nombre tras ella, era Andrew quien había salido a buscarla, y Jedite como queriendo fingir que nada había pasado le ofreció su mano.

"¿Estas bien prima?"

Más sin embargo Lita ignoró su ayuda y pronto llegó Andrew agachándose a su lado.

"¿Qué te sucede mi amor?... ¿Estas bien?" Le preguntaba Andrew con preocupación. "Te advertí que no salieras sola."

"Salí a buscar hierbas y me caí." Dijo Lita, quien con ayuda de Andrew trató de ponerse de pie, pero el tobillo le dolía y dejó escapar un quejido de su garganta.

"Por algo dije que no debías haber estado aquí tan noche prima." Dijo Jedite, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de Lita y una mirada de Andrew que denotaba celos, como marcando que Lita era suya, su mujer.

"¿Por qué no vas a casa del medico, Jedite?" Le preguntó Andrew con cierta molestia. "Creo que de esa manera serias de mas utilidad."

Después de que Jedite los dejara solos, Andrew le quitó el zapato a Lita del pie del cual se había lastimado, siendo muy cuidadoso para no lastimarla.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Andrew. "No se porque supuse que mi marquesa rebelde haría caso omiso de mis consejos y que saldría al jardín en medio de la noche, por eso tuve que buscar un pretexto para dejar solos a Minna y a su marido, mas cuando me di cuenta de que casualmente Jedite inventaba un pretexto para salir al jardín." Andrew soltó una risita y volteó a ver a Lita, clavando sus ojos en ella, llevando una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella para acariciarla. "De pronto me imagine a ese picaflor queriendo coquetear con mi linda marquesa… ¿No trató de propasarse contigo?"

"No." Respondió Lita, hubiera querido decir sí, pero por alguna extraña razón las amenazas de Jedite la asustaban, en otras circunstancias las hubiera ignorado, pero quizá era el miedo y la culpa entremezcladas por lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Sapphire.

Andrew cargó en sus brazos a Lita, dispuesto a llevarla dentro de la mansión y pedirle a Minna que le prestara alguna habitación donde su amada marquesa pudiera estar en reposo en lo que llegaba el medico, la revisaban y entonces se retiraran a casa, mas entonces al ver su rostro, mas precisamente sus ojos, se preocupó al ver algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdes.

"¿Qué sucede milady?... ¿Por qué lloras?"

"No es nada." Respondió Lita limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Es sólo que me duele un poco."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo Andrew con seriedad. "Estas asi por Minna y Sapphire… ¿Verdad?"

Lita sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo… ¿Cómo es que sabia Andrew que por causa de Sapphire y Minna ella estaba triste?... ¿Acaso había descubierto algo?... ¿Acaso tenia sospechas o alguien le habría comentado algo?

_**Adelantos del próximo episodio…**_

"_Me va muy bien." Respondió Andrew. "De hecho en pocos meses lo que invertí se ha triplicado y estaba pensando que quizá en dos semanas haga un viaje a América para ir personalmente a vender la mercancía y aprovechando que estaré por allá me gustaría adquirir también iniciarme en el negocio de los metales y el café."_

_La noticia que Andrew acababa de dar dejó sorprendida a Lita, su marido no le había mencionado que estuviera interesado en hacer negocios en América y debía reconocer que a ella la idea de viajar hacia a América no le entusiasmaba, de sobra sabia que esos viajes eran largos, incomodos y que no había punto de comparación entre América y Europa, ¿pero que podía hacer ella?, eran parte de los negocios de Andrew y además, quizá después del todo fuera bueno, así se alejaría de Sapphire._

"_¿Y piensas llevar a Lita?" Preguntó Minna mientras dejaba en una pequeña mesita su taza de te. _

"_Sí." Respondió Andrew. "No veo porque no, Lita es mi mujer y a donde yo vaya ella me acompaña."_

"_Pues yo no se lo recomendaría." Intervino Sapphire. "Esos viajes suelen ser largos, muy incomodos para una dama, además de que hay caminos que pueden ser peligrosos."_

_-0-0-0-_

_Lita se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Andrew tras sentir como llegaban entre gritos y gemidos a la cúspide del anhelado placer, acariciando con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Andrew, mientras sentía como él pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia él._

"_Como te voy a extrañar milady." Dijo Andrew mientras besaba la frente de su esposa._

"_¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Lita, quien levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes azules de su marido._

"_Porque he estado pensando seriamente en el viaje a América." Dijo Andrew. "En un principio había pensado en llevarte porque no soporto la idea de tenerte lejos un solo día, pero las palabras de Sapphire me han hecho pensar mucho y sé que no puedo ser egoísta, no quisiera ponerte en peligro, así que he decidido que te quedaras en Inglaterra."_

"_Pero yo no quiero quedarme, yo quiero ir contigo." Dijo Lita, a quien de pronto la idea de separarse de su marido le llenó de melancolía, de una melancolía que solo pensaba sentiría al haber sido apartada de Sapphire. _

**Notas de autor: Chicas, aquí está un nuevo capitulo… ¿Qué les pareció?... Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, saben que son libre de expresarse y de decir que les gustaría que pasara en el fic, saben que a todas ustedes que me leen y me dejan su review les estoy muy agradecida: Cinthya, Luce, Cherry Hino, Diana, Sailor Gaby, Lita Wellington y también a mi nueva lectora, la señorita Ross Kou… ups, se me olvidaba que ya es casada jajaja, quiero decir la señora Ross Kou, bueno, es casada pero jovencita, un capullo como todas nosotras jajaja.**

**Atte:**

**Made.**


	11. Chapter 11 Amor verdadero

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 10. Amor verdadero.**

"No mientas Lita." Dijo Andrew mirando la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su esposa. "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como te ha afectado ver que Minna y Sapphire están esperando un hijo?" Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y continuó hablando. "Se como te preocupa no quedar embarazada, ver que Minna que se casó después de ti ya está esperando un hijo, que la sociedad siempre espera que una mujer quede pronto embarazada, pero quiero que sepas que nada de eso me importa milady." De los ojos de Lita cayeron un par de lágrimas traicioneras mas, pero eran lagrimas de tranquilidad y le echó los brazos al cuello a Andrew, reflejándose en sus orbes azules. "Sólo me importas tú, los hijos vendrán cuando tengan que venir." Le dijo Andrew y se acercó a los labios de ella, atrapándolos en un beso suave y cariñoso.

"Vámonos a casa." Susurró Lita con tono suplicante cuando sus labios apenas se hubieran separado de los de su marido. "No quiero estar mas tiempo aquí, estoy cansada, sé que tú quieres apoyar a tus primos, que te duele todo lo que esta pasando, que a lo mejor soy un poco injusta pero…

Lita no pudo seguir hablando, pues sus palabras murieron en los labios de su marido que atraparon los suyos en un beso, en un beso que ella accedió a que él intensificara abriendo su boca para encontrarse con su lengua, queriendo perderse en las sensaciones que él le provocaba. Deseaba en ese momento llegar a casa, estar a solas con su marido, tumbarse en la cama y que él la estrechara en sus fuertes brazos, que le susurrara al oído lo mucho que la deseaba, quería en pocas palabras estar a solas con él, lejos de todo y de todos, porque sólo cuando estaba con él podía sentirse segura, protegida, sólo con él podía bajar la guardia, dejar de lado esa apariencia de que nada le importaba y olvidar a Sapphire, porque aunque su amor por Sapphire era fuerte y aun ahí estaba como una espina que dolía, al estar con Andrew podía olvidarlo todo y sentirse una mujer plena y feliz.

"Nos iremos a casa." Le susurró Andrew con voz cariñosa. "Pero sólo hasta que él doctor te revise… ¿De acuerdo?" Lita asintió a la petición de Andrew, sabia que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de parecer, y entonces, al ver la sonrisa retorcida en el rostro de su amado sintió como si aquello fuera una caricia a su alma, porque ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew, aspirar su aroma, sentirse entre sus brazos le hacia sentirse feliz, olvidarse de todo y de todos. "Cuando estemos en casa entonces me acostare a tu lado, te abrazare y velare tu sueño hasta que te quedes dormida." Andrew hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa. "Perdona, sé que desde que llegamos de Bristol no te he prestado mucha atención, había estado demasiado preocupado por mi tía Catherine que en paz descanse."

Lita besó una de las mejillas de Andrew, aspirando la deliciosa fragancia que de él emanaba, pensando que en definitiva ella no era la clase de mujer que él merecía, no cuando estaba mas preocupada por si misma que por el duelo por el que él estaba atravesando y de pronto, una vez mas se sintió culpable al haber estado evadiendo en días anteriores visitar a la tía de Andrew, ofreciendo su ayuda para cuidarla como haría una buena esposa.

"No te merezco." Dijo Lita.

"No digas eso." Le respondió él. "Eres perfecta para mi. Ahora vamos dentro."

-0-0-0-

**Dos semanas después…**

Después de dos semanas de la muerte de Catherine March, mismas fechas en las que Lita se hubiera lastimado el tobillo al ser empujada por Jedite y que la hubieran echo tener que pasar el tiempo en cama al fin se había repuesto para poder volver a la rutina de su vida normal y ella estaba mas que feliz, pues durante esas dos semanas había estado harta de estar en cama, pese a que Andrew buscara tiempo para pasar con ella y poder cargarla en brazos para llevarla al jardín.

"Al fin puedo caminar bien." Esbozó una sonrisa Lita, quien se encontraba de pie, sujeta a uno de los postes de su cama mientras Rei le ataba el corsset que iba bajo el vestido.

"Es que por lo que veo siempre que tienes un accidente sueles lastimarte uno de los tobillos… ¿Verdad Lita?" Preguntó Rei con un dejo de burla en su voz.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó Lita desconcertada.

"Pues, si bien recuerdo me habías dicho que él día de tu noche de bodas en que trataste de huir, de nuevo te caíste de un caballo y te lastimaste una pierna… ¿No recuerdas?... Tú misma me lo contaste"

Lita no recordaba haberle contado Rei sobre aquel incidente, aunque suponía que seguro en algún momento lo habría echo, después de todo, en pocos meses le había tomado mucha confianza a Rei, convirtiéndose no sólo en su doncella de cámara, sino también en su amiga y confidente.

"Es cierto." Respondió Lita. "Pero al menos ya estoy recuperada y podre visitar a Amy ahora que este pasando una temporada en Londres… ¡Muero de ganas por conocer a su bebe!"

Una vez que Rei le ayudara a vestirse, Lita caminó hacia el tocador, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a este, mirando en el espejo su reflejo y a Rei, quien tras ella le cepillaba los cabellos.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Lita. "Tengo muchas ganas de ir a dar un paseo, recorrer las tiendas de telas, comprarme algunos listones, algunos libros… ¿Te gustaría salir Rei?... Creo que últimamente has estado tan aburrida como yo, pues no has salido de casa."

"No creo que sea conveniente Lita." Aconsejó Rei. "Apenas te estás recuperando… ¿Te imaginas si te sientes mal?"

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire, en verdad que le agradecía mucho a Rei que se preocupara sinceramente por ella, así mismo a su marido, pero aquellos cuidados ya la estaban agotando… ¿Acaso era difícil entender que ella era un alma libre y que quería salir del encierro?... Estaba a punto de replicar algo, pero entonces escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió y ante Lita se presentó Elizabeth, quien tras dar los buenos días le comentó el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

"Lady Lita, tiene visitas. Lady Minna Black ha venido a visitarla... ¿Quiere que la haga esperar en la sala o la hago subir?"

Lita se quedó pensativa un momento, en verdad que lo ultimo que quería era ver a alguno de los primos de Andrew o en su defecto a Sapphire, mas no podía estar evadiéndolos todo el tiempo, así que armándose de valor se decidió a recibir a Minna Black.

"Yo misma bajare a recibirla." Dijo Lita esbozando una sonrisa forzada. "¿Puedes decirle que me espere un momento, Elizabeth?"

"Por supuesto milady."

-0-0-0-

Después de terminar de arreglarse el cabello, Lita bajó a la planta baja de la mansión y después se dirigió a una de las salas donde Minna se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, vestida elegantemente con un vestido azul rey, pero lo que menos le agradó era que venia acompañada por Jedite.

"Lita querida." Saludó Minna poniéndose de pie al verla llegar. "Me da mucho gusto verte caminar por tu propio pie… ¿Te encuentras ya mejor?"

"Por supuesto que se encuentra mejor, hermanita." Dijo Jedite, quien esbozó una sonrisa burlona y la recorrió con la mirada, clavando sus orbes azules en el nacimiento de sus senos. "¿A mi no me vas a saludar prima querida?"

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, queriendo fingir que su compañía le era grata, queriendo ocultar aquella envidia que sentía al saber que en el vientre de Minna si estaba creciendo un hijo y las ganas que tenía de responderle con una majadería a Jedite.

"Me encuentro muy bien." Dijo Lita, quien se acercó para saludarlos. "Muchas gracias… ¿Tú como has estado?... ¿Cómo va tu embarazo?" Le preguntó a Minna, ignorando así a Jedite.

"De maravilla." Respondió Minna. "No he tenido muchas molestia y Sapphire me cuida mucho, es en pocas palabras un marido maravilloso y está muy emocionado con la llegada de su bebe."

"Claro." Respondió Lita. "No es para menos, es su primogénito."

"Ojala tu pronto puedas concebir Lita, porque ya te estas tardando y la sociedad murmura." Dijo Jedite. "¿Sabes lo que por todo Londres se dice de ti?"

"¡Hermano, por favor!" Exclamó Lita ligeramente ruborizada.

"A nadie le importa lo que digan de mi marquesa." Escucharon entonces la voz de Andrew quien al parecer acababa de llegar a la mansión y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba Lita en compañía de sus primos, abrazándola al llegar y tomándola de la barbilla para robarle un beso apasionado, sin importarle que ahí estuvieran sus primos, sin importarle que fuera correcto o no fuera correcto.

Una vez que sus labios se separaran la abrazó y se dio cuenta de que su prima estaba ligeramente sonrojada, ¿Pero que mas daba? Poco le importaba lo que la sociedad dijera, y si con su presencia de alguna manera incomodaban a su esposa entonces a él tampoco le importaría incomodarlos.

"¡Andrew, que son esas muestras de afecto!" Dijo Jedite. "Así avergüenzas a mi hermana ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mal gusto…

"No me parece que mi linda marquesa sea de mal gusto." Respondió Andrew. "Y de una vez te lo advierto primo, mide tus comentarios, a mi no me importaría que mi esposa no me diera hijos, ella me da todo lo que quiero y así como es soy muy feliz con ella."

"Lo lamento Andrew, te pido una disculpa entonces." Dijo Jedite.

"Las disculpas, Jedite, debes dárselas a mi esposa, no a mi." Respondió Andrew.

"¿Me disculpas entonces Lita?"

"Claro." Respondió Lita esbozando una sonrisa. "Después de todo eres como de la familia y Andrew ya me había advertido que sueles hablar un poco de mas."

"Bueno, en vista de que Lita ya está mejor, ¿Qué les parece si los invito a una cena en mi casa hoy por la noche?" Dijo Minna. "De cierto es que aun estoy guardando el luto por la muerte de mi madre, pero a ella le encantaría vernos a los tres unidos, después de todo Andrew, tú para ella fuiste como un hijo mas."

-0-0-0-

Lita se encontraba dentro de su recamara, abrazada fuertemente a uno de los pilares de la cama para facilitarle a Rei el duro trabajo de tener que abrocharle el corsett, pensativa y nerviosa al saber que después de dos semanas de nuevo volvería a ver a Sapphire.

"Estoy harta de Londres." Dijo Lita. "¡Como quisiera volver a Bristol!"

"Te es muy incomodo ir a la casa de los Black, lo comprendo." Dijo Reizel. "¿Te puedo dar un consejo Lita?" Preguntó Rei, después de que le hubiera abrochado el corsett.

"Claro." Respondió Lita dándose media vuelta, para quedar frente a ella.

"Habla con tu marido, se honesta con él" Dijo Rei. "Puede que al principio se moleste un poco, eso no lo podrás evitar, pero si dejas que las cosas sean descubiertas de otra manera entonces quizá puedas arrepentirte, recuerda que él sol no se puede tapar con un dedo y sólo asi entonces él va a apoyarte y entenderá porque no quieres frecuentar a los Black."

"Créeme que lo pensare Rei."

"Bien." Dijo Rei. "Te he elegido dos vestidos para esta noche en vista de que andas muy desganada… ¿Te gustaría ponerte el vestido color rosa o el vestido rojo?"

Lita miró ambos vestidos, de cierto era que no usaba con frecuencia colores brillantes pero aquel vestido rojo había sido un regalo de Andrew y en verdad el diseño y la seda con que estaba confeccionado era exquisitamente preciosos, supuso que a su marido le encantaría verla vestida con él asi que rápidamente Rei la ayudó a vestirse, adornando al final su cabello con una sencilla flor del mismo color.

"Te vez hermosa."

"Y todo gracias a ti Reizel, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda."

"Te quiero decir una ultima cosa antes de que te vayas."

"Dime."

"Esta noche es inevitable que tengas que ir a la mansión Ashley, pero te aconsejo que por favor evites separarte de Andrew, procura mantenerte siempre ha su lado… ¿De acuerdo?"

-0-0-0-

Lita se encontraba en silencio dentro del carromato que era conducido en dirección hacia la mansión Ashley; la sola idea de saber que pronto estaría frente a Sapphire, a Jedite y Minna le hacia sentirse incomodada y nerviosa, mas en todo momento se había dicho que no se separaría de Andrew, viéndolo como su tabla de salvación para evitar ser molestada por Jedite o para caer en la tentación que implicaba estar en los brazos de Sapphire, con quien tenia que reconocer muchas veces había fantaseado estar desnuda en la cama, que la besara, que la abrazara y la acariciara, ¿Cómo seria hacer el amor con Sapphire? Si tan sólo alguna vez lo hicieran, ¿entonces se olvidaría de Andrew? No podía saberlo, Andrew le gustaba en demasía, le gustaba como la tocaba, como la besaba, la manera en que sabía llenarla de placer, pero también era con el único que había estado.

"milady ya llegamos." Dijo Andrew, haciendo que Lita se sobresaltara. "Has estado muy pensativa… ¿Qué sucede Lita?"

"Nada." Dijo Lita. "Es sólo que…

"SI Jedite hace un comentario que te incomode te aseguro que yo mismo le tumbare todos los dientes." Dijo Andrew mientras le estrechaba una de sus manos y le besaba el dorso. "Mi primo suele ser así y yo le tengo mucho aprecio al igual que a Minna, pero no voy a permitir que nadie incomode a mi dama… ¿De acuerdo?"

Lita asintió y se acercó a Andrew, besándole suavemente una de las mejillas.

"Me encantaría estar a solas contigo."

Andrew sonrió tiernamente y entonces tomó con una de sus manos la barbilla de Lita, robándole un beso suave que pronto se torno en un beso apasionado, dejándose llevar por su instinto animal de poseerla, olvidándose de aquella cena en casa de su prima; Lita, por su parte, le echó los brazos al cuello, entregándose a las sensaciones de placer que su marido le provocaba, gimiendo cuando entonces abandonó sus labios para besar su cuello, después el inicio de sus senos, mordiéndolos como si quisiera devorarlos.

"¡Me encantas!" Susurró Andrew con voz lujuriosa. "Quiero desnudarte."

Lita sintió que su intimidad se humedecía al pensar en el placer que Andrew le daría aun dentro de aquel espacio tan reducido como lo era un carromato, mas de pronto el momento de placer se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon que fuera del carromato John conversaba con Sapphire.

"Buenas noches John… ¿Acaban de llegar?"

"Sí." Respondió el cochero, quien por su tono de voz se notaba estaba nervioso, pues muy posiblemente había alcanzado a escuchar las muestras de afecto entre sus señores, por lo cual, Lita y Andrew rápidamente se separaron, ella acomodándose el cabello mientras el lanzaba maldiciones en contra de Sapphire que se había atrevido a interrumpir aquel momento:

"Maldito Sapphire, como si no tuviera algo mejor que hacer que estarnos esperando."

Lita se sintió incomodada al saber que vería a Sapphire, apenada al imaginar que pudiera percibir en ella el olor de la pasión o que en su piel notara alguna marca echa por Andrew… ¿Por qué siempre Andrew tenia que marcarla? Se preguntaba en silencio, pero para que quejarse, no tenia caso cuando precisamente disfrutaba que Andrew la devorara de aquella manera tan salvajemente primitiva, aso que cuando menos se dio cuenta Andrew bajó del carruaje y la estaba ayudando a bajarse.

"Buenas noches Andrew, buenas noches Lita." Saludó Sapphire, quien clavó sus ojos en ella, mirándola con una expresión que a ella le pareció era de rabia, celos y melancolía. "¿Les gustaría pasar?"

Lita tomó del brazo a Andrew, entrando junto con él en la mansión Ashley, sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza mientras discretamente se subía el escote del vestido, tratando de tapar una marca rojiza en la piel blanca del nacimiento de sus senos que Andrew le había hecho en aquel arranque de pasión desenfrenada.

Al entrar, inmediatamente fueron recibidos por uno de los sirvientes de los Black, a quien Andrew le entregó su gabardina y enseguida se dirigieron a una de las salas donde se encontraba Minna, quien aun llevaba el luto en sus ropas, acompañada de su hermano.

"Bienvenidos, que bueno que han llegado." Susurró Minna, poniéndose de pie para saludarlos al igual que hizo Jedite, ofreciéndoles después tomar asiento en uno de los sillones para tomar él te en lo que la cocinera terminaba de preparar la comida, así, los cinco estuvieron conversando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que poco a poco el tema los llevó a conversar sobre los negocios de Andrew.

"Me va muy bien." Respondió Andrew. "De hecho en pocos meses lo que invertí se ha triplicado y estaba pensando que quizá en dos semanas haga un viaje a América para ir personalmente a vender la mercancía y aprovechando que estaré por allá me gustaría adquirir también traer metal y café para comenzar a negociar con eso no solamente en Londres sino también en todo Europa."

La noticia que Andrew acababa de dar dejó sorprendida a Lita, su marido no le había mencionado que estuviera interesado en hacer negocios en América y debía reconocer que a ella la idea de viajar hacia el nuevo mundo no le entusiasmaba, de sobra sabia que esos viajes eran largos, incomodos y que no había punto de comparación entre America y Europa, ¿pero que podía hacer ella?, eran parte de los negocios de Andrew y además, quizá después del todo fuera bueno, así se alejaría de Sapphire y de los primos de su marido.

"¿Y piensas llevar a Lita?" Preguntó Minna mientras dejaba en una pequeña mesita su taza de te.

"Sí." Respondió Andrew. "No veo porque no, Lita es mi mujer y a donde yo vaya ella me acompaña."

"Pues yo no se lo recomendaría." Intervino Sapphire. "Esos viajes suelen ser largos, muy incomodos para una dama, además de que hay caminos que pueden ser peligrosos."

"Viajara conmigo." Replicó Andrew. "Además yo puedo cuidar muy bien de mi mujer."

"No lo dudo Andrew." Respondió Sapphire. "¿Pero que sucederá cuando lleguen a América?... ¿Se supone que estarás todo el día cuidando de ella?... Te recuerdo que por allá no conoces a nadie, no vas precisamente a un viaje de placer y tendrás que dejar a tu esposa sola por varias horas y aun así aunque le pagues a alguien para que cuide de ella no será lo mismo que este en Inglaterra rodeada por la gente en quien tu confías que del otro lado del mundo con gente que no conoces."

Andrew se quedó pensativo en las palabras de Sapphire, de cierto era en un principio no había pensado en no llevarla, pues el viaje era largo, un mes para llegar a América, un mes y medio que tendría que estar por allá y otros mes durante el viaje de regreso, lo cual al final vendrían a ser mas de tres meses lejos de Inglaterra, ¿Cómo dejar por tanto tiempo a Lita? No concebía la idea de separarse de ella, pero por otro lado, después de lo que le había dicho Sapphire había comenzado a dudar, pues lo último que deseaba era ponerla en peligro.

"Eso no es ningún problema." Dijo Lita. "Yo se cuidarme sola, y…

Lita no pudo terminar de hablar pues entonces una de las doncellas llegó a la sala, anunciando que podían pasar al comedor, pues la comida estaba lista.

-0-0-0-

**Dos semanas después…**

Lita se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Andrew tras sentir como llegaban entre gritos y gemidos a la cúspide del anhelado placer, acariciando con sus dedos el pecho desnudo de Andrew, mientras sentía como él pasaba un brazo por alrededor de su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia él.

"Como te voy a extrañar milady." Dijo Andrew mientras besaba la frente de su esposa.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Lita, quien levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes azules de su marido.

"Porque he estado pensando seriamente en el viaje a América." Dijo Andrew. "En un principio había pensado en llevarte porque no soporto la idea de tenerte lejos un solo día, pero las palabras de Sapphire me han hecho pensar mucho y sé que no puedo ser egoísta, no quisiera ponerte en peligro, así que he decidido que te quedaras en Inglaterra."

"Pero yo no quiero quedarme, yo quiero ir contigo." Dijo Lita, a quien de pronto la idea de separarse de su marido le llenó de melancolía, de una melancolía que sólo pensaba sentiría al haber sido apartada de Sapphire. "No le hagas caso a Sapphire, yo quiero…

Andrew no la dejó hablar, silenciándola con un beso en los labios.

"Yo también quiero estar a tu lado, también te voy a extrañar, pero entiende que no puedo llevarte, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte."

"Nada tiene que pasarme." Respondió Lita con cierta molestia. "Puedo defenderme sola… Además, ¿crees que yo no me voy preocupar si tú estas tan lejos de mi?, ¿sin saber como estas?"

"Mi decisión está tomada Lita." Dijo Andrew. "Además, nada puede pasarme a mi, te prometo que en cuanto suba a bordo comenzare a escribirte cartas y estando allá te comprare muchos regalos, diamantes, esmeraldas de Colombia y…

"¡Vete al demonio!" Exclamó Lita y se dio media vuelta en la cama, separándose de él y dándole la espalda, de pronto sintió que la garganta le dolía, que los ojos le ardían y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos… ¡Odiaba llorar!... Siempre había odiado llorar y mas delante de otras personas, le parecía como una muestra de debilidad y ella no era una persona débil, pero la idea de separarse de Andrew no le agradaba, no podía concebir tener que pasar las noches sin sentir el calor de su cuerpo, en aquella casa que sin su presencia seria demasiado fría, no podía imaginar pasar los días sin su compañía, sin sus besos y con la preocupación por no saber como estaría.

"Lita, no te enojes, ¿Por qué no puedes comprenderlo?" Andrew deslizó una de sus manos por las suaves curvas de ella, queriendo llenarla de besos que la hicieran olvidar su rabieta, pero ella le apartó la mano, así que la obligó a tumbarse de espaldas sobre la cama, rodeándola entre sus brazos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. "¿Estas llorando?"

"¡Idiota!" Lo insultó ella mientras desviaba su rostro hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que la viera.

"¿Estas llorando por mi?" Preguntó él, tomando de la barbilla a Lita y besándole las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. "Eres tan tierna, aunque quieras negarlo."

Andrew la estrechó entre sus brazos y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar mientras se aferraba fuertemente a los hombros de su marido, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

"No quiero que te vayas, llévame contigo." Suplicaba ella. "Te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti Andrew, tres meses es mucho tiempo."

Andrew al escuchar que ella le dijera que lo amaba esbozó una sonrisa, de cierto era que lo sabia, no hacia falta preguntárselo, pero antes sólo una vez se lo había dicho y no podía negarse que le gustara escucharlo, pues por mucho tiempo había estado esperando que de sus labios salieran aquellas dos palabras: Te amo.

"Y yo te amo a ti." Le respondió Andrew, acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas. "¿Recuerdas que te prometí que te enamorarías de mi?" Lita asintió y él esbozo una sonrisa. "Creo que cumplí con mi promesa… ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Respondió ella dándole golpecito en el pecho con uno de sus puños cerrados. "Fue inevitable y debería odiarte por eso, no debí enamorarme de ti para que ahora me dejes y te vayas."

"¿Pues sabes?" Le susurró él. "Así como te prometí que te enamorarías de mi ahora te prometo, no te prometo, te juro que también te extrañare, que pensare en ti cada día y que tan pronto como vuelva no me voy a volver a separar de tu lado, voy a volver a casa, porque sólo a tu lado puedo sentirme feliz y en armonía."

"¿Feliz y en armonía?" Se echó a reír Lita. "Creo mi Lord que yo le he dado a usted todo menos felicidad y armonía… ¿O acaso no recuerda el escandalo que hice en nuestra boda o…

"Recuerdo eso y también cuando cocinaste aquel pastel con sal para hacerme molestar." Río Andrew. "Pero debo decir que adoro que seas una mujer caótica, nunca quise a una mujer callada y sumisa a mi lado."

"Entonces milord, prepárese para tener guerra." Dijo ella sonriendo y empujándolo sobre la cama, haciendo que él quedara acostado de espaldas para montarse sobre su virilidad, gimiendo de placer al sentir el grosor de su sexo dentro del suyo, controlando los movimientos de cada embestida a su antojo, mientras él la dejaba controlar la situación muy a pesar de que si quisiera y con muy poco esfuerzo la hubiera podido someter.

-0-0-0-

El plazo llegado para que Andrew partiera rumbo a América había llegado, después de una semana discutiendo con Lita sobre los peligros que podría implicar llevarla había logrado que ella, aunque fuera de mala gana, aceptara quedarse en Londres, en la mansión Hansford en la cual estaría bajo el cuidado de John y Darien quien se había comprometido a ir cada día, además claro, de tener también la compañía de Rei y de las demás sirvientas.

Andrew por supuesto le había propuesto la idea de que durante su ausencia ella se fuera a Pluckley a pasar aquellos casi cuatro meses con sus padres y su hermana, mas Lita había decidido quedarse en Hansford House la cual se había convertido en su hogar, donde lo esperaría, además de que la relación con sus padres nunca había sido buena, mucho menos después de la muerte de su hermano Anthony.

Así, finalmente llegó el momento en el que Andrew debía partir en un crucero que lo llevaría desde el puerto de Londres hasta América, viaje que seria muy largo, meses en los que Lita lo iba a extrañar.

"Te prometo que voy a escribirte cartas seguido milady." Dijo Andrew mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la fina cintura de ella y con la otra mano le acariciaba una de las mejillas, limpiándole una de las traicioneras lagrimas que salían de sus ojos. "Y por favor no llores, antes de partir quiero ver una sonrisa tuya."

Lita no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sincera, sin duda Andrew sabia hacerla sonreír hasta en los momentos en que ella sólo se sentía capaz de llorar y deseosa de que no se fuera, de querer retenerlo a su lado le echó los brazos al cuello, aspirando el olor de su fragancia.

"Te voy a estar esperando." Susurró ella con voz entrecortada. "Voy a contar cada día para que vuelvas y te prometo que si no recibo en un mes una carta tuya yo misma me embarcare a América y voy a ir a buscarte y no me importa que te enojes."

"Y yo te prometo que en cuanto llegue ya tendré muchas cartas que enviarte." Le respondió Andrew. "Pero al menos espera dos meses para recibirla, recuerda que durante un mes estaré a bordo."

"Dos meses entonces." Dijo Lita.

Andrew sacó de entre las bolsas de su gabardina una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la puso sobre las manos de Lita.

"Ábrelo."

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó ella con voz llorosa.

"Un pequeño presente para que durante mi ausencia pienses en mi y recuerdes mi promesa de volver a tu lado."

Lita abrió la pequeña cajita y entonces se encontró con un par de pendientes elaborados con zafiro color rosado, los cuales tenían forma de rosa.

"Son hermosos." Respondió Lita.

"Espero vértelos puestos a mi regreso." Le dijo él y entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola arrebatadora y pasionalmente, queriendo llevarse consigo el olor de su fragancia, sintiéndose dolido al saber que no la vería por más de tres meses, que no podría besarla, abrazarla o escuchar el sonido de su voz.

"Ahora si tengo que partir." Dijo Andrew cuando el beso se hubiera visto interrumpido por la falta de aire, pero de nuevo volvió a besarla.

"Ojala a tu regreso al fin este esperando un hijo tuyo." Sonrió Lita.

"Seria muy dichoso si así fuera, pero si no fuera así no me hace falta mas nada que no seas tú."

Por tercera vez Andrew volvió a besarla y después, con pesar se separó de ella, subiendo en la embarcación desde donde estuvo viendo a su amada marquesa antes de que el barco se alejara.

_Horas despues…_

"¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Reizel una hora después, acercándose a Lita quien aun estaba de pie en el puerto, mirando hacia donde el barco parecía haberse perdido en el horizonte. "No estés triste Lita, en tres meses el estará aquí."

"Nunca creí poder llegar a amarlo tanto Reizel." Dijo Lita llorando amargamente, sin importarle que de nuevo las lagrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas. "Siento como si me hubieran arrancado la mitad de mi alma, me siento peor que cuando me separaron de Sapphire."

"Eso es por que amas a Andrew." Dijo Rei poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de Lita, clavando sus enigmáticos ojos color amatista en ella. "Y te aseguro que no estarás por siempre separada de Andrew, Lita, él volverá a ti, te ama, pero este tiempo en que estarán separados el destino pondrá a prueba tu amor por él y también el amor que él siente por ti."

"¿Qué me quieres decir, Rei?" Preguntó Lita con cierto temor en su voz.

"Muy sencillo Lita, ahi está Sapphire, quizá lo mejor seria que fueras a pasar una temporada a casa de tus padres en Kent, pero bueno, eso tú lo decides."

"No deseo estar en Pluckley" Respondió Lita. "La relación con mis padres nunca ha sido buena, sobre todo desde que mi difunto hermano falleció así que sólo me presentare por allá en seis meses cuando sea la boda de Molly, para ese tiempo entonces Andrew estará aquí de nuevo, y en cuanto a la tentación que Sapphire pueda implicar en mi vida, por eso no te preocupes, créeme que en estos días en que supe que Andrew partiría a Londres me he dado cuenta de que lo amo tanto que no lo engañaría."

-0-0-0-

**Octubre de 1958…**

Poco mas de tres semanas habían pasado desde que Andrew partiera rumbo a América, tiempo en el que Lita se había pasado contando los días de lo que seria su posible llegada a aquel lejano continente, y por supuesto también el tiempo aproximado que faltaba para recibirá cartas suyas y por supuesto para su regreso que ella con tantas ansias anhelaba.

Durante esas pocas tres semanas su vida había sido por demás tranquila, demasiado para el gusto de ella, que siempre era como un torbellino andante, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, para ahora pasar los días leyendo en casa o yendo de vez en vez a visitar a su amiga Amy, quien por cierto tenia un precioso bebe varoncito al que había llamado Anthony y el cual cada vez crecía mas fuerte y que le provocaba a Lita un poco de envidia y tristeza al ver como él tiempo pasaba y ella no quedaba embarazada, sumergiéndola en una gran depresión que le ocasionó pasar días en cama, llorando por el hijo que tanto deseaba tener, sobre todo en esas semanas en que no estaba al lado de Andrew y que tanto el lecho nupcial como la casa le parecían un lugar frio y gris.

Sobre su familia política, mas precisamente refiriéndose a los primos de Andrew y por ende a Sapphire, para su fortuna habían partido rumbo a Bath a tomar una temporada por allá una semana después de que Andrew se fuera, por lo cual estaba también libre de los Black y de Jedite que tanto la incomodaban.

"¿Puedo pasar Lita?" Escuchó Lita la voz de Reizel desde afuera de su habitación, lo cual le hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

"Adelante." Respondió Lita con desgano y así, en pocos segundos Rei abrió la puerta y se encontraba dentro de la habitación, sentada al borde de su cama.

"¿Sera que no te piensas poner de pie, Lita?" Le preguntó Rei. "El día está muy agradable, tal vez seria bueno que salieras a caminar al jardín o si gustas podemos ir al pueblo a visitar las tiendas."

"No tengo ganas de nada." Dijo Lita. "Sólo quiero que Andrew regrese."

"¿O si?" Respondió Rei. "Se perfectamente que tienes ganas de verlo, pero no creo que a él le gustaría verte todos los días en cama, cabizbaja y llorando, deberías de estar feliz porque cada día que pasa es un día menos para que él este de nuevo a tu lado."

"No me consuelas." Respondió Lita.

"¿O no?" Dijo Rei. "¿Piensas seguir con esa actitud?... Que lastima porque yo pensaba darte una carta que Andrew te escribió.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lita mientras salía de la cama. "¿Cómo que una carta?... Pero si apenas debe estar por llegar a América."

"Vamos, eso lo se." Dijo Rei. "Es sólo que antes de partir me dio una carta que yo debía darte un mes después de su partida, sé que aun faltan un par de días para que se cumpla el mes, y yo como buena amiga pensaba dártela hoy mismo, pero como piensas seguir con esa actitud de…

"¡Te prometo lo que quieras pero por favor dame esa carta Reizel!"

"No me convences." Respondió Reizel.

Lita insistió tanto, prometiendo que sonreiría de nuevo, que saldrían a dar un paseo y que no estaría más metida en cama y llorando que finalmente Reizel accedió a darle aquella carta la cual Lita abrió ansiosamente, leyendo cada línea que Andrew había escrito en ella:

"_Mi amada Lita:_

_Para cuando recibas esta carta muy probablemente ya habrá pasado un mes desde que me subí a ese crucero con destino a América (y digo muy probablemente, porque tan terca y obstinada como eres no dudo que sobornes y molestes a la pobre Reizel para que te la de antes del tiempo estipulado) lo cual significa que seguramente estaré justo llegando a aquel lejano continente o estaré a pocos días de llegar y aunque seguro ya tendré muchas cartas para enviarte, sé que no las recibirás tan pronto como quisieras, es por ello que te dejo esta carta, en la que quiero recordarte que no te olvido, que a cada minuto que pasa estas en mis pensamientos y que no hay nada que mas desee en esta vida como regresar a tu lado y permanecer junto a ti por siempre._

_No llores por mi, mi adorada marquesa que pronto a tu lado estaré, mientras tanto ten presente que te amo y que cada día que pasa es uno menos para al fin poder estar a tu lado._

_Por siempre tuyo._

_Andrew Hansford."_

Lita se llevó aquella carta al pecho, abrazándola como si con ello abrazara a Andrew, sintiendo el corazón palpitante de felicidad al poder tener algunas palabras de su amado.

"Lo amo tanto." Dijo Lita. "Muchas gracias Rei, ahora prepárame un baño caliente y un vestido lindo, quiero salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo, podríamos ir a tomar un café y de paso ir a comprar algunos libros, además de papel y tinta, quiero escribirle una carta a Andrew."

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Después de leer aquella carta, Lita había decidido darse un baño, optando por vestirse con un vestido en color café con bordados en color oro, saliendo así de casa para ir en compañía de Rei a comprar algunas telas, después a una cafetería donde estuvieron tomando un café y comiendo pastelillos y después, antes de regresar a casa ir a visitar a Amy, mas antes de que obscureciera habían decido regresar a Hansford House donde al llegar Lita decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, tratando de ser optimista aquel día pero entonces, en medio de aquel paseo escuchó una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

"Lita."

Lita se dio media vuelta, sintiendo como el corazón le latía al reconocer aquella voz y efectivamente, se dio cuenta de que quien estaba frente a ella era nada mas y nada menos que Sapphire.

_**Adelantos del próximo episodio…**_

_Lita no pudo terminar de hablar pues de pronto Jedite la tomó fuertemente del brazo, levantando una de sus manos con la intención de golpearla pero al final pareció arrepentirse._

"_¿Cómo te atreviste maldita ramera?" Le preguntó Jedite con furia. "¿Acaso pretendías envenenar a mi hermana?... ¡Eres una maldición para esta familia, mejor deberías largarte y desaparecer!" Exclamó Jedite, empujándola con tanta fuerza que provocó que ella al tratar de defenderse de él pisara su propio vestido y se cayera…_

_-0-0-0-_

"_No… bueno, últimamente le cuesta mas trabajo a mi doncella ponerme el corsette y a mi me es mas difícil soportarlo." Dijo Lita. "Incluso ella me ha aconsejado dejar de usarlo."_

"_Creo entonces señora Hansford que está usted encinta." Dijo él medico._

_Lita sonrió como no sonreía desde que Andrew había partido a América, aquella maravillosa noticia provocó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, aflorando en ella su lado sentimental, sintiéndose feliz y dichosa ante la buena nueva e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su vientre sin poder creer aun que dentro de ella había un pequeño ser que día a día crecía, un hijo suyo y de Andrew que seria su alegría y su motivación para sonreír cada mañana durante él tiempo en que Andrew estuviera lejos y que también seria motivo de alegría y dicha para Andrew cuando él se enterara…_

**Notas Finales: Bien chicas, aquí está un capitulo mas de "la marquesa" que espero les guste.**

**Cinthya: amiga hermosa, gracias por tus review, por "las cartas sobre la mesa" y por tu amistad, espero pronto te sientas mejor y no estes triste, se que diras que decirlo es fácil, pero no vale la pena, de verdad, quienes te queremos no haremos berrinche por un regalo (bueno, yo los hago porque tú me torturas haha)**

**Ross: Querida amiga, como te extrañare en estas tres semanas de ausencia, espero tengas lindas vacaciones en Guanajuato y que pronto vuelvas a la carga con nuevos capítulos de tu fanfic y por supuesto los reviews que me deberas (jajaja, es broma, sabes que odio a quien pide review, tú y todas mis lectoras son libres de leerme cuando quieran y cuando no, entonces yo lo entenderé).**

**Narela: Muchas gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te hayas animado a dejarme un comentario, y no, mi nombre no es Laura Bozzo, me llamo Gaby, pero aquí mi tocaya "Sailor Gaby" me llama de esa manera para ofenderme porque pongo a su sailor scout favorita de mala, pero mi nombre es Gaby.**

**Paquita la del Barrio: Ups, perdón, Sailor Gaby, quise decir, pero digo, bueno, ya que te gusta poner apodos a mi también me gusta ponerlos, pues muchas gracias por tu review, que lastima que no hayas entendido la trama, pero si algo no entendiste pregúntame y mira que mi trama es súper sencilla eh, no sé que harías frente a un libro como "Cumbres Borrascosas" que es muy rebuscado.**

**Cherry Hino: Te extrañaba, gracias por tus review y veras que pronto pongo algo de tu pareja favorita.**

**Diana: Como te das cuenta Mako no se atrevió a engañar a Andrew y si, la pobre Rei sufrió con las palabras de Darien, pero Rei es una mujer misteriosa, que esconde muchos secretos, espero que lo que traigo para ella mas adelante te guste.**

**Jahy Kino: ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo amiga? Espero que te haya gustado y como vez, Lita ama a su Andycito.**

**Lucely: Amiga, te extraño se que pronto leerás esto.**

**Yannin: Hace mucho no veo tus review pero espero verte pronto.**

**Saludos también a quien anteriormente me han dejado review y hace mucho no veo: Lita Wellington y Hotaru No Hikaru.**

**Hasta la siguiente semana niñas.**

**Atte:**

**Made.**


	12. Chapter 12 Ilusiones

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 11. Ilusiones.**

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó Lita sorprendiéndose del ver a Sapphire, pero sobre todo del echo de que verlo le provocara indiferencia.

"Minna y yo hemos regresado de Bath." Dijo Sapphire. "La verdad es que ya moría de ganas por regresar, pero Minna y yo teníamos unos compromisos allá y no podíamos regresar, pero ahora te prometo que no me iré.

"Por mi puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras Sapphire y te voy a pedir que no vengas a mi casa si no es en compañía de Minna y mucho menos sin avisar." Dijo Lita volteando de un lado a otro. "La verdad es que me asustaste y no me parece correcto que una mujer casada como yo este a solas con un hombre."

Sapphire trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero con ello no pudo evitar borrar la expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

"Esa no es la Lita que yo conocí, pensé que tú no tenias escrúpulos y que no te importaban los dictados de la sociedad."

"Y en efecto no me importan." Dijo Lita. "Pero amo a Andrew y no me gustaría manchar el apellido Hansford. Entiéndelo Sapphire, en él pasado te ame mucho y por tu amor me atreví a hacer pasar vergüenzas a Andrew, a despreciarlo delante de la sociedad, pero con el tiempo él se gano su lugar en mi corazón y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo."

"¿Es que acaso nunca podrás perdonarme?" Preguntó Sapphire con pesar.

"No te guardo rencor Sapphire, estas mas que perdonado." Dijo Lita. "Pero él amor que un día sentí por ti ahora no es mas que un lindo recuerdo, ¿sabes?, a veces me siento culpable por no ser honesta con Andrew, por no haberle dicho desde que nos presentó que tu eras ese novio del que me enamore perdidamente antes de conocerlo a él, pero en cuanto él este de regreso en Inglaterra ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer pues no quiero que entre mi marido y yo haya secretos. Ahora, disculpa si soy grosera pero me gustaría que te retiraras de Hansford House y que no te presentaras a menos que vengas acompañado de Minna."

Lita se dio media vuelta para regresar a la mansión, mas entonces en unas cuantas zancadas Sapphire rápidamente la alcanzó y la tomó de uno de sus brazos obligándola a girarse hasta quedar frente a frente.

"Yo no me resigno a perderte Lita." Le dijo Sapphire. "Te amo y no sabes cuantas veces me he arrepentido de no haber huido contigo muy lejos de Inglaterra, muy lejos de mi mujer y de tú marido."

"Cuanto lo siento Sapphire." Respodió Lita. "Demasiado tarde para pensar en huir." Lita se apartó de Sapphire y dio unos pasos atrás. "Y en verdad te pido que no vuelvas, no quiero verme obligada a pedirle John, al mayordomo o a Darien que te saquen de mis propiedades."

Lita se dio media vuelta y caminó lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la mansión, sintiendo un poco de pena por Sapphire al dejarlo ahí de pie, pero sintiéndose bien consigo misma al comprobar que ya su corazón no palpitaba emocionado cuando veía a Sapphire y que él echo de que él estuviera casado con otra ya no le dolía.

-0-0-0-

Los días habían transcurrido sin nada trascendental desde la partida de Andrew, después de haber recibido aquella carta, Lita se había sentido muy bien por unos días, pero la euforia había durado poco, pues con el pasar de los días ella seguía extrañándolo, ansiosa por que el tiempo pasara rápido y al menos poder recibir una carta suya, pues suponía a esas alturas él ya debía estar en América tratando aquellos asuntos de negocios que eran tan importantes para él.

Uno de esos tantos días, en que como siempre volvía por el atardecer desde los jardines de Hansford House hasta su casa se encontró en su camino a una de las doncellas a su servicio, quien le comunicó que se había enterado de que al parecer se rumoraba que Minna se había caído de las escaleras y que se encontraba en cama pues al parecer la vida de su bebe que aun no nacía y la de ella también peligraban. Lita no deseaba tener que encontrarse con Sapphire, tampoco con Jedite que la miraba a veces con una mezcla de lujuria y desprecio, mas sabía que era su deber moral ir y bien que mal se preparó para ir a visitar a Minna, no sin antes hornear unas galletas de nuez que le llevaría como presente.

Así, finalmente, media hora después de que hubiera abordado el carruaje en compañía de Elizabeth, puesto que ese día Rei había caído enferma, llegó hasta la mansiòn Ashley donde fue recibida por una de las doncellas y para su suerte ni Sapphire ni Jedite se encontraban.

"¿Como esta lady Minna?" Preguntó Lita a la sirvienta.

"La señora ya está un poco mejor, aunque el medico le recomendó que evite moverse por el bien de si misma y por el de la criatura." Respondió la sirvienta.

Lita siguió a la sirvienta, subiendo por las escaleras en forma de caracol que daban a la segunda planta de la mansión para después dirigirse a la habitación de Minna, la cual estaba decorada con hermosos tapices, finos muebles de caoba, un cuadro en el cual estaba un retrato pintado de ella y Sapphire y por supuesto en el centro de la habitación la imponente cama en la cual se encontraba sentada Minna, con varias almohadas tras su espalda y cubierta de las piernas por una colcha de satín en color naranja.

"Buenas tardes Minna, ¿como estas?" Preguntó Lita.

"Un poco mejor." Respondiò Minna. "Que bueno es que hayas venido Lita." Dijo Minna. "Pensé que no lo harías, de hecho llegue a pensar que podrías estar en Kent con tus padres.

"Decidí quedarme aquí en Londres, es aquí donde está mi casa y aquí estaré esperando por mi marido." Respondió Lita, quien se sentó al borde de la cama de Minna. "Te he traído un pequeño presente." Dijo Lita ofreciéndole a Minna una pequeña caja en color rojo la cual tenia un lazo en color dorado. "Alguna vez escuche decir a Andrew que te gustaban las galletas de avena así que te prepare algunas para traértelas."

Minna tomó la pequeña caja y la comenzó a desenvolver mientras le relataba a Lita como en su infancia, su difunta madre solía prepararles galletas de avena que ella, Jedite y Andrew comían, reflejando en su rostro una expresión de añoranza por los días infantiles mientras Lita se limitaba a escucharla y sonreír por cortesía. Finalmente Minna al terminar de abrir la caja de galletas tomó una y la llevó a su boca, dándole un mordisco y después elogiando a Lita por su talento en la cocina.

"¿Tú las preparaste?" Preguntó Minna.

"Sí."

"Entonces Andrew no se equivocó al decir que cocinas delicioso.

Minna siguió comiendo aquella primera galleta, pero de pronto hizo una expresión de desagrado en su rostro y soltó la galleta, comenzando a toser y a hacer un esfuerzo por respirar.

"Minna... ¿Que te sucede Minna?" Preguntó Lita alarmada, poniéndose de pie para tratar de auxiliar a Minna, quien en ese momento llevó sus manos hacia su garganta y comenzó a tratar de tomar aire con la boca, era obvio que le era difícil respirar pues su rostro se enrojeció.

Lita abrió la puerta y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda por lo cual rápidamente dos de las doncellas subieron hasta la habitación mientras trataban inútilmente de hacer algo por Minna hasta que casi diez minutos después llegó Jedite acompañado de un medico quien pidió que todo salieran de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Preguntó Jedite mirando con recelo a Lita, una vez que los dos se encontraran en la planta baja.

"No lo se." Respondió Makoto entre preocupada y nerviosa tanto por la salud de Minna como por la presencia de Jedite que le incomodaba. "Estábamos platicando y…

Lita no pudo seguir hablando pues en eso ambos miraron al doctor bajar las escaleras de la mansión y Jedite rápidamente enfocó su atención en él.

"¿Cómo está mi hermana doctor Philemon?"

El medico, quien era un hombre de edad avanzada se quitó los lentes de botella, mirando con seriedad a Jedite.

"Ya he logrado estabilizarla, pero deberían tener cuidado con lo que le dan de comer a Lady Minna." Dijo él medico. "De por si su embarazo ha sido delicado mucho mas pueden complicarlo si le dan de comer alimentos a los que ella es alergia, me parece señor March que debería de hacerle saber a sus cocineras que Lady Minna es alergia a la nuez."

"¿Nuez?" Preguntó Jedite desconcertado. "Pero si las cocineras saben perfectamente que Minna es alérgica a la nuez, han estado trabajando por años con nosotros… ¿Me está diciendo usted que Minna se puso así por ingerir nueces?"

"Sí." Respondió el medico. "Afortunadamente ya se encuentra bien, pero deberían tener mas cuidado con su alimentación, de igual manera si vuelve a sentirse mal no dude en ir a mi casa a buscarme. Ahora con su permiso me retiro señor March."

Una vez que el medico saliera de casa, Jedite se disponía a reprender a la cocinera quien en ese momento se dirigía a la planta alta, mas Lita lo hizo callar.

"No la trates de esa manera Jedite."

"¿Y tú quien demonios eres para decirme como debo tratar a mis sirvientas?"

"Dorothy no fue quien dio de comer nueces a Minna." Dijo Lita. "La verdad es que yo le traje un pequeño presente a Minna, unas galletas de avena con nuez, pero yo no sabia que…

Lita no pudo terminar de hablar pues de pronto Jedite la tomó fuertemente del brazo, levantando una de sus manos con la intención de golpearla pero al final pareció arrepentirse.

"¿Cómo te atreviste maldita ramera?" Le preguntó Jedite con furia. "¿Acaso pretendías envenenar a mi hermana?... ¡Eres una maldición para esta familia, mejor deberías largarte y desaparecer!" Exclamó Jedite, empujándola con tanta fuerza que provocó que ella al tratar de defenderse de él pisara su propio vestido y se cayera.

"¡Eres un imbécil!" Le espetó Lita mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Y quien te crees que eres tú?... No eres mas que un parasito, un holgazán que vive de la fortuna de su hermana y que trata de regodearse entre los miembros de las altas esferas sociales por ser hermano de una baronesa y primo de un marques, pero en realidad sólo eres un don nadie, un parasito con él que ninguna familia de buena estirpe comprometería a su hija."

Lita se dio cuenta de la expresión de rabia en el rostro de Jedite, sabia que había dado en el blanco, que recordarle que tan sólo era una sombra tras su hermana y su primo le había herido en su orgullo por lo cual ella esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, mas Jedite no tardó en responder a su agresión.

"¿Y tú que eres Lita?" Preguntó él mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. "No eres tan distinta de las mujerzuelas con las que mi primo se acuesta, una ramera con una buena dote a la que él tomó, eres una zorra que finge ser una…

"Te prohíbo que le hables de esa manera a Lita." Escucharon de pronto la voz de Sapphire, quien había llegado a la mansión. "¿Acaso no sabes como comportarte como una dama Jedite?"

Jedite miró con burla a su cuñado, esbozando una sonrisa.

"¿Apenas te dignas a aparecer cuñado?... ¿Y llegas aquí mas preocupado por los tratos que le doy a la honorable marquesa que por la salud de tu esposa?... ¿No sabes que esta mujer a la que defiendes estuvo a punto de matar a tu esposa dándole de comer galletas con nueces?"

"Anthony me ha dicho que mi mujer se encuentra estable." Dijo Sapphire mirándolo retadoramente.

Lita temía que entonces Jedite y Sapphire fueran a tener una pelea por causa de ella, así que para evitar cualquier altercado y dejar de ser la manzana de la discordia decidió salir de la mansión.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo Lita, quien clavó sus ojos en Jedite. "Si Minna llega a sentirse mal…

"Dudo que a ti te importa siquiera un poco lo que a mi hermana le suceda." Le reprochó Jedite.

Lita sintió una fuerte jaqueca, ganas no le faltaban de retirarse de la mansión Ashley y estar lejos de su familia política, aquella discusión le había provocado una jaqueca y de pronto al sentir como la vista se le nublaba y la respiración se le dificultaba se agarró del pasamanos de las escaleras que daban a la planta alta sintiendo como perdía fuerzas para sostenerse de pie, supo que iba a desmayarse y de pronto sintió como Sapphire la tomaba en brazos y le hablaba preguntándole como se encontraba mientras a gritos le ordenaba a Jedite que fuera por él medico que seguro aun no había ido muy lejos, después entonces todo a su alrededor se tornó en obscuridad hasta que ya no supo nada.

-0-0-0-

**Media hora después…**

Lita abrió los ojos extrañada al saberse acostada en la cama de una amplia y lujosa habitación que no conocía pero tranquilizándose al ver a Reizel quien estaba sentada a su lado mientras de pie él medico que había atendido a Minna y Sapphire conversaban.

"Veo que ya ha despertado." Dijo él medico regalándole una sonrisa a Lita quien no comprendía que estaba haciendo en esa habitación ni en que momento Reizel había llegado hasta donde ella estaba pues lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en la mansión Ashley a donde había acudido sola, sin la compañía de Reizel.

"¿Qué me ha sucedido?" Preguntó Lita.

"Te has desmayado." Dijo Sapphire quien se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama de donde se encontraba Reizel, acariciando su frente. "¿Me preocupaste tanto Lita?, pero al menos sé que ya estas mejor. Justo el medico me estaba comentando que te podrías haber desmayado debido a la preocupación por Minna o a falta de una buena alimentación pero…

"Creo que seria mejor que yo mismo le explique a la señora." Interrumpió él medico a Sapphire. "En efecto le comentaba al señor Black que los motivos de su desmayo pueden ser distintas causas pero yo también quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas a la señora." Dijo él medico, logrando que con ello todos guardaran silencio par enseguida retomar la palabra. "Bien señora Hansford, le decía que las causas de un desmayo pueden ser muchas pero también quisiera hacerle unas preguntas para ir descartando posibilidades."

"Usted dirá doctor." Dijo Lita con dificultad.

"¿Se ha sentido fatigada últimamente?"

"Sí." Respondió Lita. "Con mas sueño de lo normal aunque eso se debe a que estoy intranquila desde la partida de mi marido."

"¿Tiene frecuentemente nauseas o mareos?"

"Últimamente siento nauseas por las mañanas."

"¿Ha percibido algunos cambios en su cuerpo?"

Lita por un momento recordó que de un tiempo a la fecha notaba sus pezones mas obscurecidos, aunque sin duda no iba a decirle eso al medico.

"No."

"¿Siente que haya engordado aunque sea un poco?"

"No… bueno, últimamente le cuesta mas trabajo a mi doncella ponerme el corsette y a mi me es mas difícil soportarlo." Dijo Lita. "Incluso ella me ha aconsejado dejar de usarlo."

"Creo entonces señora Hansford que está usted encinta." Dijo él medico.

Lita sonrió como no sonreía desde que Andrew había partido a América, aquella maravillosa noticia provocó que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, aflorando en ella su lado sentimental, sintiéndose feliz y dichosa ante la buena nueva e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a su vientre sin poder creer aun que dentro de ella había un pequeño ser que día a día crecía, un hijo suyo y de Andrew que seria su alegría y su motivación para sonreír cada mañana durante él tiempo en que Andrew estuviera lejos y que también seria motivo de alegría y dicha para él cuando se enterara.

"Un hijo." Susurró. "Un hijo mio y de Andrew."

"Felicidades Lita." Dijo Rei estrechando una de sus manos. "¿Te das cuenta?... Ahora tienes una razón para no estar triste, para cuidar tu alimentación y dejar de usar esos corsett."

"Lo se, y de ahora en adelante prometo que me cuidare, lo hare por mi pequeñito." Dijo Lita a la vez que reía y lloraba. "¡Se pondrá tan feliz Andrew cuando lo sepa!"

Lita por un momento se había olvidado de todo y de todos, del doctor que estaba presente en la habitación, de Minna, de Jedite, tan sólo era consciente de la dicha que ahora le embargaba el saber que seria madre hasta que de pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría y levantó su vista, mirando que era Sapphire quien la había abierto con la intención de huir de aquella habitación, dándose cuenta de que de alguna manera la noticia le había afectado.

-0-0-0-

Algunas horas habían pasado ya desde que Lita regresara a su casa acompañada de Reizel en el carromato del medico que se habia ofrecido a llevarlas, era ya de madrugada pero Sapphire aun no podía conciliar el sueño por lo cual se encontraba de pie con las ventanas abiertas del balcón de su habitación mirando el firmamento cubierto de estrellas en aquella noche de luna llena.

¿Por qué tenia que ponerle el destino tan cerca a Lita?, ¿Por qué él se tenia que haber casado justo con la prima del marido de la mujer que él amaba? Si tan sólo Joseph Miller hubiera consentido que él hubiera sido quien se casara con Lita todo hubiera sido distinto y él ahora no estuviera preguntándose por lo que habría sido de haber defendido su amor por Lita y muriéndose de rabia al saber que en el vientre de ella estaba creciendo un hijo de otro, un hijo que seguramente había sido concebido con pasión y amor pues si algo él ya sabia era que aunque Lita en un principio no amaba a su marido , ahora en verdad estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

"¿Sucede algo Sapphire?" Escuchó de pronto la voz de Minna que lo hizo salir de su ensoñamiento y darse media vuelta para mirarla en medio de la obscuridad de la habitación que era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, renegando para sus adentros de que hubiera despertado e interrumpido su silencio y aquel momento que era sólo para sus buenos recuerdos que tenia con Lita. De cierto era que en un principio, pese a no amar a Minna, había quedado prendado por su belleza y había disfrutado de su cuerpo, mas con él tiempo aquella belleza había dejado de cautivarle y lo que en un principio pensó que podría enamorarlo se terminó convirtiendo en una carga pesada sobre sus hombros, pues aunque Minna fuera hermosa, jamás podría ser su adorada Lita.

"No es nada." Dijo Sapphire. "Es sólo que no podía dormir."

-0-0-0-

**Mediados de Noviembre de 1958.**

Habían pasado ya pocos mas de dos meses desde que Andrew había partido a América, tiempo en el que finalmente había recibido dos cartas seguidas en las que él le hablaba sobre lo fructífero que estaban resultando sus negociaciones, logrando vender en Nueva Inglaterra las especias de la India que había llevado e invirtiendo capital en adquirir oro y otro tipo de metales que llevaría a Europa para negociar así como sus planes de viajar a Brasil para comprar café que pensaba vender en Inglaterra. En su carta le hablaba sobre sus planes, sobre los aborígenes pieles rojas que casi andaban desnudos de los que tanto hablaban quienes habían ya viajado a América, así como de la esclavitud que todavía no era abolida por completo en América, mas nada de eso le importaba a Lita como leer en sus cartas lo mucho que él decía extrañarla. Así mismo, Lita después de mucho pensarlo había decidido reservarse el secreto de su embarazo, guardándose aquella sorpresa para cuando él regresara, que debía ser el próximo mes, antes de navidad para cuando ella entonces ya tendría alrededor de 3 meses y medio de embarazo.

En cuanto a lo transcurrido a su alrededor en Londres, no habia ocurrido nada trascendental, Lita pasaba los días visitando a Amy o en casa, sentada en el fino sillón dentro de su habitación donde tejía una manta en color blanco que aun no terminaba para su bebe que en pocos meses tendría entre sus brazos o bien comiendo cerezas que se habían convertido en su delirio y antojo desde hacia algún tiempo.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al saber que era Reizel le respondió con un "adelante", dejando la manta que estaba tejiendo a un lado y preocupándose por el rostro desencajado de su amiga y doncella.

"¿Qué sucede Reizel?" Preguntó Lita. "¿Por qué estas tan seria?, ¿Tienes algún problema?"

"Ha llegado correspondencia para ti."

Lita inmediatamente se puso de pie sintiendo como él corazón le golpeaba violentamente el pecho, podría no tener los mismo dones espirituales que Reizel, si es que así se les podía llamar, pero en los enigmáticos ojos violeta de su amiga vio escrita la tragedia y entonces temió por Andrew.

"Dame esa carta." Dijo Lita hablándole como si estuviera dando una orden y arrebatándole aquella carta que abrió rápidamente y respirando tranquila cuando al comenzar a leer se dio cuenta de que era una carta de su hermana Molly.

"_Querida hermana:_

_Han pasado ya 10 meses desde que contrajiste matrimonio, 10 meses en que no te hemos visto y no te has tomado la delicadeza de escribir carta alguna a nuestros padres, comprendo que al principio estuvieras molesta con ellos, pues fuiste obligada a casarte pero los rumores cuentan que se te ve feliz con el marques o que al menos eso aparentas pues papá se ha enterado de que al parecer aquel hombre está muy cerca de ti lo cual ha agravado su salud que ya desde hace meses se había visto afectada._

_¿Tan poco te importamos tu familia Lita?... ¿Sabes que podrías poner en riesgo mi compromiso con el señor Nicholas por tu insensatez?_

_Atte:_

_Molly Miller._

-Lo que me faltaba.- Dijo Lita con molestia en su voz.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó Reizel.

"Al parecer mi padre ha caído gravemente enfermo." Dijo Lita. "La verdad es que no le había escrito carta a mis padres desde que me case, sólo me había estado comunicando con Molly pues mi relación con ellos nunca ha sido precisamente la mejor." Lita hizo una pausa y continuó hablando. "Papá se ha enterado de que Sapphire está cerca de mi, de que ha contraído nupcias con la prima de Andrew y piensa que he dado un mal paso y está preocupado por el echo de que mi mal comportamiento pueda manchar el apellido de los Miller."

Lita se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la silla frente a su tocador, mirando a través del reflejo del espejo como las lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos y resbalaban por su mejillas, no es que ella fuera muy dada a llorar, quizá estaba demasiado sensible por su embarazo y la ausencia de Andrew o tal vez fuera que en efecto estuviera harta y le doliera que sus padres siempre tuvieran quejas para con ella, por no poder ser la hija perfecta que hubieran querido, tal como lo era Molly. Cierto era que siempre se había llevado mal con su padre, quien le había manifestado desde que tenia uso de razón avergonzarse de ella, era el dolor de cabeza de su madre y a la muerte de su hermano mayor, Anthony ella se había sentido devastada pues era él quien la comprendía, quien la protegía y sin él se había sentido temerosa y había sufrido el desprecio y los reproches de sus padres, mas entonces le había quedado el consuelo de su hermanita Molly, aquella niña tierna y sumisa que pese a ser tan distinta a ella la adoraba por lo cual ahora el saber que ella también le hacia reclamos y reproches le dolía.

"Tenemos que viajar a Pluckley." Dijo Lita con voz entrecortada. "No me llevo bien con mis padres, pero pese a todo son mi familia y no quiero que nada malo le suceda a papá."

"Lita, yo pienso que en tu estado no deberíamos viajar." Dijo Reizel. "No es bueno que tengas sobresaltos y como tú bien has dicho tu relación con ellas no es buena, mira, podrías escribirles y yo misma te acompaño al correo para que envíes una carta… ¿Qué te parece?"

"No." Respondió Lita poniéndose de pie. "Viajaremos a Pluckley mañana mismo, ordenare que preparen mi equipaje y algunos víveres, sé que no me llevo bien con ellos, pero pese a todos, mi padre es mi padre."

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Apenas habían salido los primeros rayos del sol el carromato de los Bristol había salido con destino a Pluckley, el cual era conducido por el cochero y en el que viajaban además de Lita, Reizel que era su dama de compañía y Darien, quien había insistido a viajar con ellas pues era peligroso que dos mujeres viajaran solas, además de que John el cochero era ya demasiado mayor como para poder defenderlas en caso de ser atacadas en el camino.

Así, finalmente, horas después habían llegado a Pluckley, recorriendo el pueblo en el que Lita había crecido hasta que a las afueras del pueblo, del otro extremo por donde habían entrado, llegaron a la mansión Miller.

"Esta es la mansión Miller." Dijo Lita mas para si misma que para Darien y Rei. "La casa donde crecí y pase mi niñez."

Lita se dirigió junto con sus acompañantes hacia la puerta principal de la mansión Miller, se disponía a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y se encontró de frente con Theodore, el cochero de los Miller.

"Señorita Miller… perdón, debo decir, Lady Hansford."

"¡Theodore, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!" Exclamó Lita, dándole un fuerte abrazo a aquel hombre mayor que él correspondió de la misma manera. "Señora, no la esperábamos por aquí, es por eso que nadie ha preparado nada para su recibimiento."

"No te preocupes." Dijo Lita, que después se dio cuenta de la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de John. "¿Qué es lo que sucede John?, ¿Te preocupa algo?"

"No hubiera querido ser yo quien se lo dijera señorita, pero su señor padre se ha puesto muy mal, justo ahora tengo que ir por el medico." Dijo Theodore. "Sí me disculpa tengo que ir por el medico.

Lita se despidió de Theodore y enseguida entró en la mansión Miller acompañada de Reizel, Darien y John, sorprendiendo a los sirvientes que corrían de un lado a otro y hablaban con preocupación del señor Joseph, por supuesto tampoco tardaron en hacer acto de presencia Ellen y Molly, a quienes Lita hubiera querido correr a abrazar, pero no le pasó desapercibido el desprecio con que ambas la miraban.

"Mamá, Molly… ¿Cómo está papá?" Preguntó Lita preocupada.

"Dudo que te interese." Contestó Ellen Miller. "Pero afortunadamente ya está mejor."

"Me alegra." Dijo Lita. "Aunque no lo creas así."

"¿Pues como podríamos creerte Lita?" Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo Molly. "En casi un año de casada no has tenido la delicadeza de siquiera escribir. Ahora paso a retirarme, iré a cuidar a papá, ya que a mi si me preocupa su salud."

Lita se sitió herida ante el trato que le había dado su pequeña hermana, aquella quien siempre había sido tan dulce y tierna con ella, pero ahora le quedaba enfrentar a su madre y hacer las pases.

"Mamá, quiero que te quede claro que para mi ya todo lo sucedido quedó olvidado." Dijo Lita. "Aunque lo duden si me preocupa la salud de papá, digo después de todo es mi padre, me gustaría que hiciéramos las pases y si no te molesta me gustaría hablar contigo a solas y después ir a sus aposentos a verlo."

"No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo Lita, tengo que ir a cuidar a tu padre junto con tu hermana, en cuanto a tu idea de ir a sus aposentos a verlo me parece que eso tendrá que esperar pues él medico le ha recomendado no hacer corajes."

Al igual que Molly, Ellen se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta, dejando a Lita triste, sola y pensativa, arrepentida por algunos momentos de haber viajado a Pluckley.

-0-0-0-

**Tres días después…**

Durante los siguiente días a su llegada a Pluckley, las relación entre Lita y su familia no había cambiado en nada, tanto su madre como su hermana seguían dándole aquel trato hostil, reprochándole con comentarios hirientes él que no se hubiera comunicado con ellos y haciéndole hincapié en que no se atreviera a entrar a los aposentos de su padre por miedo a que ella provocara que su salud se viera afectada. Estaba harta, cansada, triste y deseaba mas que nunca que Andrew estuviera a su lado para abrazarla, mimarla y consolarla de los ataques de su familia pero Andrew no estaba ahí y lo único que por momentos la hacia feliz era pensar en que faltaba poco para que Andrew regresara, en los feliz que se pondría cuando supiera que estaba embarazada y que durante pocos meses tendría a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.

En cuanto a sus actividades en la mansión Miller, había decidido por pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en la que era su habitación cuando vivía ahí, así al menos evitaba encontrarse con la mirada de reproche de su hermana y de su madre y de paso seguía tejiendo aquella pequeña manta blanca para su bebe que le serviría tanto si fuera niño como si fuera niña.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó Lita con felicidad para si misma cuando al fin terminó aquella manta que por semanas había estado tejiendo. "Ya está lista tu primera cobija bebe, ¿sabes?, espero con ansias el día en que te pueda tener entre mis brazos, nos harás muy felices a papá y a mi." Dijo Lita mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo, ansiosa por querer sentir los movimientos de su pequeño, aunque como le había dicho Reizel, dos meses y medio de embarazo era demasiado pronto como para sentirlo.

Lita seguía hablándole a su bebe cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación y creyendo que era Reizel dio su permiso de pasar, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró frente a frente con su padre.

"Padre, que gusto me da verlo bien" Dijo Lita sorprendida, poniéndose de pie, debatiéndose entre la duda de quedarse ahí o acercarse para abrazarlo, mas al fin había decidido dar el primer paso, demostrarle que quería olvidar viejos rencores y caminó hacia donde estaba él, dándole un abrazo que él no correspondió pues rápidamente la apartó de su lado.

"Por favor Lita, no hace falta que seas hipócrita, te conozco y desde siempre he sabido que nunca te ha importado nadie, tan sólo te has preocupado por tus intereses, eres una persona muy egoísta."

"Por supuesto que no padre." Respondió Lita. "Aunque muchas veces hemos tenido desacuerdos ustedes son mi familia, ¿Cómo no podría preocuparme?"

"¿Preocuparte?... ¿Preocuparte cuando te estás acostando con ese militar de poca categoría?" Habló molesto Joseph Miller. "¿O que creías, que no me enteraría que ese caza fortunas se casó con la baronesa de Ashley para adquirir el titulo de barón y de paso aprovechar para tomarte como su ramera?, ¿Sabes que podrías dañar la reputación de tu hermana con tu comportamiento?... ¡Si al menos fueras una ramera inteligente pero ni eso eres pues te has convertido en la ramera de un hombre que tiene una posición inferior a la de tu marido!"

Lita se sintió ofendida ante las palabras de su padre, pero no pensaba perder los estribos, no esa vez, pues su padre aun estaba convaleciente.

"Pues si no me cree ese es su problema, Sapphire no es mi amante y no porque me importe lo que la hipócrita sociedad diga sino porque con el tiempo he llegado a amar a mi marido y Sapphire para mi ya no significa nada."

"¡Cuánto cinismo!" Exclamó Joseph Miller. "Siempre me he preguntado porque dios me mandó una hija como tú, y no trates de convencerme con tu hipocresía barata que sé que no te importamos para nada" Joseph Miller hizo una pausa y volteó a ver hacia la cama, donde estaba la cobija que Lita había bordado para su bebe. "Sólo espero que tú marido no se de cuenta de que el bastardo que esperas es hijo de ese maldito militar o es capaz de anular su matrimonio contigo y eso podría poner en riesgo el compromiso de Molly, ¿pero que te va a importar a ti eso si ni siquiera te importó asesinar a Anthony? Ojala perdieras a ese bastardo que llevas en las entrañas"

Las últimas palabras que había dicho Joseph Miller habían terminado por sacar a Lita de sus casillas, podía soportar cualquier cosa, que la despreciara, que la comparara con Molly, incluso que la llamara asesina pero jamás que alguien se metiera con su hijo, ni siquiera su propio padre.

"¿Sabe que?" Le habló Lita molesta, apretando con sus manos la tela de su vestido. "¡Estoy harta de que siempre se queje de mi y me eche la culpa de la muerte de Anthony, estoy harta de que me compare con Molly, de que diga que se avergüenzas de mi!... ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de que me lastiman sus palabras?... ¡Le he tolerado todo padre, pero jamás le tolerare que llame bastardo a mi hijo, porque es mi hijo y es su nieto sin importar quien demonios sea su padre!... ¿Y quieres saber otra cosa Joseph Miller?... Usted no es el único que hubiera querido tener otro tipo de hija, yo también hubiera querido tener otro tipo de padre, que no me hubiera vendido como se vende una mercancía al mejor postor, que se preocupara por mi felicidad pero como se da cuenta no todos tenemos lo que queremos, hoy mismo me largo a Londres y no me importara si incluso mañana mismo usted."

Lita sintió las lagrimas amenazando con querer escapar de sus ojos, pero no se iba a permitir llorar frente a su padre así que rápidamente se las limpió con el dorso de su mano y se dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia donde estaba la maleta la cual tomó y puso sobre la cama, dispuesta a empacar e instalarse en una pensión para pasar lo que quedaba del día y a la siguiente mañana, en cuanto salieran los primeros rayos del sol partir rumbo a Londres, mas de pronto escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola con dificultad y al voltear miró como se agarraba el pecho y poco a poco caía desmayado al piso.

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Lita preocupada y se agachó a su lado, tratando de reanimarlo. "¡Papá, perdóneme por lo que le dije, despierte por favor!...¡Molly, mamá, ayuda, papá se ha desmayado!.- Gritó Lita desesperada, queriendo que rápidamente alguien llegara a la habitación a ayudar a su padre…

_**Escenas del próximo capitulo…**_

_Tras aquella caída, al escuchar sus gritos, los sirvientes y su familia se habían acercado a Lita, Darien la había levantado en brazos e inmediatamente la había llevado a su recamara mientras que el cochero de los Miller había ido en búsqueda del medico de la familia, quien al llegar inmediatamente había estado atendiendo a Lita, mas nada se pudo hacer para evitar la tragedia en la vida de Lita._

"_¿Cómo está mi bebe?" Preguntó Lita abriendo los ojos cuando horas después despertó, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre._

"_Lady Hansford, lamento mucho lo que tengo que decirle." Dijo él medico. "Pero ha perdido a su bebe y…- Lita comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente mientras tomaba la pequeña manta blanca que desde semanas atrás había estado bordando para su bebe._

"_Eso no es cierto." Interrumpió Lita al doctor. "¡No pude haber perdido a mi hijo, no, no eso no es posible!"_

_-0-0-0-_

_En dos semanas que habían transcurrido el mundo parecía haberse derrumbado a los pies de Lita, pues no sólo había fallecido su padre, sino que prácticamente había perdido a su madre y a su hermana y para terminar de hundirse en la tristeza, había perdido a su bebe además de recibir la noticia de que nunca mas podría embarazarse lo cual, al llegar a Londres, la llevó a pasarse días y días encerrada, hasta que el frio mes de noviembre llegó y con ello su cumpleaños, además de una carta de Andrew en la que él le comunicaba que tardaría un poco mas de lo esperado en regresar a Londres pues al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien con su negocio en América._

_-¿Quieres escribirle una carta a Andres?- Preguntó Reizel en un susurro._

_-No.- Respondió Lita dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.- No lo merece y no creo que le interese, si me amara tanto como dice entonces me hubiera llevado a su lado o hubiera estado aquí a mi lado cuando mas lo he necesitado, no quiero nada.- Dijo Lita, quien tomó la carta y la rompió en pedacitos._

**Notas Finales: Chicas, gracias a todas ustedes por su apoyo, hoy no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir las notas finales pero saben que de todo corazón agradezco su apoyo: Maga, Lucely, Ross Kou, Sailor Gaby, yannin, Jahy Kino, Cherry Hino, Diana y por supuesto también a Gendrenne que es una nueva lectora, las adoro.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	13. Chapter 13 Desilusiones

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Capitulo 12. Desilusiones.**

Después de ver a su padre caer al piso mientras se retorcía de dolor, Lita había pedido ayuda a gritos e inmediatamente habían subido hasta su habitación todos los sirvientes al servicio de los Miller, así como su madre y su hermana, mas para su distinguido padre, el señor Joseph Miller, había sido demasiado tarde pues cuando el medico llegó este les hizo saber que Joseph Miller había muerto.

Tras saber la noticia del deceso de Joseph Miller, inmediatamente Lita había sido culpada por su madre y su hermana, quienes en los próximos dos días de celebración fúnebre habían evitado dirigirle la palabra, ignorarla y si acaso de vez en cuando dedicarle miradas de reproche. En cuanto al velorio, este había sido un acontecimiento del cual se habló mucho en Pluckley, inmediatamente se les mandó invitaciones a las familias de las altas esferas sociales del pueblo, se contrataron los servicios de un fotógrafo que retratara a Joseph Miller en su lecho de muerte, e incluso se contrataron personas que acompañaran a la marcha fúnebre y así, los restos de Joseph Miller habían sido enterrados en la mansión Miller justo al lado de donde descansaban los restos de su primogénito, el joven Anthony Miller.

"¿Estás bien Lita?" Le preguntó Reizel en un susurro, quien se acercó a ella para darle su apoyo en aquel momento en que todas las miradas de quienes se congregaban se fijaban en ella, murmurando seguramente sobre el echo de que llorara en silencio, como si tratara de reprimir sus lagrimas y que no se acercara a su madre y a su hermana que lloraban desconsoladamente.

"Sí." Respondió Lita en voz baja, limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo y luchando contra aquellos sentimientos de rabia, remordimiento y tristeza que le provocaba el echo de pensar en su padre, sin comprender siquiera si lo que le dolía era su muerte o el echo de que en sus últimos momentos de vida hubiera estado discutiendo con ella y reprochándole como siempre no ser la hija perfecta o culpándola por la muerte de Anthony; mas de lo único que estaba segura era de que en ese momento mas que nunca extrañaba a Andrew, deseaba que él estuviera ahí, que la estrechara entre sus brazos y que le diera esa seguridad que sólo encontraba a su lado y que creía haber perdido desde que él había partido a América… ¡Como lo echaba de menos!

Finalmente, quienes habían concurrido a la ceremonia fúnebre poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse hasta que frente a la tumba de Joseph Miller sólo quedaban Ellen, Molly, Lita, Rei, Darien, John, asi como los sirvientes de los Miller.

"Mamá." Se acercó Lita hacia donde estaban su madre y Molly. "Yo en verdad lamento la…

"¡Callate y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra Lita!" Le metió una sonora bofetada Ellen a su hija. "Por respeto a la memoria de tu padre me contuve en la ceremonia fúnebre porque sé que a tu padre no le gustaban los escándalos y que lo ultimo que quería era ver manchado el apellido Miller, pero ahora que todos se han ido te pido que por favor empaques tus cosas y te largues no sólo de la mansión sino también de Pluckley."

"Pero mamá." Se llevo Lita la mano a su mejilla mientras le daba rienda suelta a las lágrimas que le eran imposibles de contener. "No me pidas eso, soy tu hija y…

"Pues ojala no hubieras nacido, nunca hubiera querido decirlo y culpaba a tu padre cuando lo decía, pero él tenia razón, ojala en hubieras sido tú quien muriera y no Anthony." Dijo Ellen con rencor en su voz. "No sólo has sido la causante de la muerte de mi hijo mayor sino también de mi marido y…

"Señora por favor." Se acercó Darien. "Disculpa que me entrometa pero creo que no debería hablarle así a su hija."

"Además por si no lo sabe, su hija está embarazada." Comentó Reizel.

"¿Embarazada?" La miró con reproche Ellen. "Entonces con mas razón lárgate de Pluckley ahora mismo Lita, y no vuelvas, ya bastante daño nos has hecho, no querrás ahora también ser la causante de que se pueda romper el compromiso de tu hermana por la mala reputación que tienes, ¿verdad? Si de verdad nos quieres aunque sea sólo un poco lárgate y no vuelvas y por tu bien y el nuestro deseo que ese bastardo…

"No necesito mas." La interrumpió Lita. "En este mismo momento me largo de sus vidas."

Lita se dio media vuelta para dirigirse lo mas rápido que le fuera posible a la mansión y preparar su equipaje, daba los pasos lo mas rápido que le fuera posible, queriendo evitar que miraran sus lagrimas y dejar escapar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta pero apenas entrar a la mansión y comenzar a subir las escaleras pisó su vestido, lo cual causo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y sin poder evitarlo rodó por las escaleras hasta llegar al inicio de estas, retorciéndose de dolor y asustándose cuando de pronto se acordó de su bebe y al moverse un poco miró las manchas de sangre en el piso.

**Algunas horas después…**

Tras aquella caída, al escuchar sus gritos, los sirvientes y su familia se habían acercado a Lita, Darien la había levantado en brazos e inmediatamente la llevó a su recamara mientras que el cochero de los Miller había ido en búsqueda del medico de la familia, quien al llegar inmediatamente había estado atendiendo a Lita, mas nada se pudo hacer para evitar la tragedia en la vida de Lita.

"¿Cómo está mi bebe?" Preguntó Lita abriendo los ojos cuando horas después despertó, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre.

"Lady Hansford, lamento mucho lo que tengo que decirle." Dijo él medico. "Pero ha perdido a su bebe y…- Lita comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente mientras tomaba la pequeña manta blanca que desde semanas atrás había estado bordando para su bebe.

"Eso no es cierto." Interrumpió Lita al doctor. "¡No pude haber perdido a mi hijo, no, no eso no es posible!"

"Lita, tranquila." Susurró Rei quien estaba sentada a su lado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"No pude haberlo perdido, ni siquiera nacía, ni siquiera Andrew llego a saberlo." Decía Lita entre lagrimas, conmoviendo a Rei y al medico.

"Lo lamento mucho señora, hice lo que estuvo en mis manos." Comentó él doctor. "Y, me da mucha pena decírselo, pero lo mas probable es que a futuro no pueda ser madre."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lita con voz entrecortada, sintiendo como si el mundo se derrumbara a sus pies. "¿Nunca?... ¿Está usted diciendo que nunca voy a poder concebir un hijo?" Preguntó a gritos, dejando que el dolor escapara de su alma en forma de lagrimas, sintiéndose como una mujer seca e inútil al saber que no podría darle un hijo a Andrew, sintiéndose culpable al no haber tenido cuidado al subir las escaleras y haber perdido a aquel hijo que seria motivo de alegría para los dos y a la vez sintiendo rabia y rencor contra su familia que le daba la espalda y con el mismo Andrew a quien culpaba por no estar ahí para abrazarla, para susurrarle que todo estaría bien y consolarla.

-0-0-0-

En dos semanas que habían transcurrido el mundo parecía haberse derrumbado a los pies de Lita, pues no sólo había fallecido su padre, sino que prácticamente había perdido a su madre y a su hermana y para terminar de hundirle en la tristeza, habia perdido a su bebe además de recibir la noticia de que nunca mas podría embarazarse lo cual, al llegar a Londres, la llevó a pasarse días y días encerrada, hasta que el frio mes de noviembre llegó y con ello su cumpleaños, además de una carta de Andrew en la que él le comunicaba que tardaría un poco mas de lo esperado en regresar a Londres pues al parecer le estaba yendo muy bien con su negocio en America.

-¿Quieres escribirle una carta a Andrew?- Preguntó Reizel en un susurro.

-No.- Respondió Lita dejando escapar algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.- No lo merece y no creo que le interese, si me amara tanto como dice entonces me hubiera llevado a su lado o hubiera estado aquí a mi lado cuando mas lo he necesitado, no quiero nada.- Dijo Lita, quien tomó la carta y la rompió en pedacitos.

-Lita, no te pongas así, a Andrew no le gustaría verte triste.- Dijo Reizel.- Él te ama, además deberías de comer algo, hace muchos días que…

-Vete por favor Reizel, quiero estar sola.- Pidió Lita.

- Pero Lita.

-¡Dije que te vayas!- Le gritó Lita.- ¿Por qué no entiendes que quiero estar sola?

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres entonces te dejare sola Lita, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírmela.

-0-0-0-

Despues de salir de la habitación de Lita, Reizel se dirigió a la cocina que en esos momentos se encontraba sola y comenzó a preparar una infusión con hierbas, cuando de pronto Darien irrumpió en aquel lugar y en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

-Ya estarás contenta, ¿verdad Reizel?

-No entiendo de que me hablas.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Podrías ser mas claro?

-No te hagas.- La miró Darien recriminantemente.- Se que debes estar brincando de gusto porque Lady Lita haya perdido a su bebe y haya quedado estéril, conozco a las de tu calaña Reizel y sé que debes estar esperando el momento oportuno para meterte en las sabanas de Andrew, pero una cosa si te digo, a él las rameras sólo le gustan para pasar el rato, ¿o que?, ¿acaso pensabas que yo creo en tu lealtad y amistad desinteresada para con la marquesa?

-Creeme que lo que piense un administrador de poca categoría no me interesa.- Dijo Reizel.- Y si, soy una ramera, lo tengo bien claro, pero es eso mismo lo que me hace ser libre Darien, no deseo ser una de esas mujercitas tontas y sumisas que siempre están esperando por un marido que paga por revolcarse con otra, prefiero ser la mala y si, si te rechace es porque eres incapaz de darme lo que me merezco, porque una cosa si te digo Darien, yo nací para la grandeza, no para conformarme con cualquiera.

Reizel estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, olvidándose incluso de aquella infusión que estaba preparando, pero entonces, cuando estaba a punto de huir de aquel hombre que removía las fibras mas sensibles de su corazón, este la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse, robándole un beso apasionado que la dejó sin respiración y le robó el aliento.

"Suéltame." Gritó Reizel, quien lo golpeó en la entrepierna y aprovechando que Darien estaba adolorido salió de la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que al escapar se le había caído un brazalete de rubíes que ande levantó del piso, mirándolo detenidamente y recordando como años atrás su amigo la había comprado para regalársela a una de tantas amantes que conocía.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Lita había salido de su habitación tras varios días de encierro; afuera el clima era frio, demasiado crudo pero a ella poco parecía importarle, parecía no hacer efecto en ella pues había salido vestida con un sencillo vestido de lana, sin siquiera llevar puesta una capa que la cubriera de las inclemencias del clima. Aquel día era su cumpleaños, pero poco le importaba, ya nada tenia sentido cuando se sentía tan deprimida, tan sola, con el dolor de que su padre hubiera muerto estando enojado con ella, con el echo de saber que su familia la repudiaba, que Andrew no la amaba tanto como meses atrás se lo había dicho, que estaba tan sola en el mundo y que ya ni siquiera podría tener a aquel hijo suyo que alegraría su vida. Así, con el alma en pena, siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, sin tener pensado a donde se dirigía y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el bosque, fuera de los terrenos de Hansford House y al saberse sola se sentó sobre el tronco de un árbol que estaba en medio del camino y en silencio se echó llorar desconsoladamente y sintiendo como si ya no pudiera seguir viviendo con tanto sufrimiento sacó de una pequeña bolsa que llevaba consigo una botellita de arsénico que tiempo atrás había comprado en una farmacia para utilizarlo como producto de belleza, no había mucho que pensar, ya no quedaba nada en el mundo porque vivir, porque luchar, no tenia a nadie que fuera a lamentar su muerte, tal vez ni siquiera Andrew y entonces armándose de valor y sabiendo que la muerte no seria dolorosa abrió el pequeño frasco y tragó todo el contenido de golpe. Sabia que entonces poco a poco la muerte llegaría, así que por mucho tiempo, no supo si fueron minutos o horas, esperó sentada hasta que poco a poco comenzó a sentir dolores de estomago, sudoraciones y comenzó a vomitar, sintiendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas y la vida.

-0-0-0-

Lita abrió los ojos sintiendo aun como si el cuerpo le pesara pese a darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostada en su cama, sintió un poco de decepción al darse cuenta de que su plan no había funcionado, de que muy seguramente alguien la había encontrado y entonces también se dio cuenta de que a cada extremo de su cama se encontraban sentados Reizel y Sapphire.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Sapphire en un susurro.

"Porque demonios no me dejaron morir." Respondió Lita en un tono de reproche.

"Porque no tienes derecho a quitarte la vida con tu propia mano." Le respondió Reizel. "No es justo para ti ni para las personas que te queremos."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa amarga ante el comentario de Reizel y entonces estiró su mano para estrechar la mano de su amiga y doncella.

"Pues creo que si me muriera a nadie le causaría gran pesar salvo a ti mi querida y fiel Reizel." Dijo Lita en un susurro. "Mi padre hasta el final de sus días estuvo decepcionado de mi, mi madre y mi hermana me han dado la espalda, A Andrew no le importo tanto como pregonaba y ahora ni siquiera tengo a mi bebe." Susurró Lita llevándose una mano al vientre y dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

"No digas eso Lita." Respondió Sapphire. "He tratado poco a Reizel pero me he dado cuenta de que ella es una buena amiga tuya y sabes que en mi corazón tú también tienes un lugar muy especial."

Lita desvió su mirada, sabia que Sapphire no la amaba tanto como alguna vez le había echo creer, pero eso ya no importaba.

"Tengo que ir a la cocina a preparar algunos te que le harán bien a tu salud." Dijo Rei. "Si no te molesta Lita, llamare a Elizabeth para que se quede contigo mientras te los preparo, tu sabes, para que no te quedes a solas con Lord Black."

"No es necesario que llames a Elizabeth." Susurró Lita en voz baja. "Poco me importa ya comportarme como una dama decente, además aunque quisiera mi cuerpo no tiene fuerzas para hacer algo impropio y aunque no confió mucho en Sapphire, sé que seria incapaz de aprovecharse de mi."

Reizel salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a Sapphire, casi como si se tratara de una orden, que cuidara de Lita, dejándolos así solos, sumergidos en un total silencio pues Lita parecía no querer hablar.

"Lita, cuando te encontré desmayada en el bosque, no sabes cuanto me asuste temiendo que pudiera haberte sucedido algo, me aterraba la idea de que pudieras haber muerto." Dijo Sapphire, quien llevó una de sus manos a la frente de Lita, acariciándola suavemente.

"¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar donde me encontraste?" Preguntó Lita.

"Venia con la intención de buscarte pese a que tú ya me habías pedido anteriormente que no lo hiciera." Respondió Sapphire. "Hace días me encontré en con Elizabeth en la ciudad, le pregunte por ti y me comentó que tenias pocos días de llegar y lo sucedido con tu padre y con el bebe que esperabas. Supuse que entonces estarías desconsolada, quise buscarte inmediatamente y darte consuelo, pero fue entonces que te encontré en el bosque y te traje a casa, temí que hubieras muerto, después vino el medico y nos informó que al parecer habías consumido arsénico."

"Te hubiera agradecido mas que me dejaras morir."

"Jamás podría hacer eso Lita." Dijo Sapphire acariciando un mechón de su cabello mientras la miraba tiernamente. "Sé que en el pasado cometí muchos errores, no fui capaz de defender mi amor por ti, te hice sufrir y me case con otra, pero lo que es cierto es que te amo y aunque no me separare de Minna, por el hijo que ella está esperando, te juro que voy a protegerte incluso de ti misma."

"Palabras Sapphire, son sólo palabras." Dijo Lita. "No creo en ti como tampoco creo en Andrew, los dos han causado en mi la mayor de la felicidad y la peor de las desdichas, pero me temo que Andrew te ganó en ambas cosas."

"No me importa que ya no me ames Lita." Contestó Sapphire. "Con que yo te ame es suficiente para querer protegerte con la vida misma.

"Vete." Pidió Lita.

"No me iré."

"Quiero estar sola."

Sapphire iba a responder algo, mas entonces ambos escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y después la voz de Elizabeth a quien Lita dejó entrar.

"Lord Black, disculpe que lo moleste, sucede que ha venido uno de sus sirvientes con la noticia de que su esposa está dando a luz."

"¿Qué?" Se sorprendió Sapphire. "Tengo entendido que aun faltaban dos meses." Sapphire se dio cuenta de pronto del dolor que podrían causar las palabras de Elizabeth en Lita, pues aun estaba reciente la pérdida de su hijo y efectivamente, al voltear a verla notó aquella expresión de infinita tristeza en su mirada. "Lita…

"Ve con tu esposa y tu hijo." Dijo Lita. "Y felicidades a los dos de mi parte."

Sapphire se quedó pensativo por un momento, mirando a Lita, dudando entre ir o no ir, pues aunque no quería dejarla sola, también sabia que era su deber estar al lado de Minna en aquellos momentos y recibir a su hijo que estaba por ver la luz del día.

"Me iré Lita, pero te prometo que volveré, no te dejare sola."

Una vez que Sapphire saliera de la habitación Lita se acostó de manera fetal en la cama, abrazando la almohada de Andrew que con el paso de los meses había perdido el olor de su fragancia, llorando en silencio, extrañándolo y odiándolo por su ausencia, hasta que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Después de una semana en que Lita hubiera tratado de acabar con su propia vida y de estar metida en cama, poco a poco había comenzado a aburrirse de estar encerrada en su habitación vigilada por Reizel, Elizabeth o Sapphire que durante la semana había acudido tres veces a visitarla; así mismo, el negarse a comer a causa de la depresión en que estaba sumida poco a poco había comenzado a provocarle malestares estomacales así que bien que mal aquella mañana se había puesto de pie, se había vestido con un vestido en color rosa pálido y había acudido a la cocina para tomar un poco de pan, queso, te y manzanas, no sin antes advertirle a sus sirvientas que quería estar sola y mas les valía no seguirle el paso, así que después de echa la advertencia salió al jardín sin importarle lo frio del invierno, caminando sin tener rumbo fijo hasta que se alejó lo bastante de la mansión pero no sin salir de los terrenos pertenecientes a Hansford House y se sentó sobre una manta que llevaba, comenzando a comer despacio y en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido desde hacia algunos meses: la partida de Andrew, la muerte de sus padres, el rechazo de su madre y su hermana y la perdida de su bebe que era el dolor mas grande que nunca antes había sentido.

Así, mientras pensaba en una y tantas cosas escuchó el trote de un caballo y al voltear hacia la valla donde terminaban los terrenos de los Hansford miró a Sapphire quien venia montado en su blanco caballo; por un momento le paso por la mente ponerse de pie y advertirle como de costumbre que no volviera, que no era correcto, pero la verdad era que no tenia ganas de ponerse de pie, ni de discutir ni mucho menos de esforzarse por ser una buena esposa cuando Andrew no lo merecía.

"Lita, ¿Qué haces fuera de tu casa?" Le preguntó Sapphire con preocupación mientras bajaba del caballo y lo ataba al tronco de un árbol.

"Solo quería estar sola." Respondió Lita. "Estoy harta de que me cuiden como si fuera una niña."

"Solo no queremos que te vuelvas a hacer daño." Dijo Sapphire sentándose a su lado.

"Ni siquiera creo que tuviera el valor para volver a hacerme daño." Esbozó Lita una sonrisa forzada, pues nada podía borrar de su rostro la expresión de tristeza. "Ahora mismo no seria tan valiente como para tomarme un frasco con arsénico, fue horrible mientras creí que agonizaba, pero no volvería a tolerarlo."

"Entonces me alegra que así sea." Dijo Sapphire.

"¿No crees que no deberías estar aquí?" Le preguntó Lita. "Minna ha dado a luz hace apenas una semana y tú has venido ya tres veces a casa, creo que es con ella con quien deberías estar y por cierto, ¿Cómo está tu bebe? Nadie me ha dicho nada y yo tampoco hasta ahora lo había preguntado."

"Temí que hablarte de mi hija pudiera lastimarte." Dijo Sapphire.

"Siempre el nacimiento de un bebe es motivo de alegrías, cuéntame, ¿Cómo es tu hijita? Al menos me consolara imaginarme como podría haber sido el hijo que perdí."

"No quiero hacerte sentir mal."

"Créeme Sapphire que ya nada me puede doler mas." Dijo Lita. "Cuéntame sobre tu hija o entonces te echare de mi casa."

Sapphire esbozó una sonrisa al ver como los hijos de Lita brillaban y de nuevo comenzaba a amenazarlo, pues al menos eso significaba que se estaba sintiendo mejor.

"Es una niña preciosa." Comentó Sapphire. "La mas hermosa que he visto sin duda, tiene una piel muy blanca y suave, unas mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, unos ojos azules muy lindos, labios rosados y cabello obscuro, así es mi pequeña Cathy."

"¿Cathy?" Sonrió Lita ahora con sinceridad. "Como la mamá de Minna, es un nombre hermoso, Catherine, Cathy."

"Minna quiso que la llamáramos así y la verdad no me desagrada la idea."

"Yo ni siquiera pude saber si tendría un niño o una niña." Dijo Lita. "Pero si hubiera sido una niña me hubiera gustado que se llamara Lilith y si hubiera sido un niño me hubiera gustado que se llamara Anthony o Andrew."

Los ojos de Lita de pronto se humedecieron y de nuevo comenzó a darle rienda suelta a las lagrimas y a su dolor, mas entonces, de pronto sintió a Sapphire pasando un brazo sobre su hombro y aunque al principio quiso resistirse, la verdad era que sentía la necesidad de ser consolada, abrazada y dejó que él la rodeara entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

"No vas a estar sola Lita." Susurró Sapphire en voz baja, tomándola de la barbilla con una de sus manos mientras besaba sus ojos humedecidos. "Te juro que daría lo que fuera por evitarte tanto dolor _ma belle_, tú no te mereces esto, tú merecerías felicidad y a un hombre que este a tu lado amándote incondicionalmente."

Lita se sintió reconfortada por las palabras de Sapphire así que cuando sintió los labios de él besando sus mejillas no se apartó de su lado, sabia que no era correcto, pero deseaba tanto recibir un poco de atenciones y cariño que cuando sintió los labios de él cerca de los suyos cerró los ojos y se entregó a las sensaciones que le provocaban sentir aquel tierno beso que poco a poco se convirtió en un beso posesivo y apasionado.

"Te amo Lita, te amo." Susurró Sapphire en voz baja cuando sus labios se separaron por la falta de aire.

"Sapphire, tu esposa no se merece eso." Susurró Lita entre lágrimas, aunque sin aquel tono de reproche que siempre la caracterizaba.

"¿Y tú Lita?" Preguntó Lita. "¿Acaso tú si mereces estar abandonada por tu marido? ¿Acaso que él te haya enamorado para después abandonarte y largarse por meses?, ¿Crees que mereces sufrir sola y sin ser consolada la muerte de tu padre y la perdida de tu bebe?... ¡No Lita, tú no lo mereces!... Tú mereces otra clase de hombre, a alguien mejor que Andrew y mejor que yo, ¿Aun así te sigues guardando para él?

"No es de él de quien estamos hablando." Dijo Lita. "Estamos hablando de tu esposa, ella es una mujer muy dulce y buena, no merece que le hagas esto y tu bebe tampoco."

"Pues tienes razón en que ninguna de las dos merece eso, mucho menos mi hija." Dijo Sapphire. "Te mentiría si te dijera que tengo intenciones de abandonarlo todo para huir contigo, en otras circunstancias, si no tuviera a Cathy lo haría, pero mi hija no tiene la culpa de mis errores."

"¿Y entonces?"

"Entonces permíteme amarte y mimarte aunque sea a escondidas." Dijo Sapphire. "Sí, sé que Minna no lo merece, sé que es una mujer buena pero estoy harto de ella, de tener que cargar con la obligación de estar a su lado, de su comportamiento de mujer correcta y recatada, sé que no merece que hable así de ella pero estoy harto y cumpliré con no abandonarlas ni a ella ni a Cathy pero eso no implica que deje de amarte."

Sapphire de nuevo volvió de nuevo volvió a besar a Lita, quien se entregó al placer que le provocaba aquel beso, de cierto era que no sentía lo mismo que había sentido antaño, pues ya no era un beso dado por amor, sino un beso dado por despecho, por deseo y por la necesidad de sentirse amada, por la necesidad de querer olvidar a Andrew pese a que él estaba en sus pensamientos incluso cuando besaba a Sapphire.

"Esto no es correcto." Dijo Lita, quien enseguida se puso de pie y salió corriendo con dirección a la Hansford House.

-0-0-0-

Reizel se encontraba sentada en la pequeña mesita que estaba dentro de su habitación, a un lado del balcón mientras iluminándose con la luz de una vela y la de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana intentaba escribir una carta que una y otra vez rompía, como si no supiera como iniciarla. Escuchó de pronto que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación lo cual la sobresaltó, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que quien estaba al pie de su puerta era Darien.

"¿Por qué entras así idiota?" Le preguntó Reizel. "¿Acaso el señorito payo no tiene educación?"

"¿Y desde cuando con las rameras uno debe de tener educación?" Preguntó Darien, quien sacó unas monedas de una de las bolsas de su pantalón y las tiró sobre la cama de Reizel. "Quiero acostarme contigo."

Reizel miró las monedad que se encontraban sobre la cama y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Crees que puedes comprarme con tan poca cosa Darien?"

"¿No te satisface eso?" Arqueó una de sus cejas Darien, sintiéndose herido en su orgullo y después sacó el brazalete de rubíes que a Rei se le había tirado, notando como esta abría sus ojos grandemente al verlo. "¿O tengo que darte esto para que me cumplas?"

"¡Dame eso!" Le dijo Rei en algo que mas bien parecía una orden. "¿Por qué debería de dártelo?"

"Porque es mio, dámelo o si no yo misma me encargare de que Andrew te ponga en la calle cuando vuelva."

Darien soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar las amenazas de Reizel.

"¿Y crees que me echaría a mi por una prostituta?" Se acercó Darien tomándola fuertemente d ella barbilla. "¡Dime quien demonios te dio esto!"

"¿Para que preguntas algo que ya sabes?"

"¡Eres una perra cínica!" Le gritó Darien, quien entonces miró hacia la pequeña mesita donde miró un montón de papel y se acercó a ella tomando una de las cartas."

"¡Dámelas!" Pidió Reizel inútilmente.

"Así que estabas escribiendo una carta para Andrew, para tu querido Andrew."

"¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa!" Le gritó Reizel.

Darien aventó entonces la carta al piso, no le importaba donde cayera y entonces empujó a Reizel sobre la cama, abriéndole la cama y posicionándose entre sus piernas, ella al principio le pedía que se apartara de su lado, que la dejara, pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a manifestar lo contrario que sus palabras y como un par de animales en celo le dieron rienda suelta a aquella pasión provocando que aquella noche fría de invierno se tornara en una noche húmeda.

-0-0-0-

Al igual que en otras noches desde que Andrew había partido rumbo a América, Lita se encontraba despierta, mas esa vez no lloraba, pues aquel beso que Sapphire le había arrebatado provocó que la tristeza por momentos fuera contrarrestada, sorprendiéndose así misma de encontrarse sonriendo por momentos, feliz de saber que aun provocaba el deseo de otro hombre.

Miró hacia el lado de la cama donde meses atrás dormía Andrew y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza y añorar sentir su cálido cuerpo, aquellas noches en que le hacia el amor; mas de pronto se dijo que no quería estar triste, que no quería pensar en él, pues en su corazón también había resentimiento y dolor por lo que ella consideraba en el abandono de Andrew y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba pensando en aquel beso que le había dado Sapphire y comenzó a recordar aquel romance que habían tenido mucho antes de que ella se casara con Andrew, preguntándose de vez en cuando que se sentiría que Sapphire le hiciera el amor.

**Adelantos del siguiente capitulo…**

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Lita.- No creo que sea el mejor lugar, alguien podría descubrirnos._

_Sapphire tomó a Lita de la cintura y la recargó contra la puerta de aquella cabaña, atrapando sus labios en un beso fiero, haciéndola callar de aquella manera y mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mientras ella le respondía echándole los brazos al cuello él abrió la puerta de aquella cabaña y entonces la levantó en brazos, cerrando después la puerta y dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos donde estaba una amplia cama en la cual tumbó a Lita, levantándole la parte baja del vestido y sacándole las enaguas para al fin poder ver su anhelante sexo._

_-No te preocupes ma belle.- Susurró Saphire tiernamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.- Nadie nos encontrara, ninguno de los sirvientes ocupa esta cabaña._

**Notas de autor: Hola mis chicas, aquí les tengo el siguiente capitulo de la marquesita… ¿Qué les parece? Espero sea de su agrado, saludos a todas mis niñas que me leen y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**


	14. Chapter 14 Pecado y arrepentimiento

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 13. Pecado y arrepentimiento.**

Lita se encontraba sentada frente al tocador mientras Reizel le ayudaba a ponerse sobre su cabello suelto unas peinetas adornadas con pequeñas piedras de cristal color rosadas, las cuales hacían juego con aquel hermoso vestido en color rosa que había decidido usar para acudir a la cena de navidad a la que había sido invitada por parte de Minna. En un principio había querido rehusarse a asistir, pues sabia que ahí estaría Sapphire y ella tan necesitada que estaba de los placeres que le podía dar un hombre no quería tener la tentación de tenerlo cercas; además de que Jedite no era una persona de su agrado, pero al enterarse de que este ultimo no estaría en Londres durante esas fechas había decidido que iría; despues de todo era mejor cualquier cosa que estar encerrada en casa pensando en Andrew y en aquel hijo que había perdido.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir Lita?- Le preguntó Reizel.- Yo la verdad no te lo aconsejaría.

-¿Y que me aconsejas Reizel?- Respondió Lita con cierto sarcasmo.- ¿Qué me quede en casa llorando por Andrew? Pues no Reizel, si él está muy feliz en América yo no tengo entonces porque quedarme en casa a llorarle, por eso he decidido que no responderé a sus cartas.

Reizel dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador una vez que terminara de acomodar el cabello de Lita y clavó sus ojos color violeta en Lita, mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Sí, comprendo perfectamente Lita, soy un simple doncella de cámara, no soy nadie para decirte que hacer o que no hacer.- Dijo Reizel.- Puede que estés molesta con Andrew, y tienes derecho a estarlo, pero recuerda que de por medio también están Minna y su hija, así que Lord Black no es libre. Ahora que ya esta lista entonces me voy.

-Reizel, espera.- Quiso detenerla Lita, dándose cuenta de que la manera en que le había contestado no había sido amable.

-Me retiro Lady Lita.- Dijo Reizel.- Usted ya está lista y si mi compañía no le es grata para que se le quite ese mal humor entonces me voy.

Una vez que se fuera Reizel, Lita se quedó muy pensativa, arrepintiéndose de la forma en que le había respondido, la cual había sido poco amable y reflexionando sobre su comportamiento un poco altanero para con sus sirvientes durante los últimos días; sabia que debía disculparse con todos, especialmente con Reizel, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que le había sucedido, pero en ese momento ya era un poco tarde así que decidió salir de la mansión y pedirle al cochero que la llevara a la mansión Ashley y entonces, cuando volviera de la cena en casa de los Black ya se disculparía con Reizel.

-0-0-0-

Al llegar a la mansión Ashley, donde fue recibida por una de las sirvientas, Lita se quedó maravillada cuando al entrar al recibidor vio que dentro de la casa había un frondoso abeto el cual estaba decorado con adornos de papel de colores, colgantes y guirnaldas de nueces y bayas, además de hermosas figuras de cera. Dentro de la mansión el delicioso olor de unas galletas de naranja comenzó a expandirse, pese a que la cocina estaba lejos y Lita se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando sobre una navidad en que su hermano le había regalado una muñeca; mas entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de pronto, al estar de pie frente al árbol sintió unas fuertes manos acariciando sus hombros y entonces escuchó la voz de Sapphire hablándole al oído.

-¿Cómo está la mujer mas hermosa de Londres?.

Lita no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues ante de que lo hiciera Sapphire la obligó a darse media vuelta y se acercó a ella, rozándole apenas los labios con suavidad, pues Lita lo apartó rápidamente, temerosa de que alguien fuera a verlos.

-¡No Sapphire!... ¿Qué tal si nos ve alguno de los sirvientes o Minna?

-Nadie nos vera.- Sonrió Sapphire con malicia.- Jedite anda en unos negocios en York, la mayoría de los sirvientes se han retirado a dormir, salvo Dorothy y Anne que están en la cocina terminado de preparar la cena, despues de eso se retiraran para tener su propia fiesta, así que estaremos solos tú y yo.

-Eso no es cierto.- Respondió Lita.- También estarán Minna y la pequeña Cathy.

-Es cierto.- Dijo Sapphire.- Minna bajara a cenar, pero seguro dormirá pronto, aun está un poco indispuesta, ha estado un poco enferma y débil después de dar a luz, así que después tendremos tiempo para nosotros solos, claro, si tu quieres.

Tanto Lita como Sapphire se separaron al escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la segunda planta y en efecto pronto vieron a Minna bajar las escaleras, quien iba elegantemente vestida con un vestido en color azul Rey.

-Minna querida.- Dijo Sapphire acercándose a las escaleras y tomándola del brazo cuando llegó al final de ellas.- Que bueno que ya esta lista, justo estaba conversando con Lita sobre nuestra pequeña Cathy, dice que se muere de ganas por conocerla.

Minna esbozó una timida sonrisa y despues se acercó a Lita, recibiéndola en un abrazo, dándole el pésame por la muerte de su padre, lamentándose por la perdida de aquel primer hijo que esperaba y disculpándose por no haberla ido a visitar desde que había llegado de su viaje a Pluckley.

-No te preocupes Minna, así como yo estaba indispuesta tú también lo estaba, Sapphire me ha dicho que aun sigues un poco débil después de haber dado a luz.

-Eso es cierto.- Dijo Minna.- Pero confio en que pronto estaré mejor y lo quise demostrar preparando esta cena familiar, es una lastima que sólo estemos nosotros tres pues Andrew aun no llega de América y Sapphire anda en York.

-Bien hermosas dama.- Habló con galantería Sapphire ofreciéndole un brazo a Minna y a Lita el otro.- Pasemos a cenar, creo que en el comedor podremos conversar largamente.

Y así fue, Lita, Sapphire y Mina pasaron al comedor donde pronto se les sirvió el banquete, el cual consistía en pastel de carne, panecillos, jamón, jalea de fresa, vino e incluso unas deliciosa galletas de naranja que habían degustado al final de la comida acompañadas con te; así, después de largas horas en que estuvieron conversando primero en el comedor y después en uno de los salones, donde jugaron a las cartas, Minna argumentó que tenia sueño y tras ser acompañada por Lita a su habitación, para presentarle a la pequeña Cathy, la invitó a pasar la noche en casa, en una habitación que se había preparado; mas Lita no parecía tener sueño y salió a dar un paseo a las afueras de la mansión con Sapphire.

-Es preciosa tu hija.- Dijo Lita en un susurro.- Tiene las facciones de Minna, aunque su color de cabello y su mirada lo heredó de ti.

-Gracias.- Respondió Lita y de pronto, como si ambos estuvieran pensando en lo mismo se detuvieron antes de llegar al carruaje.- ¿Se supone que seras tú quien me llevara a casa?... ¿No deberías de despertar a alguna de las sirvientas para que fuera de carabina? No me parece correcto que yo, una mujer casada viaje a solas con un hombre que no es de mi familia.

Sapphire volteó hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Minna, la cual estaba tan obscura como el resto de la habitación y despues volteó a ver a Lita.

-¿Y no hubiera sido correcto que mejor aceptaras la invitación de mi esposa de quedarte en casa?

-Creo que seria demasiada tentación para los dos que yo duerma aqui.- Respondió Lita.- Mejor llévame a casa.

Lita y Saphire siguieron caminando rumbo al carruaje y cuando al fin llegaron él la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a subir; Lita sentía una excitación terrible al saber que estarían a solas durante el transcurso a Hansford House, mas entonces, reaccionó con sorpresa cuando miró como él en vez de sentarse en el lugar para el conductor del carruaje subía a su lado y la acorralaba contra el asiento del carruaje, poniendo una mano a cada lado.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que te lleve a casa Lita?- Le preguntó Sapphire demasiado cerca de sus labios.- ¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?

Lita sintió un nudo en su garganta y pasó saliva, de cierto era que Andrew aun estaba clavado en sus pensamientos y en su corazón, como una espina que dolía al recordarlo, al pensar en él, pero no podía negar para sus adentros que Sapphire no le era indiferente y que con sus galanterías estaba reavivando la llama de la pasión que había estado ahí desde el momento en que se habían conocido, así que Lita no dijo nada, no opuso resistencia y de pronto entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo el roce de los labios de Sappihre, un suave roce que se convirtió en un beso apasionado, lleno de deseo reprimido durante poco tiempo y cuando menso se lo hubieran esperado él ya estaba besando su cuello y aflojándole los listones de la parte trasera del vestido.

-Sapphire.- Susurró ella con voz lujuriosa.

-Quiero estar contigo.- Dijo Sapphire con voz entrecortada.- No sabes cuanto te deseo Lita, ma belle, mi amada Lita.

Lita sintió los dedos de Sapphire rozando su espalda y dejó escapar un gemido de placer, era demasiado excitante que la tocara, sentir su cuerpo tan cerca, desearlo de aquella manera y pensar que en cualquier momento podrían ser descubiertos.

-Tengo ganas de ti mi amada Lita.

-Creo que este no es el lugar apropiado Sapphire, Minna o alguno de los sirvientes podrían darse cuenta.

-No si nos cuidamos de no ser vistos.- Dijo Sapphire apartándose un poco de ella.- Bajemos del carruaje, te llevare a un lugar mas seguro donde estarás mas cómoda.

Lita bajó del carruaje después de Sapphire y tomada de su mano, dejó que él la guiara mientras se echaban a correr por entre los frondosos arboles de la mansión Aslhey, alejándose lo suficiente para no ser vistos, pero sin salir de las propiedad que ahora eran de Minna, hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña que tenia los vidrios empañados a causa del frio y lucia abandonada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Lita.- No creo que sea el mejor lugar, alguien podría descubrirnos.

Sapphire tomó a Lita de la cintura y la recargó contra la puerta de aquella cabaña, atrapando sus labios en un beso fiero, haciéndola callar de aquella manera y mientras la besaba apasionadamente, mientras ella le respondía echándole los brazos al cuello él abrió la puerta de aquella cabaña y entonces la levantó en brazos, cerrando después la puerta y dirigiéndose a uno de los cuartos donde estaba una amplia cama en la cual tumbó a Lita, levantándole la parte baja del vestido y sacándole las enaguas para al fin poder ver su anhelante sexo.

-No te preocupes ma belle.- Susurró Saphire tiernamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas.- Nadie nos encontrara, ninguno de los sirvientes ocupa esta cabaña.

Los labios de Sapphire atraparon de nuevo los labios de Lita en un beso posesivo, demandante, ansioso, dejando salir todos aquellos deseos reprimidos que por ella guardaba mientras poco terminaba de aflojarle los lazos del vestido y el corset, permitiéndose tocar la suavidad de su espalda y ella, tan necesitada de recibir las atenciones y caricias de un hombre permitió que él fuera descubriendo poco a poco su cuerpo mientras ella también le ayudaba a desvestirse, hasta que poco a poco la ropa cayó al suelo y al fin estaban desnudos, sintiendo el roce de sus cuerpos húmedos.

-Lita, _ma belle.- _Susurró él con voz entrecortada, levantando su vista para recorrer su cuerpo desnudo.- Siempre supe que eras hermosa, pero no pensé que de esta manera.

Lita no dijo mas nada, sentía las mejillas arderle y como poco a poco el ambiente se calentaba pese a ser invierno y cuando Sapphire la volvió a besar ella respondió a aquel beso con la misma pasión, enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ahogando sus gemidos de placer en la boca de él al sentir como sus manos acariciaban con ansiedad cada rincón de su cuerpo

Sapphire, que desde que conoció a Lita había fantaseado con poder tenerla bajo su cuerpo, como una fiera ansiosa comenzó a recorrer las curvas de su cuerpo, queriendo llenarse de ella, sintiéndose embriagado por el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo y por aquel delicioso sabor de su piel, pues como un ansioso comenzó a besar y morder su cuello, dejándola marca, dirigiéndose a sus senos que después devoró con ansiedad, escuchando con satisfacción aquellos gemidos que Lita dejaba escapar y que a sus oídos sonaban cual nota musical.

Lita por su parte en ese momento de placer no podía pensar en nada mas, entregada a aquellas sensaciones que él provocaba en ella, olvidándose de todos, incluso de Andrew, como si en el mundo sólo existieran Sapphire y ella, así que tan ansiosa que estaba por él, con aquel deseo que la recorría le enredó las piernas alrededor del cuerpo y con desesperación comenzó a frotarse contra su sexo, pidiendo por mas, rogando con cada movimiento que la liberara de aquella necesidad hasta que por fin sintió como Sapphire con una profunda envestida se clavaba en su intimidad; y así, mientras ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, él siguió adentrándose en su paraíso una y otra vez, llenándola de placer, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido, recorriéndola sin parar, esforzándose por cada rincón de su cuerpo acariciar y de besos llenar, entregados el uno al otro en un solo ser hasta que él fin sintieron la explosión de placer sus cuerpos recorrer.

¿Qué si aquello estaba mal? Sin duda no era algo que no sabían, pero sí algo que ignorarían, que aun en el silencio después de la tempestad de sus cuerpos, ambos sabían que una y otra vez se repetiría, pues ya habían dado inicio a aquella relación prohibida y clandestina que por siempre, de alguna manera los uniría.

-Creo que pronto amanecerá.- Susurró Lita con voz adormilada, sintiéndose feliz, pues sabia que ya no estaba sola, que a su lado, rodeando su cuerpo en un abrazo, estaba un hombre que aunque fuera prohibido la amaba y no la dejaría sola, que a su manera cuidaría de ella.

-Lo se.- Respondió Sapphire quien jugueteaba enredando sus dedos en el cabello ondulado de ella y de vez en cuando besaba sus mejillas.

-Llévame a casa.- Pidió Lita, quien aunque no quería separarse de su lado sabia que en cualquier momento todo mundo despertaría y entonces seria mas difícil que ella pudiera llegar a Hansford House sin ser vista.

Sapphire la obligó a recostarse de espaldas y una vez mas, como lo había ya echo tantas veces durante la noche que hacia poco acababa de terminar se acomodó entre sus piernas, llevando una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas, acariciándola tiernamente.

-No quiero susurro.- en su oído.- Te quiero tener desnuda.

-¡Sapphire!- Susurró Lita, quien después de ello se entregó nuevamente al placer en los brazos de Sapphire.

-0-0-0-

Cuando Sapphire y Lita salieron de las propiedades Ashley, para que él la condujera hasta Hansford House, la luna ya se estaba ocultado, dando paso al crepúsculo de la mañana; finalmente, cuando llegaron, por la parte de atrás de las propiedades Hansford, Sapphire hizo a los caballos y se bajó del asiento desde donde conducía para disponerse a abrirle la puerta del carromato a Lita, quien se encontraba adormilada.

-Ya llegamos ma belle.

Lita intento bajarse por su propio pie, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo él la tomó de la cintura y la recargó contra el carromato, robándole un beso apasionado.

-Sapphire, es hora de que me vaya.- Susurró Lita en voz baja.- Sí alguien nos ve…

Sapphire puso un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-Dije que cerraras los ojos ma belle.

Lita cerró los ojos y cuando escuchó la orden de Sapphire para que los abriera se encontró con que él tenia en una de sus manos una cajita de terciopelo negro abierta, dentro de la cual había una gargantilla de finos diamantes y zafiros rosados, la cual, al centro tenia un zafiro rosado mas grande en forma de gota.

-¡Sapphire!- Susurró Lita emocionada.- ¿Es para mi?

-Es para mi hermosa dama.- Sonrió Sapphire.- ¿Puedo ponértelo?

Lita no dijo nada, pero permitió que Sapphire, se parara tras de ella y le echara los cabellos hacia enfrente, poniéndole aquella hermosa gargantilla que seguro había costado un fortuna.

-Espero te guste hermosa.- Dijo Sapphire, quien después la obligó a darse media vuelta y la besó tiernamente.- ¿Sera posible que pueda verte mañana? No podría estar sin ti, ¿Crees que podríamos reunirnos en este lugar?

Lita aceptó y se fundieron de nuevo en un beso, momentos después, ambos se separaron y ella echó a correr hacia la mansión, a donde entró sin siquiera hacer ruido, quitándose los zapatos para subir los escalones. Pese a estarse escondiendo y no querer que ni por error alguno de los sirvientes la viera, se dirigió a la habitación de Reizel, quería hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido; mas al llegar se detuvo al escuchar algo que parecían gemidos.

¿Acaso Reizel estaba con un hombre? No es que le molestara, al contrario, le daba gusto por su amiga, mas tenia curiosidad por saber quien era él que la acompañaba.

-Dime Reizel… ¿Él te lo hace como yo?- Escuchó la voz entrecortada de… ¿Darien?, ¿Desde cuando se suponía que aquellos dos tenían encuentros? Que Lita supiera, Reizel hablaba poco con Darien, no comprendía en que momento se habían mirado de otra manera, o quizá desde hace mucho hubieran dado indicios, pero ella estaba tan sumergida en el dolor causado por sus propias tragedias que lo que sucediera a su alrededor no le importaba.

Fuera como fuere decidió que esa noche no molestaría a su doncella, la dejaría disfrutar de aquel momento y se retiró a su habitación, donde siguió fantaseando con Sapphire.

-0-0-0-

**Enero de 1859…**

Después un mes de haber hecho el amor con Sapphire, Lita siguió compartiendo intimidad con él casi a diario, encontrándose casi siempre en el bosque y dirigiéndose a una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de Londres que Sapphire había adquirido a escondidas de Minna, utilizando a un prestanombres

Así, los días de Lita transcurrían entre argumentar que daría un paseo, perdiéndose por largas horas desde la mañana hasta el atardecer, cuando al fin volvía a casa con una sonrisa en la cara y sin siquiera hablar de donde se encontraba.

¿Qué si había olvidado a Andrew?... ¡Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado!... Él estaba presente en su mente y en su corazón la mayor parte del tiempo, en las noches, aunque esporádicamente muchas veces solía llorar por su ausencia, incluso mas de una vez se había atormentado pensando en que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, pero después se tranquilizaba al ver que llegaban nuevas cartas en las que Andrew le decía que la extrañaba, cartas que por supuesto ella no respondía porque no creía que él lo mereciera.

Su estado de animo era extremo durante esos días: feliz cuando estaba al lado de Sapphire, quien la hacia sentir segura y amada; triste y melancólica cuando recordaba los buenos momentos con Andrew y al bebe que había perdido; arrepentida de vez en cuando por serle infiel a Andres y resentida al pensar que para Andrew habían sido mas importante los negocios o celosa cuando pensaba que tal vez al igual que ella le era infiel, quizá él también la engañara a ella con alguna mujer en America.

Así, uno de esas tardes en que tras volver de sus encuentros íntimos con Sapphire, mientras con alegría tarareaba una canción, al irse acercando poco a poco miró como afuera de la mansión había mucho alboroto. No sabia que era lo que estaba sucediendo, así que preocupada de que algo le hubiera sucedido a uno de sus sirvientes aceleró el paso; mas entonces, conforme se acercaba pudo distinguir que entre la multitud estaba Andrew que entre abrazos y vitoreos era recibido por los sirvientes.

Al verlo ahí de nuevo, para Lita fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, sentía como si las fuerzas le faltaran para caminar, debatiéndose entre ir al encuentro de su esposo o salir huyendo para evitar el tan esperado encuentro. Enseguida también pensó en Sapphire, ¿Qué sucedería ahora con la relación que tenía con él?, ¿Acaso tendría que dejarlo y fingir como si nada hubiera pasado?

Sabía que tenia que hacerle frente, que no podía esconderse, pero en esos momentos no tenia fuerzas para huir por lo cual salió corriendo de donde se encontraba, alejándose de Hansford House y sintiendo como conforme se alejaba las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

No supo cuanto tiempo corrió, pero al fin, cuando estuvo cansada se sentó en el pasto, recargando su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, meditando sobre lo sucedido, sobre como serian las cosas ahora… ¿Por qué sencillamente no podía tener tanto a Sapphire como a Andrew? No sabia que era lo que haría con su vida, aunque de cierta manera si lo sabía: Sapphire era casado y ella estaba casada con Andrew.

De pronto, mientras estaba ahí en el silencio sepulcral del bosque, escuchó que un caballo a todo galope se acercaba; inmediatamente se puso de pie y al darse media vuelta se encontró de frente con Andrew, quien pese a lucir cansado y con la barba de varios días lucia feliz al estar ahí de frente. Lita deseaba reclamarle por alejarse de su lado, por no estar a su lado en los peores momentos, pero también a la vez sentía arrepentimiento y ganas de abrazarle; mas no fue necesario que ella diera el primer paso, pues tan sólo verla, Andrew bajó del caballo y se acercó a ella, estrechándola en sus brazos y robándole un beso posesivo y apasionado que ella le respondió con la misma ansiedad que la ultima vez que le había visto.

Lita no supo en que momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos, hasta que sus labios se separaron de los de Andrew y él le limpió tiernamente las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-milady, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

Lita sentía que no era capaz de decir nada, un sollozo se ahogaba en su garganta y entonces, resentida de que la hubiera abandonado le metió una sonora bofetada.

-¡Te odio!- Le gritó y se echó a llorar, sintiendo rabia por el abandono en que la había tenido por casi cuatro meses, sentida porque no hubiera compartido con ella lo poco que duró su embarazo, la muerte de su padre y la triste noticia de que jamás podría darle un hijo.- ¿Crees que puedes largarte y volver después de muchos meses como si nada?

-Sé que me lo merezco pero…

-¡No me interesa que me digas que me amas Andrew, quiero hechos, no palabras!- Le gritó Lita con tanto resentimiento que la sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew desapareció.- ¡Fueron cuatro meses los que me tuviste abandonada en los que muchas veces estuve preocupada por como estabas!... ¿Y sabes mi querido Andrew?... ¡Estaba embarazada, esperaba un hijo tuyo y no estuviste a mi lado cuando lo perdí!... Y lo peor es que nunca voy a poder ser madre. No tendrás al hijo que tanto quieres…

Lita rompió en llanto al sentir como de nuevo se abría aquella herida. De entre las cosas que mas le habían dolido de todo lo que había ocurrido durante la ausencia de Andrew, la peor de todas había sido perder a su bebe y saber que nunca podría ser madre. Sabia que ante esa noticia Andrew podría pedir anularlo si así lo quisiera, y aunque creía que Andrew no merecía sus lagrimas, no podía evitar que le doliera el solo pensarlo; mas sin embargo, para su sorpresa Andrew la estrechó entre sus brazos y pese a que él era discreto pudo darse cuenta de que él también lloraba en silencio.

-Mi amor, no me digas eso.- Dijo Andrew con voz entrecortada, que pese a su orgullo masculino no pudo reprimir que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se sentía arrepentido de haberse ido, muchas veces al estar en América se había arrepentido de sus sueños ambiciosos de querer aumentar su fortuna, pero de cierta manera sentía que si hubiera estado al lado de Lita, cuidándola como sólo él la cuidaría nada de eso hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo era posible que su amada hubiera estado embarazada y ese hijo se hubiera perdido? ¿Cómo aceptar que nunca podría tener un hijo con ella?

-Pues esa es la verdad.- Dijo Lita apartándose de él y dándose cuenta de que también lloraba.- Estuve encinta, lo descubrí poco después que te fuiste, pero lo perdí y…- Lita hizo una pausa, le era demasiado difícil hablar de eso.- No me gusta recordarlo, sólo quiero que tengas presente que jamás te podre dar un hijo así que si gustas puedes ir buscando la manera de separarte de mi.

-Perdóname.- Se acercó Andrew a Lita, tomándola de la mano y cual si fuera un siervo y ella su diosa se postró a sus pies.- Te amo demasiado como para dejarte.- Le dijo Andrew.- Puedo soportar vivir con la idea de que no tendré un heredero, pero no con la idea de perderte, por favor perdóname milady… sé que no puedo repararlo y nunca voy a dejar de sentirme culpable por la perdida de nuestro hijo, pero al menos déjame hacerte feliz, cuando me case contigo lo hice por conveniencia, pero si volvería a nacer te volvería a escoger, aunque fueras la mujer mas miserable sobre la tierra.

Lita en se momento olvidó sus rencores, sus tristezas, incluso sus remordimientos y a su mente vinieron todos aquellos momentos hermosos que meses atrás había vivido con Andrew, la manera en que poco a poco la había enamorado y se dijo entonces que no quería separarse jamás de su lado.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Andrew.- Susurró ella.

Andrew se puso de pie y entonces la levantó en brazos se fundieron en un abrazo, mientras que sus labios se encontraron en un beso apasionado, como si en ese momento quisieran recuperar los meses de dolor en que habían estado separados. Había mucho que decir, pero en esos momentos sus cuerpos clamaban por encontrarse piel a piel, por volver a estar unidos como hombre y mujer; y así, sin importarles que estuvieran en medio el bosque y que fuera invierno, la ropa fue cayendo al piso hasta que sintieron el roce de piel contra piel.

Al fin, cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Andrew la tomó en brazos y con delicadeza la recostó sobre el piso, besando y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo en que sabia a ella le provocaba tanto placer, recorriéndola con la mirada y susurrándole lo hermosa que le parecía y cuanto la amaba, venerándola como si fuera su diosa, hasta que al fin con una profunda envestida se clavó en ese delicioso paraíso femenino en el cual ella con ansiedad recibió su hombría.

No supieron cuanto tiempo fue el que estuvieron en el silencioso bosque, disfrutando de la unión de sus cuerpos y el roce de su húmeda piel, aspirando aquel olor a pasión y humedad a su alrededor, estallando una y otra vez de placer, hasta que de pronto, varias horas después fueron conscientes de que hacia mucho frio y que estaba obscureciendo.

Después de regresar a Hansford House, ambos entre besos y abrazos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, sin importarles que la servidumbre se diera cuenta de las muestras de cariño que tenían el uno por el otro; y ahí, en la soledad del lecho conyugal de nuevo hicieron el amor hasta sentir sus cuerpos cansados.

-Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte.- Susurró Andrew al oído de Lita, mientras la abrazaba y hundía su rostro en el cabello de ella, aspirando su olor a rosas.

Lita no dijo nada, pero se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose feliz y reconfortada en los brazos de Andrew.

-¿Qué es tan importante que me quieras decir mi amado marques?- preguntó Lita mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Las razones por las que no volví pronto mi amor.- Dijo Andrew.- Todo.

Lita sintió miedo de lo que pudiera decirle, sentía celos y rabia de solo pensar que le confesara haberle sido infiel con alguna mujer de América, tal vez con alguna india piel roja, aunque por una parte también deseaba que él hubiera tenido un desliz, así de alguna manera estarían a mano y ella no tendría razones para sentirse culpable.

-Desde el siguiente día en que me embarque a América me arrepentí de haberme ido.- Confesó Andrew.- Pensaba en el mes que faltaba para llegar y en que aun cuando volviera inmediatamente al llegar pasaría mucho tiempo para estar a tú lado. Todos los días te escribía cartas, quería encontrar en ellas un consuelo, al escribirlas me imaginaba como si te estuviera hablando y cuando llegue a América rápidamente vendí la mercancía y adquirí los metales preciosos y el café para vender acá en Europa. Había pasado sólo dos semanas cuando había terminado mis negociaciones y estaba listo para embarcarme rumbo a Europa, quería estar aquí cuando fuera tu cumpleaños pero contraje la fiebre amarilla y me fue prohibido viajar para evitar el contagio a los demás pasajeros.- Andrew hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.- Hubo momentos en que creí que moriría y nada me dolía mas que pensar en morir lejos de tu lado, tú sabes que no soy muy devoto, pero en mis rezos le pedía a dios que me diera salud para volver a tu lado o que si ya era el momento en que partiera de esta vida entonces a ti te diera la fuerza para soportarlo y que encontraras de nuevo la felicidad aunque no fuera a mi lado.

A Lita se le estrujó el corazón tan sólo pensar que Andrew hubiera muerto, que jamás lo hubiera vuelto a ver por ultima vez y entonces se sintió arrepentida al haberlo maldecido, al no haber respondido las cartas que tantas veces él le enviaba, pero sobre todo se sintió arrepentida de haberle sido infiel mientras él agonizaba.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada en tus cartas?- Le preguntó Lita con reproche.- ¡Eres un tonto, me hubiera subido en el primer barco con destino a América para ir a buscarte!

Andrew tomó una de sus manos, besándole el dorso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Por eso no quería decirte, porque sabia que serias capaz de eso y no quería que viajaras sola sin mi compañía, que te pusieras en riesgo.- Dijo Andrew.- Además prefería que estuvieras molesta conmigo a que estuvieras triste y angustiada por mi.- Ambos se quedaron abrazados el uno al otro, mirándose en silencio, hasta que finalmente Andrew volvió a tomar la palabra.- Ahora que he llegado me gustaría que hiciéramos un viaje, le pediré a Darien que se encargue de mis negocios mientras tú y yo recuperamos el tiempo que hemos perdido, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje a Pluckley? Tal vez alejarnos del bullicio seria bueno y de paso podrías ir a ver a tus padres, yo creo que ya es tiempo de que hagas las paces con ellos.

-Eso no será posible.- Dijo Lita.- Mi padre murió hace casi dos meses y mi padre y mi hermana no quieren saber nada de mi. Me culpan de lo sucedido.

Lita comenzó a relatarle que había tenido una discusión con su padre, sin mencionarle, claro, que uno de los motivos de la discusión era Sapphire, le habló de como su padre había muerto tras esa discusión y rompió en llanto cuando le confesó que en sus últimos momentos de vida no dejo de culparla de la muerte de su hermano Anthony.

-Tú no eres culpable de nada milady.- Susurró Andrew acariciando sus mejillas.- Se que no es bueno hablar de los muertos pero tu padre siempre fue un hombre moralista, preocupado por las apariencias, un hombre al que le importó mas emparentar con la nobleza que la felicidad de su hija; así que creo mi amada Lita que él donde quiera que este debe estar mas arrepentido al darse cuenta del daño que te provocó y que aun después de muerto te sigue provocando. Además, no creo que tu hayas sido culpable de la muerte de Anthony, lo se aunque tu nunca me quieras hablar de eso, pero cuando decidas hacerlo sabes que estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

-Eso es lo único en lo que te equivocas.- Dijo Lita con tristeza.- La muerte de mi querido Anthony es algo que siempre pesara sobre mis hombros… Si yo no hubiera sido tan imprudente nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y entonces él estaría vivo y casado con Amy, con mi imprudencia cause la muerte de mi hermano, la infelicidad de Amy y el dolor de mis padres.- Lita hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire.- Fue un día en que yo por la mañana decidí escaparme de casa para dar un paseo a caballo. Papá le había pagado a una profesora para que nos diera clases de bordado a mi y a Molly, pero la verdad es que a mi la profesora me resultaba antipática, además me aburría en su clase así que decidí escaparme y dar un paseo a caballo. No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de casa, en medio del bosque, quise regresar porque estaba obscureciendo pero en el camino aparecieron tres asaltantes que me acorralaron y me quitaron mis joyas, pero no conforme con ello quisieron abusar de mi y yo comencé a llorar y a suplicar que no me hicieran nada. Sabia que si abusaban de mi entonces mis padres estarían molestos, deshonraría el apellido Miller y entonces ya ningún hombre me iba a querer por esposa, pero entonces, cuando apenas un de esos hombres había puesto sus manos encima de mi apareció Anthony en medio del bosque y me defendió de esos tres hombres, pero uno de ellos le disparó en el pecho y al darse cuenta de que lo había matado salieron huyendo.

Andrew no dijo nada, pero estrechó a Lita en sus brazos, queriendo borrar todo dolor y sentimiento de culpa de su alma.

-Pero eso no fue tu culpa mi amor.- Susurró Andrew.- Sólo estabas en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado, además, cualquier hombre en esa situación defendería a su hermana.

-Cuando la ayuda llegó a nosotros Anthony ya estaba muerto.- Susurró Lita.- Y mis padres que sabían que él había salido a buscarme quisieron que les diera explicaciones… papá se enojo y me encerró en mi habitación, me golpeó una y otra vez hasta cansarse. Me odiaba y me odio desde entonces por haber provocado que su primogénito, su querido hijo muriera, incluso me dijo que hubiera deseado que en vez de eso yo hubiera sido mancillada y asesinada.

-¡Desgraciado!- Susurró Andrew en voz baja mientras Lita lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos.- Perdón que lo diga mi amor, se que pese a todo era tu padre pero si él estuviese vivo entonces seria capaz de ir a buscarlo y matarlo a golpes por tratarte e esa manera.

Andrew comprendió entonces porque Lita siempre se había negado a que fueran a visitar a su padre, entendía también mejor que nunca el porqué de su comportamiento en la iglesia y le pareció que la vida había sido muy injusta con ella, pero él la amaba y mientras ella lloraba entre sus brazos le prometió darle la felicidad y la alegría que muchas veces en su vida le había faltado.

Ya nadie lastimaría a su amada Lita porque entonces él estaría ahí para defenderla de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

**Notas Finales: Chicas, muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen review niñas preciosas.**

**Atte:**

**Made.**

**P.D.: jaja, ta bueno, si no quieren no dejen review, era broma, como sea las adoro.**


	15. Chapter 15 El pasado siempre vuelve

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 14. El pasado siempre vuelve.**

**Febrero de 1859…**

Había pasado un mes desde que Andrew regresara de nuevo a Londres. Al día siguiente de que hubiera llegado, Andrew y Lita viajaron a Bristol, pues querían alejarse de todo y de todos, tener una segunda luna de miel y recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido. Andrew le había prometido que nunca mas la abandonaría, que la haría feliz y ella por el contrario muchas veces se había arrepentido de haberse acostado con Sapphire.

Lita había implorado porque durante su viaje Sapphire la olvidara, que al no despedirse de él entendiera que no quería continuar mas con aquella relación clandestina pero para su mala suerte aquello no había sido tan sencillo, pues mas de una vez en ese mes le envió cartas a Lita, las cuales iban bajo el nombre de Amy Anderson.

A la primera carta que había recibido, Lita se había negado a contestarla e inmediatamente la había quemado, mas Sapphire parecía no darse por vencido, pues cada semana solían llegar 3 misivas a lo mínimo, por lo cual dos semanas después Lita se vio en la necesidad de responderle, claro esta utilizando otro nombre y pidiéndole que no la buscara mas, que no estaba interesada en él con lo cual esperaba que el comprendiera y dejara de molestarla.

De pronto, mientras se arreglaba el cabello escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y al preguntar "quien" escuchó por respuesta la voz de Andrew por lo cual ella le respondió con un "adelante."

"Mi amor." Susurró Lita al verlo entrar y enseguida se acercó a su lado, acercándose a él para besarlo. Un beso apasionado que él correspondió de la misma manera.

"Te vez preciosa." Le dijo él con voz aterciopelada mientras la tomaba de la cintura y poco a poco iba depositando suaves besos en su cuello, despertando la pasión en ella.- "Creo que las ganas de salir se me han quitado."

Andrew comenzó a aflojarle el vestido y ella poco a poco cedió a la pasión. El haberlo tenido por tantos meses lejos sólo había provocado que el deseo que sentía por él fuera en aumento, estar entre sus brazos, sentir como acariciaba su cuerpo y se hundía en su intimidad era para ella lo máximo, le hacia sentirse la mujer mas hermosa, pero sobre todo adorada y protegida.

Los labios de Andrew se dirigieron entonces al nacimiento de sus senos, besándolos y mordiéndolos de una manera que a ella le enloquecía, pero de pronto, en medio de la pasión sintió como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, de nuevo aquellos mareos estaban dándole molestias y él pareció darse cuenta, pues rápidamente se apartó de su lado.

-Lita, ¿Qué te sucede Lita? Estas pálida mi amor

Lita se sentó sobre la cama y se llevó la mano a la boca. De nuevo la estaba embargando esa sensación de asco. Estaba teniendo los mismos síntomas que había tenido cuando había quedado embarazada pero embarazarse para ella ya no era posible, pues el medico le había dicho que estaba imposibilitada para volver a quedar encinta.

En otras circunstancias la idea de que en su vientre pudiera crecer de nuevo un hijo la hubiera llenado de alegría, pero prefería ser estéril antes que pensar en la sola idea de que sus encuentros con Sapphire hubieran tenido consecuencias.

"No es nada."- Dijo Lita.- "Es solo un mareo."

"Lita, me preocupas." Dijo Andrew que de manera cariñosa paso uno de sus brazos por sobre su hombro.- "En estos dos días te he visto comer poco. Todas las mañanas tienes nauseas y siempre estas cansada. Creo que seria conveniente que un medico viniera a visitarte."

"No"- Respondió Lita.- "Se me pasara sólo. Debe ser debilidad."

"Quizá seria conveniente que dejaras de apretarte tanto el corsett."- Aconsejó Andrew.- "Muchas mujeres suelen sufrir desmayos a causa de eso. Y la verdad es que siempre lo he pensado, deber ser muy incomodo tener el cuerpo apretado por tantas varillas todo el día."

"Es incomodo."- Sonrió Lita.- "Pero es necesario. Estiliza la figura."

"Tú no necesitas eso amor."- Respondió Andrew.- "Tú figura es hermosa. Además yo te prefiero desnuda."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, y se acercó a Andrew abrazándolo y disfrutando sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo. Era cierto que lo deseaba, que él la enloquecía, pero en ese momento aun se sentía mal como para siquiera pensar en el placer de la carne, aun sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas y lo único que quería era estar así, entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y aspirando el olor de su fragancia.

"Te amo."- Susurró ella.

"Y yo a ti"

"¿Salimos a dar un paseo?"- Preguntó Lita.- "Se me antoja que salgamos a caminar por el bosque tú y yo solos. Puedo ir a la cocina y preparar algunos bocadillos y nos vamos a caminar. Necesito respirar aire fresco."

"¿Estas segura amor?"- Preguntó Andrew.- "Me preocupa que te puedas sentir mal. Yo preferiría pedir que nos suban el desayuno y quedarme aquí contigo, cuidando que nada te pase."

Lita soltó una risita. Le provocaba ternura ver como Andrew se preocupada por ella y al darse cuenta de cuanto él la amaba le hacia arrepentirse mas cada día de haberse entregado a Sapphire, de haberle dado su cuerpo. Cuando recordaba las veces que había estado en sus brazos se sentía mal por ocultárselo a Andrew, pero tampoco podía decírselo, lo heriría en su orgullo de hombre y es algo que él nunca le perdonaría.

"¿Sucede algo milady?"- Preguntó Andrew.-"¿Por qué te quedaste tan seria?"

"No es por nada."- Dijo Lita.- "Por favor, vamos a dar un paseo Andrew, por favor."

Andrew asintió y se puso de pie, tomándola después de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Desde que había llegado de América él se había desvivido por complacerla, por demostrarle cuanto la amaba y ella entre sus brazos siempre había respondido de manera apasionada. En cada "te amo" que salía de sus labios él podía darse cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras, pero pese a todo ello, a estar reconciliado con ella y saber que era correspondido Lita le preocupaba. Había días en que la encontraba demasiado seria, pensativa, con una expresión de tristeza desconocida en su rostro pero cuando le preguntaba si le sucedía algo ella respondía que no era nada. Suponía él que seguro podría ser que de cierta manera se sentía culpable de la muerte de su padre, que le dolía saberse despreciada por su familia y que además aun estaba latente el dolor de saber que estaba incapacitada para ser madre, por ello, Andrew se había dedicado a complacerla. Le demostraría que era feliz a su lado y que podría llenar de dicha sus días sin la necesidad de un heredero.

Una vez que se pusiera de pie, Lita tomó el brazo de Andrew y juntos salieron de la habitación y atravesaron el pasillo de Ickworth House hasta llegar a las escaleras del ala norte de la mansión; mas apenas cuando habían dado unos cuantos pasos Lita sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba, de nuevo aquel mareo. Sabia que iba a desmayarse y poco a poco, mientas escuchaba la voz de Andrew hablándole con preocupación fue perdiendo la conciencia.

-0-0-0-

Lita abrió los ojos sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado. Se encontraba acostada en su recamara y a su lado estaba Andrew, mirándola con preocupación mientras que un medico desconocido revisaba los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Te sientes mejor mi amor?"- Preguntó Andrew quien tomaba una de sus manos y le acariciaba la frente.

Lita asintió aunque aquello era una verdad a medias. Físicamente se sentía bien, no le dolía nada aunque estaba un poco cansada y al ver al medico ahí se sintió preocupada. Estaba teniendo los mismos síntomas que había tenido cuando estaba embarazada: nauseas, mareos, cansancio, antojos injustificados y además cambios en su cuerpo como sus pezones obscurecidos, la dificultad de cerrarse el corsette entre otros no menos relevantes.

"¿Cómo se siente señora Hansford?"- Preguntó él medico.

"Bien."- Respondió Lita.

"Me comentaba su marido que hace días usted ha estado teniendo nauseas, que se encuentra mas cansada de lo normal, ¿es cierto?"

"Sí."

"Señora, le estaba comentando la posibilidad a su marido de que usted pueda estar encinta aunque…"

"¡Eso no es posible!"- Lo interrumpió Lita un tanto alterada, dejando desconcertados al medico y a Andrew.-"Hace un par de meses estuve embarazada. Tuve un aborto y él medico que me atendió me dijo que ya nunca podría volver a quedar encinta."

"Si bien es cierto cuando una mujer tiene un aborto como el que usted tuvo es probable que no pueda volver a embarazarse aunque las posibilidades existen, claro que siendo así usted tendría que cuidarse mas".- Él medico hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en Lita.- "Supongo señora que usted al haber estado embarazada antes conoce ya los síntomas… ¿Ha tenido síntomas similares?"

Después de que Lita le enumerara al medico los síntomas que había estado teniendo en los últimos días el medico llegó a la conclusión de que Lita estaba embarazada, felicitándola tanto a ella como a Andrew por la enhorabuena, recomendándole además que se cuidara mucho para evitar que perdiera al bebe pues al haber sufrido anteriormente un aborto debía estar alerta.

Una vez que el medico diera por terminada su labor, Andrew mandó llamar a la habitación a Reizel y le pidió que lo acompañara hasta la salida. Después, cual hombre emocionado se acercó a Lita, que estaba sentada sobre la cama, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo y la rodeó entre sus brazos mientras la besaba.

"¡Mi amor, que felicidad, vamos a tener un bebe!".- Exclamó Andrew mientras la abrazaba.- "Te dije que con o sin hijo te amaría y es cierto, pero un hijo tuyo y mio es una bendición, no querría un hijo que no fuera con otra mujer. Te amo Lita, gracias por este regalo, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti hasta que nazca nuestro hijo."

Andrew de pronto se extrañó al ver que Lita no decía nada, que no mostraba expresión alguna… ¿No se suponía que debía estar emocionada?

Se apartó un poco de ella y entonces se asustó al ver las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Amor, ¿Qué tienes?... ¿No te da gusto?... ¿No querias acaso tener un hijo?"

Lita miró a los ojos a Andrew. Le dolió por sobre todas las cosas ver aquella ilusión en su mirada. Sí alguna vez ella se había lamentado por ser estéril y no poder darle un hijo ahora por el contrario prefería ser estéril, estaba segura de que él la amaría así pero no pensaría lo mismo si supiera que aquel hijo quizá no era de él.

"¿Y si aquel hijo era de Sapphire?"

Lita dejo escapar un sollozo. Sabia que si aquel hijo era de Sapphire quizá no lo podría ocultar para siempre y se puso de pie queriendo huir de la habitación. Tenía vergüenza mirar a Andrew a la cara pero antes de que ella pudiera salir Andrew la tomó del brazo y la obligó a darse media vuelta.

"Lita, mi amor, ¿Qué te sucede?, me estas asustando".- Le preguntó Andrew de manera cariñosa mientras con el dorso de su mano le limpiaba las lagrimas.- "¿Acaso no querías quedar embarazada?"

Lita buscó los brazos de Andrew y se echó a llorar amargamente. Quería que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla o que por el contrario, aquel hijo que estaba en su vientre fuera de Andrew, lo deseaba así con toda su alma.

"Mi amor, sé que estas asustada, que tienes miedo de perder a este bebe que esperamos, pero te prometo que nada de esto sucederá."- Dijo Andrew.- "Yo voy a cuidar de ti durante tu embarazo, no me separare de ti y te prometo que nuestro hijo nacerá sano y fuerte, no llores por favor amor."

Lita siguió sollozando hasta que sintió cansarse y que ya no había lagrimas que derramar. Sentía que el remordimiento la carcomía por dentro y entonces se separó un poco de Andrew, dispuesta a hablar:

"Andrew…"- Lita titubeó un momento.- "¿Me perdonarías si te confieso que…"- Lita se quedó en silencio de nuevo. Tenia miedo de lo que podía suceder si Andrew se enteraba de que le habia sido infiel y de que aquel hijo quizá no era suyo.- "¿Y si yo no fuera la mujer que tú te mereces?... Te amo Andrew, pero… ¿y si a futuro descubrieras que no soy tan buena esposa para ti?... ¿Y si este hijo no…"

Lita se quedó en silencio, no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería. No tenia el valor para romperle el corazón asi a Andrew ni para arriesgarse a lo que ello podía desencadenar.

"Lita escúchame."- La tomó Andrew por los hombros, mirándola seriamente.- "Te conozco perfectamente bien, sé que eres una mujer escandalosa, que suele dar de que hablar, algo arrebatada, rebelde y muy criticada por la sociedad, pero nada de eso me importa, te amo así, como eres y no cambiaria nada de tu persona. Sé que eres así porque luchas por lo que amas, por defender tus ideales, que no te importa ir contra corriente pero yo conozco una faceta de ti que muchos no conocen, conozco a la Lita amable, dulce, tierna y cariñosa, a esa que se esconde bajo la fachada de mujer rebelde, no te cambiaria por nadie amor. Te amaría tan sólo por ser tú aun cuando fueras la mujer más miserable o incluso aunque fueras una de esas tantas mujeres que venden su cuerpo."

"¿Estas loco?"- Lo miró Lita.- "No me amarías si mi cuerpo hubiera sido de otro hombre."

Andrew esbozó una tierna sonrisa, distinta a las sonrisas sarcásticas de antaño.

"Te juro que hablo en serio amor."- Continuó hablando Andrew.- "Si antes de mi te hubieras acostado con aquel novio que tuviste, por ejemplo, no me importaría, porque habiéndome ganado tu amor no me importaría nada mas que ello. Aspiro a ser el único que ames eternamente, lo que hayas echo en tu pasado no me importa."

Andrew estrechó entre sus brazos a Lita y ella se quedó sollozando en silencio, rogando con todas sus fuerzas a dios que aquello fuera una pesadilla, que nunca se enterara de que había estado con Sapphire.

-0-0-0-

**Marzo de 1859…**

Los días rápidamente pasaron uno tras otro y cuando Lita menos se lo esperaba ya se había cumplido un mes de que se había enterado que estaba encinta nuevamente. Como conclusión, alrededor dos meses ya de embarazo.

Durante ese mes transcurrido en que se habían enterado de la enhorabuena, que a Lita le había causado mas angustia que alegría, los síntomas habían seguido uno tras otro: nauseas por las mañanas, rechazo a ciertos alimentos, cansancio pero a diferencia de su primera embarazo no había tenido los típicos antojos.

Andrew por su parte, a diferencia de Lita se encontraba muy ilusionado con la espera de su primogénito. Un día de pronto hacia planes por si era niño enseñarle a montar a caballo tan pronto alcanzara la edad adecuada y otros días se la pasaba hablando sobre construirle una casa de muñecas en caso de que fuera una mujercita. Muchas veces, Lita no podía ocultar muy bien su angustia y lograba preocupar a Andrew pero ella siempre se excusaba diciéndole que su temor era debido a aquel primer bebe que había perdido.

Una de esas tantas mañanas en que Lita estaba siendo ayudada por Rei a ajustarse el corsett alguien llamó a la puerta, supo que era Andrew así que respondió con un adelante y este al entrar le pidió a Reizel que se retirara dejándolo a solas con su esposa que estaba a medio vestir.

"Mi amor, que bueno que ya despertaste."- Se acercó Andrew que la rodeó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.- "¿Cómo estas?"

"Bien."- Respondió Lita, esbozando una sonrisa.- "No te vi levantarte esta mañana."

"Es que te mirabas tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte."- Dijo Andrew.- Lo ultimo que quiero es que tú y mi hijo estén cansados.

Andrew hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.

"Por cierto, en estos últimos días he estado platicando con Reizel sobre tu anterior embarazo."- Dijo Andrew.-"Sabes que me hubiera encantado estar contigo pero en estos meses me desviviré por ti. Me comentó que solías comer muchas cerezas, así que le he encargado a la cocinera que prepare la tarta que tanto te gusta."

"Gracias."- Esbozó Lita una sonrisa forzada.- "¿Podrias ayudarme con el corsset?"- Pidió Lita.- "Has hecho que mi doncella se vaya así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ayudarme."- Sonrió Lita.

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y dio una media vuelta hasta pararse detrás de Lita quien se agarró con fuerza a uno de los pilares de la cama, esperando a que Andrew le ajustara el corsett; mas de pronto, sintió el aliento de Andrew haciéndole cosquillas en el oído y sus manos grandes y asperas que poco a poco le desabrochaban el corsett, acariciándole la piel de una manera tan deliciosa que ella sintió un calor abrazador recorriendo su cuerpo.

Lita sintió como el corsett cayó a sus pies y de pronto las manos de Andrew se encontraban acariciando sus senos, pellizcando los pezones con sus dedos que inmediatamente reaccionaron a su contacto. Debía reconocer pues, que pese a lo angustiante de su estado su deseo de estar con Andrew parecía haber ido en aumento desde que estaba embarazada.

"Te amo tanto mi marquise."- Susurró él en su oído, mordisqueándole suavemente el lóbulo.- "Cada día que pasa te veo mas hermosa, parece que el embarazo hubiera acentuado tu belleza."

Andrew la tomó en brazos y delicadamente la acostó sobre la cama, sacándole las bragas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda para así acomodarse entre sus piernas.

Lita, con una ansiedad desesperante comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Andrew, acariciando con sus dedos aquel perfecto torso masculino. Llevó sus manos a la cremallera del pantalón de Andrew, quería desabotonárselo y poder tocar su virilidad, Rei le había dicho alguna vez que eso volvía locos a los hombres y ella comenzó con aquella tarea hasta que tuvo entre sus manos aquel poderoso falo, sintiéndose poderosa al ver el placer reflejado en los ojos de su esposo.

Andrew dejó que ella lo tocara, se entregó al placer pese a que al principio había estado sorprendido de la actitud de su esposa. No es que fuera la primera vez que una mujer en su cama tomara la iniciativa, pero eso había sido con las meretrices, no con su Lita. Pasados algunos minutos, en que sólo se dedicó de manera egoísta a sentir se dijo que era suficiente, no quería tener que derramarse entre las manos de Lita sin siquiera haberle dado placer alguno así que tomó el control de la situación.

-Suficiente.- le dijo y entonces fue él quien se dedicó a adorarla.- Eres mi diosa y naciste para que te adorara.- Le susurró suavemente mientras le besaba el cuello, apoyándose con sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo de Lita para no dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella.

Los labios de Andrew hicieron su recorrido por aquel cuerpo femenino de curvas perfectas, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada zona de su cuerpo en donde sabia que provocaría el placer en ella, haciéndola que sudara y que se retorciera debajo de él mas siendo cuidadoso por temor a dañar a su hijo.

Lita por su parte en algún momento olvidó todas sus preocupaciones y se entregó a las deliciosas sensaciones que su marido provocaba en ella. Si bien, debía reconocer que en los brazos de Sapphire también había recibido placer, con Andrew era distinto pues él le provocaba un sentimiento superior al deseo de su cuerpo. Hacer el amor con Andrew era como desnudar el alma para él, como unirse en un solo ser.

Aquella mañana en que estuvieron dándole rienda suelta a la pasión, Lita se dedicó a mover sus caderas candensiosamente pidiendo porque la envistiera cada vez con mas fuerza, clamando con todos sus sentidos poder sentir el delicioso peso del cuerpo de Andrew sobre el suyo, sacando su lado salvaje, aquel lado que muchas veces Andrew tuvo que controlar pese a lo difícil que le era.

-Tranquila fierecilla.- Susurró Andrew mientras se clavaba una y otra vez en su sexo.- Recuerda que estas encinta.

En algún momento, mientras disfrutaban de la unión de sus cuerpos, Lita y Andrew sintieron aquel estallido de placer que les provocó gritar y gemir una y otra vez, alcanzando la liberación de sus cuerpos, sintiendo como poco a poco se relajaban.

El tiempo paso, no supieron cuanto, pero después de eso se quedaron gran parte del día en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, conversando sobre trivialidades sin importancia hasta que de pronto él escuchó gruñir el estomago de Lita. Sin duda alguna su mujer tenia hambre y él ya había retrasado demasiado su hora de comida.

"Creo milady que es hora de que bajemos a comer."- Dijo Andrew mientras acariciaba el vientre desnudo de Lita mientras se deleitaba la mirada recorriendo su cuerpo. De cierto era que aun no se le notaba el embarazo, pero Andrew, que solía verla desnuda cada noche si había notado aquellos cambios que le hacían encontrarla mas hermosa: sus senos que parecían haber aumentado de tamaño, sus caderas que parecían haberse ensanchado un poco y una ligera curva en su vientre que apenas era visible.

"Eso me agrada."- Dijo Lita sentándose sobre la cama.- "Tan sólo ocupo mi querido marques que me ayudes a vestirme."

"¿Yo?".- Sonrió Andrew.- "Bueno amor, creo que si se desvestirte no tendré mucho problema con hacer lo contrario."

Andrew se puso de pie y tomó del piso aquel vestido en color vino tinto que Lita pretendía ponerse aquella mañana, pero que al final no se había puesto, pues el

prácticamente se lo había prohibido. Lita se puso de pie y enseguida se puso sus bragas, estaba apenas agachándose para tomar su corsett, pero Andrew fue más rápido que ella y tomó el corsett jalándolo con tal fuerza que lo rompió.

"¿Qué se supone que haces Andrew?"- Le preguntó Lita.- "¿Acaso estas loco?... ¿Con que derecho tratas así mi ropa?"

"Digamos que te será útil por mucho tiempo milady."- Le dijo Andrew.- "A partir de hoy no usaras mas tus corsette, nuestro bebe ocupa moverse libremente así que ni intentes ponértelos porque entonces yo mismo me encargare de quemarte el resto."

"¿Acaso estas loco?"- Reclamó Lita.- "¡No puedo andar por la vida sin corsett Andrew, además falta mucho para que el vientre me crezca!"

"No me importa."- Dijo Andrew.- "No voy a permitirá que tu y mi hijo la pasen mal por un mero convencionalismo social, además, ¿no me habías dicho antes que te parecía molesto tener que llevar tanta ropa puesta?"- Lita titubeó ante la pregunta de Andrew. En verdad muchas veces en su vida había deseado no tener que usar tanta ropa y pese a que el corsett a veces llegaba a ser molesto le encantaba como lucia su silueta con eso puesto.- "¿Ves?... No tienes nada que decir milady, así que vístete, te llevare a desayunar fuera y después vendremos para que descanses un poco. Tienes que reponer energías porque mas tarde tendremos visitas."

"¿Visitas?"- Preguntó Lita desconcertada.

"Si."- Respondió Andrew.- "¡Que tonto soy, disculpa que no te lo haya dicho!... Esta mañana me ha llegado una misiva de Londres que llegó un poco después de lo esperado por retrasos del correo, pero es una carta de Minna en la que me comenta que llegara este día por la tarde a Londres. Me hubiera gustado recibirla como se merece, pero bueno, al menos ya le di instrucciones a Reizel para que organice todo."

Si por un momento Lita había querido olvidarse de lo sucedido entre Sapphire y

ella, fingir como que nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, el echo de saber que Minna estaría ahí y que seguramente él la acompañaría le hizo sentirse angustiada de nuevo.

Desde que había regresado Andrew, día y noche había vivido con el remordimiento y le había agradado la idea de largarse a Bristol con Andrew al siguiente día de que llegara de América, sin tiempo siquiera para despedirse de Sapphire.

¿Cómo reaccionaria él?

Aquel día en que Andrew llegó, era también él ultimo en que había visto a Sapphire, pues horas antes se había reunido con él y habían estado juntos en la cabaña donde solían tener sus encuentros. Al día siguiente habían acordado reunirse de nuevo, mas eso no había sucedido porque Andrew había llegado y al siguiente día habían partido inmediatamente a Bristol

¿Estaría enojado Sapphire con ella? En realidad le importaba poco como se sintiera, lo único que quería era no tener que mirarlo de frente o que quisiera retomar lo que habían tenido.

¿Cómo se enteraría de saber que ella estaba embarazada? La sola idea de pensarlo le aterraba. Si Sapphire era un poco inteligente podría deducir que aquel hijo quizá podría ser suyo

"¿Viene sola?"- Preguntó Lita.

"¿A que viene la pregunta Lita?"

Lita se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta de Andrew. El remordimiento y la culpa en todo momento parecían querer delatarla, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Andrew de nuevo le ganó la palabra.

"Si tu molestia es que venga Jedite, no te preocupes por eso amor."- Dijo Andrew.- "Se cuanto te desagrada, pero en la carta me ha informado que viene solamente con la pequeña Cathy y su marido."

Ahí estaba todo lo que Lita quería saber. Lo que se imaginaba, Minna seguramente viajaría acompañada, no lo haría sola, pues no es algo seguro para una dama y claro, lo mas lógico era que fuera acompañada de su marido.

A Lita no le quedaba mas que hacerle frente a la situación. No había marcha atrás, ese mismo día tendría que enfrentarse a su pasado que parecía querer alcanzarla.

**Notas Finales:**

**Hola chicas, hacia ya mucho tiempo no publicaba pero es que la verdad mi inspiración estaba perdía, tenia una gran traba mental pero ya de nuevo estoy agarrando el ritmo.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes que me apoyan, que me tienen paciencia y que con su review me hacen hincapié en seguir:**

**Maga: Amiga querida, gracias dese ya por tu apoyo, por tus porras, por darme ideas y por repetirme día a día que no abandone mis proyectos. Poco a poco como vez los sacare adelante.**

**Yannin: Y espérate amiga, veras lo que sucede cuando Andrew descubra su infidelidad.**

**Nanny: Perdona chica, no pude actualizar antes, pero bueno, aquí esta ya el capitulo. Espero te guste.**

**Cherry Hino: Gracias por tu apoyo también.**

**Sandy: Aquí al fin está el capitulo, espero te guste nena y te prometo que ya publicare semanal o quincenal.**

**Sailor Gaby: Tocaya, gracias por tu apoyo, mira que tarde por muchas, pero muchas cosas y trabas que traía en mente, mi trabajo me trae loca.**

**Luce: amiga, gracias por tu apoyo, te adoro.**

**Chicas, bien, espero el capitulo les guste, sé que en este no hubo mucha acción pero esperen el que viene. Por cierto, a las que leen Pasión Obscura, tengo intención de publicar este fin de semana, es solo que, bueno, ese fic es especial y tiene que pasar por muchos filtros… ¿Verdad Mona?**

**Atte:**

**Made.**


	16. Chapter 16 Malas intenciones

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 15. Verdaderas intenciones.**

Aquella tarde previa a la llegada de Minna y Sapphire, Lita había salido a dar un paseo con Andrew, llevando algunos alimentos para comer al aire libre pero al final, Lita de tan nerviosa que estaba había terminado por perder el apetito.

Después de regresar a casa, mil y un pretextos había querido inventarse para no tener que ver a Sapphire y Minna, pero al final había decidido que no se escondería, después de todo, en algún momento tenia que hacerles frente, o mas bien tendría que hacerle frente a Sapphire.

No tenia ánimos para nada, ni siquiera para vestirse por lo cual había dejado su vestuario en manos de Reizel quien le había elegido un vestido en color rosa pálido y su cabello se lo había agarrado, poniéndose en un lado una peineta de pequeñas piedritas en color rosa pálido. No había querido llevar muchas joyas puestas, por lo que sólo se puso sus pendientes en forma de rosa, aquellos que Andrew le había regalado antes de partir a América y por supuesto su anillo de matrimonio que siempre llevaba puesto.

Una vez que Reizel hubiera terminado de ayudarle con su arreglo personal, esta se había quedado dentro de la habitación acompañando a Lita, conversando sobre los miedos que esta tenia de enfrentarse a Sapphire.

"¿Y si Sapphire intenta algo mas?... ¿Y si mi hijo no…- Lita se quedó callada, le daba miedo la sola idea de imaginarse que aquel bebe no fuera de Andrew, sabia que difícilmente podría saberlo pero no sabia si prefería quedarse siempre con la duda o que aquella duda se viera despejada al encontrarle algun parecido con alguno de los dos.

"No sé que decirte Lita, pero si algo es cierto es que el sol no se puede tapar eternamente con un dedo." Dijo Reizel.

"¿Me estas pidiendo que hable con Andrew?"

"Creo que de cualquier forma seria mejor que se enterara por ti a que se enterara de otra manera. Igual puede que nunca se entere y que tú cargues con eso en tu conciencia toda la vida, pero si se entera no quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder."

"Pues tampoco creo que si se lo digo lo toma bien."

"Eso es algo obvio." Respondió Reizel. "Por muy liberal que sea el marques, dudo que lo pueda perdonar, podría incluso pedir hasta la anulación del matrimonio y alegar infidelidad e incluso no reconocer a ese hijo, que te perdone, cabe una posibilidad, te ama, pero creo que de todas formas ya nada podría ser igual:"

Lita se quedó en silencio y llevó sus manos a su vientre que aun no se notaba. Temía por ella y por aquel hijo que se estaba gestando en su vientre, ese pequeño ser no tenia la culpa de sus arrebatos y sin embargo él podría terminar pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, los ojos de pronto se le cristalizaron y entonces, aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el ruido que avisaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

No tardó en saber que era Andrew, quien se anunció diciendo que era él. Reizel se puso de pie y le abrió y Lita, antes de que él entrara se limpió las lagrimas que no alcanzaron a escapar y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

"milady, te vez hermosa." Susurró Andrew, quien se acercó a ella, puso sus manos sobre su cintura, y después la besó en los labios. Después se separó de Lita y volteó a ver a Reizel.

"Reizel, ¿podría ir a atender a los invitados?" Pidió Andrew. "La baronesa y el baron de Ashley han llegado, quiero que les den las mejores atenciones y no confío en nadie mas que en usted."

Reizel asintió y enseguida salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Lita tan sólo saber que ya habían llegado sintió que las piernas le temblaban, incapaz siquiera de poder dar un solo paso.

"¿Cómo te sientes amor?" Le preguntó Andrew. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Sí." Respondió Lita. "Gracias por preocuparte. Creo que no merezco todas tus atenciones." Dijo Lita, que cada día que pasaba se sentía más culpable, sobre todo cuando Andrew mostraba preocupación por ella, cuando hacia planes para el nacimiento de aquel hijo o cuando acostados en la cama, después de hacerle el amor besaba su vientre desnudo y le hablaba tiernamente a aquel hijo que aun no nacía.

"No digas eso milady, eres mi mujer así que tanto tú como mi hijo merecen todas mis atenciones." Dijo Andrew. "Ambos son mis mas preciados tesoros." Andrew hizo una pausa y la tomó de la mano. "Antes de que bajemos al comedor me gustaría llevarte a un lugar, tú y yo solos, será rápido."

Lita asintió y junto con Andrew, ambos tomados de la mano, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a otra de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión la cual no era usada por nadie.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí Andrew?" Preguntó Lita.

"Ahora veras amor."

Andrew abrió el guardarropa dentro de aquella habitación y sacó un pony de juguete que había comprado así como una preciosa muñeca la cual al igual que Lita tenía grandes ojos verdes, bucles castaños y llevaba puesto un vestido a juego con el color de sus ojos.

"¿Qué te parece mi vida?" Preguntó Andrew. "Ahora que anduve en la ciudad por la mañana pase por una juguetería y entonces pensé en nuestro hijo, no sabemos si será un niño o una niña preciosa como tú, pero como quiera que sea quise comprarle algo." Dijo Andrew que se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazó con fuerza, poniendo las manos sobre su vientre.

"Andrew, no debiste molestarte." Dijo ella sin poder evitar que algún par de lágrimas traicioneras escaparan de sus ojos.

Andrew al percatarse de que estaba llorando la obligó a darse media vuelta y con el dorso de sus manos le limpió las lágrimas.

"No es molestia milady." Susurró Andrew. "Jamás voy a cansarme de desvivirme por ti y por nuestro hijo, no llores hermosa, te amo, los amo a los dos y sólo quiero hacerlos felices."

"No te quiero perder Andrew." Se aferró Lita a Andrew, abrazándolo con fuerza. "A veces me he equivocado, he hecho cosas de las que me he arrepentido, cosas que quisiera no haber echo, pero en verdad te amo Andrew y créeme que si pudiera cambiar parte del pasado sin dudarlo lo cambiaria. No soportaría perderte."

Andrew esbozó una sonrisa y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano le enredaba en su cabellera.

"No me vas a perder preciosa, ¿Cómo podrías decir eso si estoy loco de amor por ti?" Le susurró en voz baja. "Antes de que llegaras a mi vida creía ser feliz con una vida en la que me divertía con las mujeres de los burdeles, las fiestas, el alcohol y la pintura, pero desde que te conocí he conocido la verdadera felicidad, me llenas, sólo por haberte conocido vale la pena haber existido Lita"

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y tiernamente le acarició una de las mejillas.

"Pues si lo pienso bien esas meretrices eran tus musas para pintar." Dijo Lita haciendo un puchero. "Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto haciéndolo."

"Tienes razón en lo segundo que has dicho, desde que te conozco no he vuelto a pintar, ni yo mismo se porque no lo he hecho, pero una cosa le aseguro señora Hansford, usted no es mi musa." Le dijo. "Usted es mi diosa y me inspira mas protegerla y amarla, llenarme de usted, tener a mi marquesa original en vez de estarla viendo en un cuadro."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro, hasta que fue Andrew quien de nuevo retomó la palabra.

"Le prometo milady que un día de estos hare un retrato suyo al oleo, aprovechare que mis negocios marchan bien y que tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Si un retrato te complace entonces lo hare, quiero complacerte en todos los sentidos."

"Te amo Andrew."

"Y yo a ti." Respondió Andrew, que la soltó y entonces sacó algo de una de las bolsas de su pantalón. "Por cierto, se me había olvidado decirte, hace días me encontré casi saliendo de los terrenos de Ickworth House esta gargantilla, ¿no es tuya?... Tiene grabadas por la parte de atrás tus iniciales de soltera. L.M. que naturalmente quiere decir Lita Miller."

Lita quien en algún momento había pensado en negarlo se dio cuenta de que era mejor no hacerlo, aquellas iniciales la delataban así que se decidió a inventar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamó Lita. "Si es mio."

"¿A si?" Preguntó Andrew. "Que raro, no me parece habértelo visto antes."

"Es que… en realidad lo uso poco… me lo regaló Anthony." Mintió. "Me lo regaló Anthony en uno de mis cumpleaños."

"Entonces supongo que para ti debe ser muy especial." Sonrió Andrew. "Se cuanto querías a tu hermano si que me da gusto haberlo encontrado, seguro te hubiera dolido perderlo… ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Mintió Lita.

"Bueno, entonces si me permites te ayudare a ponerte la gargantilla, no se mucho sobre modas pero creo que se vería bien con tu vestido."

"Andrew, no es necesario, no vamos a ninguna gran fiesta… digo, sólo vamos a cenar con tu prima aquí en casa."

"Por favor." Pidió Andrew. "Póntelo, es una joya preciosa y a decir verdad, después de que esos dos se vayan te quiero tener desnuda en la cama, solo con esta gargantilla puesta."

Ante la insistencia de Andrew a Lita no le quedó mas que acceder a ponerse aquella gargantilla. Si en un principio ella había pensado en lo difícil que seria hacerle entender a Sapphire que no quería seguir con aquella relación clandestina que tenían, al verla con aquella gargantilla seguro seria mas difícil convencerlo, al portarla tan solo le daría pie a pensar que para ella él todavía significaba algo.

Pese a no querer, finalmente tuvo que salir con Andrew de la habitación y dirigirse a la planta baja. No podía negárselo así misma, a cada paso que daba sentía miedo, presentía como si dentro de poco el cumulo de mentiras que había sostenido se fueran a desmoronar y con ello también fuera a salir mal su relación con Andrew.

Finalmente, al llegar a la sala, ahí estaban Sapphire y Minna, la cual cargaba en brazos a su hija que se notaba había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que la había visto.

"¡Lita!" Exclamó Minna poniéndose de pie nada mas verla. "¡Que gusto verte!"

Minna aprovechó que a su lado estaba Reizel y le encargó a su hija para poder acercarse a saludar a Lita. Después le tocó su turno a Sapphire, quien galantemente y como hace un caballero, tomó la mano de Lita y le besó el dorso.

"Un placer verla Lady Hansford." Dijo Sapphire.

"El placer es mio Lord Black." Respondió Lita.

Tras unos minutos de que los cuatro estuvieran charlando en la sala, una de las sirvientas les avisó que dentro de poco servirían la cena así que los cuatro pasaron al comedor, donde estuvieron charlando mientras degustaban la comida.

"Que bueno que has venido prima." Dijo Andrew. "En verdad te extrañaba mucho y quería conocer a la pequeña Cathy, pero cuando regrese de América lo único que quería era olvidarme de los negocios y recuperar el tiempo con mi dama."

"Me lo imagino Andrew." Respondió Minna. "Y creeme, yo también te extrañaba, tenia muchas ganas de verte pero quien estaba mas entusiasmado con venir a Bristol es mi marido. De ser por mi quizá hubiera esperado, ya sabes, viajar a veces me da un poco de pereza, pero bueno, mi marido me convenció y hemos decidido pasar aquí una temporada."

Al escuchar aquello, Lita sintió ahogarse y comenzó a toser un poco, hasta que todo volvió a la calma.

"¿Has dicho una temporada?" Preguntó Lita. "¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?" Lita se dio cuenta de la manera un tanto ofendida en que la miraba Minna, sabia que había formulado mal su pregunta así que se corrigió. "Perdón Minna, digo, es que a mi y a Andrew nos hubiera gustado darles un mejor recibimiento pero desafortunadamente tu carta nos ha llegado justo hoy por la mañana."

"Si no les molesta quizá un mes." Dijo Minna.

"Para nada Minna, para nosotros será un gusto." Dijo Lita. "¿Verdad Andrew?... Me gustara mucho disfrutar de tu compañía, además ya te llevare a pasear por la ciudad."

"Tiene razón mi mujer." Dijo Andrew. "Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, en Ickworth House siempre serán bienvenidos."

Durante la cena Andrew fue la mayoría del tiempo quien acaparó la conversación, narrándoles todo lo que había vivido desde su partida a América, su estancia, sus negocios fructíferos y su regreso, Minna por supuesto se mostró muy entusiasmada y por momento fue ella quien acaparó la atención, hablándole sobre su pequeña Cathy. En cuanto a Sapphire y Lita, ellos por lo regular se encontraban en silencio, él buscando insistentemente encontrarse con su mirada mientras que ella lo evadía y de vez en cuando se unía a la conversación.

Aquella noche, Lita en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra a Sapphire y desde que bajó hasta que cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación no se separó de Andrew, pues temía que Sapphire aprovechara cualquier momento para abordarla, para seguir acosándola como lo hacia en aquellas cartas y hablarle de ese amor que él todavía seguía sintiendo.

Lita agradecía para sus adentros que durante la conversación a Andrew no se le ocurriera hablar sobre su embarazo, temía que Sapphire se enterara y supiera que aquel hijo podría ser suyo, no sabia como lo tomaría, tal vez querría reconocerlo y entonces, si eso sucedía todo se iba a saber y lo que menos quería era separarse de Andrew.

Después de que se dieran las buenas noches y que tanto Lita como Andrew subieran a sus aposentos el cumplió con lo prometido, nada mas llegar comenzó a llenarla de besos, poco a poco fue despojándola de la ropa y cuando la tuvo completamente desnuda, solamente con la gargantilla puesta la depositó suavemente en la cama.

Aquella noche, pese a que Andrew como siempre se esforzaba en complacerla, Lita no pudo disfrutar plenamente de aquella entrega, creía pues, que quizá era por portar aquella gargantilla y en un momento pidió que se la quitara argumentando que le estorbaba. Él hizo caso a lo que ella pedía, le quitó la gargantilla y la dejó en cualquiera lado de la cama, después se dirigió a acariciar su cuerpo, a besar cada rincón de su piel.

A Lita esa noche le costaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pese a que le gustaban las caricias de Andrew, en su mente de vez en cuando venían los recuerdos de cuando había estado con Sapphire, no porque lo deseara, no porque lo estuviera comparando con Andrew, pues no deseaba estar con alguien mas que no fuera con su marido, sino causándole remordimiento de conciencia. Tuvo pues, que esforzarse para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y al final no había podido sentir aquella descarga de placer que siempre la recorría.

Una vez que Andrew derramara su semilla en su sexo, se tumbó a un lado de ella, rodeándola entre sus brazos.

"¿Te sucede algo Lita?" Le preguntó él. "Esta noche has estado rara… ¿No te he complacido amor?"

"Tú siempre me complaces Andrew." Susurró Lita. "Es sólo que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza… No me siento del todo bien."

"¿Y porque no me lo has dicho?" Le preguntó Andrew mientras la abrazaba tiernamente. "Me hubiera detenido, Lita, si te sentías mal no teníamos por qué hacerlo… no te forzaría cuando te sientes mal"

"No me hubiera gustado interrumpirte y tampoco es que la haya pasado mal." Dijo Lita. "Es esta maldito dolor de cabeza."

"Prométeme entonces que cuando te sientas mal me lo dirás amor." Le pidió Andrew. "Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer nada, cuando estoy contigo, cuando hacemos el amor lo que busco es complacerte, no solo buscar mi satisfacción."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Andrew hasta que poco a poco y sin saber como se quedó profundamente dormida.

-0-0-0-

**Cinco días después…**

Los próximos días a la llegada de Mina y Sapphire, Lita había evitado todo contacto Sapphire. Desde que comenzaba el día hasta que anochecía se la pasaba en compañía de Andrew, de Reizel o de alguna de las sirvientas para evitar que Sapphire la abordara pero muy a pesar de ello, cuando se lo cruzaba por algún pasillo o cuando se sentaban a la mesa a degustar de los alimentos o sencillamente cuando los cuatro juntos salían a pasear no podía evitar sentir la mirada de él que de repente se posaba sobre ella como reclamando su cuerpo como ya lo había tenido antes.

Lita por su parte, ante el temor de que Sapphire sospechara que el hijo que esperaba podría ser suyo le había pedido a Andrew que no le comentara a nadie sobre su estado, sabia que Andrew estaba tan feliz que lo único que deseaba era gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero al final lo había convencido argumentando que se sentiría devastada si lo hacia publico y al final también perdía a ese hijo por lo cual aquello se guardó como un secreto entre ella y Andrew, un secreto que Lita sabia no podrían mantener toda la vida pero que ella quería alargar.

Uno de esos tantos días, Lita había salido sola de sus aposentos, Reizel estaba enferma por lo cual le había ordenado que se pasara los días en cama, había pedido a otra doncella que la ayudara con su vestuario y aunque la joven era tan buena en esos menesteres como Reizel, no sentía tanta confianza con las demás sirvientas por lo cual al fin le había terminado por pedirle que se retirada.

Lita había querido pasar todo el dia encerrada, Andrew no estaba, Reizel estaba indispuesta y la compañía de Minna para ella era mas un deber que un placer pero al final por cortesía decidió que debía salir a atender a su visita, mas no se esperaba con que en medio del pasillo se encontraría con Sapphire.

"Lita." Susurró él, llegando en unas cuantas zancadas hasta donde se encontraba ella. "Te vez tan distinta." Comentó él con un dejo de reclamo en su voz. "Es como si estos meses en que hubiéramos estado alejados se hubiera acentuado tu belleza. Me atrevería a decir que tienes un brillo especial en la mirada."

Lita dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que él insistiera en tener algo con ella.

"No se si algo haya cambiado en mi Sapphire pero si es así seguro es porque estoy feliz. Me siento una mujer plena Sapphire, amo a mi marido. Ahora te pido que te alejes de mi lado, no me parece propio de una mujer y un hombre decentes encontrarse a solas."

Lita quiso apartarse de Sapphire y seguir su camino pero él la tomó del brazo, no la dejó ir y entre jaloneos la obligó a entrar dentro de la habitación que compartía con Minna, recargándola contra la puerta y entonces robándole un beso a la fuerza, un beso que para Lita no tenia ningún significado por lo cual le mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que él se vio obligado a soltarla de puro dolor.

"¡No te atrevas a volver a intentarlo Sapphire!" Le metió ella un puñetazo en el rostro. "¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi y mas te vale no volver a intentarlo porque entonces te encontraras con una fiera. No me obligues Sapphire"

Lita con el temor de que alguien fuera a descubrirlos en aquella situación tan comprometedora abrió la puerta, Sapphire tras de ella le pedía que esperaba, pero para su terrible sorpresa cuando salió de la habitación justo ahí estaba Minna quien llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Cathy.

"Minna." Escuchó Lita la voz de Sapphire tras de ella.

"Sapphire, no sabia que hubieras regresado a la mansión, creí que pasarías toda la tarde con Andrew, ¿tanto nos extrañaste a mi y a Cathy que quisiste regresar?"

Lita al escuchar la manera en que Minna le hablaba a su marido, al darse cuenta de la manera en que lo miraba a él y luego a ella provocó que la sangre le bajara hasta los pies. Si Minna se enterara de lo que ellos dos habían tenido seguro no dudaría en armar un escandalo, quizá hasta fuera capaz de decirle a Andrew. Lita no sabia que decir para salir de paso ante aquel momento tan embarazoso pero Sapphire rápidamente solucionó todo.

"La verdad es que me dolía un poco la cabeza amor." Dijo Sapphire. "No me siento muy bien y me vine directo a casa, subi a la habitación pero no te encontré a ti y a mi Cathy." Continuó Sapphire que tomó en brazos a su pequeña hija. "Después escuche que se abría la puerta, supe que eras tú y cuando la pobre de Lita que venia a buscarte me encontró casi se muere de pena."

Minna esbozó una sonrisa discreta, tras la cual Lita no pudo descifrar si se escondía el sarcasmo o si era que en verdad les había creído.

"No te preocupes Lita." Dijo Minna. "De entre nosotros nada se comentara nada. El que nada debe nada teme, solo te recomiendo que recuerdes que es de muy mala educación no tocar a la puerta. Eso aun cuando te encuentres en tu propia casa."

"Claro Minna y mil disculpas a los dos." Pidió Lita. "Ahora con su permiso los dejo solos."

Lita quiso huir de ambos, pero entonces tras de si escuchó la voz de Minna.

"Espera Lita, supongo que si venias a buscarme es porque algo tendrías que decirme, ¿No es así?"

Lita se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Minna, quien parecía querer acorralarla así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.

"La verdad es que te iba a invitar a salir… Quería aprovechar que no estaban nuestros maridos para invitarte a pasear por la ciudad… Hay algunas tiendas que creo que deberías visitar."

"Pues Sapphire no me necesita a su lado, ahora lo que necesita es descansar para que se le quite ese dolor de cabeza, así que creo que podríamos ir ahora mismo."

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Lita y Minna habían regresado a Icworth House mucho antes de que obscureciera. Al llegar, la cena ya estaba lista por lo cual habían pasado al comedor donde habían comido los cuatro juntos, además claro, también tenian la compañía de Darien quien había ido a Bristol para hablar con Andrew sobre las cuentas y como de costumbre había sido invitado a comer.

"¿Y Reizel?" Preguntó Darien al no ver en la mesa a la doncella pues más de alguna vez esta había compartido la cena con Andrew y Lita.

"Esta un poco enferma." Respondió Lita. "Pero lo bueno es que su salud ha mejorado bastante así que le ordene que tomara un descanso."

"Vaya que esa gitana es bastante afortunada." Comentó Darien. "De un día para otro entra a trabajar como doncella y no con cualquier dama sino sirviendo a la esposa del marques de Bristol y encima se le tienen tantas consideraciones, no cabe duda de que tiene suerte."

"Se lo ha ganado." Comentó Lita. "Andrew y yo no tenemos prejuicios, no nos interesan las creencias paganas de Reizel, en nada nos afectan, además es una jovencita que ha pasado por cosas muy duras."

"A veces las cosas duras por las que se pasan en esta vida son por mero gusto." Dijo Sapphire quien se ganó una mirada de reproche de Andrew. "De verdad que es afortunada."

"Sapphire, se que estamos hablando sólo de una sirvienta, o quizá así lo verán ustedes." Dijo Andrew. "Pero tanto para mi como para mi esposa Reizel no es una simple sirvienta o una doncella. También a ti te lo aclaro Darien, para nosotros Reizel es una persona muy importante es como si fuera un miembro mas de esta familia y cualquier ofensa hacia su persona es una ofensa a mi familia."

Todos los invitados de los Hansford se quedaron sorprendidos ante el tono de hablar de Andrew al referirse a Reizel, ante aquella manera en que la defendía y en que parecía que le molestaran los malos comentarios hacia su persona; inclusive Lita, quien había estado a punto de salir en defensa de su doncella y amiga se quedó sorprendida ante la manera en que Andrew la defendía.

"Bueno, creo que no tiene caso que juzguemos el pasado de la chica." Dijo Minna. "Después de todo sus razones tendría, no podemos juzgarla tan a la ligera señores. Además, hay damas de sociedad que son mucho peor, frente a todos aparentan ser las mas decentes de las esposas pero tras puerta cerrada no son mas que unas mujeres sin moral, con un instinto tan vergonzoso o mas que él de una meretriz, porque al menos una meretriz no tiene marido, pero una mujer casada se debe a su marido, a su familia y ante todo debe cuidar el buen nombre de los suyos."

Lita sintió como si aquel comentario fuera dirigido a ella y rápidamente cambió el tema de la conversación.

Después de la cena, tanto los Black como Darien se dirigieron a las habitaciones que se les habían asignado. Lita y Andrew por el contrario salieron a caminar un poco por el jardín, era algo que solían hacer frecuentemente, incluso aunque fuera muy tarde y después cuando Lita se hubiera agotado regresaban dentro para ir a sus aposentos y dormir. Mas ese día, después de caminar, Lita aun seguía inquieta por el comentario de Minna, por la forma en que esa mañana la había encontrado con Sapphire; necesitaba desahogarse, hablarle a alguien de sus temores y ese alguien no era mas que Reizel así que se disculpó con Andrew, pidiéndole que la esperara en la habitación y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Reizel que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mansión.

Al llegar a la habitación de Reizel, Lita enseguida comenzó a escuchar murmullos. Recordó entonces, que tiempo atrás, cuando estuvieran en Hansford House alguna vez al buscar a su doncella descubrió tras puerta cerrada aquellos extraños ruidos de placer y después la voz de Darien por lo que no le sorprendió que de nuevo se encontraran.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, dejarlos a solas, seguir fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba entre ellos, dejar que Reizel cuando quisiera le confesara su relación con Darien pero entonces escuchó algo que la hizo quedarse:

"¿Por qué te conformas sólo con las migajas del marques Reizel?" Le preguntó Darien. "A mi no me interesa tu pasado. No me interesa que hayas sido una gitana forajida, ni a lo que te hayas dedicado. A mi me interesa tu presente, es mas, ni siquiera me importa lo que hayas tenido que ver con Andrew, a él le tengo mucho aprecio, pero por tu amor incluso renunciaría a su amistad y a ser su administrador."

"Eso lo dices porque lo que sientes por mi es sólo pasión, una pasión de la que un día terminaras hartándote." Respondió Reizel. "¿Qué pasara entonces si me voy contigo cuando pasen los años?... Te sentirás incomodado al ver como no puedes encajar en la sociedad porque en ella yo no soy aceptada, entonces te enfadaras de mi y… Y entonces yo no podre soportar tus malos tratos."

"Claro, ya entiendo, entonces prefieres ser la amante de Andrew, seguir haciendo tu lucha por recibir un poco de sus migajas a mi amor sincero por ti, prefieres arrastrarte por ser la amante de un noble a tener el amor de un simple administrador, vaya que eres ambiciosa Reizel, confiada de tu belleza para obtener lo que quieres y yo tonto por enamorarme así de ti."

"Tú no entiendes nada Darien." Respondió Reizel. "Lo que yo siento por Andrew es algo demasiado fuerte. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con su dinero."

Lita no escuchó después nada mas, tan sólo algunos besos y los gemidos propios de la pasión entre Reizel y Darien mas eso no le incomodaba, ni siquiera le importaba. En un principio había deseado de todo corazón que Reizel se enamorara, que algún hombre pudiera valorarla por la gran mujer que era, sin tomar en cuenta aquel pasado del que ella era culpable; mas ahora para Lita quedaban al descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de Reizel. Pronto comenzó a atar cabos, a recordar la manera en que se habían conocido, a Reizel acercándose a ella para leerle la mano y fingiendo que no sabía quien era ella. No cabía duda entonces de que todo había sido planeado por la hábil y astuta gitana: primero había fingido no conocerla, después había causado su lastima y se las había ingeniado para que la llevara a su casa, después, poco a poco se había ganado la confianza de Lita hasta que ella le habló de Sapphire… ¡Que tonta había sido!... Reizel había estado ahí, cual víbora ponzoñosa esperando el momento perfecto para entonces encajar su veneno.

Lita sintió entonces una gran decepción al descubrir la clase de persona que era aquella mujer a la que ella había llegado a tomarle tanto cariño, le dolía sin duda pero mas fuerte que el dolor por perder su amistad estaba el miedo a saber que aquella mujer sabia todos sus secretos

Como quiera que fuera no le quedaba mas nada que enfrentarla, y entonces, llena de rabia tocó a la puerta, primero no recibió respuesta y antes de que Reizel preguntara quien era Lita se adelantó a pedir, mejor dicho, a ordenar que le fuera abierta la puerta de aquella habitación.

"Reizel, ábreme en este momento, ya sé que estas con Darien y no me interesa. Ábreme o en este mismo momento voy a ir por el ama de llaves y será ella quien abra la puerta."

Reizel abrió la puerta y Lita le ordenó a Darien que entonces las dejara a solas. Darien por supuesto inmediatamente y sin decir nada salió sin siquiera decir nada y una vez que estuvieran solas, Lita entonces con una mirada descargó todos sus sentimientos de dolor y rabia sobre ella, alzó su mano y entonces estampó una sonora bofetada en el rostro de Reizel.

"¡Eres una maldita ramera hipócrita!" Le gritó Lita. "¿Con que queriendo seducir a mi marido? Quiero que en este mismo momento empaques tus cosas y te largues de mi casa."

Lita alzó su mano de nuevo, dispuesta a golpearla, pero Reizel fue más rápida que ella y le detuvo el golpe, clavando sus orbes color amatista en ella.

"Mucho cuidado con intentar golpearme de nuevo Lita." La miró con dureza Reizel. "Si no te he respondido al primer golpe fue porque estas embarazada y no quiero hacerle daño a esa criatura que no tiene la culpa de tus malditos arranques de locura. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a golpearme, también se defenderme Lita y de no ser por el estado en que te encuentras te hubiera respondido de igual o peor manera y por cierto, mejor ni me hables de hipocresía porque no eres la persona indicada para hacerlo."

"Así que ya estas demostrando quien eres… ¿no?" Se molestó Lita. "¿Qué creíste?... ¿Qué siempre me ibas a mantener engañada?... ¡Cuánto te has de haber burlado viéndome la cara, haciéndome creer que me apreciabas, que eras mi amiga y lo único que siempre has estado tramando es quitarme de en medio para quedarte con mi marido… ¿No es verdad?... No cabe duda de que resultaste ser la mas hábil de todas las rameras… ¡Lárgate ahora mismo Reizel!... ¿Qué pides?... ¿Cuánto quieres por largarte de nuestra vida?... Te doy lo que quieras, pero lárgate porque ni sueñes que permitiré que me quites a mi marido."

Rei esbozó una sonrisa burlona y entonces pidió lo que deseaba:

"No estoy pensando en dejar de trabajar para los Hansford, pero tal vez y si tú deseas pudiera irme, en verdad que no deseo tener por ama a una mujer que no me tiene el mas mínimo aprecio."

"Aprecio te tenia Reizel, pero te has encargado de acabar con la buena imagen que tenia de ti."

"Quiero sólo una cosa y no es dinero." Sonrió Reizel. "Quiero que hables con el marques, que le cuentes toda la verdad mañana mismo."

Lita sintió entonces que el corazón le golpeaba de puro miedo contra el pecho. No cabía duda de que Reizel era demasiado inteligente, no se conformaba con una gran suma de dinero, sino que le tiraba a lo grande, quería todo lo que pertenecía a Andrew y sabía que si este se enteraba de su infidelidad bien podría hasta pedir la anulación del matrimonio.

Lita al imaginarse que Andrew la dejara sintió un gran temor, no solo por el amor que ahora le tenia, sino por el bienestar de aquel hijo que en su vientre crecía.

"¿Qué?"

"Es lo único que pido Lita." Dijo Reizel. "Mas te vale que se lo digas, díselo mañana mismo, de ser posible díselo ahora. Si no se lo dices tú entonces seré yo quien se lo diga, te doy solo dos días para que te decidas."

**Hola chicas, aquí está un capitulo mas de "La marquise rebelle", espero les guste.**

**Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias saben que son bien recibidos.**

**Saludos.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	17. Chapter 17 Mentiras y decepciones

**La marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 16. Mentiras, verdades y decepciones.**

Lita se encontraba sentada frente al tocador mientras Elizabeth terminaba de peinarle el cabello, mas sin embargo, Lita no estaba poniendo mucha atención en su arreglo pues sus pensamientos estaban en la noche anterior, cuando se enfrentara a Reizel y esta le pidiera que hablara con Andrew sobre Sapphire. Definitivamente Reizel era más astuta de lo que pensaba, por lo cual Lita tenia que idear algún plan para que las cosas no se le salieran de las manos pero eso ya parecía no ser posible.

Había ya terminado Elizabeth de peinarla pero justo cuando estaba por irse escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta de los aposentos de Lita. Elizabeth abrió, encontrándose con otra de las sirvientas quien llevaba una carta para Lita la cual según el remitente había sido enviada desde Pluckley por Molly, la pequeña hermana de Lita.

Lita por supuesto supo que aquella no era una carta de Molly, para comenzar la letra no era la de su hermana, en segundo lugar había perdido todo contacto con su familia por lo cual ni su madre ni su hermana tendrían que saber si se encontraba en Londres, en Bristol o en Wessex y en tercer lugar, Molly debía de tener algunos meses de haber contraído matrimonio por lo cual seguro no estaba viviendo en Pluckley.

Lita pues, sabia muy bien que esa era una carta enviada por Sapphire, hubiera querido romperla en pedazos, pero sabia que era mejor leerla, desaparecer la evidencia y en algún momento hablar con él y hacerle entender que no quería mas nada con él.

Así pues, tras pedirle a Elizabeth que se marchara de la habitación e informarle que en adelante ella seria su doncella de cámara y no Reizel, cuando se encontró al fin en soledad abrió aquella misiva que en efecto era de Sapphire:

"_Ma belle Lita:_

_En estos dos meses de ausencia tuya han sido mucho los sentimientos que he sentido por causa tu causa, eres tú quien ha provocado, rabia y celos en mi al imaginarte en brazos de ese hombre al que tanto envidio por ser tu marido, por ser quien durante cada amanecer te contempla aun dormida y por ser quien cada noche seguro tu cuerpo toca, quien te ama y te llena de caricias que para mi son prohibidas._

_El ultimo día en que nos vimos, en aquel que era nuestro refugio para amarnos, lejos de la sociedad que pudiera juzgarnos, me fui con el ansia de al siguiente día volver y nuevamente hacerte mía, mas al día siguiente me impaciente al ver pasar los minutos, las horas y ver que no llegabas, seguí el camino hasta Hansford House, temiendo que en el camino algo te hubiera sucedido pero fue terrible enterarme de que ese hombre había vuelto para llevarte lejos, para arrebatarte de mi lado._

_Una y otra carta te escribí, mas nunca tuya respuesta recibía hasta que un día me decías que lo nuestro para ti no había tenido importancia, que lo amabas a él, que habías estado confundida. Ante tus crueles palabras me llene de rabia, quise gritarle al mundo que habías sido mía, que tú solo a mi me amabas y que durante el momento que habíamos compartido juntos siempre bajo mi cuerpo de placer temblabas, pero la poca cordura y el amor que te profeso me hizo detenerme y convencí a mi esposa que aquí viniéramos, con el pretexto de que a su querido primo visitara._

_Al llegar aquí y verte creí que la rabia me recorrería al verte caminar de su brazo, mas al verte de nuevo, más hermosa que nunca y portando ese collar que yo te había regalado mis sospechas quedaron confirmadas. Tú aun me amas._

_Lita querida, creo saber porque me has evadido, tienes miedo de que tu marido pueda enterarse, pero quiero que sepas querida mía que yo siempre te protegería, que nunca te dejaría desamparada. Entonces mi querida Lita, quisiera que me concedieras el deseo de poder verte, y sólo entonces si tú me dices que no me amas me alejare para siempre de tu lado y por tu felicidad mantendré lo que tuvimos como el mas hermoso de mis secretos._

_Te espero mañana a primeras horas de la mañana en la parte trasera del jardín, después de que se vaya Andrew, pero mucho antes de que Minna salga de su habitación_

_Siempre tuyo:_

_Sapphire Black._

Lita sintió temblar de nervios tan solo de imaginarse que Andrew hubiera llegado a tener esa carta en sus manos, rápidamente la rompió y entonces se hizo a la idea de que al día siguiente tenia que acudir a la cita acordada por Sapphire. Sabia que Sapphire pese a lo celoso que pudiera ser era un hombre cabal, sabia que no era malo y que cuando hablara con él y le explicara los motivos de porque portaba aquella gargantilla el día en que llegó el entendería, le diría que amaba a Andrew y entonces, aunque a Sapphire le doliera se alejaría de ella.

Lita seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, la carta arrugada aun estaba en sus manos y sintió como si la sangre le bajara hasta los pies cuando miró entrar a Andrew esbozando una sonrisa, llevando un ramo de rosas blancas en mano y una pequeña caja de chocolates.

"Buenos días milady, ¿Cómo amanecieron usted y mi hijo?" Se acercó Andrew entregando a Lita aquel ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates. "Había salido muy temprano, últimamente estas muy dormilona pero volví para traerte un pequeño regalo, chocolates con cereza y estas flores."

"Gracias Andrew." Respondió Lita nerviosamente, tomando las flores y dejando que Andrew la abrazara y le diera un beso.

Una vez que se separaran, Lita dejó las flores y la caja de chocolates sobre la cama, pero sin poder evitarlo la carta arrugada cayó de sus manos, quiso juntarla, pero Andrew fue más rápido que ella y se agachó a tomarla.

"¿Es una carta?" Preguntó Andrew.

Lita rápidamente se la arrebató y la rompió en pedazos, dejando desconcertado a Andrew.

"Es una carta de Molly."

"¿Y porque la rompes de esa manera?" Le preguntó Andrew. "¿Te ha escrito para molestarte?... ¿Te ha dicho algo que te desagradara?"

"Simplemente no quiero leerla." Dijo Lita con nerviosismo. "No una vez mas… sólo me escribe para echarme en cara la muerte de Anthony, la muerte de papá… la verdad sus palabras no me hacen nada bien. No quiero saber nada de ella."

"Como tu quieras amor." Dijo Andrew que acarició suavemente su mejilla. "No soporto que nadie te haga daño y es mas, ahora mismo le escribiré una carta a tu hermana, le pediré que por favor deje de molestarte. Jamás permitiré que nadie les haga daño a ti o a mi hijo."

"¡No!" Pidió Lita. "Por favor Andrew, déjalo así, sé que ni siquiera me volverá a escribir, por favor, mejor olvidémoslo."

"Como gustes entonces." Dijo Andrew que sorpresivamente y sin darle tiempo a nada más la tomó en brazos y la acostó sobre la cama, tumbándose después a su lado. "Pero si alguien intenta hacerte daño a ti o a mi pequeño no tendré piedad." Le dijo Andrew depositando un suave beso en sus labios mientras acariciaba su vientre que aun no era notorio… ¿De acuerdo?"

Lita asintió y entonces se quedó acostada en la cama junto con Andrew, la noche anterior, pese a que Lita estaba preocupada por la estabilidad de su matrimonio casi no durmieron, pues se la pasaron despiertos casi toda la noche, haciendo el amor, así que Andrew estaba sufriendo los estragos del cansancio y cuando se quedó profundamente dormido Lita se puso de pie y se acercó al balcón, llevando con ella una vela encendida, quemando así los restos de aquella carta.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Minna se dirigía con paso apresurado hacia la planta baja de la mansión Hansford. Sabia que muy temprano su primo había regresado y cuando lo había ido a buscar a su despacho no lo encontró, después se enteró de que tenia algunos minutos que había salido, parecía que iba a encontrarse con un comerciante con el que intercambiaba algunos productos pero entonces, al cruzar por el jardín lo miró platicando con Reizel, mirándola fijamente y después lo miró estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Esbozó una sonrisa, no cabía duda de que todos los hombres eran iguales, se calentaban por una cara y un cuerpo hermoso, no por nada se había molestado ante los comentarios que Sapphire y Darien habían echo la noche anterior durante la cena sobre la gitana, pero bueno, eso era algo que a Minna no le importaba así que se acercó y sin reparos los interrumpió.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo Andrew?"

Andrew rápidamente soltó a Reizel quien por cierto y sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Minna se alejó de ellos, limpiándose los ojos, por lo cual Minna dedujo que seguro la gitana había estado llorando, tratando de conmover a su amante.

"Vaya, así que ya se te comienza a pasar el enamoramiento por tu esposa, Andrew."

"Minna, las cosas no son como piensas." Dijo Andrew. "Yo amo a mi esposa, estoy muy enamorado de ella y Reizel…

"No te molestes en darme explicaciones Andrew, no me interesa y tampoco creas que voy a ir corriendo a decírselo a Lita." Dijo Minna. "Sé que eres hombre y por tanto tienes necesidades y bueno, no podemos negar que la gitana es una chica preciosa, de una belleza enigmática, tiene unos rasgos exóticos, su cabello y el color de sus ojos la hacen ser muy atractiva para los hombres."

"Minna, sé que aunque yo engañara a mi esposa tú no se lo dirías, sé que eres una mujer muy discreta y ante todo eres mi prima." Dijo Andrew. "Pero aun asi quiero que te quede claro que yo amo a mi esposa, Reizel podrá ser todo lo exótica que quieras, no lo voy a negar, pero para mi no hay mujer mas hermosa que mi Lita."

"Andrew te digo que no tienes que darme explicaciones." Dijo Minna. "No me interesa, además, no veo que tendría de malo, pero bueno, no he venido a hablar de la gitana, ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?"

"Claro Minna, te escucho."

-0-0-0-

Lita, quien se encontraba al pie del balcón había estado observando a su marido desde que había salido de la mansión hasta que en su camino lo había abordado Reizel. Lita había temido que se atreviera a decirle lo que sabia, pero aun sin estar ahí presente sabia que no era de eso de lo que habían hablado pues de lo contrario Andrew no se vería tan tranquilo, mas de lo que Lita si estaba segura era de que Reizel le había comentado que habían tenido alguna riña, que incluso la había despedido y seguro la muy embustera había ido a lloriquearle a pedirle clemencia y a salirle con aquel cuento de que nadie la quería en el campamento gitano del que había huido.

Lita de pronto se imaginó como reaccionaria Andrew de enterarse de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Sapphire, muy seguramente la despreciaría y seguro ahí estaría Reizel para consolarlo.

"No puedo permitirlo, no puedo." Dijo Lita para si misma, sintiendo asco ante la idea de imaginar a aquella mujer con su marido.

Lita salió entonces de su habitación con la intención de buscar a Reizel, a quien encontró cuando subía las escaleras.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Pidió Lita tratando de contener su rabia.

Reizel no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y siguió a Lita hasta que ambas llegaron a su habitación.

"¿En que le puedo servir señora?" Habló Reizel, quien había dejado de llamarla por su nombre y ahora se dirigía a ella con formalidad.

"Déjate de hipocresías por favor Reizel." Dijo Lita. "Sé que anoche no debí golpearte, te pido disculpas." Continuó Lita haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse, por tener que pedir disculpas cuando ni siquiera Reizel era merecedora de ellas. "Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, ni yo quiero perder a mi marido y las dos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que quieres. Por favor no le digas nada Reizel, no te despediré, fingiremos que todo sigue tal cual, tú como mi doncella, las dos como si fuéramos grandes amigas. Es mas, si quieres no es necesario ni que me atiendas, puedo pedirle a otra de las doncellas que haga el trabajo, a ti te pagaría el doble o

es mas, ¿Por qué tienes que conformarte con ser la amante de un marques?... Tú eres muy hermosa y lo sabes, tienes una belleza exótica, llamas la atención donde quiera que vas, yo podría darte una dote cuantiosa que podrías ser incluso la esposa de un duque."

Lita se dio cuenta de como a Reizel se le cristalizaban los ojos, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero rápidamente se limpió las lagrimas y soltó una risa burlona. Sin duda algo que Lita admiraba de Reizel era lo orgullosa que podía ser.

"¿Y usted cree que en verdad todo se puede comprar con dinero Lady Hansford?" Pregunto Reizel con un hilo de voz. "Por lo visto usted me conoce muy poco, si, es cierto que la vida me llevó a hacer cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa, cosas que creí usted no juzgaba pero que ahora veo juzga como el resto de la sociedad por que no le ha tocado vivirlas, ¿pero que cree señora? No tengo precio, no estoy en venta y no quiero ser intercambiada como si fuera una mercancía."

"¿Entonces que quieres de mi marido?" Preguntó Lita histérica. "Si no es su dinero y su posición entonces… ¿Qué demonios es?...¿Quieres meterlo en tu cama sólo para satisfacer un antojo?...Si es por eso no es el único hombre Reizel, hay demasiados afuera."

Reizel no dijo nada, las lagrimas salieron en silencio de sus ojos y por un momento Lita no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar al aprecio que le había tenido, aun le costaba creer que esa mujer a la que consideraba su amiga pudiera traicionarla.

"¿Lo amas?" Preguntó Lita. "Es eso, ¿Lo amas?"

"¡Suficiente, no voy a tolerara que me cuestione de esa manera aunque usted sea mi señora!" Exclamó Reizel. "Yo le tengo mucho aprecio a usted, las cosas no son como piensa pero si algo no es justo es que usted le mienta a su marido, que lo engañe de esa manera, él se desvive demasiado por usted, la ama tanto. Usted no tiene derecho a hacerle eso, sé que no soy quien para meterme en su vida, pero si no se lo dice usted de todas formas se lo dirá alguien mas."

Reizel salió de la habitación y Lita entonces se quedó sola, sin poder entender del todo a aquella mujer.

Lo cierto de todo era que en algo Reizel tenía razón, Andrew no merecía una esposa que lo hubiera llenado de mentiras y entonces Lita también se echó a llorar en el silencio de su habitación. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor como ante el echo de pensar que podía perder a Andrew, que por su culpa, que por sus arrebatos podía acabar con ese amor que él le tenia y también podía arruinar el futuro de su hijo desde antes de que naciera.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Después de la cena Andrew se había dirigido a su habitación. Había comido poco, pues la noticia que le habían dado, lo tenía intranquilo por lo cual había perdido el apetito, además de que tener a Sapphire por compañía no le era grato. Había querido negarse a la idea de que su Lita, su adorada marquesa se estuviera acostando con Sapphire aun cuando muchas cosas parecían coincidir: Sapphire había sido militar al igual que el novio que había tenido Lita, otra era que Lita se había embarazado demasiado pronto, si sacaba cuentas eso coincidía con la fecha en que había llegado y por ultimo estaba la actitud de Lita para con él, quien a veces estaba distante, pensativa… ¿Y si ese hijo que llevaba en su vientre no era suyo?... ¿Y si seguía enamorada de aquel novio?... ¿Y si en verdad Lita lo seguía engañando?

No quería ni pensarlo, su Lita podía ser una mujer escandalosa a la que poco le importaba lo que opinaba la sociedad, podía ser una mujer salvaje e incluso a veces no comportarse con decoro, pero ¿infiel?... No, Lita lo amaba, lo podía sentir cuando le hacia el amor o en cada beso que le daba.

Al entrar a la habitación, entonces la vio acostada en la cama, profundamente dormida, vestida con una sencilla bata blanca y entonces, tras desvestirse Andrew se acostó a su lado, pasando un brazo por alrededor de su cintura, poniendo su mano en su vientre, diciéndose que aquel hijo era suyo, que lo que le habían dicho debía ser una vil mentira.

Lita al sentir su contacto despertó y entonces se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

"Mi amor, ¿ya cenaste?" Preguntó Lita.

"Sí." Respondió Andrew. "¿Y tú?

"La verdad es que no tengo hambre, sólo me comí unos chocolates de los que me trajiste."

"Mi amor, no debes descuidar tu alimentación." Le susurró Andrew. "Tienes que alimentarte, por tu salud y por la de nuestro bebe."

"Lo se amor, pero por favor, hoy no quiero comer, quédate a mi lado, abrázame." Pidió Lita.

Andrew la abrazó y entonces la besó en los labios, poco a poco su boca fue descendiendo a su cuello, siguió mas abajo y entonces se detuvo en sus pechos, la pijama poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia abajo pero entonces Lita lo detuvo.

"Andrew, hoy no." Pidió Lita.

Andrew se sintió dolido ante las palabras de Lita, si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente, su falta de deseo se remontaba a los días en que había llegado Sapphire, no quería creer que Lita tuviera algún amorío con él, pero la sola idea de que Lita lo rechazara porque en realidad quisiera estar con otro lo molestó y se apartó de ella, acostándose en el otro extremo de la cama.

"Como quieras entonces."

Lita percibió en la voz de Andrew que estaba molesto y se sintió mal por rechazarlo, no significaba que no lo amara, pero estaba tan preocupada, tan asustada ante la idea de perderlo que había perdido las ganas de todo, e incluso de hacer el amor.

"Andrew, ¿estas enojado?"

"No Lita." Respondió Andrew. "Mejor duerme."

Lita lo conocía demasiado bien, sabia que estaba molesto pues algunas veces lo había visto así, mas nunca con ella. Le dolió que le hablara así y se sintió mal consigo misma por no estarlo haciendo feliz, por no satisfacerlo así que pese a no tener muchos ánimos se propuso que lo complacería y entonces se acercó a él, rodeándolo en un abrazo y besando sus labios.

"Te amo." Susurró Lita cuando sus labios se separaran y entonces llevó su boca al cuello de Andrew, besándolo mientras sus manos tomaban su virilidad, sabia cuan sensible era aquella parte del cuerpo de su marido, pero él rápidamente la apartó de su lado.

"No Lita, ahora no, déjame dormir."

"Andrew, pero hace un momento tú querías y…

"Pero ya no quiero." La interrumpió Andrew, que se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda. "Ahora déjame dormir, ¿quieres?

Lita se entristeció al ver que él le daba la espalda, aunque la mayoría del tiempo solían hacerlo antes de dormir, los días en que no hacían el amor, como cuando Lita tenia sus días de cada mes, Andrew aun así la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras de amor hasta que se quedaba dormida.

¿Por qué entonces todo habría de ser distinto?

A Lita se le formó un nudo en la garganta y en silencio las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no le gustaba la manera en que él la había apartado de su lado, se había sentido rechazada, aunque de cierta manera ella también lo había rechazado.

Andrew por su parte aquella noche poco pudo dormir, en medio de la madrugada se despertó infinidad de veces pero estaba tan molesto, tan dolido por el rechazo de Lita que fue capaz de darse media vuelta para verla, pues entonces sabia que inevitablemente su orgullo se doblegaría y terminaría estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Lita despertó al día siguiente apenas hubiera salido el primer rayo de sol. Pensar en que tenia una cita con Sapphire la había hecho despertar varias veces la noche anterior y entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que amanecía estuvo despierta, fingiendo que dormía y atenta de como Andrew se vestía pues al parecer tenia una reunión con un comerciante.

Aun recordaba la noche anterior, le había dolido que el terminara molesto pero entonces se alegró un poco al ver a Andrew sentarse sobre la cama y acariciar una de sus mejillas.

"Te amo Lita." Susurró Andrew y entonces se inclinó para besarla en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera separarse de su lado Lita le echó los brazos al cuello, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

"Yo te amo mas." Respondió Lita con voz adormilada.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso que fue tornándose posesivo, apasionado; ella comenzó a juguetear con el cabello rubio de él y él por su parte se inclinó y se dejó llevar por sus instintos; poco a poco la falta de aire los hizo terminar con aquel beso, separándose apenas un poco sus labios.

"Te amo hermosa, perdona por lo de ayer." Susurró Andrew. "Perdona por no comprenderte, supongo que llevar un Hansford en tu vientre debe ser cansado para ti, ¿verdad?"

"Un poco." Respondió Lita. "Perdóname tú a mi Andrew, en verdad me he sentido mal pero te aseguro que pondré de mi parte para que todo este bien entre nosotros."

"Y así será mi amor. Te prometo que yo por mi parte seré mas comprensivo contigo."

Andrew depositó un suave beso en los labios de su esposa y después se puso de pie.

"Descansa milady, no te levantes de la cama hasta que regrese, tú y mi bebe necesitan descansar. Le pediré a la cocinera que te suba el desayuno a la cama, no quiero que nada te fatigue."

"Eres un exagerado." Sonrió Lita. "Pero te prometo que aquí estaré, la verdad es que tampoco tengo muchas ganas de levantarme."

Andrew de nuevo se acercó a ella, besó sus labios tiernamente y después besó su plano vientre a lo cual Lita se río y comentó que aun ni siquiera su embarazo era notorio, después Andrew salió de la habitación y se retiró con la promesa de que estaría de regreso para la hora de comida.

Poco tiempo después de que saliera Andrew de la habitación, Lita se puso de pie y caminó hacia el balcón, mirando el momento en que Andrew ya estaba afuera y subía al carruaje que seria conducido por John, llevando como compañía a Darien.

Cuando miró que el carruaje salía de los confines de Ickworth House y se perdía de su vista, Lita rápidamente comenzó a vestirse. No ocupaba la ayuda de una doncella puesto que al no usar corsett no tenia dificultades para vestirse, en cuanto al cabello tampoco requería ayuda en ese momento, pues tampoco estaba interesada en peinarse laboriosamente, tan solo tomó el peine y se desenredó el cabello y tomando un sencillo vestido en color amarillo salió de su habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. A esas horas aun era demasiado temprano, por lo cual Minna se encontraba durmiendo, tan sólo se encontraban despiertas las sirvientas que ya habían comenzado sus labores, pero la mansión en general estaba en silencio.

Después de abrir la puerta y salir de la mansión, caminó lo mas rápidamente que le fue posible hacia la parte de atrás del jardín donde quedó de encontrarse con Sapphire, llevaba prisa, quería hablar rápido, devolverle la gargantilla y que todo terminara y efectivamente, cuando ella llegó al lugar acordado él ya se encontraba esperándola.

"Buenos días Lita, te vez preciosa." Susurró él, acercándose a ella, con la intención de abrazarla, pero Lita lo apartó de su lado rápidamente, evitando así todo contacto.

"No Sapphire, no te me acerques." Dijo Lita. "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que aléjate. La verdad es que estoy muy arrepentida de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, yo amo a mi marido y lo que ocurrió contigo fue algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda la vida, la verdad es que en ese momento yo estaba muy dolida por la muerte de mi padre, por el rechazo de mi familia, por la perdida de mi bebe, la ausencia de Andrew, fueron demasiadas cosas, yo me sentía muy sola, estaba muy vulnerable y por eso me deje llevar, no te culpo puesto que sé que tú no me obligaste, pero por favor Sapphire, si de verdad me amas guardemos eso como un secreto y déjame ser feliz con Andrew."

Sapphire se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Lita y en aquel momento no se dieron cuenta de que tras los espesos arboles alguien acababa de llegar y los observaba.

"Lita, no me digas eso por favor." Dijo Sapphire. "Yo te amo, cometí errores, pero todos en esta vida nos hemos equivocado, somos simples humanos ma belle y te juro que cada día que pasa me arrepiento de haberme casado con Minna, ella es una carga sobre mis hombros, sé que no tiene la culpa de nada, que es inocente de todo pero en verdad que soportar su presencia ya se me hace insufrible. Lita, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que muero de celos cuando te veo caminar de su brazos?, ¿Cuándo cada noche te imagino bajo su cuerpo tocándote con sus manos? Yo quisiera ser quien te tocara, quien te…"

"¡Basta Sapphire!" Lo interrumpió Lita. "Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestro momento, es cierto, fuiste mi primer amor y eso nunca nadie va a poder cambiarlo pero tú en parte tienes la culpa de que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera, cuando tuviste la oportunidad de llevarme contigo antes de que nos casáramos no lo hiciste, después en tu boda cuando nos volvimos a ver te comportaste como un cobarde, yo quería irme contigo Sapphire, quería renunciar a todos y desafiar al mundo entero por ti, pero tu como siempre te acobardaste, no dudo de tu amor por mi, pero tú miedo siempre fue mas grande… ¿Qué me podías ofrecer Sapphire?... No eras capaz de nada por que le tenias miedo a Andrew, porque sé que en el fondo le temes enormemente a perder lo que has logrado y yo Sapphire en verdad que ya no quiero tener nada contigo." Lita sacó de una bolsa pequeña la gargantilla de zafiros rosados y el brazalete que él le hubiera regalado en el pasado y se los entregó pero el no los tomó. "Tómalos Sapphire, no quiero tener nada que tú me hayas dado, no quiero tener problemas con Andrew y te pido que por favor si de verdad me amas nunca digas nada de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros."

"Lita, por favor no me hagas esto." Dijo Sapphire al borde del llanto. "Puedes decirme que no me amas, incluso puedes mentirme y decir que eres feliz con Andrew, puede que algo de él te agrade, que no te sea indiferente pero desde esa primera noche en que hicimos el amor sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, lo pude sentir cuando temblabas desnuda entre mis brazos, cuando en voz baja me susurrabas te amo… ¿Acaso todo eso era mentira Lita?... ¡Por favor Lita, tú bien sabes que no te soy indiferente!"

Lita sintió un poco de pena al ver los ojos de Sapphire cristalizados, podía darse cuenta de que él era sincero, de que en verdad la amaba y entonces, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él se postró a sus pies.

"Por favor Lita, yo te amo, no me hagas esto." La tomó de la mano.

"Sapphire, ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que te haga?" Le habló Lita suavemente, conmoviéndose al verlo postrado y llorando en silencio, en parte por arrepentimiento, en parte por el dolor que le causaba a un hombre que sabia que pese a sus errores la amaba. "Tú mismo sabes que ni siquiera serias capaz de dejar a Minna para tener algo en serio conmigo, si yo te aceptara a lo único que aspiraría es a ser tu amante, porque estoy seguro de que jamás dejarías tu cómoda posición de baron y además…

"Y además tu prefieres ser la esposa de un marques antes que ser la amante de un baron, ¿verdad mi querida Lita?"

Lita se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz, era la voz de Andrew, hablándole con tanto resentimiento y entonces cuando volteó a verlo se dio cuenta de que tenia el rostro desencajado, la mirada inyectada de rabia, de furia, como si en ese momento quisiera matarlos…

_**Avances del siguiente capitulo…**_

"_Andrew." Susurró Lita con voz entrecortada sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, amenazando con salir. "Perdóname Andrew… no tengo palabras para…"_

"_No me interesan las palabras Lita." La interrumpió Andrew, hablando con voz que parecía en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse. "Te amaba tanto." La miró con un desprecio y una decepción que Lita sintió como si a partir de ese momento todo amor que él sentía hubiera muerto y ya lo hubiera perdido para siempre. "Te adoraba, eras la razón de mi existencia, por quien hubiera dado mi vida, todo, te amaba mas que a mi mismo, eras para mi la criatura mas hermosa sobre la tierra, amaba de ti lo que otros odiaban, lo que nadie toleraba… ¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacerme esto Lita?... Me has arrancado el corazón, me has matado en vida y te odio, te odio por no ser capaz de estrangularte en este mismo momento con mis propias manos."_

**Notas de Autor:**

**Hola chicas, pues ¿Qué creen? Aquí ando con el nuevo capitulo… ¿Le gustó? Espero recibir sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, vamos, no sean tímidas.**

**Les agradezco a todas ustedes infinitamente su apoyo: Cinthya, Luce, Sailor Gaby, Yannin, Yahaira, Lita Wellington, Cherry Hino, Nanny, Sandy y si se me pasó alguna de ustedes discúlpenme.**

**Por cierto, ¿Qué creen chicas?... Por aquí tengo la ligera impresión de que alguien del fandom me ha agarrado odio, esa persona también escribe para el fandom así que si de pronto mis fanfics o mi cuenta son borrados quiero que sepan que no fui yo puesto que jamás borraría mis historias. No digo el nombre de esa persona porque no quiero quemarla, no es mi intención, pero desde aquí te advierto señorita, que si te atreves a borrar mis fics o borrar mi cuenta completa volveré a hacer otra y volveré a publicar los fics, me dolerá, por supuesto que me dolerá, pero a mi nadie me corta las alas, ni la inspiración y si te atreves a hacerlo te aseguro que te voy a quemar, voy a decir tu nombre porque aunque te escondas bajo el anonimato se quien eres. Podrás borrar mis fanfics como lo has hecho con otras autoras, pero hay algo que nunca podrás borrarnos a las escritoras y eso es nuestra imaginación.**

**Aguas señorita, ni intentes meterte conmigo porque yo no solo te hackeare (¿Qué creías que eres la única que sabe hacerlo?) sino también me encargare de quemarte por todo el fandom, ya sabes, miedo yo no tengo y como las arañas si alguien me desbarata mi telaraña vuelvo a tejerla.**

**Bien, saludos chicas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	18. Chapter 18 Duelo a murte

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 17. Duelo a muerte.**

"Veo entonces que mi primo Jedite tenía razón cuando me dijo que eras una oportunista, una mujer de cascos ligeros que se entrega a cualquiera y claro, yo tonto, cegado por tus encantos no quise creerlo." Dijo Andrew, mirándola con ira contenida.

"Andrew por favor, no le hables así a Lita, no te voy a permitir que…

Las palabras de Sapphire fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte puñetazo que le metió Andrew en el rostro, haciéndolo que cayera sentado al piso y que la sangre brotara a borbotones de su nariz.

"Tú no eres nadie para impedirme algo bastardo oportunista." Dijo Andrew pateándolo una y otra vez en el estómago, sofocándolo, impidiéndole que hablara ante la falta de aire. "¡Vas a pagar muy caro esta afrenta bastardo!" Le gritó Andrew agachándose, tomándolo de la solapa del saco para seguirlo golpeando hasta hartarse, hasta saciar su dolor pero Sapphire aprovechó para ponerse de pie y entonces dio a Andrew un golpe certero en la mejilla.

"¡No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima!" Le gritó Sapphire, provocando que un hilillo de sangre corriera de los labios de Andrew. "Puedo tener consideraciones contigo porque eres el primo de mi esposa y el esposo de…

"Dilo imbécil, el esposo de esta desgraciada."

"Te dije que no iba a tener consideraciones contigo." Le gritó Sapphire, indignado por la manera en que llamaba a Lita, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el rostro pero Andrew esquivó el golpe y de un fuerte empujón lo lanzó al piso haciéndolo caer.

"¡No quiero consideraciones!" Le gritó Andrew que se agachó y comenzó a golpearlo hasta el cansancio. "¡Quiero que te defiendas bastardo porque este día uno de los dos no saldrá vivo, maldito perro, tocaste a mi mujer y eso no te lo voy a perdonar!"

"¡No será porque tú no le dabas lo que yo si!"

Ambos hombres rodaban en el piso, golpeándose el uno al otro, maldiciéndose, mientras Lita en algún momento viendo que era inútil suplicarles que se detuvieran tuvo que salir corriendo y llamar a gritos a Darien y dos de los sirvientes, quienes inmediatamente acudieron a separarlos.

Por supuesto, no solo los hombres fueron detener a aquellos dos que parecían querer matarse el uno al otro, pues tan pronto como se corrió la voz, las mujeres de la servidumbre y Minna llegaron al lugar, cuando los hombres ya los había separado.

"¡Quiero que saquen a este bastrdo a patadas de mi casa, ahora mismo, que no vuelva a poner un solo pie en Ickworth House!" Daba órdenes Andrew gritando como un demonio, dejando asustados y sorprendidos a sus sirvientes, pues nunca habían visto en ese estado a su amo, quien se caracterizaba por ser siempre amable, alegre, quizá un poco sarcástico o callado cuando estaba molesto pero nunca hablando de esa manera.

"¡Puedo largarme por mi propio pie Andrew!" Le respondió Sapphire tratando inútilmente de zafarse de los hombres que lo arrastraban. "Puedes prohibirme lo que quieras, pero sabes que hay algo que tú quisieras tener y no tienes."

Andrew tan solo escuchar esas palabras pareció llenarse de fuerza y se soltó tanto de Darien y otro de sus sirvientes que trataban de detenerlo, se acercó a Sapphire.

"¡No te mato ahora mismo porque no quiero que se derrame tu sucia sangre en mi casa maldito bastardo, pero mañana te reto a duelo en el bosque, escoge a tus padrinos y el tipo de arma que quieres que uses y asegúrate de ser muy diestro con el arma que escojas, porque solo uno va a salir vivo, si yo muero te puedes llevar a esa maldita ramera que a mí no me sirve, si yo gano de igual manera la echare a patadas de Icworth House!"

Andrew se quedó de pie en silencio, mirando como sus hombres sacaban a rastras a Sapphire de Ickworth House, lo que sentía al enterarse de la traición de Lita era una mezcla de sentimientos tan fuertes, tan devastadores, algo que nunca había sentido antes a tal magnitud, eran la decepción, la tristeza, la impotencia, la rabia y tal parecía que no pudiera soportarlos dentro, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría y entonces, al darse cuenta de que aun a su lado estaban algunos de sus sirvientes explotó cual demonio, gritando y dando órdenes.

"¡Y ustedes que demonios hacen aquí, lárguense a trabajar todos, desaparezcan de mi vista si no quieren que también los eche a patadas!"

Inmediatamente todos los sirvientes se alejaron, nunca habían visto a Andrew de esa manera, lo cual les asustaba y desconcertaba, la última que se alejó siguiendo a los demás fue Reizel, pues se acercó a Lita tratando de convencerla de que se fuera y lo dejara solo, mas al ver la negativa de Lita se fue con los demás, dejándola sola a un lado de su marido.

"Andrew." Susurró Lita con voz entrecortada sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, amenazando con salir. "Perdóname Andrew… no tengo palabras para…"

"No me interesan las palabras Lita." La interrumpió Andrew, hablando con voz que parecía en cualquier momento fuera a quebrarse. "Te amaba tanto." La miró con un desprecio y una decepción que Lita sintió como si a partir de ese momento todo amor que él sentía hubiera muerto y ya lo hubiera perdido para siempre. "Te adoraba, eras la razón de mi existencia, por quien hubiera dado mi vida, todo, te amaba más que a mí mismo, eras para mí la criatura más hermosa sobre la tierra, amaba de ti lo que otros odiaban, lo que nadie toleraba… ¿Cómo demonios fuiste capaz de hacerme esto Lita?... Me has arrancado el corazón, me has matado en vida y te odio, te odio por no ser capaz de estrangularte en este mismo momento con mis propias manos."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Andrew, acompañada de sollozos, no era la primera vez que Lita se daba cuenta de que él era capaz de llorar, tiempo atrás, cuando su tía Catherine había muerto se había percatado de que lloraba en silencio, mas era un llanto que él había disimulado por orgullo masculino, pero ahora, con aquella manera de sollozar, de llorar por ella parecía que ya las apariencias no le importaban.

"Perdóname mi amor." Susurró Lita. "Te amo, nunca quise que esto hubiera pasado…

Andrew se acercó a Lita y ella se atemorizó pensando que quizá la golpearía, pero aquella mirada que parecía atravesarla, aquella mirada en la que le expresaba todo su odio y resentimiento era mucho más dolorosa que cualquier golpe. Esperó que él dijera algo, pero se limpió las lágrimas, no dijo nada y después se alejó rápidamente de su lado. Lita fue tras él, pero él fue más rápido, corrió hacia donde se encontraban las caballerizas y se montó en Thor, saliendo después a todo galope.

Lita trató de darle alcance, pese a saber que el caballo era más rápido que sus piernas corrió tras él, tenía miedo de que Andrew fuera a hacerse daño o que cometiera alguna locura que pusiera en riesgo su libertad y su vida, lo llamó a gritos, suplicándole que se detuviera, pero en algún momento las fuerzas de su cuerpo menguaron y cayó al piso y ahí se quedó, llorando su dolor, pidiéndole perdón a Andrew aun cuando él ya se había ido.

Las horas pasaron, Lita en mucho tiempo no se movió del lugar donde estaba, esperando la llegada de Andrew, pronto comenzó a atardecer, sabía que pronto obscurecería pero a ella nada le importaba si no aparecía Andrew. De pronto, tras de ella escuchó el trote de unos caballos, volteó hacia atrás miró el carruaje que llevaba dibujado el escudo de los Bristol, aquel carruaje que ella se dio cuenta era conducido por Reizel quien enseguida bajó.

"Señora, ya está obscureciendo, será mejor que regrese a casa."

A Lita le sorprendió que fuera precisamente Reizel la única persona de la servidumbre que hubiera acudido a buscarla, no podía entenderla, pero en ese momento Lita no tenía intención de entender a nadie, ni siquiera de responder algo.

"Señora, sé que no soy de su agrado y eso ahora la verdad no pienso discutirlo." Insistió Reizel. "A decir verdad no tengo mucha paciencia, la dejaría aquí si es usted lo que quiere, no me gusta rogarle a las personas, menos cuando se han portado tan mal conmigo, pero ese hijo suyo no tiene la culpa de lo que usted me haya hecho y si es por su marido que está aquí entonces déjeme decirle que él está bien, ha vuelto, se ha encerrado en su despacho, pero está bien."

Lita subió al carruaje y en silenció siguió llorando mientras Reizel conducía. Llegando a la mansión, juntas entraron dentro, Reizel cual perro fiel la siguió escaleras arriba, Lita al pasar por el despacho de Andrew quiso tocar, hablar con él, pero la voz de Reizel la interrumpió.

"No se lo recomiendo señora, su marido ahora lo que necesita es estar solo. Usted vaya a dormir, le hace falta descansar, de paso también le pediré a la cocinera que le prepare algo ligero, supongo que no tendrá hambre, pero algo debe comer."

"No tengo hambre." Respondió Lita, que pese a todo se sentía reconfortada por las palabras de Reizel o quizá era que se obligaba a reconfortarse con ello, pues no le quedaba persona alguna que la apoyara en su dolor.

"Me imagino que no, pero su hijo no tiene la culpa."

Lita hizo caso a Reizel y entonces se dirigió a su habitación, donde una vez dentro se tumbó en la cama, llorando mientras abrazaba la almohada que usaba Andrew en las noches y que todavía estaba impregnada de su masculina fragancia. Las horas pasaron, no supo cuántas, la noche llegó y Reizel le subió la comida que por supuesto Lita no probó, en la noche durmió por momentos pero varias veces despertó y fue duro recordar que nada había sido una pesadilla, que Andrew no estaba a su lado.

-0-0-0-

Lita despertó de su sueño, que después de todo no había sido tan profundo, miró el crepúsculo de la mañana a través de la ventana y entonces recordó aquel duelo al que Andrew había retado a Sapphire.

Desde ayer no se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero el latente temor de que una tragedia ocurriera la hizo ponerse de pie. Tenía que detenerlo, tenía que hacer algo pues sabía que solo había dos opciones: o moría uno o moría otro y dado que Sapphire era militar era más probable que él saliera victorioso al ser un ex militar.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, no le hizo falta pensar en vestirse pues se había dormido con el mismo vestido que portaba ayer.

Tras salir de la habitación Lita llamó a gritos a Andrew y el primer lugar a donde se dirigió al salir fue a su despacho, pero en este no se encontraba, lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar las escaleras que se le hicieron interminables encontrándose con que la servidumbre la miraba con extrañeza y claro, con la noticia de que Andrew había partido muy temprano a quien sabe quién, pues al parecer ni los sirvientes tenían idea de donde sería el lugar del duelo.

-0-0-0-

Andrew se encontraba acompañado de sus tres padrinos; Darien, Jedite y John; esperando a que llegara Sapphire quien ya se había tardado mucho en llegar; había estado pensando que quizá Sapphire se hubiera arrepentido de presentarse pero entonces llegó Sapphire montado a caballo acompañado de tres militares amigos suyos.

-Buenos días caballeros.- Saludó Sapphire esbozando una sonrisa y acercándose a Andrew para querer estrecharle la mano en saludo, a lo cual Andrew se negó.

-Bien, habló Sapphire, supongo que su alteza el marqués de Bristol querrá cerciorarse de que estemos en igualdad de condiciones así que puede revisar que ambas armas sean iguales y que estén cargadas.

Andrew entonces se acercó al joven militar que abrió el maletín donde venían ambas pistolas, cerciorándose al igual que sus padrinos de que ambas armas fueran iguales. Fue entonces que ambos duelistas; Andrew y Sapphire se pusieron espalda contra espalda, recibiendo su arma de combate y caminando los pasos que se les habían indicado y entonces, tan rapido como ambos se pusieron de frente, Andrew que era la parte ofendida lanzó el primer disparo alcanzando a rozar el brazo de su oponente.

Sapphire al sentir como la bala traspasaba su cuerpo hizo una mueca de dolor, sabía que podía darse por vencido, pero el orgullo era demasiado y entonces cuando estaba por jalar el gatillo de su arma tanto él como los presentes escucharon la voz de Lita llamando a gritos a Andrew.

-¡Dispara bastardo!... ¿Qué estas esperando?- Gritó Andrew quien ignoraba los gritos de su mujer.

-¿Acaso estás loco Andrew?- Lo reprendió Darien.- Por aquí cercas está tú mujer y una bala perdida podría herirla a ella o a alguien más en caso de que venga acompañada.

-Lita no es mi mujer y me importa muy…

-¡Andrew!- Apareció Lita entonces de entre los árboles, agitada y respirando con dificultad.

-¡Dispara entonces cobarde, jala el gatillo!- Miraba Andrew a su oponente.-¿O acaso te estas arrepintiendo y vas a darte por vencido?

Sapphire entonces, sintiendo su herido su orgullo de hombre levantó el arma pero los gritos de Lita nuevamente lo hicieron detenerse.

-¡No dispares Sapphire, por favor!- Suplicó Lita al borde de las lágrimas, poniéndose en medio de ambos combatientes y sosteniendo una pistola que puso en su sien.- Si quieren seguir con este absurdo duelo no tendrán más remedio que pasar sobre mi cadáver… me matan o yo misma acabo con mi vida.

-Lita por favor deja de hacer estupideces y dame esa arma.- Se acercó Andrew a ella, alarmado y preocupado al ver a Lita apuntándose en la sien.

-Ponle fin entonces a este absurdo duelo Andrew… ¡No quiero ver derramamientos de sangre!

-Lady Hansford, por favor no haga una tontería.- Se acercó Darien con recelo a ella.- Deme esa arma… y tu Andrew, creo que será mejor dar por terminado este duelo.

Tanto Andrew como Sapphire decidieron dar por terminado con aquel duelo sin siquiera decir nada, pues no hacían falta palabras, a final de cuentas antes que el honor a ambos les importaba la vida de Lita, así que tan pronto como ambos entregaron sus armas, Sapphire partió acompañado de sus padrinos a recibir atención médica.

-¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de tomar mis armas y de venir hasta aquí a hacer este circo?- Miró Andrew a Lita con desprecio.

-No quería que te sucediera nada.- Dijo Lita con voz entrecortada, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se acercaba a Andrew queriendo abrazarlo.

-¡No me pongas las manos encima Lita, me das asco!- La apartó Andrew de su lado.- Ni siquiera piensas en ese hijo que vas a tener… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan tonta como para poner en riesgo tu propia vida?

-¡Porque no quería que Sapphire te matara, él es militar, tú por tanto estas en desventaja y yo por ti…

-¿Tu por mí que Lita?- La calló Andrew.- No seas cínica, lo único que te preocupaba era que no matara a tu amante, soy muy diestro con las armas… Ademas… ¿No te convendría más quedar viuda?... Al final de cuentas así te quedarías con todas mis posesiones y ese bastardo heredaría mis bienes… De verdad Lita cada vez me sorprende más tu estupidez.

-Andrew, por favor, no le hables así a tu mujer, recuerda que está embarazada.

-Y tú Darien, recuerda que esta desgraciada no es mi mujer.

Andrew entonces desató su caballo y rápidamente subió en él, no sin antes proferirle unas palabras a Lita:

-No voy a estar en casa todo el día Lita, lo único que te pido es que a mi regreso por favor ya no estés ahí, tienes hasta la noche para empacar tus cosas e irte, no quiero tener que ser yo quien te saque de mi casa por la fuerza.

Andrew entonces se fue en su caballo, montando a todo galope y Lita se quedó de pie llorando y llamándolo a gritos, suplicándole perdón hasta que entonces Darien interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-Lady Hansford, tranquilícese, no le harán bien estos sobresaltos a su hijo.- Dijo Darien que entonces le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

-Shields, por favor, las mujeres de poca moral no merecen consideraciones… ¿Acaso te parece poco lo que le hizo a…

-Jedite por favor cuida lo que dices.- Lo miró amenazadoramente Darien.- No te voy a permitir que le hables así a una mujer independientemente de lo que haya hecho o no.

-Igualado… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?... ¿Acaso no se te olvida que soy primo de…

-Si lo sé, eres el primo del marques de Bristol y hermano de la baronesa de Ashley, un parasito que vive a costillas de ambos y escondiéndose bajo las faldas de su hermana y yo, lastimosamente solo soy el administrador de un noble, eso no se me olvida Jedite.- Le dijo Darien dejándolo callado.- John… ¿Podría usted llevarse mi caballo?... Yo acompañare a la señora en el carruaje.

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día…**

Lita se encontraba sentada en la cama de la que hasta ahora había sido la habitación nupcial, mirando el equipaje que ya había sido empacado, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas e inútilmente se preguntaba a donde ir, sabiendo que opciones no había muchas como no fuera un convento o vender sus joyas con las cuales podría rentar una pequeña casa. Mas sin embargo, si lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que el dinero que sacara no le serviría de mucho, algún día se le terminaría y tendría que buscar otra manera de obtener dinero pero por desgracia no sabía hacer nada pues nunca se le había acostumbrado a trabajar y por supuesto ir con su madre o su hermana no era la mejor opción, pues inmediatamente la echarían, en cuanto a Amy, esta por mucho que quisiera darle alojo no podría, pues el que tomaba la última palabra era su marido a quien no le gustaban los escándalos.

-¿Puedo pasar Lita?- Escuchó entonces la voz de Reizel, quien durante todo el día había estado con ella dándole su apoyo e incluso la había ayudado a empacar.

-Si.

Reizel entró entonces, llevando una charola de plata en la que estaba una taza.

-Te he preparado una infusión que te tranquilizara y te hará dormir tranquila.

-En este momento no necesito dormir Reizel, necesito pensar a donde ir, pero gracias.

-Lita, por favor, no sigas con lo mismo, Andrew puede estar muy molesto y con justa razón, pero te aseguro que no te sacara de aquí.

Lita entonces la miró con extrañeza… ¿Desde cuándo para Reizel se dirigía a Andrew por su nombre y no a él como Lord Hansford?... ¿Qué seguridad tenia de que no la despediría?

-Se lo que estás pensando Lita.- Dijo Reizel.- Pero te aseguro que Andrew y yo no somos amantes, él me ha dado permiso para que lo llame por su nombre pero te aseguro que él tampoco me ve como mujer y si, quizá te debo disculpas por cosas que te he ocultado o que he dicho y no son ciertas, pero en otras me debes estar agradecida Lita, porque bien que mal siempre supe que engañabas a Andrew y calle.

Ambas se quedaron entonces en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, mas entonces, ese silencio se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon la voz de Andrew que molesto llamaba a Lita y le recordaba que ya no debía estar en su casa.

-Lita... ¿Por qué aun no te has ido?- Abrió entonces Andrew la puerta de la habitación.- ¿Acaso no fui muy claro contigo?

-Andrew por favor.- Se metió Reizel en la charla.- Déjate de estupideces, no puedes echarla y está esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Dudo que sea mío, y estoy seguro de que no…

-Como quiera que sea Andrew, sería una crueldad echar a una mujer embarazada a la calle, sobre todo cuando no tiene a donde ir… ¿Acaso no te queda un poco de misericordia?

-Este no es tu problema Reizel, por favor sal de la habitación.

-Andrew, nunca te pedí nada cuando tú me ofreciste darme parte de tu fortuna, no te pedí mas que trabajo y en vista de que has insistido diciendo que te puedo pedir lo que yo desee para compensar el abandono de nuestro padre te pido que por favor dejes quedarse a Lita aquí o que al menos veas por ella económicamente, de lo contrario entonces me iré con ella y me sentiré avergonzada de saberme media hermana de usted Lord Hansford.

Lita entonces miró con extrañeza a Reizel y Andrew… ¿Hermanos?... ¿Por qué entonces ella no lo sabía?... Alguna vez Andrew le había dicho que su madre en América había tenido una hija pero le había dicho que no la conocía; mas sin embargo no se atrevió a preguntar nada, era más su preocupación por lo que le depararía en el futuro a ella y a su hijo que su curiosidad por la relación entre Andrew y Reizel.

-Está bien Reizel, será como tú digas, esta mujer se puede quedar aquí hasta que de a luz o hasta que consiga una manera de ganarse la vida para mantener a su hijo pero en adelante no es más mi mujer, no quiero que me dirija la palabra, ni tener que encontrármela cuando yo esté en casa.

Andrew salió de la habitación y Lita de nuevo se echó a llorar, si algo no podía soportar era mirar el desprecio en los ojos de Andrew, que en su mirada pareciera no quedar nada del amor que le había profesado y que ahora su hijo estuviera condenado a nacer como un bastardo porque por lo visto Andrew no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo.

-Pobre de mi hijo.- Susurró Lita con voz entrecortada.- Condenado a pagar por mis deslices… ¿Qué voy a hacer Reizel?... Es obvio que Andrew no me quiere aquí y yo tampoco quiero estar cerca para ver el desprecio en su mirada o tener que esconderme cuando esté presente.

Reizel puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lita en señal de apoyo y le habló con toda la sinceridad que le era posible.

-Honestamente ni yo misma sé que sucederá.- Dijo Reizel.- No puedo asegurarte que te perdone, aun cuando él te ama, pero dale tiempo quizá con el pasar de los meses el amor se anteponga al orgullo y te perdone… aunque nada es seguro, has herido su orgullo de hombre y desgraciadamente la sociedad puede justificar la infidelidad de un hombre pero no la de una mujer.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se recostó Lita en la cama.- Yo lo amo, lo amo más de lo que alguna vez llegue a amar a Sapphire.

-No sé qué decirte Lita, sé que lo amas sinceramente y en verdad no creo que pudiera tener mejor cuñada, que lo ame tanto como tú lo amas, pero deja que pase el tiempo para ver cómo se dan las cosas.

Lita entonces clavó sus ojos en los de Reizel, extrañada por el hecho de que la llamara cuñada, fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que pocos minutos atrás Reizel se había referido a Andrew como su hermano y por un momento entonces la curiosidad hizo que olvidara su dolor.

-¿Cuñada?

-Si.- Respondió Reizel.- Bueno, eso es algo que yo creo, pero que aun no me consta, pero si me permites platicártelo lo hare, sirve que te distraes con algo.- Lita no dio por respuesta ni un si ni un no, pero entonces Reizel se sentó en la cama y comenzó a narrar los hechos.- Hay muchas cosas en las que te he mentido Lita pero si en algo no mentí es en el afecto que he llegado a tenerte pese a los errores que has cometido. Como te comente alguna vez y es cierto, nunca fui aceptada entre los gitanos por ser hija de un hombres que pertenecen a tu sociedad, infinidad de veces se burlaron de mi los de mi propia raza pero por desgracia entre los payos tampoco encajaba, creía poder soportarlo hasta que un mal día conocí a un payo que me enamoro, me hizo su mujer, me prometió que estaríamos juntos y me abandonó a mi suerte… Naturalmente no podía ya volver con los gitanos, había abandonado el campamento y si siempre me habían rechazado, estando desflorada con mayor razón lo haría… No sabía que hacer pero me quedaba claro que leyendo cartas no iba a sobrevivir y que andando sola por el mundo me exponía a que cualquier crápula abusara de mí y entonces, pese a que siempre me había prometido no buscar al hijo de mi padre decidí que no tenía remedio, era ir con Lord Hansford a tragarme mi orgullo o tener que aceptar que tendría que venderle mi cuerpo al mejor postor.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Preguntó Lita entretenida con aquella historia.

-En un principio me acerque a Andrew hablándole de mis orígenes, le deje en claro que no pretendía que me mantuviera, mucho menos que me regalara parte de su fortuna solo por ser hijos del mismo padre, yo solo quería un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, ni siquiera le pedí que hiciera público nuestro parentesco y para mi sorpresa no me rechazó como yo esperaba sino que me invitó a vivir con él, por supuesto no acepte así que me rentó un pequeño piso en Londres e insistió en querer contratarme una doncella, cocinera y un chofer, pero no acepte, siempre me las he arreglado por mí misma y además no me gusta que me den cosas que no me he ganado.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que te reconociera en público?

-No lo creo necesario, yo no quiero títulos ni fortuna Lita, solo quiero una vida tranquila y estar lejos de los peligros que podría tener si estuviera sola en la vida. Además como estaba próxima la fecha de su boda contigo temía que al ser los Miller una familia de alcurnia rompieran el compromiso al saber que emparentarían con alguien que lleva sangre gitana y si algo me quedaba bien claro es que Andrew necesitaba casarse contigo para no irse a la ruina.- Rei hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.- Por supuesto le insistí a Andrew en que quería un trabajo y fue tanta mi insistencia que un buen día me dijo que si no quería ser presentada en sociedad como su hermana y tenía tantas ganas de trabajar entonces me daría un trabajo fue entonces que después de aquel accidente que tuviste en tu noche de bodas y que te tuvo por dos semanas en cama, Andrew se la pasaba visitándome, hablándome de ti, me hablaba de lo mucho que admiraba tu valentía, aquella manera en que te rebelabas y sobre la manera tan apasionada en que defendías tu amor por aquel hombre que el entonces desconocía y entonces, antes de que incluso el mismo se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos me di cuenta de que él se estaba enamorando de ti.

-¿Entonces el que tú y yo nos hayamos conocido fue algo premeditado?

-Sí.- Respondió Reizel.- Un buen día a Andrew se le ocurrió que yo sería tu doncella, pero sabía que tan rebelde como eres, si él te imponía a alguien le rechazarías y así planeamos que provocaríamos un encuentro supuestamente casual entre tú y yo y claro, además de ser tu doncella tendría que convertirme en tu confidente y cuidar que no hicieras tonterías que pusieran en peligro tu vida.

-Ósea que eres un tanto chismosa.- Dijo Lita sarcásticamente.

Rei sonrió ante la manera en que la llamaba Lita.

-Yo diría que no.- Respondió.- No voy a negar que cuando Andrew me hablaba de ti no podía evitar sentir antipatía pese a que no te conocía, aun cuando sabía que habías sido casada a la fuerza, en mi mente no podía comprender que no amaras a un buen hombre como mi hermano, lo sé, es tonto, en el corazón no se manda, pero él es mi hermano y me ha ayudado tanto. Después te conocí y me agradó saber que eras autentica, que nunca le prometiste un falso amor a Andrew, incluso cuando apareció Sapphire en la vida de Minna o más bien en la de todos, note que había atracción entre ustedes dos, mi instinto me decía que él era el hombre con el que habías tenido un romance pero entonces decidí no meterme, decidí que lo correcto era que tu hablaras con Andrew, que como pareja se tuvieran confianza, que no hubieran secretos. Y si, no fui honesta contigo al no decirte que Andrew es mi medio hermano y que nuestro encuentro fue planeado, pero también calle cuando mi deber de sirvienta y hermana era decirle que tú le estabas siendo infiel así que en parte con él tampoco he quedado muy bien.

-Entonces ahora tengo que estar agradecida contigo.- Sonrió Lita con desgano.- Andrew en ese aspecto también me mintió, podía haberme dicho desde antes que eras su hermana.

-Ese era nuestro secreto y la verdad es que no quiero manchar su buen nombre.

-Él sabe que el que dirán no me importa, jamás me hubiera importado emparentar con una gitana, pero bueno, nada de eso importa, al final quien cometió el peor error fui yo.- Dijo Lita, abrazando la almohada que solía usar Andrew.- Pobre de mí bebe… ¿Qué será de él?

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después de haber salido de la habitación nupcial, Andrew pidió al mayordomo que reuniera a todos sus sirvientes en el comedor, incluida Reizel y entonces cuando ya todos se encontraban reunidos se preparó para hablar:

-Los he reunido aquí a todos porque tengo algo importante que decirles.- Dijo Andrew hablando con una extraña seriedad en él, posando sus ojos en cada uno de sus sirvientes para finalmente posarlos en Reizel.- A partir de este momento quiero que tengan conocimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia…

-Andrew, no es necesario.- Lo interrumpió Reizel.

-Por favor guarda silencio Reizel, no he terminado de hablar.- La hizo callar Andrew.- Como les decía hay un nuevo integrante en la familia y esa persona es la señorita Reizel Kellaway.- Anunció Andrew causando furor y sorpresa entre los congregados.- No hay mucho que decir al respecto, salvo que Reizel es hija natural del difunto marques de Bristol, mi padre, quien dado que está muerto no puede ya reconocerla como hija ni le puede dar el apellido Hansford pero aunque Reizel no lleve el apellido de mi familia quiero que a partir de ahora en adelante se le trate como tal, como se le trataría a la hija de un marques y que en mi ausencia se le obedezca a ella tal cual si fuera la señora de esta casa… ¿A quedado claro?

-¿Has dicho que Reizel y tu son hermanos?- Preguntó Darien quien en ese momento ha llegado

Andrew esbozò una sonrisa y se acercó a Darien.

-Asi es amigo, ella es la hija natural de mi padre de la que alguna vez te hable, disculpa que no te dijera que era ella, pero hasta ahora había sido un secreto por decisión de la misma Reizel, así que amigo cuando yo esté ausente te encargare veas por ella y la cuides, asegurándote de que en esta casa se le obedezca.- Andrew seguía notando aun la confusión por parte de sus empleados quienes además de no asimilar la noticia como que estaban confusos en cuanto al papel de Lita como señora.- Sera breve para que comprendan, cuando yo no este, la autoridad en esta casa será Reizel, ella estará siempre por encima de todos, incluso de mi esposa. Supongo que ya he sido claro, así que me retiro y que pasen buenas noches

Los sirvientes poco a poco comenzaron a abandonar el recibidor, hasta que entonces, Reizel al saberse sola con Darien también buscó escapar de la situación.

-Yo me retiro, que pase buenas noches señor…

-Espera un momento.- La detuvo Darien del brazo.- ¿Acaso crees que puedes largarte y dejarme aquí como sin nada sin ninguna explicación de tu parte?

Rei se apartó violentamente, mirando a Darien con una mezcla de resentimiento y tristeza.

-¿Qué debería explicarle señor Shields?

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste… ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que mirabas a Andrew de otra manera?

-Yo nunca le hice creer nada señor Shields, fue usted quien decidió creerlo. Yo sólo le pedí un tiempo

-¿Entonces mentiste?... ¿Te inventaste toda una historia alrededor tuyo?- Darien se acercó a ella, tomándola de la cintura y aprisionándola contra la pared y su cuerpo, embriagándose con su olor al tenerla tan cerca.- ¿Acaso la princesa estaba jugando a tener a sus pies al tonto y pobre administrador?... ¿Qué es entonces lo que quiere Reizel?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... Porque cada día que pasa siento que te conozco menos.

-Nunca mentí respecto a mis sentimientos.- Dijo Reizel.- Pero un amor que está naciendo también se puede terminar.

Darien entonces se acercó a ella, rozando los finos y níveos labios de la joven, sintiendo como respondía su cuerpo al rozar su tersa piel, pero entonces Reizel le dio un golpe en la entrepierna y salió corriendo.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a tomarme a la fuerza crápula, no soy una mercancía que puede tomar y dejar cuando se te antoja!

Reizel entonces corrió y tan rápido como pudo subió las escaleras en forma de caracol para ir a encerrarse en su habitación. No quería tener cerca a Darien, no cuando cada palabra que profería hacia su persona le dolía.

-0-0-0-

**Día siguiente…**

Lita se encontraba despierta, desde quien sabe qué hora pues durante la noche poco era lo que había podido dormir pues una y otra vez el pensar en Andrew, en el amor que un día fue, en ese hijo que ahora llevaba en su vientre y cuyo padre no sabía quién era le espantaban el sueño.

A ratos lloraba, a ratos tan solo se quedaba en silencio pensando en lo que fue, en como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera conocido a Sapphire o que hubiera sucedido si Andrew no hubiera partido a América dejándola sola por tanto tiempo.

Sintió de pronto un dolor en su estómago producto del apetito y pese a que estaba triste deseaba comer algo aunque tampoco se atrevía a salir de su habitación sabiendo que podría encontrarse con Andrew y que este de nuevo la miraría con el mismo desprecio de la noche anterior.

¿Qué haría ahora de su vida?... ¿Acaso debería pasársela llorando por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue?... ¿Tendría que esconderse por siempre de Andrew?

Decidió de pronto que no podía vivir así y entonces se puso de pie, se vistió con un vestido sencillo y salió de la habitación sin importarle encontrarse con Andrew, porque, pensándolo bien prefería que el la corriera a tener que estar viviendo de sus migajas más entonces, cuando se escabulló camino a la cocina, tratando de no ser vista en el comedor, pensando que ahí se encontraría Andrew escuchó la voz de Reizel:

-¿Cómo que Andrew se ha ido?

-En efecto milady.- Confirmó John.- No me pida muchas explicaciones porque ni yo misma se las puedo dar, además comprenderá que Lord Hansford me pidió que fuera discreto, lo único que hice fue llevarlo a la estación de tren en la noche y me entregó esta carta para usted.

-¿Cómo que Andrew se fue?- Preguntó Lita, quien entonces apareció en el comedor al borde del llanto.- ¿Qué dice esa carta Reizel?

-Puedes leerla si gusta, ya la leí.- Dijo Rei entregándosela a Lita, quien en silencio comenzó a leerla:

"_Mi querida hermana:_

_Sé que estarás molesta porque haya partido sin siquiera despedirme de ti, sin escuchar los consejos que sé que me darías y de verdad te pido disculpas, porque sé que estarás preocupada por mí; más te digo, no hay nada que temer, pese a lo que esté sucediendo soy un hombre sensato, sólo ocupo poner distancia para aclarar mis ideas, creo que eso me hará bien._

_No sé cuándo vuelva, tal vez tarde algunos meses pero te prometo que te escribiré. Te hare llegar las cartas por medio del señor Shields._

_Cualquier problema no dudes comentarlo con él_

_._

_Atte:_

_A.H._

Lita siguió llorando, hasta que poco a poco se cansó de llorar, mas aunque en algún momento las lágrimas cesaron, su corazón aún seguía lamentando la ausencia y el desprecio de Andrew. Mas sin embargo se propuso así misma ser fuerte, ya no por ella, sino por su hijo, a quien adoraría pese a que incluso pudiera no ser hijo de Andrew y entonces, quizá con el tiempo se haría a la idea de que Andrew no sería suyo o tal vez con suerte, aunque sea con un poco el la perdonara.

**¡Hola Chicas!... ¿Qué creen?... He vuelto al ataque y con muchas ganas de fanfiction, en verdad que estos meses alejada me hicieron extrañar esta hermosa página, escribir estas historias que son lo mío… Las extraño y mucho y las pido mil disculpas por las tardanzas y claro, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en esta y en muchas tantas historias que tengo para contarles, he aquí mención especial para todas ustedes mis niñas: Maga del Sur, Lucely, Yahaira, irais celis, lacrimosa azul (me encantó tu review y te prometo publicar semanalmente cada fin), Nanny, Asuka1820 (gracias por decirme donde está el error ortográfico), Dianarr07, Sailor Gaby, MissSerena, Yannin, Gendrenne, Cherry Hino, Sandy822, Ross Kou y bueno si me faltó alguna chica por mencionar mil disculpas nenas.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau que promete este año actualizar cada semana (a lo mucho cada quince días) y no separarse más de FanFiction.**


	19. Chapter 19 Aun te amo

**La Marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 18. Aun te amo.**

Minna se encontraba dentro de los aposentos de su bebe, sentada en la mesedora mientras en sus brazos cargaba a la pequeña Cathy, a quien miraba cual madre amorosa y le cantaba canciones de cuna, tratando de enfocar toda su atención en ella para aunque fuera por un momento dejar de pensar en Sapphire a quien no veía desde hace dos días aun cuando le había preocupado que Andrew lo matara en el duelo

De pronto su momento con su pequeña se vio interrumpido cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y escuchó la voz de una de las doncellas a su servicio a quien le concedió pasar.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Lizzy?- Preguntó Minna.

-Milady, ha venido el señor Black a buscarla, se encuentra afuera de la mansión… ¿Qué le digo?... Ya le dije que usted no quiere verlo pero él insiste en…

-No te preocupes Lizzy.- Dijo Minna poniéndose de pie.- Sólo te encargo que cuides de Catherine, no tardare mucho en volver, seré breve con el señor.

Minna salió de la habitación y mientras caminaba por el pasillo que la llevaría escaleras abajo una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la limpió con el dorso de su mano, pues no estaba dispuesta a llorar, mucho menos por su marido que era un traidor. Desde que había descubierto que Sapphire le era infiel con Lita había planeado que hablaría con Andrew, nada le iba a dar más regocijo que vengarse de esa mujer al saber que con ello Andrew la repudiaría, que quizá la echaría de casa y se negaría a reconocer al hijo que esperaba; pero aquella venganza que pensó tan deliciosa le sabría le había causado por el contrario más sufrimientos y remordimientos pues con ello su querido primo, a quien quería como a un hermano estaba sufriendo (y producto de ello se había alejado de Bristol sin despedirse) y por ello también había puesto en peligro la vida de Andrew y de Sapphire (a quien pese a todo amaba) al enfrentarse estos dos a duelo.

Mas tampoco hubiera querido callar para que Sapphire siguiera engañándola con Lita a la vez que disfrutaba de su fortuna… ¿Era lo correcto?... No lo sabía, pero al menos ya había quedado claro que una tonta no era.

Finalmente al llegar escaleras abajo y salir apenas afuera de la mansión se encontró con Sapphire, quien tenía el brazo vendado, ella hubiera querido correr a abrazarlo, sollozar de alegría al ver que estaba sano (aunque eso era algo que ya sabía, pues aunque no estuviera cerca de él, había encargado a sus sirvientes que averiguaran como había estado Sapphire despues de que Andrew le disparara) mas no lo hizo y se quedó de pie ahí, estoica, como una orgullosa dama.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sapphire?- Preguntó Minna.- ¿Acaso no te ha quedado claro que no quiero verte y que no eres bienvenido en mi casa?.- Le dijo recalcando la palabra "mi".

-Minna por favor.- Dijo Sapphire con voz suplicante.- Sé que estas muy molesta y te pido perdón, sé que lo que ha sucedido es vergonzoso pero… por favor nuestra pequeña Cathy no tiene la culpa, ¿quieres que ella pague por nuestros errores?... ¿Qué crezca sin su padre?... Minna, por favor, yo te amo y…

-¡No mientas infame, no digas que me amas porque eso no es cierto!- Exclamó Minna.- Se perfectamente que no me quieres y si estás aquí, más que por Cathy, a quien sería el colmo que no quisieras, es porque sabes que yo soy la que tiene el poder, que tu sin mi no eres nada y que con solo chasquear mis dedos puedo hacer que no seas ni siquiera un miserable militar de bajo rangoo… ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta Sapphire?... No mientas, sé que no me amas, que solo te casaste conmigo por escalar de posición y por estar cerca de Lita…- Minna notó que Sapphire se quedaba sorprendido y prosiguió.- Lo sé todo, sé que fue tu novia a escondidas antes de que incluso ella se casara con Andrew y que el día de nuestra boda ella te propuso huir, pero claro, no te convenía dejar de ser un barón para convertirte en un novio fugitivo que se escapaba con la esposa de un marques… ¿verdad?... Mejor preferiste tenerla como amante mientras los dos gozaban de nuestra posición."

"Minna… por favor, no me separes de Catherine, por mucho que me odies ahora, piensa en ella… ¿Qué será de su futuro teniendo a sus padres separados?... Por mucho que tú seas una mujer poderosa su vida estará rodeada por el escándalo y…

-Y por nuestra Cathy quieres volver.- Dijo Minna sarcásticamente.- Puedes volver Sapphire, pero tengo algunas condiciones. El día de hoy partiremos a Londres, si quieres seguir con este matrimonio puedes venir con nosotros, no volveremos a Bristol a estar cerca de esa golfilla, no quiero enterarme de que tienes amantes, mucho menos a Lita, y hablando de ella, no quiero que vuelvas a ella y por supuesto que ni se te ocurra tener algún lazo afectivo con ese hijo, esas son mis condiciones Sapphire, las aceptas o puedes hacer tu vida lejos de Catherine y de mi. Ahora lárgate, necesito estar sola.

-Yo, volveré Minna, me iré con ustedes.

-Puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana Sapphire.- Dijo Minna, quien de nuevo volvió a casa.

-0-0-0-

**Meses después…Septiembre de 1859…**

Seis meses habían transcurrido desde que Andrew decidiera alejarse de Bristol, donde había dejado atrás a Lita y donde con ella había querido dejar todo el amor que sentía por, pero para su desgracia aquel amor aún seguía latente, a pesar de haberse conseguido a una hermosa amante, tan parecida físicamente a ella, no había podido olvidarla, y para su desgracia, muy seguido en su soledad o aun con ella solía recordarla.

Después de haber partido de Bristol, Andrew había partido rumbo a York, donde había estado por un lapso de dos meses, dedicándose a hacer negocios y a visitar los mejores burdeles donde derrochaba fortuna en poseer a las mejores y más hermosas meretrices; después, hacía tres meses había partido rumbo a Bath invitado por unos amigos, había decidido a quedarse solo por un lapso de dos semanas en aquel lugar pero fue ahí donde conoció a Wanda viuda de Lancaster, una dama quien había ofrecido un baile en su mansión y que había enviado con un mensajero una invitación para Andrew. Al principio pues, Andrew había ido por compromiso, creyendo que se encontraría con una vieja cincuentona, pero para su sorpresa se había encontrado con una joven y hermosa mujer de 23 años, a quien había pedido le concediera el honor de bailar una pieza, pero a final de cuentas había terminado bailando con ella los valses toda la noche y entonces, habia encantado por su belleza de ojos verdes y cabello castaño y por aquel exquisito sentido del humor.

Wada pues, le había coqueteado, y después de ese baile lo había invitado a cenar varias noches antes de que acabara la temporada que Andrew pensaba quedarse por Bath, hasta que finalmente una de esas noches después de la cena habían terminado besándose y finalmente, después de ese beso habían terminado en la recamara de Wanda. Después de aquella primera vez en que había estado con Wanda, esta le había dicho que no tenía que preocuparse, Wanda se había casado demasiado joven con un anciano y desde hacía dos años que había quedado viuda había comenzado a gozar de los placeres de la vida aprovechado que gozaba del estado civil según ella: la viudez.

Así pues, Wanda había viajado con él a la India, habían paseado después juntos por distintos lugares de Inglaterra y finalmente habían vuelto a Bath, donde Wanda tenía su casa y donde Andrew solía visitarla a cualquier hora del día que le diera en gana.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás por Bristol?- Preguntó Wanda con tranquilidad, pero para Andrew no pasó desapercibido que Wanda estaba celosa pese a que en ningún momento habían hablado de que ellos fueran a formalizar algún día su relación de concubinato.

-Sólo por una semana, a lo mucho diez días.- Dijo Andrew.- Tengo asuntos de negocios pendientes que ver con Darien y además quiero ver a mi hermana.

-¿Y que harás entonces?- Preguntó Wanda quien se posó sobre el cuerpo de Andrew.- Sé que te duele hablar de eso y no quisiera meter el dedo en la llaga pero te recuero que estas casado y que por mucho que tu esposa te haya engañado ella está embarazada.

-Wanda por favor, te he dicho que no me gusta hablar de eso.

-Sé que todavía te duele Andrew.- Dijo Wanda sentándose sobre la cama.- Pero algo tendrás que hacer al respecto, aunque te alejes, tarde o temprano no podras evitar verla si sigues manteniéndola como tu esposa, yo sólo te lo digo, y si ella sigue como tu esposa ese hijo pasa a ser ante todos tu hijo legitimo te guste o no.

-Ya lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en eso.- Dijo Andrew con molestia.- Sé que en un momento tengo que pensar en la anulación de ese matrimonio y por supuesto no pienso reconocer a ese niño, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar en eso.- Andrew se quedó en silencio por un momento, sintiendo aun el dolor por el recuerdo de la traición de Lita, pensando en la ilusión que había sentido cuando supo que estaba embarazada y había creído que ese hijo era suyo. Sentía rabia consigo mismo por no poder dejar de amarla, por saberse incapaz de dejarla a su suerte y por pensar en el bienestar de ella y de ese bebe que esperaba. Temía volver, porque temía que al tenerla cerca el amor lo cegara y que entonces la perdonara y aceptara a ese hijo.- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a Bristol Wanda?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Wanda sorprendida.

-Te pregunte que si quieres ir conmigo a Bristol

-¿Acaso estás loco Andrew?- Respondió Wanda con otra pregunta.- Está bien que soy una mujer un tanto liberal, ¿pero de ahí a estar en el mismo lugar que tu esposa?...No, por supuesto que no me parece bien, hasta ahora te he acompañado a todos lados pero…

-¿Y qué más da que me acompañes a Bristol?... No te prometo matrimonio porque sabes que no pretendo casarme, al menos no por el momento, pero para mi Lita ya no es mi esposa, además ella no tendría por qué juzgarme ni juzgarte cuando lo que ella hizo fue de lo peor. Tú eres mi amante Wanda, así como ella fue amante de ese desgraciado, pero tú a diferencia de ella eres honesta y autentica, no eres una mosca muerta que va por la vida engañando a alguien.

-Aun así no lo sé Andrew, tal vez tenga que pensarlo.- Dijo Wanda.

-0-0-0-

Tras los primeros días después de la partida de Andrew, Lita se la había pasado día y noche llorando su ausencia, escribiéndole cartas en las que le pedía perdón y torturándose por el futuro que le esperaba a su hijo, a veces se esperanzaba con la idea de que Andrew por piedad lo reconociera o pensaba en alternativas como irse lejos a cualquier lugar donde inventaría que era viuda, pero de nuevo siempre se quedaba en casa de Andrew, a fin de cuentas sin saber qué hacer.

Durante ese tiempo, pese a que Reizel ordenó a la servidumbre que trataran a Lita como hasta lo habían hecho antes de lo sucedido, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que a veces le dedicaban, a veces de reproche, al recordar aquel evento en que se descubrió que tenía amoríos con Sapphire, a veces con lastima. Poco a poco y con el paso de los meses el vientre de Lita había ido creciendo, hasta abultarse y hacerse notorio pese a los vestidos que usaba para disimular su estado de gravidez. Comía apenas muy poco para que su bebe naciera sano y fuerte, pero casi nunca tenia apetito y aunque poco a poco dejó de llorar por Andrew no dejaba de añorarlo, de preguntar por él, de arrepentirse de lo echo y de preocuparse por su bebe que parecía iba a pagar por sus pecados.

Lita, que en ese momento se encontraba caminando por el jardín, como de costumbre, escuchó la voz de Reizel llamándola y entonces se dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede Reizel?- Preguntó Lita esbozando una sonrisa, pues durante esos meses Rei se había convertido en su apoyo, en su más querida amiga.

-Te tengo una noticia.

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿Sucede algo con Andrew?... ¿Llegó carta de él?

-Así es.- Respondió Reizel

.- ¿Qué te dice?... ¿Te pregunta por mí?... ¿Cuándo volveremos a verlo?

-Lita, cálmate.- Dijo Reizel.- No me preguntó por ti.- Y si, dice en su carta que viene por unas semanas.

-Andrew.- Susurró Lita con un dejo de esperanza, aunque también sentía miedo de volverlo a ver y que todo resultara peor que la última vez que se vieron.- ¿Crees que quiera verme?

Reizel esbozó una media sonrisa, no sabía que esperar del regreso de Andrew y podía asegurar que todavía él debía seguir amando a Lita, aunque posiblemente siguiera guardando resentimiento por la infidelidad de esta.

-Lita, tal vez cuando vuelva a verte se conmueva, él te ama y después de todo, ese hijo bien podría ser de él.

Lita se llevó las manos a su vientre, acariciándolo.

-Ansió tanto que este bebe sea de Andrew.- Susurró.- Si este bebe fuera suyo, si se pareciera a él, entonces quizá reconocería a mi bebe, aunque a mí no me perdone nunca. Me gustaría tanto que Andrew sea su padre.

-En verdad eso espero yo también Lita.- Susurró Reizel con pesar.- Por cierto.- Susurró Reizel, quien hasta entonces había tenido las manos cruzadas por detrás.- Esto es para ti.- Dijo a Lita mostrándole la una muñeca de trapo con vestido rosa.- Bueno, no es para ti, es para mí sobrinita.

-Reizel, pero si todavía no sabemos que será, a lo mejor es un niño.- Respondió Lita tomando aquella muñeca.

-Ya te lo digo que no Lita, estoy segura de que es una niña, es una bebita, no un varoncito, hazte a la idea.

-Muchas gracias Reizel.- Dijo Lita tomando la muñeca.- Aunque no sabes cuánto me gustaría que te equivocaras. Debe ser más difícil para una niña ser una bastarda que para un niño. Las mujeres sufrimos mucho, un hombre siempre sufre un poco menos.- Dijo Lita.- Aunque como sea, y sea quien sea su padre lo adorare.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Como cada mañana, Lita había salido después del desayuno a caminar por el jardín de Ickworth House, el cual estaba cubierto de hermosas flores de diferentes tipos, flores que habían sido solo semillas, cuando Andrew en invierno las había mandado plantar para que en algunos meses adornaran Ickworth House, como una manera de alegrarle sus días a Lita.

Desde la partida de Andrew, Lita solía salir a caminar cuando sentía que las penas la ahogaban y muchas veces ahí se iba a leer algún libro o a escribir aquellas cartas a Andrew que nunca le daba, sentada en el pasto, pero poco a poco conforme le fue creciendo el vientre más le fue imposible sentarse, hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Te gustó pequeña?- Dijo Lita cerrando aquel libro de cuentos infantiles que le había estado leyendo a su hijo, pese a que aún estaba en su vientre.- No sé porque te hablo asumiendo que eres una niña… ya me estoy creyendo lo que dice Reizel.- Dijo Lita quien en ese momento sintió el rugido de su estómago que le pedia alimentarse.- Parece que tenemos hambre pequeño… ¿Qué comeremos?...

Lita estaba pensando en que comer, hablándole cariñosamente a su bebe, sin imaginarse que en el jardín, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba Andrew montado en su caballo, mirándola.

Andrew pues, hacía apenas menos de una hora había llegado a Bristol, había instalado a Wanda en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad y ahí la había dejado mientras iba a casa, pensaba ir rápido, buscar a Reizel, estrecharla en sus brazos y rápidamente salir de la mansión, sin tener que encontrarse con Lita y que se le removieran todos los recuerdos a su lado; mas para su desgracia, al adentrarse por detrás de la mansión Bristol, creyendo que así no miraría a su esposa tuvo que encontrarse con ella, a quien miró de lejos, caminando en el jardín y con un vientre que ya era más que notorio. Tan solo verla había querido irse, mas no había podido hacerlo, se había quedado ahí estático, mirándola a detalle y para sus adentros tenía que reconocerlo, el embarazo le sentaba bien, lucia hermosa… ¡Cuanto le hubiera gustado que ese hijo fuera suyo!... Y no pudo evitar fantasear con que así fuera, con que ese bebe fuera hijo de él, algo tan suyo y de Lita, que ella nunca lo hubiera traicionado y que fueran felices, mas entonces volvió a la realidad; Lita no había sido fiel, no lo amaba como decía y aquel hijo no era suyo, era preferible creer que no lo era a vivir con la duda.

¿Y si acaso ese hijo que llevaba Lita en su vientre si era suyo?... ¿Acaso por no saberlo iba a condenar a ese niño a ser un bastardo sin padre?

¡Cuántas ganas le daban al verla de perdonarla, de abrazarla y reconocer a ese hijo!... Pero de nuevo el rencor y la rabia reaparecían al imaginarse a su esposa en el lecho nupcial con otro hombre, disfrutando bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo y pronunciando su nombre, la sola idea de pensarlo le provocó asco, ira, pero tampoco tenía corazón para echarla a la calle así que decidió que se iría de ahí para no estarse torturando y en vez de ir él personalmente a casa mandaría a Darien para que le diera aviso a Reizel de que se vieran.

"Adios Lita." Susurró en voz baja, mas entonces, cuando estaba a punto de irse se percató de que algo no andaba bien, Lita parecía quererse apoyar de un árbol y se llevó una de las manos al pecho, algo le sucedía y temeroso de que algo le pasara en su estado, más en ese momento en que se encontraba sola le provocó montar a todo galope e ir a su encuentro.

Lita sintió como todo a su alrededor de pronto daba vueltas, de nuevo tenia aquella sensación de asco, vista nublada y sentía que se desvanecería, sabía que no había nadie cerca que la ayudara, se había alejado demasiado y quiso apoyarse del árbol, buscar la manera de sentarse en el pasto antes de caer o al menor evitar que la caída pudiera ponerla en peligro a ella y a su hijo.

-¡Lita!- Le pareció escuchar la voz de Andrew que la llamaba desde lejos.

Andrew al llegar junto a ella rápidamente bajó del caballo, corrió a su lado y la abrazó por detrás amortiguando la caída, levantándola después en brazos al darse cuenta que parecía que a ella las fuerzas la habían abandonado.

-¡Lita, Lita, mi amor!... ¿Estás bien?... Dime algo Lita, por favor.

-Andrew.- Susurró Lita en voz muy baja, casi inentendible, la vista se le había nublado y sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban a su cuerpo, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, pero aun así sabía que era su marido, reconocía sus brazos, el sonido de su voz y su varonil aroma.

-¡Lita, tranquila, no tengas miedo, te llevare a casa, todo estará bien!- Le murmuró Andrew y comenzó a caminar rápidamente en dirección a la mansión, llevándola a ella en brazos.

Lita poco a poco sintió como las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo y se recuperaba prontamente, pero aun así siguió fingiendo que se sentía mal, no era pues lo correcto, pero al menos así podía sentir de nuevo a Andrew abrazándola, podía tener su atención aunque fuera un momento.

Al entrar Andrew a la mansión todos estaban en sus labores y se sorprendieron nada más verlo llegar:

-milord.- Murmurò el mayordomo.- No sabíamos que…¿Qué le sucedió a la señora?

-¿Por qué han dejado salir sola a la señora?- Les recriminó Andrew.- ¿Ha estado enferma?... ¿Cómo se les ocurre descuidar y dejar sola a una mujer embarazada?... ¡Por favor ordénele a John que vaya rápidamente por un médico!

Andrew rápidamente subió las escaleras hasta llegar a los aposentos de Lita, donde suavemente la recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Te sientes mejor Lita?- Le preguntó al ver como sus ojos parecían querer abrirse.

-Si.- Susurrò Lita en voz baja.- Tengo frio.

Andrew rápidamente se puso de pie y tomò una manta, cubriendo su cuerpo.

-No tengas miedo Lita, todo estará bien, dentro de poco vendrá un médico.- Le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano

Lita al sentir la manta sobre su cuerpo se aferró a ella y Andrew, al ver como se pegaba a su vientre abultado no pudo evitar en ese niño o niña que venía en camino, en lo mucho que deseaba que fuera suyo.

-¿Te sientes mejor mi amor?

-Si.- Susurró Lita.- Pero los ojos me pesan… tengo sueño.

-Duerme tranquila, ya pronto vendrá el médico, yo cuidare tu sueño.

Andrew se dio cuenta como Lita cerraba los ojos hasta que su respiración poco a poco se relajaba… Le parecía tan hermosa, mucho más que antes y entonces la curiosidad fue más fuerte y tocó el vientre abultado de su esposa, sintiendo de pronto un golpecito donde la había tocado… ¿Era acaso su hijo?... Lo había pensado por un momento, pero después se dijo que no, no debía hacerse muchas ilusiones, era el hijo de Lita y su amante así que rápidamente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, no tenía por qué cuidar a Lita, ni quedarse con ella, ya había cumplido con auxiliarla, así que salió de la habitación y le encargó a una de las doncellas que cuidaran el sueño de Lita.

Una vez que Andrew saliera de la habitación, Lita abrió los ojos con pesar… ¡Había deseado tanto que se quedara a su lado!... Desde el momento en que él la había levantado en brazos era como si le hubiera devuelto el sentido a su vacía existencia, y aun cuando se había recuperado, aunque sabía que estaba mal, había fingido estar mal tan solo para tenerlo cerca. Al menos pues, sabía que Andrew aun la amaba, la había llamado "mi amor", se había desvivido por ella aunque fuera por un momento, pero desgraciadamente el orgullo de nuevo le había ganado.

"No te voy a perder Andrew.- Pensó Lita en silencio. -Sé que te falle, pero aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida te demostrare que te amo, voy a hacer que me quieras como antes".

-0-0-0-

Cuando Andrew iba escaleras abajo, aun conmocionado por haber sentido moverse a un hijo que afirmaba no era suyo, se encontró con Reizel, quien venía histérica dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Cómo está Lita?

-¿No me vas a pregunta cómo estoy?... ¡Hola hermano, que gusto verte!- Dijo Andrew sarcástico.

-¡Andrew por favor, hay cosas más importantes!... ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan egoísta?

-¿Egoísta yo?- Respondió Andrew.- Válgame, no sabía que recibir en mi propiedad a mujeres que están en el mundo solas y con un hijo era ser egoísta.

-Déjate de estupideces y dime como está Lita.

-Hermana, tranquila.- Le dijo Andrew.- Ella tuvo un desvanecimiento pero está bien, ahora mismo está Elizabeth cuidándola… Digo, sé que lo que me hizo fue una bajeza, pero créeme, aun cuando una meretriz o una golfilla se estuviera muriendo no sería tan desalmado como para no hacer nada si está en mis manos.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu esposa?

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces cambió de tema.

-Reizel, estaré hospedado en la posada de Madame Rousseau… ¿Sera que puede llevarte John en la noche para allá hermanita?... Muero de ganas por conversar contigo y por cierto, te he traído unos regalos de la India.

-Ya vere si quiero y puedo ir.

-Entonces es una orden Reizel, te estaré esperando y no quiero que faltes, te lo ordeno como tu hermano mayor que soy.

-¡Esta es tu casa!... ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?

-Porque no estoy cómodo aquí hermanita, te espero a las 7:00 en la posada.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Tras un largo descanso, Lita finalmente se puso de pie y salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Temía encontrarse con Andrew, pues sabía que debía seguir enojado con ella, que difícilmente la perdonaría, pero si algo tenía claro era que él la amaba y ella no pensaba quedarse sin intentar algo; mas tampoco quería atosigarlo, quería poco a poco ganarse su confianza, que poco a poco de nuevo la amara, así que aunque ese día no haría acto de presencia en el comedor para no incomodarlo, se dirigió a la cocina para ordenar que prepararan sus platillos favoritos.

-milady, ¿le puedo servir en algo?- Preguntó la cocinera.

-Vengo a ayudarlas a preparar la cena, por favor Margareth, quiero que prepare el platillo favorito del señor, yo me encargare del postre.- Dijo Lita.

Lita entonces se puso a preparar una tarta de arándanos, la cual era el postre favorito de Andrew, quería pues, que tuviera un buen recibimiento a casa, el mejor que fuera posible, y así, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en él regreso de su Andrew, en la manera en que la había cargado en brazos que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Reizel.

-Lita, te estoy hablando… ¿Qué hace?

-Ayudar a preparar la cena.- Sonrió Lita, que por primera vez en muchos esbozaba una sonrisa.

-¡Que raro!- Exclamó con seriedad.- Tenias mucho tiempo sin ánimo de preparar la cena, ¿puedo hablar a solas un momento contigo?

-Claro Reizel.- Dijo Lita dejando por un momento el postre.

-Vamos entonces afuera.

Lita siguió a Reizel, ambas salieron por la puerta que estaba por la cocina y entonces hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente alejadas, Reizel comenzó a hablar.

-Lita, todo este buen ánimo que tienes y las ganas de cocinar es por Andrew, ¿verdad?

Lita se ruborizó al saberse descubierta, pero no pensaba negarlo.

-Tú me dijiste que si lo amaba debería hacer todo por demostrarle que estoy arrepentida y que lo amo, y aunque sé que será difícil que me perdone yo sé que me ama.- Dijo Lita esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Sabes?... Le amo de verdad, lo quiero y no es sólo porque mi hijo necesite a un padre, lo amo Reizel y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por recuperarlo, porque me perdone.

-Eso está muy bien Lita, que le quieras demostrar que estas arrepentida, pero también tienes que tener seguro que quizá no sea tan fácil.- Dijo Reizel.- No quiero que te crees en tu mente falsas expectativas.- Reizel hizo una pausa y continuó hablando.- No sabes que se está hospedando en la posada de Madame Rousseau y no aquí… ¿verdad?

Lita sintió que de nuevo todo el ánimo que tenía por reconquistar a su marido se desmoronaba, estaba claro que no quería tenerla cerca y no pensaba perdonarla por mucho que la amara.

-De hecho me ha invitado a cenar en la posada.- Dijo Reizel.- De verdad siento mucho lo que está sucediendo Lita.

De los ojos de Lita escaparon un par de lágrimas, pero rápidamente las limpió.

-Está bien Reizel, lo comprendo.- Dijo Lita.- ¿Sabe?... Lo extraño mucho, me siento muy sola sin él… ¿Crees que estará bien si voy a buscarlo a la posada?

-No lo sé Lita, en verdad no sé que decirte.

-0-0-0-

Reizel llegó a la fonda acompañada de John, donde al instante miró a Andrew, que ya estaba de pie afuera esperando por ella; rápidamente pues, bajó del carruaje y se dirigió a su hermano que también caminó a su encuentro y la tomó del brazo, besando cariñosamente su frente.

-¡Que hermosa luces!- Exclamó Andrew.- Ahora si eres todo una señorita.

-Muchas gracias hermano.- Sonrió Reizel.-¿A dónde iremos?

-Iremos a Jane's tea si no es que no quieres otra cosa.- Dijo Andrew.

-Me da igual, la verdad es que no tengo mucho apetito… ¿Nos vamos?

-Espera, aún falta que…

-Andrew.- Escuchó Reizel tras de sí la voz de Darien y para su desgracia él se unió a ellos.- ¿Cómo estas amigo?- Le preguntó estrechándolo en un abrazo que Andrew correspondió.

Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, Darien entonces posó sus ojos en Reizel y como todo un caballero tomó su mano, besándole suavemente el dorso.

-Cada vez que te veo luces más hermosa Rei… perdón, debo decir, señorita Hansford.

-Déjese de adulaciones.- Dijo Reizel.- No tiene por qué llamarme señorita Hansford, no llevó el apellido de mi padre y si hasta hace poco para usted sólo era Reizel la sirvienta no veo porque ahora deban ser las cosas distintas.

Andrew iba a decir algo, pero entonces la voz de Wanda los interrumpió.

-Andrew, ya estoy lista

Tanto Darien como Reizel se giraron al escuchar aquella voz y ambos se sorprendieron cuando Andrew fue al encuentro de aquella elegante mujer a quien le ofreció su brazo y la elogió con un cumplido, diciéndole que lucía hermosa. Era más que obvio que ahí había una relación extraña, una relación en la que Andrew buscaba escapar del dolor, de la rabia que le había provocado Lita y de manera inconsciente o quizá muy conscientemente se había buscado por amante a una mujer muy parecida a ella físicamente.

-Ven Wanda, tengo a alguien que presentarte.- Dijo Andrew.- Él es el señor Darien Shields, mi mejor amigo, socio y administrador y ella es la señorita Reizel, la hermana de la que te hable.

Darien inmediatamente saludó a Wanda, depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano, después Wanda ofreció su mano a Reizel, a quien no le quedó más remedio que aceptar saludar a aquella mujer.

-Mucho gusto Reizel… ¿Sabes?... Tu hermano ya me había dicho que eras hermosa, pero nunca imagine que tanto.

-En cambio a mí nunca me habló de usted.- Dijo Reizel.- Pero debo de decir que se parece demasiado a la marquesa, es decir, a la esposa de mi hermano.

El rostro de Wanda enrojeció, mezcla de vergüenza y rabia cuando escuchó a Reizel hacer aquel comentario, quien por cierto, lejos de retractarse esbozó una media sonrisa; por el contrario, Darien carraspeó nervioso mientras que Andrew miró a Reizel como si la quisiera matar con la mirada.

-Hermana, por favor, tu comentario esta fuera de lugar. Te pido que te comportes o voy a pensar que las clases de etiqueta que has estado recibiendo durante mi ausencia han sido en vano.

-¿Yo?- Se hizo Reizel de la inocente.- ¿Qué dije mal hermano?

-Andrew, ¿no te parece que deberíamos irnos ya?- Interrumpió Darien sabiendo que aquella se podría convertir en una gran discusión.- Seguro la señora se aburrirá de estar aquí parada, seguro debe querer ir a conocer Bristol.

-Tienes razón Darien.- Dijo Andrew, sin apartar su mirada de Reizel.- Vamos.

-0-0-0-

Después de casi una hora de haber llegado a Betty's Tea y degustar de los deliciosos pastelillos y bebidas del lugar, la charla se había centrado en los negocios de Andrew, en la educación que Reizel había estado recibiendo hasta que finalmente la conversación se centró en Wanda, quien mencionó que a los 16 años se había casado y hacía dos años, a los 21, había quedado viuda.

-¡Que triste que su marido haya muerto!- Exclamó Reizel.

-Era ya bastante mayor.- Comentó Wanda.- Le dio un ataque al corazón.

Rei rió por lo bajo ante el comentario de Wanda.

-Y yo creo que le volvería a dar si viera que su mujer viaja sola con un hombre que no es de su familia y que encima de todo es casado.

-¡Reizel!- La reprendió Andrew.

-¿Qué?- Dijo Reizel.- Es la verdad, pero bueno señora, disfrute de su estado civil, que según se es el mejor que puede haber, dese el lujo de disfrutar, que usted ya no tiene nada que perder, eso sí, no se haga muchas de matrimonio con el granuja de mi hermano, porque le recuerdo que es casado.

-Señorita, no entiendo porque usted me habla así, usted me ofende

-En fin Andrew.- Interrumpió de nuevo Darien.- Me habías dicho que querías hablar conmigo y Reizel de algo importante… ¿Se puede saber qué es?

-Es cierto.- Dijo Andrew que posó sus ojos en Darien y luego en Reizel.- Darien, quiero que te ocupes de Reizel.- Dijo Andrew a su amigo, haciendo que este se quedara sin palabras y que Reizel enmudeciera.- Sabes tú que le he tomado mucho cariño a mi hermana aun cuando tengo poco de conocerla y a pesar de que tenga la lengua demasiado afilada.- Dijo dedicándole una mirada a su hermana.- Pero mis negocios y mis viajes no me permiten a veces viajar de un lado a otro con ella, ni estar cerca para cuidarla, así que, Reizel, creo que ha llegado la hora de que contraigas matrimonio.

-¿Qué?- Se quedó sorprendida Reizel.

-Reizel, no te asustes, por supuesto no te pondría en manos de cualquiera.- Dijo Andrew.- Te daré una buena dote y algunas tierras, incluso ya tienes un pretendiente. El conde de Burlington me ha pedido tu mano.

-¡Que!- Exclamó Reizel poniéndose de pie.- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Andrew?... ¡No voy a consentir que me cases con quien a ti se te de tu gana!

-¡Reizel por favor compórtate!

-Lo siento Andrew, pero esta vez tu hermana tiene razón.- Dijo Darien.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ella no es una mercancía.

-Tranquilos los dos porfavor.- Dijo Andrew.- No estoy hablando de que te cases ahora mismo Reizel, incluso quiero que trates a Damon, es un buen hombre, tiene salud, riquezas y es joven. Eres tu quien va a decidir si lo quieres o no por marido hermanita y en todo caso, Damon no será la única opción, organizare bailes para presentarte en sociedad, eres hermosa y rica, así que candidatos no faltaran.

-¡Al demonio contigo Andrew, antes prefiero volver a andar errante por los caminos, yo no me quiero casar con ningún baron, nisiquiera con un rey, no me quiero casar con nadie!

Reizel se puso de pie y salió del lugar hecha una furia, pero para su sorpresa, sintió de pronto que alguien la jalaba obligándola a darse media vuelta y entonces se encontró con su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Andrew?

-Hablar contigo, no entiendo que te hice Reizel… ¿Por qué te comportas así?... Yo sólo quiero ver por tu bien, pero tú tendrás la última palabra, yo no te voy a obligar a nada.

-¿No será que esa golfilla sinvergüenza te está metiendo ideas?... ¡No será que ella quiere que me case para que te deshagas de mí!

Andrew tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Wanda no te hizo nada, no comprendo… ¿Por qué la tratas asi?... Ella ha tratado de ser amable contigo.

-¡Porque es una mosca muerta y no me agrada!- Exclamó Reizel.- ¿Qué, acaso me vas a negar que es tu amante?...¿Y que solo la estas usando para olvidarte de Lita?

-¡Lita, Lita!- Exclamó Andrew.- Estoy harto de escuchar su nombre, te he dicho que no quiero que me la menciones y en todas tus cartas te encargabas de mencionármela.

-¡Pues te recuerdo que ella es tu esposa, cometió un error, pero te ama como nadie nunca te podrá amar tonto!

-¡Reizel, me tienes harto con lo mismo, en serio!... Sé que tú la aprecias, que le estas agradecida, pero entiéndelo, lo que me hizo no fue cualquier cosa, me engaño y ahora espera un hijo que podría ser de otro… ¿Acaso te parece poco?... Juzgas a Wanda de golfa, pero al menos Wanda es viuda, Lita es mi mujer, traicionò mi amor… ¿Cómo puedes creer que me sentí cuando supe que me engañaba?... ¿Crees que es fácil imaginármela con otro hombre?... Aceptarla después de lo que me hizo y aceptar a su bastardo significaría perder mi honor.

-Ya, lo entiendo.- Dijo Reizel.- En esta maldita sociedad un hombre es justificado si se mete con una y otra meretriz, pero una mujer que caiga en el pecado de la carne no merece perdón… Si, entiendo, Lita se equivocó, pero está muy arrepentida, de verdad te adora, pero puedes hacer lo que quieras Andrew, ya no me voy a meter, no puedo pedir que perdones eso que tanto te avergüenza, y si, tienes razón, no se te puede obligar a que aceptes a un hijo que sabemos podría no ser tuyo, pero también me doy cuenta de que estar lejos de ella te está convirtiendo en un infeliz amargado que quiere olvidar todo con excesos. En verdad Andrew espero que no te arrepientas, pero eres mi hermano y hagas lo que hagas, decidas lo que decidas te apoyare.

Reizel pues se alejó, dejando sólo a Andrew, quien de nuevo se quedó pensando en su Lita.

¿Cómo serían las cosas si la perdonara?

"Ni pensarlo." Se decía así mimos, pues por mucho que la amara no aceptaría ser un cornudo y mucho menos soportaría aceptar a un hijo que día y noche le recordaría la infidelidad de Lita.

**Hola Chicas!**

**Aquí tienen un capitulo mas de la marquesa. Espero les guste.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	20. Chapter 20 Una nueva vida

**La marquise Rebelle.**

**Cap. 20. Una nueva vida.**

**Tres días después…**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Andrew llegara a Bristol, días en que Lita estuvo esperado que él hiciera su aparición por Ickworth House, pero todo había sido inútil pues durante esos días Andrew no había puesto pie en la mansión.

Después de aquel día en que había llegado Andrew a Bristol y en que Reizel se había reunido por la tarde con él, Lita había notado que su cuñada andaba fastidiada pero Reizel y pronto se había enterado pues de que Andrew tenía planes de querer casar a Reizel con un noble. Quería pues demasiado a Reizel y en efecto le deseaba lo mejor, pero sabía que él corazón de Reizel ya tenía dueño y además tenía que reconocer que le daba miedo imaginar que Reizel se fuera de esa casa, pues entonces en verdad estaría sola, sin su amiga, rodeada de sirvientes que solo la toleraban por consideración pero que veían a una harpía que no merecía a su señor.

-¿Veras a Andrew hoy?- Preguntó Lita a Reizel, mientras ambas caminaban por el jardín.

-No.- Respondió Reizel.- Si quiere verme que venga y me busque, en verdad estoy indignada.

-Reizel, pero no creo que lo haga de mala fe.- Dijo Lita.- Andrew te quiere mucho, seguro querrá asegurar tu futuro y…

-¡Nada me puede dar más seguridad como ser libre Lita!- Exclamó Reizel.- Además… ¿para qué quiero casarme?... Al final un marido terminaría apropiándose de lo mucho o poco Andrew me de, condicionaría mi libertad y tarde o temprano me echaría en cara haberle entregado mi virgo a otro y si a eso le sumamos que llevo sangre gitana entonces no quiero ni pensarlo. Podrá Andrew haberme dado un lugar en la sociedad, pero no por eso dejo de ser lo que soy. Además eso de casarme de seguro deben ser ideas que le metió en la cabeza esa…- Reizel entonces se quedó callada, al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de mencionar a la amante de Andrew. Sabia pues que Andrew no la amaba, pero también sabría que si Lita supiera le causaría un mayor dolor y no quería que algo la entristeciera más cuando se encontraba a un mes más o menos de dar a luz.

-¿Dices que alguien le metió ideas en la cabeza?- Dijo Lita desconcertada.- ¿Pero quién podría hacer eso?... Yo no creo que Andrew se deje influenciar tan fácilmente.

-Eh… bueno.- Dijo Reizel.- Me refiero a que deben de ser ideas de esa maldita mujer… la madre del barón con el que quiere casarme… Ya sabes cómo funciona todo en esta sociedad hipócrita… antes todos me miraban con desdén por ser una gitana… ahora fingen aceptarme solo por ser hermana de Andrew, pero en el fondo tengo claro que cualquier hombre me consideraría poca cosa por mi misma.

-No digas eso Reizel.- Dijo Lita esbozando una sonrisa.- Seguro puedes encontrar a alguien que te ame, no le cierres las puertas al amor. Yo estoy segura de que hay alguien que te aceptaría y te trataría como a una dama pese a lo que haya sido tu vida. Además, si le entregaste tu virgo a ese hombre fue por amor.

Reizel enrojeció, sabia de quien hablaba Lita, así que rápidamente cambió de tema.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo Lita?... Muero de hambre.

-Como gustes.

Lita sentía pues que Reizel le estaba ocultando algo… ¡Le parecía tan raro que Andrew no se parara de la mansión!... Pero por supuesto lo que más la desconcertaba era la insistencia de su cuñada de que no fuera a la posada donde se estaba hospedando Andrew

-0-0-0-

**Horas después…**

Durante los dos días que había pasado, Lita se había esperado de cansar que Andrew fuera a la mansión y así poder verlo; era obvio que estaba aún resentido por lo ocurrido, y no era para menos, pero a ella la espera para verlo la estaba matando, y aunque temblaba ante la sola idea de pensar en tenerlo de frente y que de nuevo la rechazara, su deseo de verlo era más fuerte, hasta que al fin ese día se decidió a verlo. No le comentó a Reizel, pues sabía que esta inmediatamente trataría de persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, así que en un momento en que su cuñada estaba tomando la siesta salió al jardín y le pidió a John que la llevara al pueblo.

-Pero milady, en su estado yo pienso que…

-Yo sé lo que piensas John.- Dijo Lita.- Sé que he estado muy mal hace algunas semanas, pero hoy me siento muy bien y no creo que tenga algo de malo en salir. Le estoy pidiendo que me lleve al pueblo, pero le aseguro que si usted no lo hace seré yo misma quien conduzca el carromato hasta allá.

-Bueno, al menos permítame ir a buscar a la señorita Reizel para que la acompañe o a una de las…

-No quiero acompañantes John, si hubiera querido una carabina yo misma la hubiera traido conmigo.- Dijo Lita.- Quiero que me lleve ahora mismo a la ciudad, eso no está a discusión.

-Pero milady.

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire, de entre los empleados, John era de los pocos que no la miraban con cierto recelo desde lo ocurrido entre ella y Andrew, se preocupaba por ella, pero tampoco iba a permitirle que le dijera como manejar su vida.

-John, estoy hablando en serio. Si no me llevas tu yo misma conduciré ese carruaje, no soy una tierna florecilla y no voy a comenzar a convertirme en eso a estas alturas de mi vida.

-Como diga entonces milady.

John ayudó a Lita a subir en el carruaje y pronto ambos se encontraban en marcha rumbo al pueblo. Lita pues, durante el camino asomó por la ventanilla, maravillada ante el precioso paisaje que sus ojos recorrían en el camino, no era algo nuevo a su ojos, pero desde que Andrew se había ido poco había salido a causa de la depresión en que había estado sumida, y también claro, porque había estado muy delicada de salud durante los últimos meses de su embarazo.

-¿No quiere que regresemos a casa milady?- Preguntó John.

-No se preocupe por mi John, me siento en muy buenas condiciones y no deseo regresar. Estoy disfrutando mucho del paseo.- Dijo Lita, a quien las manos le comenzaron a sudar al pensar que se enfrentaría a su marido.

Llegando al centro de Londres, Lita le pidió a John que la llevara a la posada de Madame Rousseau, a lo cual John trató de persuadirla para cambiarla de opinión, pero Lita lo amenazó con que de no hacerlo entonces ella iría hasta ahí por su propio pie.

Al llegar a la posada, Lita con ayuda del cochero bajó del carruaje y le ordenó que se quedara esperándola en el auto, podía estar casi segura de que cuando Andrew la viera querría echarla, de que no tendría un recibimiento agradable, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada para recuperar al hombre que amaba. Así, al entrar a la posada preguntó por su marido pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta por parte de la dueña apareció Andrew en el vestíbulo y entonces, al verlo sintió que enmudecía.

Andrew había salido del cuarto donde se hospedaba junto con Wanda, la había dejado a solas mientras se vestía con ayuda de una doncella, tenían planeado ir al teatro pero no esperaba con que al llegar al vestíbulo se encontraría con su esposa quien en ese momento justo estaba preguntando por él.

-Lita.- Susurró sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Andrew.- Balbuceó Lita, agachando la mirada, dolida al ver que aun la miraba con resentimiento.- Andrew yo… ¿Podemos hablar?

Andrew volteó a ver a la dueña del lugar y les pidió que los dejara a solas un momento.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Lita?- Preguntó Andrew.- ¿Para qué vienes a buscarme?

Al escuchar la frialdad con que le hablaba Lita sintió que se la hacía un nudo en la garganta, pero hizo un esfuerzo porque no se le resquebrajara la voz delante de él.

-Andrew…- Lita tomó una bocanada de aire, sentía que las manos le sudaban.- Andrew yo te he extrañado, no ha habido día que no me arrepienta de todo… me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas. Te amo como no tienes una idea.

Andres entonces esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pues no me gusta tu amor Lita.- Le dijo Andrew.- Tu amor duele y avergüenza.

-¡Sé que cometí un error y lo estoy pagando muy caro Andrew!- Exclamó Lita.- Pero si algo te juro es que aprendí a amarte y que te amo más de lo que nunca ame a…- Lita se quedó en silencio, sabía que podría ser terrible mencionar a Sapphire.- Te amo como nunca ame ni amare a nadie y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo. El día en que llegaste a Bristol y me desvanecí escuche tu preocupación, me llamabas amor… sé que pese a todo me amas… ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Acaso estás loca Lita?- Dijo Andrew con molestia.- Te podría perdonar cualquier cosa… que seas una mujer extravagante y escandalosa, incluso eso me gustaba de ti, podría perdonarte hasta que hubieras estado con él antes de ser mi esposa, incluso que le siguieras amando, pero lo que no te perdono son tus mentiras… ¿Por qué me engañaste Lita?... ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que me amabas cuando no era cierto?... Si tú me hubieras dicho desde el principio que le amabas, quien era él yo hubiera comprendido, pero que me mintieras, que me fueras infiel eso no te lo perdonare nunca.

-Andrew…

-No Lita… ¿Dónde quedaría mi honor entonces?... Bastante tengo con ser el marques cornudo… No puedo creer como puedes ser tan cínica, encima de que te permito vivir en mi casa con todo y tu hijo… ¿y aun pides más?... Nada más me faltaba que quieras que lo reconozca y que acepte al hijo de tu amante… ¿Sabes que esa es otra cosa por la que no puedo ni deseo verte ni estar contigo?... No soporto saber que en tu vientre llevas un hijo producto de…- Andrew enmudeció y después tomó una bocanada de aire.- Sé que ese niño que viene en camino no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo estar cerca de ustedes, terminaría volcando todo mi odio contra ti y Sapphire en él.

Lita entonces llevó las manos a su vientre, como si tratara de proteger a su bebe del odio de Andrew y entonces no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos; podría comprender que Andrew no quisiera perdonarla, tenía en claro que podría ser una lucha en vano querer conseguir su perdón pero saber que el hombre que amaba odiaba a su hijo era algo que no podía soportar ni aceptar.

Andrew al verla llorar se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, sabía que fuera lo que fuera, la había lastimado al expresarse así de su hijo y entonces deseó retractarse.

-Lita…- Andrew no supo que decir y se llenó de frustración al luchar contra sus deseos de abrazarla, decirle que no llorara pero su orgullo que le dictaba que la dejara ir, que no se acercara.- Lita yo…

-Drew, mi amor, ya estoy lista… ¿Quién es ella?- Escuchó de pronto la voz de Wanda tras él.

Andrew maldijo entonces a Wanda y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo esta lo tomó del brazo; quiso soltarla y aclarar que era a Lita a quien amaba, pero entonces vio que Lita rompía en llanto desconsolado y salía rápidamente de la posada.

-¿Quién es ella insistió Wanda?

-Mi esposa.- Susurró Andrew, sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta… ¿Por qué no habrían sido las cosas distintas?...Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar siquiera a Wanda que de pronto se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Lita gritando, supo pues que algo le estaba pasando y entonces bruscamente apartó a Wanda de su lado y salió corriendo de la posada encontrándose con Lita que estaba tirada en el piso, gritando de dolor y con el vestido teñido de sangre en la vaporosa falda.

Andrew tan solo ver a su esposa se hincó en el piso a su lado, tratando de mantenerse con calma y al mismo tiempo tranquilizarla a ella, mas era inútil, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, pues ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor; Andrew entonces comenzó a dar órdenes, primero a John a quien mandó a buscar a su médico de confianza y después levantó a Lita en brazos, llevándola a la habitación que ocupaba dentro de la posada, ignorando a Wanda y a todos, pues en ese momento todos sus pensamientos estaban en Lita.

-Tranquila mi amor.- Le susurraba Andrew.- Todo estará bien.

El médico no tardó mucho en llegar; así como Reizel, que sin ser avisada y sin saber nada de lo ocurrido había ido a la posada donde se hospedaba Andrew; todo era tensión dentro de la posada en la cual se podían escuchar los quejidos de dolor de Lita y los pasos de Reizel que entraba y salía de la habitación buscando la manera de ayudar al médico.

Así, pasaron muchas horas sin que el bebe de Lita viera la luz por primera vez; al parecer las cosas se habían complicado para madre e hijo, pues el bebe estaba teniendo dificultades para nacer; las esperanzas eran poco alentadoras y a Andrew se le ordenó abandonar la habitación hasta que algunas muchas horas después, Andrew que se encontraba fuera de la habitación acompañado de Wanda escuchó el llanto del recién nacido. Al saber que el hijo de Lita había nacido, Andrew se sintió relajado, aunque el impulso de querer ver a Lita y a su hijo se hizo presente, pero rápidamente Wanda hizo que cambiara de parecer:

-Creo que hasta ahora has sido muy benevolente Andrew. Has hecho por esa mujer y su hijo más de lo que merece… ¿No crees que sería bueno para ti que te quitaras ese sentimiento de culpa?

-Wanda y si ese bebe fuera mio.

-Haz como tú quieras Andrew.- Dijo Wanda.- Yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte ni a ti ni a tu mujer, sabes que no soy precisamente una santa pero no te engañes a ti mismo, sabes que ese bebe es hijo de Sapphire Black, que es producto de las ligerezas de tu esposa, pero si quieres hacerte cargo de él y reconocerlo como un Hansford entonces...

La conversación de Andrew y Wanda se vio interrumpida por Reizel, quien salió de la habitación y le preguntó a Andrew si no deseaba conocer a la bebe.

-¿Es una niña?- Preguntó Andrew, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

- Si y es hermosa.- Dijo Reizel.- ¿No quieres verlas a ella y a tu…

-Reizel, por favor, te agradecería que no me insistieras… creo que ya he hecho por Lita más de lo que ella merece… ahora si me disculpas me retiro.

-0-0-0-

Pese al agotamiento físico y la fiebre ocasionadas por el parto, Lita hacia un esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta, sosteniendo en su regazo a su niñita, que era una pequeña de cabellos castaños y de piel rosada pero cuyos ojos no había podido ver aun. Le parecía pues, tan frágil su pequeña, tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre, del futuro incierto, de que a ella algo le pasara y entonces dejarla sola en el mundo, era esa pequeña el motivo de su alegría, pero también de sus tristezas al saber que como niña algún día seria mujer y como tal sufriría aún más, sobre todo al tener que ser una niña bastarda.

-Eres tan hermosa mi pequeña.- Le susurraba Lita.- Nunca te voy a dejar sola, te prometo que voy a luchar por darte lo mejor, para que tengas la vida que mereces… espero que algún día me perdones por no ser la mejor madre.

La puerta entonces se abrió dando paso a Reizel que entró cargando un tinaco con agua fría y unos pañuelos.

-Lita, deberías descansar un poco.- Dijo Reizel dejando las cosas sobre una comoda al lado de la cama.- Duerme.

-Pero y mi pequeña.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, tienes que recuperarte, ¿sino como piensas cuidar de mi sobrinita?... para eso tienes que estar bien, vamos, duerme, yo velare tu sueño y cuidare de esta princesita.

Lita no hubiera sido fácilmente convencida, pero estaba realmente agotada por lo cual entregó a su pequeña en brazos de Reizel; la pequeña al principio comenzó a llorar al saberse separada de los brazos de su madre, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de Reizel que le cantaba una nana.

-0-0 -0-

Los siguientes días después del parto, Lita la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormida, siempre bajo el cuidado de Reizel y Elizabeth que eran las únicas que tenían acceso a su habitación dentro de la mansión Hansford, ya que había sido trasladada a la que hasta entonces era su casa.

El hecho de que Lita permaneciera tan agotada, con la fiebre que cada rato le subía hacía imposible que pudiera alimentar a la pequeña por lo cual se había contratado a una mujer sana que acababa de dar a luz, y cuyo bebe había nacido muerto para que alimentara a la niña, quien también enfermaba frecuentemente.

Andrew por su parte no había escatimado en gastos para que se atendiera a su aún esposa y a la recién nacida, había pues pagado a un médico una fuerte suma para que estuviera en casa día y noche, siempre al pendiente de las necesidades de ambas pero por supuesto evitaba ir a casa, no quería ser débil como para perdonar a Lita solo porque su salud mermaba. En cuanto a la niña, aunque de vez en cuando sentía remordimiento por ella no estaba dispuesto a reconocerla, para él seria como si entonces pisoteara su orgullo al darle su apellido a la vástaga de Saphire.

Uno de esos días, , Andrew necesitaba unos documentos sobre unos negocios que estaba haciendo con unos mercaderes de la India, ese dia Darien no estaba en Bristol, por lo cual y a pesar de que pensó en mil maneras de conseguir esos documentos no le quedó de otra más que ir personalmente a la mansión, pese a que lo había evitado. Hubiera querido pedirle a Reizel que ella se los llevara, pero sabía que se encargaba de atender a Lita y a la hija de esta y pese a la rabia que sentía no quería que por nada del mundo las desatendiera y tampoco confiaba en alguien tanto como en Reizel o Darien como para prestarle la llave de su despacho así que para bien o mal no le quedó más remedio que ir personalmente.

-0-0-0-

Nada más llegar a la mansión, Andrew se las tuvo que ingeniar para entrar sin pasar desapercibido. John le había comentado que en ese momento la servidumbre estaba en la planta baja y que Reizel había bajado apenas hace un momento para preparar una infusión para Lita por lo cual rápidamente aprovechó para escabullirse escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la planta alta corrió hacia su despacho, con movimiento apresurados abrió un cajón de su escritorio cerrado con llave, sacó un pequeño cofre del cual extrajo unos documentos, les echó un vistazo rápidamente, como queriéndose cerciorar de que eso era lo que buscaba; tan rápido como obtuvo lo que quiso volvió a dejar todo tal como estaba pero cuando se iba a poner de pie escuchó el llanto de la hija de Lita.

En el momentos en que escuchó llorar a la bebe lamentó que los aposentos de Lita y de la niña estuvieran tan cerca de su despacho; se dijo que debió haber pedido que les cambiaran de habitación para que cuando él fuera no le molestara la presencia de ambas pero las cosas estaban como estaban y no se podían cambiar. Quiso ignorar a la pequeña así que salió del despacho y lo cerró con llave; estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó a la bebe llorar con más fuerza, era como si con su llanto estuviera pidiendo algo con urgencia, tal vez algo le estaba doliendo algo y aunque Andrew tuvo un conflicto interno en dejar que siguiera llorando y largarse al final terminó por entrar a la habitación que antes compartía con Lita y ahí encontró a la madre, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse del piso. Miró hacia donde estaba Lita y luego hacia la cuna, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión Lita clavó sus ojos en él, mirándolo como si estuviera asustada.

-Andrew por favor, pide a alguien que…

Mientras Andrew se acercaba a ella, las palabras murieron en su boca, él la tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama no sin antes acomodarle las almohadas.

-¡Mi hija, por favor acércamela!

-Lita yo no…

-¡No puedes hacer siquiera eso!- Le reprochó Lita.- ¡Tanto la repudias por mis pecados!- Dijo intentando ponerse de pie.

Andrew rápidamente la tranquilizó diciéndole que haría lo que le pedía, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cuna. Le daba miedo tener a aquella bebe en brazos, nunca había cargado a un bebe antes y lo que menos hubiera querido era tener que cargar por primera vez a la hija de su rival, creyó que aquella niña nada más verla o tocarla le provocaría repulsión pero nada más verla se olvidó de Sapphire y de su rencor. La pequeña era de piel blanca y suave, como porcelana, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello castaño como su madre. Tan sólo tomar en brazos la pequeña abrió los ojos y descubrió que eran como dos esmeraldas adornando su rostro; y unos muy lindos por cierto, que se quedaron mirándolo detenidamente, cesando el llanto, como si lo único que hubiera estado pidiendo hubiera sido un poco de atención.

Lita temió que Andrew le hiciera daño, sabía que intencionalmente jamás lo haría, pero sabía que de afecto por la niña no sentía nada. El silencio se tornó incomodo, pero entonces Andrew lo interrumpió.

-Creo que no tiene nada.- Dijo Andrew avanzando a la cama.- Y por cierto, creo que de grande se parecerá a ti. Tiene el color de tu cabello y tus ojos.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, desde hacía muchos meses era la primera vez que Andrew se dirigía a ella con un poco de amabilidad. No supo que decir y entonces Andrew depositó a la bebe en los brazos de Lita; mas sin embargo, cada que la bebe abría los ojos volteaba hacia donde él estaba y estiraba sus bracitos como si esperara sus atenciones.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso.- Respondió Lita.- Creo que es la primera vez que los abre.

-¿Ya decidiste que nombre le pondrás?- Preguntó Andrew sin poder evitar la curiosidad

Lita se quedó pensativa un momento hasta que respondió:

-Tal vez Emerald… me gusta y creo que iría bien con el color de sus ojos.

-Lindo nombre.- Respondió Andrew.- Aunque me gusta más Esmeralda, significa lo mismo pero en castellano y a mi parecer suena mejor.

La pequeña esbozó una sonrisa, como si le agradara la idea de Andrew y Lita asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces será Esmeralda.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Reizel, y para Andrew fue como entonces volver a la realidad. Se puso de pie.

-Reizel… ¿Dónde habías estado?- Le dijo Andrew.- Pensé que cuidaras bien de mi… de Lita y su hija.- Dijo Andrew.

-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó Reizel.

-Ya no importa, pero se más cuidadosa.- La reprendió Andrew.- Yo me tengo que ir, cuidar de una bebe y una mujer que acaba de dar a luz no es trabajo para mí. Por cierto Lita, tienes una hija muy linda, felicidades.

Andrew entonces salió de la habitación, reprochándose por aquel momento de debilidad. Solamente cerrar la puerta, escuchó como la bebe de nuevo comenzaba a llorar provocándole por un momento ganas de regresar, pero se dijo que ese no era su problema, seguro tendría hambre o quizá necesitaba que la atendieran. Le daba rabia pensar en las muchas veces que deseó tener un hijo con Lita, o una niña que se pareciera a ella y esa niña seguro se le iba a parecer, pero no era su hija, si no la hija de otro.

-0-0-0-

La pequeña Esmeralda, pues finalmente Lita había decidido llamarla por ese nombre, no dejó de llorar una vez que Andrew se fuera. Lita intentó alimentarla pero la pequeña se negó a comer, tampoco necesitaba que la cambiaran por lo cual Lita temió que algo le doliera pero finalmente Reizel la tranquilizó diciéndole que por no tenía nada y así fue, pues una vez que Lita se hubiera tranquilizado y le cantara una canción de cuna la bebe se fue calmando, volteando de vez en cuando a la puerta y haciendo pucheros.

-¿Vez que no tenía nada?- Dijo Reizel.- Lo único que esta princesita necesita es cariño y atención. Me da gusto que estés mejor Lita.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, pero rápidamente se le borró del rostro.

-Y mas pronto Andrew me echara de su casa.- Dijo Lita.- No puedo saber hasta cuando le durara lo benevolente. Tengo miedo por mi hija…¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Tranquila.- Dijo Reizel.- No te preocupes por eso, yo sé que Andrew no haría eso. No te puedo asegurar que pueda tratarte como antes, ni siquiera que le dé su apellido a la pequeña pero estoy segura de que no te desamparara ni a ti ni a ella. Él te ama Lita, eso tenlo por seguro y sólo por eso puedo asegurar que no te echara a la calle.

-Como quisiera que por lo menos así fueran las cosas.- Dijo Lita.- Yo lo amo, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es mi hija. En todo caso he estado dándole vueltas al asunto, es cierto que no estoy preparada para trabajar de sirvienta pero recibí una buena educación… si Andrew decidiera anular el matrimonio y correrme de su casa entonces venderé mis joyas, tengo muchas que me compraba mi padre, y con ese dinero me puedo ir lejos, donde nadie me conozca y tal vez trabajar de institutriz o de dama de compañía.

-Si Lita y seguro el señor de la casa no perdería oportunidad de querer arrinconarte en el primer pasillo.- Dijo Reizel.- Una mujer sola es una mujer indefensa y tú eres muy hermosa Lita, más de uno querría aprovecharse al saberte sola. Mejor no digas tonterías, Andrew no te echara ni te dejara desamparada… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que pese a todo te ama?... Desde que diste a luz a procurado que tú y la pequeña tengan lo mejor y mira a mí la regañada que me ha puesto solo porque las dejo unos minutos solas.

Lita esbozó una sonrisa, desearía que las palabras de Reizel la tranquilizaran, aunque de nada servían. En otras circunstancias no hubiera podido soportar el rechazo de Andrew y saber que tenía una amante, sin pensarlo se hubiera ido, pero ahora que era madre antes que pensar siquiera en su propio orgullo tenía que pensar en la seguridad de Esmeralda y definitivamente estar sola en el mundo con su hija seria peligroso.

-0-0-0-

**Dos días después…**

Desde el día en que Andrew había conocido a la pequeña Esmeralda no había dejado de pensar en ella, preguntándose si no sería su hija, le atormentaba la idea de que lo fuera y que él se estuviera comportando como un desgraciado contra esa pequeñita pero al tratar de tranquilizar su conciencia diciéndose que seguro era de Sapphire tampoco lograba sentirse mejor ya que después de todo no habría manera de saber quién era el padre de la niña.

En cuanto a Wanda, ella siempre lo hacía sentirse relajado, lo hacia reír y en la cama le gustaba pero ahora ni eso lograba, pero la culpa no era de ella; era de él que tenía la mente ocupada.

Wanda le preguntaba por Lita y por la pequeña, ni siquiera era una amante celosa o al menos sí lo era lo ocultaba muy bien.

La noche anterior Wanda le había preguntado qué haría con Lita y la niña y Andrew no había sabido responder pero Wanda le había echo ver que de reconocerla y tenerlas bajo su techo pronto daría más de que hablar en la sociedad. La plática al final lo había dejado irritado, aunque sabía que Wanda no tenía la culpa de nada, así que se había puesto de pie muy temprano y había salido para dirigirse a encontrarse con el proveedor que le traía mercancía de la India; al final cuando recibió los encargos del Hindú se retiró a la posada donde estaba hospedado, pero antes de llegar pasó al mercado y al cruzar por la boutique de Lady Dorothy miró en el aparador un vestido de niña en color verde que le hizo pensar en la pequeña Esmeralda; un impulso lo llevó a entrar en la tienda provocando que las damas dentro voltearan a verlo; al final había gastado una fortuna en ropa para bebe recién nacida y había pasado a una de las jugueterías de los alrededores escogiendo algunas muñecas y una casita de muñecas que algún día podría usar Esmeralda así como una pequeña caja musical que bien podría servir para dormir a la pequeña por las noches.

Al final había ordenado que todas las compras las mandaran a la mansión Hansford directamente a Lita.

**Buenas noches mis niñas… ¿Ven que prometo y si cumplo?... Muchas pensaban que dejaría de escribir, pero jamas lo haría, solo que a veces no tengo tiempo, siento muy agotada o simplemente se va la inspiración… ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, cuando solo trabajaba 6 horas… No se puede tener todo en la vida, pero me esforzare por sacar los capítulos mas seguido.**

**Las quiero y gracias por apoyarme y tenerme paciencia. Por ahí Sandy me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que me extraña, quiero decirte Sandy, yo también te extraño y también a todas ustedes mis niñas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
